The 'Red' Digivice Diaries
by Lord Archive
Summary: The Chosen have learned many things over the course of their adventures, trust, anger, hate, and love. And it is their expression of love that causes them problems due to their young ages. Edited version, most of the drama, no graphic sex.
1. Not Normal

**'Red' Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 1 - Not Normal**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent. All rights reserved.

This series is rated M for Mature for language and sexual situations without detailed desciptions. Even without graphic depiction of sex this series is still meant for adult readers.

If you don't think 12 and 13 year olds don't have sex, hate to break it to you but Japan has had 1 or 2 girls aged 12 to 14 give live birth every year. That does not take into account that Japan treats abortion as a form of birth control meaning there were more girls that age who got pregnant and had an abortion. The United States has hundreds of live births to 12 to 14 year old girls annually.

I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them. I prefer having couples being at least being sixteen, but with digimon they're very mature for young teens and more responsible than many 'adults' I know. Hell, they're usually more responsible than I am. Besides, the legal age of consent in Japan is thirteen, so the characters involved can, sort of, legally do this.

This is an Alternate Universe fict. While the timeline of this series follows Adventures series pretty closely, but the event at Mt. Fuji with Black War Greymon and Oikawa occurred very differently in this series which caused everything that followed to change as well. What happened is not important for Red Digivice Diaries, but does play a factor with its sister series, War Diaries Zero-Three.

Strict Japanese name usage: Yagami = Kamiya, Hikari = Kari, Takeru = T.K., Tailmon = Gatomon, Taichi = Tai, Daisuke = Davis, Miyako = Yolie, Wizarmon = Wizardmon, Heaven's Knuckle = Hand of Fate, Holy Arrow = Celestial Arrow

* * *

Normal. To be the same as everyone else. It's been a long time since I've felt like a normal girl. And with the way my life is, I may never feel like that.

I'm Yagami Hikari and I'm twelve-years-old and attend sixth grade at Odaiba Elementary. That sounds normal, right? However, thanks to the time I've spent in the Digital World, I'm closer to thirteen and have had more life experiences than most twenty-year-olds. I've hated someone enough to want him dead and made sure that he died horribly. What was worse was that I had to help kill that bastard twice. And I've had to live with the knowledge of killing him since I was eight.

A normal girl goes to school, participates in clubs, fantasizes about having boys fall in love with her, and watches her favorite anime series. Sure, I go to school; however, my club is formed of a team who can travel across dimensions and has saved the world on a few occasions, I'm stuck in the middle of a love triangle, and I can't watch anime anymore since I sympathize too much with it.

A couple of my old friends came across this old Kenshin series. One of them simply adores how tragic and cool Kenshin is. Yeah, cool, killing for a cause until you can't kill anymore. I've killed and will probably have to kill again. Will there be a time where it becomes too much and I lose sight of what my cause is? That I might end up killing things to save the world over and over again until I'm no longer me- just a protector, a killer, a murderer. Will I ever snap because I've killed far too many times?

That isn't something that should cross a sixth grader's mind when she's watching a samurai cartoon. Don't even get me started on Rayearth and Hikaru.

In the anime they make such a big deal out of a kiss. How romanticized they make it look. How special it was. How that's enough for them. That is all they ever need to do. They never talk about the thin line that exists between just kissing and doing more than that. A lot more.

* * *

The wind blew gently over the grass in the meadow and rustled the leaves on the trees in a nearby forest.

Tailmon and Patamon seemed to be playing some kind of game. It looked kind of like hunter and prey, with Patamon being the prey.

Hikari brushed a few hairs out of her face. "So, Takeru, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Takeru audibly gulped. "Um, well, you see..."

Hikari couldn't help but giggle, but suddenly stopped when she heard something roar.

Takeru backed away from the forest as Kuwagamon, a giant red insect digimon, burst from the forest canopy. "Damn, he looks hungry."

Kuwagamon flew straight toward the pair and tried to grab Takeru in its powerful pincers. Takeru hugged the ground for dear life as the giant insect swooped pass.

"Takeru!" Hikari yelled out and released a sigh of relief as he looked up toward her. She then froze as Kuwagamon turned toward her, its maw snapping hungrily.

Takeru ran as if his life depended on it. He tackled Hikari to the ground just before the monstrous digimon would've struck.

"Heaven's Knuckle!"  
"Holy Arrow!"

The two energy blasts struck Kuwagamon, obliterating it.

Hikari and Takeru had been so concerned about not becoming the creature's lunch, that they had failed to notice their digimon evolve to protect them.

Takeru rolled off of Hikari and waved at the angel digimon. "Thanks, you two."

Angemon nodded. "Anytime."

Angewomon gazed down at the two of them. "Angemon, perhaps we should scout around for trouble."

Angemon looked concerned. "Perhaps you're right..." He flew off, seemingly wanting to say more but couldn't.

"Ah, Hikari, you okay?" Takeru propped himself, preparing to stand up. This had the effect of causing him to momentarily hover over Hikari.

"I'm fine." Hikari stared into Takeru's eyes. "Thanks for saving me."

Takeru smiled. "Anytime." He went to stand up, but stopped when he felt Hikari's hands on his shoulders. He sweated a little, not sure what to do since she wasn't saying anything. He just looked into her eyes and found himself leaning towards her.

Hikari saw that his face was slowly lowering. As if some part of her was impatient, she almost involuntarily lifted her head off the ground.

Their lips connected briefly at first, a little longer the second time, and the third didn't seem to end. Hikari's arms wrapped around Takeru, hugging him closely, relishing the feeling of his lips pressed tightly against hers and his warm body on top of hers. Her lips parted a little and she licked his lips before he opened his mouth. Her tongue lashed against his in an erotic wrestling match.

Takeru couldn't believe the kiss or how Hikari's roaming hands goaded him on. Her hands had slipped under his shirt and were almost massaging him. His hands were roaming over her body as well.

Neither of them said a word as they let their passion take over. Both of them wondering when the other one would draw a line.

There was no line.

They did not stop until their virginity was nothing but a memory.

Takeru collapsed heavily on top of Hikari, unable to support himself anymore. He tried to catch his breath, but he felt like he had just finished a long desperate battle and won.

Hikari pushed Takeru over a little so she could breath more easily. Then she just laid there soaking up the experience of what just happened.

Takeru was the first to speak, "Hikari?"

"Hmmm?"

"Um, I, ah just want to, um, say..."

Hikari looked at him, shaking her head slightly and smiling. Even after that he was having trouble saying it.

Takeru swallowed hard. He knew what he had to say. "I love you."

Hikari smirked at him. "After what we just did, I hope so."

Takeru pouted slightly and bowed his head.

Hikari made Takeru look her in the eyes. "I love you, too." She kissed him again.

* * *

"Hikari, I know what you did," Tailmon said simply.

Hikari blushed. "Did what?"

"Mate with Takeru," Tailmon replied.

Hikari fidgeted nervously. "You were spying on us?"

Tailmon laughed. "Hardly. I felt what you were doing over our bond."

Hikari frowned. "So, Patamon knows as well?"

Tailmon nodded. "I don't think he's happy about it."

"Why not?" Hikari asked.

"Because he thinks it's too soon," Tailmon answered.

"What do you think?" Hikari questioned.

Tailmon smirked. "That Angemon should've gotten the same idea Takeru and you had." She then laughed. "Seriously, I'm happy for you. Waiting takes away time you could share with him."

Hikari frowned. "I think Takeru and I should wait before making love again. We're both very young. I'm technically not even legally able to consent to sex. If I get pregnant or something, how can we deal with it?"

"If something happens, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it," Tailmon encouraged.

* * *

Hikari approached Takeru and Daisuke at school, but as she got near them, Takaishi turned away from her and began to fidget while Patamon stared at her. Memories of what happened the day before with Takeru came unbidden to her mind combined with Patamon's accusing glare caused Yagami to shift nervously and ignore Takeru's presence. "Hi, Daisuke. How are you?"

Daisuke blinked. "Hi. I'm fine," he replied reflexively. He looked between Hikari and Takeru. It was very unlike them to ignore each other. The only reason he could think of was they had a fight. Now may be his chance. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't think so. Why?" Hikari replied.

"Want to catch a movie, or something?" Daisuke questioned taking a step closer to her.

Hikari stepped back, and was unsure of how to reply. She didn't want to be rude and just say no, but right now she was uncertain if she wanted to invite Takeru as well in fear of what she might do with him. "Can I get back to you on that? It is a school night."

"Sure," Daisuke replied a little disappointed. "We can always do something this weekend."

The school bell rung and Takeru immediately sprinted off for class, followed by Daisuke.

Hikari tried to catch a breath as she remained behind. All sorts of thoughts had gone through her head. Just being near Takeru had made her horny, and Daisuke trying to ask her out hadn't helped. She was afraid 'do something this weekend' would be 'doing someone,' and not necessarily Takeru. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before running off to class.

* * *

Hikari frowned as the minutes ticked away for the last class of the week. It had been almost a week since she had sex with Takeru. They had yet to talk with each other about anything, let alone about what they had shared. She was beginning to doubt that Takeru really loved her. Sure, she hadn't gone to talk to him either, but he did nothing as Daisuke's flirtation grew even bolder. At least she could tell that Takeru also couldn't help but think of their time together since his pants were usually tented whenever she saw him. Unfortunately, lusting for someone and loving them were two different things.

Daisuke wasn't the only one to believe that Takeru and Hikari had broken up as a couple. Actually, Daisuke wasn't sure they ever really were a couple. Those two had always been close friends, and he had suspected that their relationship was more of a sibling one than romance. Which ever was the case didn't really matter. Hikari's relationship with Takeru had apparently soured, and she needed some loving support and Motomiya certainly wanted to provide it.

The bell rang ending the school day, and Hikari let out a long sigh as Daisuke immediately went over to her.

"Hikari, want to go on a date?" Daisuke questioned.

Hikari tried not to frown so as not to be rude. She glanced at Takeru who was pointedly looking away from them. Yet another memory of Takaishi from last weekend flashed through her mind. She then looked at Daisuke and briefly wondered what he looked like naked, and then used a mental sledge hammer to beat that thought down. She knew she had to do something about this.

"Well?" Daisuke pressed, leaning forward.

Hikari stood up. "Sorry, but I'm going over to Takeru's to study. Isn't that right?" She turned toward Takaishi.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah," Takeru stammered.

Hikari noted Takeru's tented pants. She was once again thankful for the rather clear sign that Takeru also couldn't stop thinking last weekend in her presence. Though she doubted he felt the same, especially when the teacher had him write on the chalk board while obviously hard.

Daisuke pouted at the missed opportunity. However, he wasn't really upset. Whatever problem Hikari and Takeru had, they needed to work it out. "That's okay. I'll see you guys around later."

* * *

"Takeru, we need to talk," Hikari said simply as she sat on his bed. She wasn't sure she liked being entirely alone with him. Tailmon had dragged Patamon off somewhere after school and Ms. Takaishi was out grocery shopping, leaving no chance of someone eavesdropping, but no one to stop them from doing anything either.

Takeru shifted uncomfortably. "Ah, sure."

"We can't keep going on like this," Hikari stated flatly.

Takeru's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Every time I'm near you my mind takes a trip through the gutter," Hikari replied.

"You've been having those thoughts too?" Takeru questioned in surprise.

Hikari nodded. "I haven't been able to keep my head straight all week. I'm sure I failed that math test this week. While I've heard of sixty-nine and sixty-seven, I didn't understand what those positions were until that test."

Takeru scratched his head. "Where do you hear about that stuff?"

"Sora mostly," Hikari replied with a frown.

Silence passed between them for a moment, before Takeru told her, "You know that I love you."

Hikari nodded. "And I love you."

"What about Daisuke?" Takeru asked.

"He's a friend. I wish he'd realize I'm not really interested in him," Hikari answered.

Takeru sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Hikari replied.

Takeru looked at his vulnerable looking lover. Many thoughts went through his mind on how to help her. He decided to walk up to her and kiss her.

Hikari wasn't surprised as he lifted her chin and pressed his lips enticingly to hers. Pent up feelings for the past week exploded as she grabbed him in a desperate hug and hungrily deepened the kiss.

Takeru wasn't sure if he was lowering Hikari to the bed or if she was pulling him down on top of herself. Either way, it didn't matter as they let go of their restraints and enjoyed the love they shared.

* * *

Daisuke wasn't sure if he should be upset or happy when he saw Takeru and Hikari talking to each other before school started on Monday. Whatever issue they had, the pair had obviously worked out. When lunch started he had hoped to talk to Hikari, but a bunch of her old girlfriends had abducted her. He shrugged and decided to eat lunch with Takeru, who was his usual reluctant self since Takaishi wouldn't say what the problem had been.

Hikari had been dragged outside. While she was not the best of friends with any of them now, she used to have a close friendship with all of them before she started fifth grade and her second adventure in the Digital World began.

"Hikari, you've got to tell us what's going on between Takaishi and you," insisted Dachi, a pimply faced girl with short dirty blond hair.

Hikari squirmed and blushed. "What do you mean?"

"How come you didn't talk to each other at all last week?" questioned Yukimi, a fairly attractive girl with long brownish hair.

"Well... we had a problem, but we worked it out," Hikari replied hesitantly.

Musume, a demure looking girl with brown hair, shyly asked, "Did you kiss and make up?"

Hikari's face turned deep red. "I, ah, well..." she stammered, uncertain how to answer.

"You did?!" the girls chorused.

"Tell us what it's like to get kissed!" Dachi demanded.

Hikari sweated nervously while her blush faded slightly. "Ah, it was nice. Very passionate, really." If they got that excited over a kiss, there was no way in hell she'd tell them that she wasn't a virgin. They weren't ready to understand that anymore than that she was a Chosen who had killed numerous digimon.

"Wow. I wonder what my first kiss will be like?" Yukimi said dreamily.

* * *

"Hello," Hikari greeted a little nervously as she entered the Inoue's store.

"Hey, Hikari, long time, no see," Miyako returned. She then turned toward her mother. "Can I take a break for a little bit?"

"Sure thing, dear," Mrs. Inoue replied.

Miyako literally hopped over to her friend. "What's up?"

"Can we talk in private?" Hikari whispered.

Miyako shrugged and led Yagami outside. She turned and saw her friend fidget nervously and kept staring at her feet. "Is something wrong?"

Hikari shook her head. "Not at all... it's just that... I, um... need... protection."

"Protection? Has Daisuke gotten hard to handle?" Miyako questioned.

"Not Daisuke. Takeru... and not in the way you mean," Hikari replied.

Miyako blinked. "Why would Takeru cause you problems?"

Hikari's blush hardened. "It's 'problems' Takeru and I need _protection_ from."

Miyako stared closely and then realization dawned on her. "PHWEEEEE?! You don't mean condoms, do you?!"

Hikari nodded.

"You're going to sleep with him?" Miyako questioned, still in shock.

"Already have... twice," Hikari admitted.

"Damn! I thought you'd be a virgin bride," Miyako commented.

Hikari shrugged. "Can you help me get protection?"

"Sure, but on one condition. I want details about everything," Miyako demanded.

Hikari swallowed, but nodded. "Can I tell you another time? I'm on my way to Takeru's place, and well..."

Miyako held up her hand. "Say no more. Stand outside the back window and I'll toss a package out the window."

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Takaishi," Hikari greeted politely, but with the hint of disappointment as well.

"Hello," Ms. Takaishi returned neutrally. She seemed to look at Hikari more closely than she had in the past.

Hikari fidgeted under the gaze. "Is something wrong?"

Ms. Takaishi shook her head. "Everything is fine. Takeru is in his room."

Hikari wondered if something was up as she went to her lover's room. She was puzzled as Takeru sheepishly looked at her. "Is something going on?"

Takeru gave her a sad smirk. "Yeah. Cum stains in the middle of the bed, but no rubbers in the trash can."

"Huh?" Hikari blinked.

"Mom knows about us," Takeru told her.

"But she didn't say anything to me," Hikari mentioned.

"Well, she hasn't really said anything to me either, but she has dropped hints. The most blatant being a comment about leaving stains on my bed," Takeru explained.

"It could be a coincidence," Hikari replied.

"She's also started a major article on 'Teenage Sex' and is planning to do a lot of research on it," Takeru added.

"Guess she does know." Hikari fidgeted. She knew Takeru's mother well enough to know that Ms. Takaishi tended to write about things going on in her life, particularly her major articles.

Takeru nodded. "Let's just study for today."

"Yeah," Hikari agreed. "It doesn't feel right to do anything more than that."

* * *

It wasn't until two weeks later that Takeru and I confirmed that his mother did know, when she came home while we were making love and acted as if nothing was wrong when she handed me my panties which I had left in the living room. After that, if Takeru and I were in the mood, we would make love even if his mother was home.

Takeru and I weren't exactly imaginative lovers. However, we did have a tendency to make love in some of the stranger places of the Digital World, not to mention sneaking off to have sex when there was a good chance of someone finding us.

For months, only Ms. Takaishi and Miyako knew about Takeru and I being lovers. We didn't tell anyone else about our relationship, even our families. Partly because we didn't know how Taichi and my parents would react, and partly because of Daisuke. He may be obsessive at times, but he's still our friend and we didn't want to hurt him. Unfortunately, secrets have a tendency to come out in the worst possible ways.

* * *

Hikari sat on the toilet, reading the instructions on the back of the box again and making sure she did the test right. It had been seven weeks since her last period and was afraid this morning's nausea wasn't because of her mother's heath food breakfast.

Her watch chimed and her hand shook as she reached for the tester. If it was blue, her life was screwed over in ways she couldn't imagine.

Tears rolled out of her eyes and her hand involuntarily covered her mouth. She gathered up the entire pregnancy test kit shoved it to the bottom of the garbage. She then rushed out of the bathroom, ran past Taichi and went into her room.

She couldn't understand why she felt so upset. That was the result she had wanted. It was white meaning she wasn't going to be a mother soon. She was only in grade school and had no means to take care of a child.

"It was negative, wasn't it?" Tailmon asked.

Hikari blinked away her tears. "How did you know?"

"If it was positive, you would've called him."

Hikari sighed. "I guess so. But this is what I wanted. Why am I so upset?"

"Maternal instinct." Tailmon shrugged. "You've been with your mate and at some level you want to have his children. Setbacks are naturally troubling."

"How would you know about that?" Hikari wondered.

Tailmon ran a claw against the window, light enough that it didn't make a sound. "I had a mate once. I almost had his child, but that wasn't meant to be."

"Wizarmon, right?" Hikari guessed.

Tailmon nodded sadly.

Hikari looked down. "I'm sorry."

Tailmon hopped down from the window. "Don't be. That's all in the past and buried. I've moved on with my life."

Hikari gave her digimon a small smile. "So, is there anything you know that'll h-"

The bedroom door was slammed open. "Hikari! What is this?" Taichi held the pregnancy test box towards her.

Hikari paled. "Um, ah..."

"Who? Why? HOW?!" Taichi demanded.

"T-T-Tai..." Hikari couldn't think of what to say. She was paralyzed from her brother's angry gaze.

"You were forced, right?" Taichi snarled.

Hikari continued to stare at him.

Taichi crushed the box in his hand and ran out of the apartment.

Tailmon poked Hikari. "We better stop him. He's likely to hurt someone like this."

Hikari looked down with a glazed expression. "Um, right."

* * *

Taichi couldn't believe it. Hikari was his little sister, and that little freak had taken advantage of her. He was supposed to be her friend, and then he does that to her.

Taichi clenched his fist and grinned viciously. His target was where he had suspected, loitering at Odaiba Elementary.

"You fucking jerk!" Taichi yelled.

Daisuke was floored, literally, as Taichi ran up and punched him to the ground. Yagami then kicked him, before grabbing and tossing him against a wall. He blearily looked at his attacker having no clue why Taichi was doing this.

"How could you do that? I trusted you. I thought you were her friend. And I found out you did that?!" Taichi slammed Daisuke against the wall with each statement.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked weakly.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Taichi kneed him in the stomach. "You forced Hikari, and I'm going to make you pay!"

"Taichi, stop!" someone called out.

Taichi looked over and snarled, "Stay out of this, Takeru."

Takeru gulped. "I won't, because you've got the wrong guy."

"What?" Taichi glared.

Takeru took a step forward, but his knees were shaking. "I take it you found out Hikari's not a virgin."

"What?!" Daisuke shouted. "Of course she is! I've never touched her!"

Taichi's hands let go of Daisuke's collar. "What are you saying?"

"I'm the one she's been having sex with." Takeru clenched his eyes shut.

"You... you... you fucking jerk!"

Takeru wasn't really surprised that Daisuke had screamed that and punched him in the face.

"You forced her, didn't you? You're making her do that perverted stuff with you!" Daisuke couldn't stop the tears rolled out of his eyes. He kicked Takeru in the stomach. "You raped her!"

Takeru closed his eyes in a vain attempt to brace himself as Daisuke was about to stomp on his head. He heard someone yell, but waited for the blow to come.

Daisuke stopped as Hikari once again yelled, "Stop it!" She slammed her shoulder into him to get him away from Takeru.

Daisuke landed on his ass and stared disbelievingly at Hikari.

"Stop it, all of you," Hikari demanded.

Tailmon stood between Taichi and Takeru just in case Hikari's brother tried anything.

Taichi had been staring in shock since Takeru's confession. "Hikari, tell me what's going on?"

Hikari kneeled down next to Takeru, looking him over to see if he was okay. She sighed. "Takeru and I are lovers. We've been having sex for the past few months."

"But... but I thought..." Taichi shook his head realizing she hadn't tried to say Daisuke when he had confronted her, but was trying to say Taichi. He had attacked the wrong guy. But there was something more pressing. "How did that happen?"

"We've been close ever since we first went to the Digital World. He's been my protector, my other guardian angel. He's the one I love," Hikari explained.

Taichi scowled. "That doesn't matter. You're too young to have sex."

Hikari glared. "That coming from Mr. I-lost-my-virginity-in-the-fifth-grade?"

Taichi opened and closed his mouth several times. "How did you know?"

"You weren't very discreet about it," Hikari replied.

Tailmon crossed her arms. "Yes. Thanks to you and Sora, I had to explain to an eight-year-old about the birds, bees and digimon."

Taichi scratched the back of his head while blushing fiercely. "You should've been more careful."

"We try to be," Hikari said.

"What are you going to tell our parents?" Taichi asked.

"When are you going to tell them about Sora?" Tailmon questioned.

Taichi flinched as if someone punched him.

Hikari shrugged. "I won't be telling them anything for now. The test was negative. But from now on, Takeru, we have to stop when we don't have protection, understand?"

Takeru nodded nervously. "Right."

Taichi sagged and looked over at Daisuke. The poor kid was a mess and probably didn't feel anything at the moment but sheer numbness. Taichi offered him a hand up. "Sorry. I thought... I was... I'm really sorry."

Daisuke nodded mechanically, not paying any attention. He could only see Hikari and Takeru. He wrenched his eyes shut and ran away from the couple.

* * *

Daisuke may have been annoying when he fawned over me, but he never deserved that. In a way, I miss the old Daisuke. Full of energy and embodied the worst traits of my brother. Which was one of the main reasons I didn't fall for him. Being with him would've been like being with Taichi.

Oddly, though, being like my brother was also the best chance he had to winning as well. I love Taichi and can deal with his annoying quirks. I could've fallen for Daisuke if Takeru hadn't entered the picture, if I had met Daisuke differently, if... well, there are always a messy load of 'ifs' when something doesn't end perfectly. While I'm sure Daisuke doesn't feel like I ever gave him much of a chance, I did. I really did. But it wasn't meant to be. I've always been happier with Takeru and I belong with him.

The new Daisuke is broken. The digimentals of courage and friendship don't shine any more. He pushes through the day mopping about what could've been. It'll be some time before he'll be able to heal and move on. I hope someone can come along to help him.

And that is yet another thing to set me apart. Girls joke about breaking a guy's heart. I've unfortunately had to do that. I wish there was a way I could remove the pain he's feeling. It hurts to see the look on Daisuke's face when I'm near Takeru.

Why can't I be a normal girl with normal girl troubles? Why do I have to be the one with blood on her hands? Why do I have to be the one to break a boy's heart? Why do I have to be more mature than my years? Why do I have the special powers that I do?

I don't know the answer, and I probably never will. But if anyone ever offered to make me normal, to remove my gifts and my memories of things I shouldn't know, I wouldn't take it. The powers are my responsibility. I wouldn't want to pass them off to someone else and have them go through what I have. I especially don't want to lose what I have with Takeru. I don't need to be normal with him. I just need to be me.

* * *

Author's notes:

The purpose of this series is basically this: characterization fict using sex as the main point of issue. Despite being young, these kids have been in positions where complex sexual situations may result, and that is what I want to explore with this.

How was Tailmon able to evolve to Angewomon? She has her tail-ring back which gives her the needed energy to momentarily be Angewomon.

BTW: I don't hate Daisuke, I really don't, but part of his character is being rather unlucky. I can sympathize with it. Part of this series will include Daisuke recovering from 'losing' Hikari. Unrequited love REALLY SUCKS!


	2. Relationships

Red Digivice Diaries

Entry 2 - Relationships

By Lord Archive

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent. All rights reserved.

This series is rated M for Mature for language and sexual situations without detailed desciptions. Even without graphic depiction of sex this series is still meant for adult readers.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

* * *

Most guys don't know how to help someone with a relationship because they've never really been in one. I'm the opposite because I've always been in one. I've known Sora since pre-school and she's been a part of my life from that point on. We've always been friends, but when we went to the Digital World it became so much more than that.

Sora was my voice of reason when I got too hot to do things. She was the one I trusted the most. She was the one I could really talk to.

Then there was the fight against Mugen Dramon. He nearly killed us all at several different times, and we knew Piemon was so much more powerful than he was. How could we possibly defeat the strongest of the Dark Masters? Not to mention what was going on with Hikari in that fight. She had this white glow around her and sounded more like Tailmon when she talked. Then SHE made Agumon warp evolve, not me.

I was scared. I didn't know if we were going to survive. I had no clue what was happening with my sister. It was too much to bear. Then Sora came over to me and we talked about our fears and the upcoming battle.

We hugged each other for support, and then Sora kissed me, said she loved me, and then made love to me.

I couldn't believe what that had felt like, but it made me feel more alive and more like an adult. She gave me the courage I needed to stand up against Piemon, while she went to get our friends. I knew she would never fail me.

We've been lovers ever since then. It's part of the reason why a simple hair-clip caused one of our biggest fights. Sora holds my opinion very highly, and when I accidentally 'insulted' her looks, she became upset about it. I guess she was afraid I didn't really like her or something.

We put that behind us and continued on with our lives together. However, when you're happily in a relationship, you like to see your friends getting involved as well. So, I tried to help. What harm could there be?

* * *

"Whoa! Check her out!" Taichi almost drooled as a well-built, blond US navy woman walked past the park bench he was sitting on.

Yamato glanced over. "If Sora heard that, you'd be in a world of hurt."

"I can look. I just can't touch." Taichi smirked. "Besides, you can look and touch."

Yamato turned away. "Whatever."

"You'll never get a girl with that attitude."

Yamato shrugged. "Sorry, but I haven't met the right girl yet."

"And you never will unless you change your tune. There is no such thing as a perfect girl. You've got to work with what you've got to make her perfect for yourself."

Yamato couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Taichi asked.

"I'm not perfect?"

Taichi paled, hearing his girlfriend's voice. "Well, come on Sora, no one is perfect. And there's no one better for me than you."

Sora folded her arms. "So, you're not perfect either?"

"There are always exceptions to every rule." Taichi grinned.

Sora playfully smacked the top of Taichi's head and then walked off.

"We'll talk later." Taichi quickly followed after Sora.

"See ya." Yamato sighed and left the park.

Taichi and Sora quickly made it to their destination. He didn't like it that she had to pay for them, but she was the one with any real income. With key in hand, the two of them went to their room at the love motel.

Once inside, Taichi began to kiss Sora passionately. They wasted no time in sharing their love, failing to take their time.

Sora blearily looked up at her lover, and noted his concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry. I came into ya. Didn't have a condom on." Taichi hung his head in shame.

Sora shook her head. "Taichi, it's all right."

"But what if you get pregnant or something?"

Sora scowled slightly. "Pregnancy I can deal with, 'or something' and you're a dead man."

Taichi laughed nervously. "No chance of getting any VD from me. You're the only one I've ever been with."

"Keep it that way," Sora told him firmly.

"Right." Taichi stopped his forced laughter. "But what about pregnancy? We're too young to be parents."

Sora sighed. "Taichi, when we get married, the floral shop and my home become mine. As long as we keep the shop successful, we'll have a means to raise children."

Taichi gazed at her with concern. "But, Sora-"

Sora kissed him. "If you want to wait, we wait. I don't think we're too young anymore."

"What about school?" Taichi wondered.

Sora frowned. "I'd have to drop out if that happens."

Taichi frowned. "I wouldn't want to take that away from you."

Sora laughed. "I think I'd prefer being a mother to your children over a high school diploma."

"But if we wait, you can have both," Taichi pressed.

Sora nodded. "Fine. Just remember next time, okay?"

"Right." Taichi nodded. He went over to the end table and took a complimentary condom.

Sora smiled seductively. "I'm in charge this time."

And she was fully in charge as she gave her lover pleasure yet making sure she wasn't left wanting.

Sora tried to catch her breath, but felt like she just ran a marathon. As Taichi rolled back over and looked at her, she commented, "We really should do this more often."

Taichi shrugged. "I don't see how we can do that. Between our clubs and your work, not to mention occasional trips to the Digital World, we really don't have the time to do that."

"We can try to make time." Sora played with his hair.

"I guess." Taichi rolled away and looked at the ceiling.

"Is something bothering you?" Sora asked.

Taichi failed to look at her. "Not really."

Sora pouted. "You can tell me."

Taichi sighed. "It's about Yamato."

Sora blinked. "What about him?"

"Well, I love the time I spend with you, and he's got no one. I'd like to help him find a girl, but I don't know how. Especially since he's not helping any," Taichi explained.

Sora shook her head slightly. "Taichi, love can't be forced. We were lucky to find it as young as we were. He's going to have to find love his own way."

"There must be something I can do," Taichi returned.

Sora made him look her in the eyes. "Taichi, please, just let him be. If you make a mistake, it could ruin your friendship."

* * *

Even little Takeru has a girlfriend, a lover, my sister no less. But his older brother had to be dragged to even go on a date. Why can't Yamato take a lesson after his little brother and find a girl?  
~~~~~

Taichi opened the door to his apartment and walked in. He noticed Takeru and Hikari at opposite ends of the couch looking nervous. He shook his head. "You two can be less obvious."

Takeru forced a laugh. "Right."

"Did Sora and you have a good time?" Hikari asked impishly.

Taichi shrugged. "Of course. Did you two?"

"Probably not as much as you." Hikari grinned at Takeru's discomfort.

Takeru's face was beet red. "Um, Taichi, anything new?"

"Yeah. Sora wants to get pregnant." Taichi smirked. It was so much fun to tease Takeru.

"Ack!" Takeru squeezed his eyes shut trying to get the mental image of Taichi and Sora out of his head.

"Oh, really?" Hikari hopped up. "You mean I might be an aunt soon?"

Taichi shuddered. "I hope not. SHE wants to have my kid. I'd rather wait until at least after high school."

"That would be for the best," Takeru agreed.

Hikari put a finger to her lips. "A new addition to the family would be kind of neat."

"GET THAT IDEA OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" Taichi and Takeru chorused.

Hikari shrank back. "It was just a thought."

"PLEASE, Hikari, we're still in grade school. I'd rather not have to deal with that," Takeru pleaded.

"How would being 'uncle Takeru' be hard to deal with?" Hikari asked seemingly innocently.

Taichi folded his arms. "That's not what he's objecting to and you know it."

"Spoil sport." Hikari pouted at Taichi and then turned back toward Takeru. "Believe me. I don't want to be a mother yet."

Takeru nodded. "Good. I'd prefer to wait several YEARS before becoming a father."

"Keep it that way," Taichi warned.

Takeru sweated nervously. "Right. Can we talk about something that doesn't relate to sex?"

"Sure. How about your brother's love life?" Taichi chuckled slightly. "There's no sex there."

Takeru scratched the back of his head. "Um, er, there isn't much to say about that."

"Come on," Taichi pressed. "You must know if there's someone he's interested in."

"Um, well..." It looked like Takeru paused in thought.

"Why are you asking?" Hikari questioned.

"I just thought he could use a girlfriend. And wanted to know if there are any girls he has an eye on," Taichi replied.

Hikari sighed. "Taichi, leave him be. Yamato already likes someone, but he knows it won't work."

"Why not?" Taichi questioned.

Hikari looked away. "Already involved."

Taichi wondered why Hikari had a nervous edge to her voice. The only reason he could think of, he didn't like. "It's not Sora, is it?"

Hikari shook her head.

Taichi shrugged. "Okay." He left to his room.

* * *

_~An impossible love.~ _  
_~A love you wish with your heart to be.~ _  
_~A love that can never hope to be.~_

Yamato stopped singing since he felt that his guitar was a little off key, and began to adjust it.

"Man, with songs like that, I'm surprised you don't have girls hounding you to be that 'love.'"

Yamato looked up from the chair he was sitting in. "Oh, hi, Taichi. What brings you here?"

"Not much. Thought I'd sit in on one of your rehearsals. By the way, where's the band?"

Yamato chuckled. "Rehearsals ended an hour ago."

Taichi scratched the back of his head. "Guess I'm late. But why are you still here then?"

Yamato shrugged. "Don't have any other place to be and I get a lot of thinking done here."

Taichi folded his arms. "Oh, really."

Yamato nodded.

Taichi leaned forward. "Thinking about a special someone that you don't think you can have?"

Yamato blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Taichi grinned detecting a little nervousness. "Found out you like someone, but she's involved with someone else."

Yamato turned away. "You don't know anything."

"Come on, man. You can't give up without a fight. So what if she's involved? You should try for it. You don't know if it'll work unless you try," Taichi insisted.

Yamato laughed. "What do you suggest? Go and kiss the one I love?"

"Sure, why not?" Taichi shrugged. "Let her know how you feel. She might surprise you."

"Taichi, please, you don't understand anything."

"Why wouldn't I?" Taichi returned.

Yamato scowled. "For one thing, you've always been with Sora. How can you know what it's like to watch the one you love be in love with someone else? You've never had to try to gather your courage to say how you feel to someone. You've never had to worry about being rejected."

Taichi crossed his arms. "Sora has rejected me. I've had to deal with her breaking up with me a few times. I watched as she dated YOU."

Yamato's glare hardened. "Then you make up in a love motel and everything is fine and dandy for you."

Taichi scowled at him. "And what does that have to do with it?"

Yamato returned the glare. "Not everyone is as lucky as you."

"You make your own luck," Taichi shot back.

"So, it's my fault that my parents are divorced then," Yamato retorted bitterly. "Because if it wasn't bad luck, then it has to be my fault."

"No, that's your parents' doing, not yours," Taichi replied flatly.

"But I still have to deal with it!" Yamato snarled.

"Yamato, calm down. There's no point in getting upset." Taichi patted him on the shoulder. "All I'm asking you to do is to take a chance. You don't know what will happen unless you try."

"You really want me to do that? To take a chance at the one I love and be damned with the consequences?" Yamato asked angrily.

"Exactly." Taichi nodded.

"Fine. Have it your way." Yamato stood up.

Taichi's grin was short lived as Yamato stomped up to him. He blinked in confusion as Yamato's hands raised and grabbed him by the head. Before he knew it, he had been drawn into a sensual kiss.

Taichi began to shake. His hand clenched into a fist. He pulled away and struck Yamato in the jaw.

Yamato fell to the floor from the blow. He looked up and saw Taichi standing there, eyes wide and body still shaking.

Taichi couldn't believe it, couldn't understand it. He turned around and ran out of the theater.

Yamato sighed and stood up. He wiped some blood off his lips and walked back to his chair. He picked up his guitar and started to play again.

_~An impossible love.~_  
_~A love you wish with your heart to be.~ _  
_~A love that can never hope to be...~_

* * *

A little pushing, a little goading, and leading by example. Simple tactics to help encourage my friend to find himself a girlfriend. A girl could do so much for him, and I'm not just talking about sex. She can be your greatest friend, a confidant, someone you can't live without.

How was I supposed to know the one that Yamato loved was me? That he didn't want a girlfriend, but a boyfriend? That he's a fag? How am I supposed to deal with this?

At the time, all I could think of was how wrong that kiss had felt. How disgusting it was. I knew where I could go where a kiss felt good, the way it's supposed too.

* * *

Sora opened the door and smiled. "Taichi, what brings you here?"

Taichi's hands fidgeted while he walked into her home. "I need to talk to you."

Sora nodded. "Sure."

"Is your Mom here?"

"No, she's working in the shop. Why?"

"I don't want her hearing parts of this." Taichi glanced around nervously. "Perhaps we should talk in your room."

"Okay." Sora turned and led the way.

Taichi tried to sort his thoughts, but could only focus on the short skirt Sora was currently wearing. "Why are you still in your tennis outfit?"

Sora looked back. "Most of my clothes are in the wash. Why? Don't you like it?" She opened the door to her room.

"No. I love it." Taichi grinned.

Sora smiled. "Really?"

Taichi nodded and shut the door. He then hugged her from behind. "I need you," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her a few times on her neck.

Sora shuddered happily. "Anytime."

"Thank you." Taichi ravaged the girl with his wanton desires, not truly concerned with her enjoyment as he plundered her body. And Sora gladly accepted his desires for pleasure as he went all out. Making love to her as he had never done before. At no time did Taichi bother to use protection, nor did Sora remind him to use any.

Sora tried to regain her breathe once again and then turned over to look at her lover. She smiled ruefully at his sleeping face. He above and beyond all their previous encounters and she wanted to know why.

* * *

"Hey, Taichi, wake up."

"Go 'way." Taichi turned over. He then yelped as he felt his bare ass get pinched.

Sora crossed her arms and smirked. "Finally."

"What's up?" Taichi tiredly looked at her.

Sora pointed at the bed. "I need to wash my bed sheets so Mom doesn't see the mess we made."

Taichi blinked a few times. He noticed that Sora was wearing pants and a blouse now and then remembered what had happened to her last outfit. "Oh, right." He then went to get his pants and boxers off the floor. While putting them on, he noticed something. "Hey, my dick's clean."

Sora was gathering up her bed sheets. "Well, I cleaned you up a little. Didn't think you wanted my shit on you."

Taichi blinked again. "Your shit?"

Sora stared at him for a moment. "Don't you remember screwing me in the ass?"

Taichi paled slightly. "Ah, sorry."

Sora looked confused. "Why? I kind of liked it. Thought you did to."

Taichi just stood there in silence not sure what to say or think.

"Now, Taichi, care to explain what's wrong?" Sora questioned seriously.

Taichi sweated nervously. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I know you too well." Sora sighed. "And I know it has to be something big if you were willing to risk having unprotected sex in my room."

"Well, there is nothing wrong. I was just horny, that's all. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Taichi ran out of the room.

Sora dropped her blankets and chased after him. "Taichi!" She stopped as her front door closed. She made a promise to find out what caused this. But she also promised herself that she wouldn't find out what her mother would say about her love life any time soon. She had to take care of the evidence that Taichi had been with her first.

* * *

"Hey, Taichi, you okay?" Hikari asked cautiously as she entered the bedroom that she shared with her brother.

"No, why?" Taichi answered bitterly as he lay in his bed.

Hikari sighed. "I know what happened between Yamato and you."

Taichi looked at her in shock. "How do you know?"

"Yamato told Takeru, and then Takeru told me."

Taichi grumbled and rolled over. "How long have you known about Yamato?"

"I don't know." Hikari shrugged. "I always thought his reactions to you were a bit off."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taichi demanded.

"What was I suppose to say? Would you have even believed me if I did tell you?" Hikari returned.

Taichi punched the wall. "But what am I supposed to do now?"

Hikari shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to figure that out for yourself."

Taichi scowled at her. "You're a lot of help."

"Sorry, but I do want to help you somehow." Hikari forced a smile. "I'm willing to listen."

"I'm not willing to talk. Go away," Taichi snarled.

Hikari pouted. "But, Taichi-"

"Go," Taichi interrupted sharply.

Hikari sighed and left the room, she was about to sit down on the couch when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and answered it.

"Hi." Sora waved. "Is Taichi here?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, but he's not feeling too good."

Sora entered the apartment. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Hikari looked toward the bedroom door questioningly. "Yes, but I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please, I have to know. When I saw him today, he wasn't acting at all like himself," Sora pleaded.

Hikari blinked. "You saw him today?"

Sora nodded looking a little confused.

Comprehension seemed to dawn on Hikari. "He had sex with you, didn't he?"

Sora looked even more confused, but started to blush as well. "Er, yes."

Hikari glanced toward the bedroom she shared with her brother. "But he didn't tell you what happened this morning."

Sora shook her head. "No. What happened?"

Hikari fidgeted. "Well, erm, Taichi sort of challenged Yamato to confess who he's in love with."

Sora blinked. "I'm not going to like what happened, am I?"

Hikari shook her head. "No, you're not."

"Well, what happened?" Sora pressed.

"Yamato proved it by kissing me." Taichi stood at the bedroom door, slouching with his head bowed.

Sora clucked. "Oh, gods... that's why... oh, geez..."

Taichi nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I never thought..."

Sora saw how hurt Taichi looked. She walked over and hugged him. "You idiot. I warned you."

"I know." Taichi hugged her back. "How long did you know?"

"I didn't know. I suspected something like this, but I didn't know about it," Sora answered.

Taichi looked away. "I didn't even have a clue."

* * *

That wasn't true. I had a lot of clues, probably more than anyone else. I just wasn't willing to see them. I think that was why I was so hot to get him with a girl was because part of me suspected that Yamato was in love with me.

Sora and I talked for a long time about what happened. About how I felt about being kissed by a guy. About why I screwed her up the ass. Honestly I still don't know why I did that. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe I actually considered trying to be with Yamato, or maybe I was just too fucking horny to care. I just don't know.

None of that talking really seemed to help me figure anything out about what to do about Yamato. He was my best friend and then in one moment he became something else. I don't know what he was, but I just couldn't think of him as even a friend.

* * *

"Hi, Koushiro." Taichi waved as he walked into Koushiro's room.

Koushiro looked up from his computer for a moment. "Hi. What brings you here?"

"Nothing," Taichi replied simply.

Koushiro raised an eyebrow. "You must have some reason."

"I was bored," Taichi insisted.

"You're not fooling me. I know something is bothering you. So, you may as well cut the pretense and tell me what's on your mind," Koushiro told him.

Taichi shrugged. "You want to know what's on my mind?"

Koushiro nodded. "Yes."

"What would you do if a guy kissed you?" Taichi questioned seriously.

Koushiro looked at Taichi with a confused expression. "No clue. I've never thought about that. Why? Did a guy kiss you?"

Taichi looked down and blushed.

Koushiro fell over. "How did that happen?!"

"Well, I was talking to Yamato and, um, got him to admit that he loved someone." Taichi fidgeted. "And, well..."

Koushiro's eyes were wide from shock. "He kissed you?"

Taichi nodded.

"What did you do?" Koushiro wondered.

"I decked him," was all Taichi said.

"You what?!" Koushiro cried out in outrage. "How could you do that?"

"Simple. I made a fist and punched him." Taichi made a few fists, his eyes looking at them as if they were not part of his body.

"Taichi, do you have any idea what it took for him to finally admit that?" Koushiro demanded.

Taichi looked down. "I... don't know. Hey, how long have you known?"

"I've had my suspicions for a while. I wasn't going to act upon them until I had definitive proof," Koushiro replied.

Taichi threw his arms up. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Koushiro shrugged in response. "Have you apologized to him?"

Taichi glared. "No. Why should I?"

"Didn't you force him to admit who he loves?" Koushiro shot at him.

Taichi shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"And you found out, didn't you?" Koushiro crossed his arms. "You're the one who asked for it, he didn't."

Taichi slumped against the wall. "Is it my fault he's a fag?"

"No, and it's not his fault either. And I'd suggest you use a different term," Koushiro told him flatly.

"Why are you defending him?" Taichi demanded.

Koushiro folded his arms. "Because he's OUR friend. What he does in his bedroom is his business."

"He made it my business because he wants ME in that bedroom," Taichi returned.

"But you've declined and so it's still just HIS bedroom," Koushiro pointed out.

Taichi made some incoherent noises.

"It's really not much different than Daisuke and Hikari. Daisuke loves her even though she's with Takeru," Koushiro tried to explain.

"That's the way it's supposed to be! Two guys after one girl, not a girl and a guy after one guy," Taichi insisted.

Koushiro looked put upon. "Taichi. What would you have done if Mimi said she loved you?"

Taichi frowned. "Um. Well, I wouldn't have hit her. I'd just tell her I'm with Sora and nothing was going to change that."

"So why was it different with Yamato?" Koushiro asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Because he's a GUY. He KISSED ME," Taichi shouted back.

"And if Mimi kissed you?" Koushiro pressed.

Taichi let out a scream. "You don't understand."

Koushiro pointed at him. "I don't think you understand."

"Fine. Then explain why Yamato's a homo," Taichi shot at him.

Koushiro scowled. "Why homosexuals exist is unknown. There are a number of theories. Biologically, Yamato's physiology may be missed-wired so males instead of females sexually arouse him. Psychologically, situations in his childhood may have him feeling negatively towards females. For example, when his parents got divorced, the fact that his mother 'left' him and his father didn't may have caused him to feel that any girl he loves would leave him while a guy would stay. There may be other contributing factors, but no one knows why one person is gay and another isn't."

Taichi looked at Koushiro with a flat glare. "Thank you, 'professor' Koushiro."

Koushiro smirked. "You asked for it."

Taichi sighed. "But that doesn't tell me how to deal with Yamato."

Koushiro shrugged. "I really think it's simple. Try to think of the situation as if Yamato was a girl."

"But he's not a girl," Taichi pressed.

"He wants your dick up his ass. I'd say that's close enough," Koushiro tried to rationalize.

Taichi looked sick. "I could've done without that mental image."

Koushiro laughed nervously. "Sorry, but it's the best analogy I could think of."

"Can we talk about something else?" Taichi pleaded.

Koushiro shrugged. "Like what?"

"How about your love life?" Taichi asked.

Koushiro laughed. "What love life?"

"Anyone you're interested in?" Taichi wondered.

Koushiro shrugged. "Anything in a skirt would suit me fine, but I don't know how to relate to any girl."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "How about Miyako? She seems interested."

Koushiro shook his head. "I doubt that would work out."

"Why not?" Taichi questioned.

Koushiro pouted. "It's the difference between hacking and cracking."

Taichi scowled again. "Japanese please."

"Miyako may be a computer nut, but she only goes as far as what is legal. She breaks apart the programs she owns and tweaks them to her liking. I will go through other peoples programs take bits and pieces I like and incorporate them into something else," Koushiro tried to explain.

Taichi frowned. "I don't follow."

Koushiro sighed. "Let's put it this way. Remember when we fought that internet digimon?"

Taichi shuddered at the memmory. "How could I forget?"

"You don't really think I have access to American military satellites, do you?" Koushiro asked him in all seriousness.

"Ah, no." Taichi sweated nervously. "Isn't that kind of illegal?"

Koushiro raised a finger into the air. "Correct!"

Taichi gazed at his friend with concern. "What if you got caught?"

Koushiro shrugged. "They were too busy to track me down that time."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "That time?"

Koushiro nodded. "I kind of do that stuff on a regular basis."

"And Miyako doesn't and probably doesn't approve of that," Taichi guessed.

"Exactly." Koushiro went back to work on the computer. "Besides, I think she's kind of involved with Daisuke."

Taichi blinked. "She is?"

"Ever since Daisuke found out about Hikari and Takeru being lovers, every time I've seen him- he was with Miyako," Koushiro informed.

Taichi shrugged. "That doesn't mean much. He was really hurt when he found out, and I'm sure Miyako only wants to help him."

Koushiro shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't want to interfere, if that is the case."

* * *

At least Koushiro is straight. Of course, if he was gay, then I could try to use him to deal with Yamato. Not that I'd want to, the idea just grosses me out.

How do I deal with Yamato? Koushiro gave me a few things to think about, but it's still too much. It would be different if Mimi or any other girl said she loved me. I can understand girls wanting me. I can't figure out how or why a guy would want me. Guys like girls and girls like guys- that's how it's supposed to be.

One thing I have to figure out is if I want to be friends with Yamato anymore. We were so close before I knew his feelings went beyond just friendship. The only person I know better than him is Sora. At least I thought I knew him.

After knowing what he is, can we still be just friends?

* * *

Author's Notes:

I know the title, Relationships, isn't very good. I had planned on this involving Taichi's parents and Sora more as Taichi reflects on his changing relationships. That would've made this chapter more than twice its current size. So, some of what I had planned will end up in parts 3 and 8.

How does Koushiro know about Takeru and Hikari? Taichi told him already. Taichi's not very good at keeping secrets.


	3. The Wolf

**Red Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 3 - The Wolf**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent. All rights reserved.

This series is rated M for Mature for language and sexual situations without detailed desciptions. Even without graphic depiction of sex this series is still meant for adult readers.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

* * *

Most of the Chosen are paired with a digimon that share traits similar to them. Not really traits, but the desire of what we want to be. Taichi wants to protect everyone in his own grandiose way, and what would be greater than the tyrant lizard king, Tyrannosaurus Rex. Sora wishes to be free of the bonds of being a traditional girl, and so soars away with a fiery bird. Koushiro is so methodical and task orientated that only a nest of insects would rival him. Takeru has always been an angel, and Patamon is the proof.

The wolf is what I am. I can be a part of the pack, ready to bring down any that would oppose us- a beta that follows the guidance of the alpha. I can also be alone, a threat in my own right and capable of surviving without any help. I'd have to be; otherwise I would be dead already.

It's not like I have a choice in being a lone wolf now. The person I've fallen in love with would never be with me. The alpha of my dreams chose a different beta for his mate, making her an alpha. It's the way it should be, I guess. The alpha is supposed to breed, and he can't do that with a male beta.

When did I fall in love with him? I guess it was when we all first went to the Digital World. I admired how he could press on despite everything that happened to us, how he was able to keep the group together as a team, how strong he can be. Though he's also an arrogant jerk who doesn't know when to stop either. In a funny way, I love that too. He's not perfect, but I don't want someone perfect. I wanted Taichi.

It took me too long to realize what my feelings for him really were. They confused me so much that sometimes I acted like a little boy hitting the girl he likes just because he didn't know how else to express it. The problem was one of the times I did that, I had an Ultimate-digimon do the fighting for me. But when I finally figured out that I felt more than friendship for Taichi, it was too late.

Shortly after we returned from the Digital World, Taichi confessed to me that Sora had become his lover. I was stunned, shocked, and jealous. And that's when I knew what I felt for Taichi. I wasn't jealous of Taichi, but Sora. She had the man I loved.

Gods, I sound like a girl. Sometimes I feel like I am one. The pink apron Dad bought on sale didn't exactly help. Not that I'd dress in drag or anything; I'm all male, and I like being a guy. I just also want to share my life with a guy. I don't know why I can't even imagine living with a girl. I just can't.

I tried being with a girl. Jun was forward enough. It just didn't feel right. The kiss I stole from Taichi was immensely better than one I shared with Jun, even considering Taichi decked me for it.

But now he knows. He knows that I love him and he rejected me.

* * *

"Hey, Yamato!"

Yamato turned around and waved at his little brother. "Hi. What's up?"

"Not much. Just passing through." Takeru stopped as he caught up to Yamato on the street. "Who gave you the fat lip?"

Yamato shrugged. "Taichi got a little upset at something I did."

"Oh." Takeru scratched his head. "Have something to do with him trying to set you up?"

Yamato let out a short laugh. "Yep."

Takeru paused. "Mind if I get something to drink from your place?"

Yamato appraised Takeru, wondering why he had asked that. "Not at all."

Neither of them said anything as Yamato finished his trek, coming home from the theater.

Takeru quickly raided the refrigerator and frowned. "Gee, beer or more beer. What a choice."

"Sorry. I finished off the last of the soda pop this morning. I can make some tea, if you want," Yamato offered.

Takeru shut the frig. "Actually, I didn't come here to get something to drink."

Yamato apraised his little brother. "I kind of noticed. So what's up?"

Takeru folded his arms. "You tell me."

Yamato turned away. "What are you talking about?"

"Taichi punched you, and I'd like to know why," Yamato pressed.

Yamato shrugged. "He's gets upset easily. You know that."

Takeru scowled. "But what caused it?"

Yamato sighed. "Takeru, you wouldn't understand."

Takeru folded his arms defiantly. "Try me."

"It's about relationship stuff. You're still too young," Yamato waved him off.

Takeru looked at Yamato as if he came from a different planet. "I thought you knew."

Yamato blinked. "Knew what?"

Takeru pointed at his shoulder. "Remember when I had a bruise on my shoulder several months back. The one I was really embarrassed about."

Yamato shrugged. "Sort of."

"It was more of a hickey, really." Takeru blushed a bit. "Hikari gave that to me... the first time we had sex."

Yamato collapsed to the floor. "What?! Takeru how... you're still... oh, geez! Taichi is going to kill you when he finds out."

"He already knows," Takeru told him seriously.

Yamato stared. "He does?"

"Yeah." Takeru nodded. "A few weeks ago."

Yamato glared at him. "I thought you had gotten hurt from fighting Daisuke."

Takeru nodded. "Well, Daisuke was the one to beat me up. Taichi was the one to attack Daisuke, thinking he was the guy who had nearly gotten Hikari pregnant."

Yamato flinched. "Ouch. Did Daisuke know before that?"

"Nope." Takeru shook his head. "Now are you going to tell me about what happened?"

Yamato massaged his head, trying to think. "It was nothing major. Taichi challenged me to admit who I loved, and I did."

Takeru slumped into a chair. "I see... How did you admit your feelings to him?"

"Huh?" Yamato blinked.

"How did you tell Taichi you loved him?" Takeru repeated.

Yamato's mouth opened and closed several times. "H-how did you know?"

"You're my brother. I could just tell how you felt," Takeru weakly replied.

Yamato waved that off. "That won't cut it. I didn't know you were that close with Hikari."

Takeru scratched the back of his head. "Actually, Hikari noticed it first and pointed it out to me. The evidence wasn't hard to figure out if you looked for it."

"How long have you known?" Yamato demanded.

Takeru shrugged. "Well, I pretty much knew shortly after I moved back to Odaiba."

Yamato frowned. "Hikari had me pegged before that, right?"

Takeru nodded. "Yes. Now how did you admit it?"

Yamato bowed his head. "I kissed him."

"Oh, geez." Takeru massaged his forehead. "No wonder he decked you." He then sighed. "How are you feeling?"

Yamato laughed a little. "Honestly, I feel free. Taichi knows that I love him and he rejected me flat out. In a way that's what I was hoping he would do."

Takeru quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"If Taichi had kissed me back or something like that, I would've felt like I had a chance. That maybe Taichi was bi-sexual and he could end up with me. I might've tried to break Sora and him up just so I could be happy with him. This way I know I never had a chance. He doesn't like guys the way I do, so the only way I could've been with him is if I was a girl- and I'm not going to do that," Yamato explained neutrally.

"So it doesn't hurt?" Takeru questioned.

"Of course it hurts!" Yamato snapped. "I love him. Every weekend he makes love to Sora, and I want to be the one he sticks his cock into. But the only way I can show my love is to be happy for him."

Takeru's face quirked. "Ugh. Please don't talk about that kind of stuff."

"What? Sex with a guy?" Yamato asked.

Takeru nodded. "Yeah."

"As long as you don't describe what it's like with Hikari," Yamato shot back.

Takeru smirked. "Deal."

Yamato forced a chuckle. "Are you okay with me being the way I am?"

Takeru nodded. "You're my brother. Nothing is going to change that."

Yamato smiled at his little brother. "Thanks."

* * *

"So... Takeru and Hikari knows, and so does Taichi." Yamato took a long sip of beer. "Might as well get out of the closet and let everyone know. Don't matter no more. I'm already a disappointment to all of them."

Yamato swaggered over to the window. "Dad's going ta have grandkids. Hikari will see to that. But they'll be Takaishi, not Ishida. The only way I'll have a kid is if I adopt, and they probably won't let a fag adopt. The Ishida clan ends with me."

Yamato tossed the empty beer can into the recycling bin and went to the refrigerator for another one. "No one loves me, needs me. I'm just here. Important to nobody. Well, I'm sort of important to Takeru, but not really. If I died, he would cry, and I don't want him to cry."

Yamato went back to the window and gazed out of it. He turned his head as the apartment door opened. "Welcome back."

Ishida turned on the lights and saw what his son was drinking. "Yamato, what are you doing?"

"Getting drunk. What didja think?" Yamato replied flippantly.

Ishida rubbed his forehead. "Why?"

"Told Taichi that I love him!" Yamato answered with false cheer.

Ishida frowned deeply. "I take from the fat lip, he didn't like your advances."

"Not at all. He hated my kiss." Yamato raised his can of beer. "Why don't ya join me? Drinkin' alone sucks."

"I think you've had far too many. You should go to bed." Ishida walked toward his son.

"I'm not a little kid." Yamato stomped his foot. "I'll go to bed when I wanna."

Ishida chuckled harshly. "You certainly sound and act like one right now."

"I do NOT!" Yamato stood up quickly and wobbled.

Ishida caught his son as he collapsed.

* * *

Yamato groaned in pain. The sunlight streaming in through the window was far too bright and his back was killing him. He tried to remember how he had fallen asleep sitting up, but only came up with the memory of drinking a lot and telling his dad about... "Oh, shit."

"You're awake." Ishida was at the stove, cooking eggs.

"Um, Dad?" Yamato nervously called out.

"Drag yourself to the table. I've got a few recipes for dealing with hangovers," Ishida told him.

"R-right." Yamato nervously stood up from where he had slept in the corner. "Why did I sleep there?"

"After how much you drank, you have to sleep sitting up. Otherwise, you might drown on your vomit if you threw up."

"Okay." Yamato sat down at the table.

Ishida set a plate in front of his son. "Eggs and coffee, with a little additive. This will help you get through the morning."

"Um, Dad, about last night..." Yamato fidgeted.

"Don't worry about it." Ishida sighed. "You're not the first to find comfort in alcohol after having his heart shredded."

"But, Dad..." Yamato looked away. "The one I love is a guy."

"So?" Ishida crossed his arms. "True, I would've preferred that you liked girls, but it's your life. I've made too many mistakes before. I don't have the right to tell you what to do."

"But how did you know?" Yamato questioned.

Ishida shrugged. "Well, from how I've seen you deal with girls. Then there are those songs you wrote which mostly focus on Taichi. Then there was that camping trip last year- while Taichi was moping about being away from Sora, you kept moping after him."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yamato wondered.

Ishida sat across from his son. "It's none of my business. You're mature enough to make your own decisions."

Yamato bowed his head. "I... I don't know what to say."

Ishida smirked. "You don't have to say anything. Just eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Thanks," was all Yamato could say.

* * *

Yamato sighed as hot water streamed over his body from the shower. He had thought no one knew about him being gay. They all treated him like a normal person. He thought they would react to him like he was a leper or something. But his father, brother, and Hikari all knew and they hadn't changed how they had treated him.

Yamato thought they would treat him like Taichi had. That stolen kiss had occurred a few days ago now, and Taichi was avoiding him. That was why he had never told Taichi his feelings before. He valued their friendship, now it was over. As much as he wanted Taichi to fondle his cock, he would've preferred to remain friends than to have taken the chance and lost him entirely.

Just thinking about Taichi made him think of things he shouldn't. Wishing that Taichi was in the shower with him, loving him the way he wanted, touching him as he was now touching himself.

Yamato panted and sat down. He then punched the wall. "Why do I still do this to myself?! I know he wants nothing to do with me." He began to cry. "I've got to let him go. I've got to. It does neither of us any good to long for something I can never have."

* * *

The fans cheer him on. The music began for the last song of the concert, 'Walk on the Edge.' There was little question who the song was made for. Asking the person to take time, to cool off, to not rush into things. That even while Taichi was being reckless, Yamato could walk the edge of still be on his own, still be himself, even while being part of the group.

The concert came to a close. Yamato waved at the audience as he left the stage with the band.

Akira patted Yamato on the back. "Man, you really put a lot of emotion out there today."

"What can I say?" Yamato shrugged. "Took a chance at love and lost."

"So that's where the flat lip came from." Yutaka smirked. "The oh, so great Taichi didn't take well to you, huh?"

Takashi draped an arm over Yamato's shoulder. "Now that you know Taichi is really unavailable, how about coming to my place? Hmmm?"

Yamato knocked off Takashi's arm. "Sorry. I'm looking for a meaningful relationship."

"I can be meaningful." Takashi pouted.

Yamato scowled slightly. "You've had three girlfriends and two boyfriends in the past two months. I would hardly call that meaningful. What I want is a love to last me until I die."

Takashi raised his arm dramatically. "Love is fleeting. Sex is for the eternal moment of orgasm. There is nothing more perfect than shooting your wad into someone."

Yamato glared. "I believe that love can be forever and sex is only perfect if you're with that loved one."

Takashi shook his head. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Man." Akira looked really sick. "Ignorance is bliss; you guys do know that. I asked you before not to talk about that gay stuff in front of me."

"Sorry." Yamato forced a grin.

Takashi ignored Akira. "I know this great gay bar. Perhaps you'll meet that 'love' of yours."

"So you can get me drunk?" Yamato laughed harshly. "I don't think so. Besides, I'm trying to keep a clean image to help get us a recording contract."

Akira threw up his arms and left with Yutaka.

Takashi folded his arms. "They love a dirty image. It sets you apart and helps them sell our art."

Yamato scowled at him. "I don't think they'd take a risk on a fag image."

"Sure they would. Ever heard about that American band, the Village People?" Takashi pressed.

Yamato flattened his look. "They had kept that a secret."

Takashi blinked. "Oh, right. Well, if the recording companies don't like it, they'll bury it. So, what do you say about a night of fun?"

Yamato shook his head. "I'm not in the mood."

* * *

Sometimes when walking down the street, you run into one of the last people you ever wanted to see. At one time we were very good friends, comrades-in-arms, but by now she knows I'm in love with her boyfriend. I've gotten used to being around her and hiding my jealousy, but how is she going to react to me?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi, Yamato. How are you?" Sora asked nervously.

"Fine, you?" Yamato returned neutrally.

"Um, good." Sora twiddled her fingers. "Has Taichi talked to you since..."

Yamato shook his head. "Haven't seen him all week."

"I see." Sora's hands fidgeted. "Are... are you going to go after Taichi?"

Yamato shook his head. "No. He's not like me. I'd only hurt all of us if I tried."

Sora looked relieved. "Good. Yamato, I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to talk to now but... if you need to talk, I'll be there for you."

Yamato's eyes widened "You're still willing to do that even though-"

Sora interrupted. "Yes. You're my friend, we're all your friends- even Taichi. Just because you're... a little different doesn't change anything."

Yamato smirked. "What if Taichi liked me more?"

Sora looked perturbed. "Then I would have to prove he belongs with me."

"I wouldn't exactly be a friend then, would I?" Yamato pointed out.

Sora seemed uncertain. "I'm not sure. I'd hoped it would be a friendly rivalry."

"Takeru and Daisuke had a friendly rivalry. Daisuke still beat the shit out of him," Yamato said seriously.

Sora sweated. "I wouldn't have done that, and I'm sure you wouldn't either."

Yamato looked the girl straight in the eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I have done that to Taichi on a few occasions."

Sora blinked and thought over a few instances in a different light. "Right. Well, I'm still willing to help you in any way I can."

"You're not going to try to set me up with a girl, are you?" Yamato questioned.

Sora shook her head. "Why would I do that? Though if I come across a guy who's like you, I might introduce you."

Yamato laughed. "I appreciate the thought."

* * *

"Yamato," Taichi called out simply.

Yamato looked up in surprise. "Rehearsals just ended."

Taichi looked away. "I know. I waited for your band to leave."

"Why are you here?" Yamato demanded.

Taichi sighed. "I have a few things I need to say to you."

Yamato bowed his head. "Go ahead."

Taichi shut his eyes. "I... I'm sorry."

Yamato blinked a few times. "You're sorry?"

Taichi nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about what I did before."

"Challenging me or punching me?" Yamato asked suspiciously.

Taichi scratched the back of his head. "Sort of both."

Yamato folded his arms. "Someone is making you say that."

Taichi looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I seriously doubt you would apologize for that. You'd rather forget it happened and put it behind you," Yamato rationalized.

Taichi folded his arms as well. "No one can make me do anything."

Yamato glared. "I'm sure. Try telling me what you really want to say."

Taichi scowled. "Fine. I'm not sorry about challenging you. You shouldn't bottle up your feelings. I over reacted to your kiss, but I had never thought that you were gay. You had surprised me and I couldn't think, I just reacted."

"So, who made you apologize- Sora, Hikari and/or Takeru?" Yamato questioned harshly.

Taichi nodded. "All of them and Koushiro."

"Koushiro knows too?" Yamato questioned.

Taichi nodded. "Yep."

"When?" Yamato asked.

Taichi scratched the back of his neck. "He only knew when I told him what happened. He suspected it, though."

Yamato gave out a little laugh. "Who else knows? Everyone?"

Taichi paused in thought. "I don't think Iori or Daisuke knows. Miyako might know if Hikari told her. Sora found out from Mimi that Jyou and her already knew about it."

Yamato shook his head. "Some secret I've been keeping. Here I thought only my band knew about it, and yet everybody does and don't care."

Taichi looked down. "I didn't know."

"You were always a little thick-headed," Yamato teased.

"Hey!" Taichi snapped.

Yamato smirked. "But I love you anyway."

Taichi looked sick. "Please don't remind me. I value our friendship, but that's all it can every be."

"So... you want to be just friends?" Yamato asked hopefully.

"Right." Taichi nodded.

Yamato laughed. "You know it's the girls who're suppose to give the 'let's be friends' talk to their ex-boyfriends."

Taichi shared in the uncomfortable mirth. "Yeah, and the closest one to being a girl is you, and you want more than friendship."

Yamato sighed. "Yeah, I want more. I've been wanting that for a long time. I know it'll never become anything more, but I can't stop wanting it."

"But, Yamato, even if I wasn't with Sora, I'd never be with you. I just don't swing that way," Taichi professed.

Yamato nodded. "I understand."

"Come on, man. Cheer up. You'll find someone eventually. Hopefully it'll be a girl," Taichi tried to encourage.

Yamato shook his head. "Taichi, it won't be. While you can't accept the idea of being with a guy, I can't even imagine what it would be like being with a girl. The times I tried grossed me out. I just can't do that."

"But it's not natural," Taichi retorted.

Yamato scowled. "It's not natural for you. It feels perfectly naturally to me."

Taichi made an incoherent sound. "Yamato, I won't ask about what you do with guys, so please don't tell me."

Yamato chuckled. "As long as you do the same for me."

"Deal. Friends?" Taichi held out his hand.

Yamato shook hands. "Friends."

* * *

Life sometimes surprises you. I came out of the closet and found most of my friends already knew and didn't really care. I wouldn't say they were supportive, but they didn't reject me either. I can't thank them enough for that. I want to be their friend, but I don't want to be their 'special' friend. I just want to be one of them.

Taichi is still uncomfortable around me. I don't blame him. I still love him and it won't go away overnight. I've been trying to give up on him for four years, but my feelings never changed. At least I'm not fickle.

I guess someone told Mom about me. Dad explained that one of Mom's quirks is to write out her frustrations through editorials. Her latest one was on homosexuals. He reads her articles regularly. That was how he found out about Takeru and Hikari. I guess I should read Mom's editorials more since they'd help me understand her more.

The lone wolf is still alone, but the pack will still accept me. I wonder if I'll ever meet a special someone who I can love and will love me back. I want to write a happy love song for once.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Akira, Yutaka, and Takashi are the names of the guys in Yamato's band. Megchan got the names from the script to episode 38. Which one plays which instrument is unknown though.


	4. Moving On

**Red Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 4 - Moving On**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent. All rights reserved.

This series is rated M for Mature for language and sexual situations without detailed desciptions. Even without graphic depiction of sex this series is still meant for adult readers.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

* * *

They say that time heals all things, but all it really does is scab over. Now if you treat scabs right, and don't pick at it, then it might heal correctly. I never learned that lesson as the scars on the back of my paws attest to.

I've tried to ignore the injury I received over four years ago now. That's proving to have been a stupid mistake. Now it's scabbed over and I've begun to pick at it.

* * *

"Do you have a two?" Patamon asked.

Tailmon grinned. "Go fish."

Patamon sighed and grabbed a card from the pile. "I still don't understand why Gomamon loves this game so much?"

Tailmon smirked. "It's got 'fish' in the name. What's not to like?"

Patamon shrugged not sure how to reply. He kind of wished Mimi hadn't taught them all how to play this game. It's was kind of boring, but since Tailmon liked it- that's what they were playing.

"Four?" Tailmon smirked.

Patamon grumbled and handed a four over to her.

Both of them froze as the front door to Takeru's apartment opened.

Takeru's mother, Natsuko, walked in with a bag of groceries. "Hello. I take it Hikari came over."

A moan echoed from Takeru's bedroom door.

Tailmon sighed. "You could say that."

Natsuko grimaced. "I think I liked it better when he hid everything from me."

"Even when he goes to another dimension to battle against dark forces?" Tailmon sarcastically asked.

"Especially that." Natsuko started to put away the groceries. "I can deal with talking animals and even Yamato being gay. But my twelve-year-old son having a lover and is some sort of warrior of light? Sometimes I have trouble believing this is all real."

"Yamato's a warrior too," Patamon added.

"At least he makes more sense." Natsuko let out a long sigh. "Does this relationship stuff confuse you?"

"Yeah," Patamon admitted.

"Not really," Tailmon answered.

Natsuko looked curious. "Does your... species breed like humans do?"

"Most digimon are born from a dying digimon and they retain much of the information from their parent. But we can breed too, though that's rare," Tailmon informed.

Natsuko tapped a pen against her lips. "So, is breeding just to introduce new variation to your people?"

Tailmon rolled her eyes, realizing Takeru's mother was basically interviewing her like she would for an article in the newspaper she writes for. Tailmon tapped her claw. "Well, that is one way to look at it. But not every digimon that dies gets reborn. Some fade away completely so we have to keep the population up."

"Interesting. Now you said breeding was rare. What limits it?" Natsuko pressed.

Tailmon shrugged. "There are a few factors, but a primary one is that male digimon vastly outnumber the females. Not to mention most females are only fertile in adult or perfection forms."

"When can males start to father children?" Natsuko wondered.

"Usually when they reach adult level, though some child, particularly older 'teen' ones like Patamon, can as well," Tailmon explained.

Natsuko paused in thought. "Do males or females rule the digimon world then?"

Tailmon shrugged. "Males, I guess, but there isn't really a political system in place beyond towns and cities. Most digimon will obey a digimon of higher evolution either out of respect or fear. It doesn't matter if the evolved digimon is male or female, it's just that males are more common."

Natsuko tapped her finger a few times. "What evolution are you?"

"Adult," Tailmon replied with a slight irriated tone.

"Can you breed then?" Natsuko pressed.

Tailmon nodded. "Yes."

"Have you?" Natsuko wondered.

"Y...that's none of your business." Tailmon blushed. She glanced over at Patamon who was also blushing and looked shocked.

"Oh, dear. I did it again." Natsuko shook her head. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I get carried away."

"Don't worry about it." Tailmon waved her off. She glanced over at Patamon and whispered. "Is she always like that?"

"Sometimes." Patamon replied quietly while shrugging. "It's one of her habits 'as a journalist.' I understand it annoyed Takeru's Dad a lot."

Tailmon let out a short chuckle. "I can believe that."

"Tailmon..." Patamon trailed off.

The cat frowned. "What?"

Patamon blushed. "Um, I'd like to talk to you sometime... when we know we won't be interrupted."

Tailmon raised an eyebrow. "How about tonight at eleven on the roof across from Hikari's bedroom?"

"S-sure." Patamon nodded a few too many times.

* * *

Patamon is just a friend, nothing more. All he wants to do is talk.

Tailmon slapped herself. "Get your head straight," she muttered to herself. "This is nothing special, just talking."

Hikari looked up from the textbook she was reading. "What was that?"

Tailmon shook her head. "It's nothing really."

"If it's nothing, then why have you been preening yourself for the past hour?"

Tailmon sighed and looked back into the mirror. "It's silly. There's no reason for me to do this."

Hikari smirked. "But I think you know why."

Tailmon sagged. "It can't be for the reason I did this before..."

"What do you mean?" Hikari wondered.

Tailmon glanced over at Hikari. "The last time I acted like this... was for Wizarmon."

Hikari giggled. "So... you're falling in love again."

Tailmon turned away. "I'm probably just horny and fertile. It could be anyone."

Hikari sighed. "Are you listening to yourself? Why are you trying to deny something you're feeling?"

"Because I don't want to betray Wizarmon! He was my mate. He meant everything to me, and yet I USED him. I screwed him just to get away from Vamdemon. I sent him after you with orders to kill. If he hadn't truly known and loved me... you'd be dead and everything I care for would be gone now." Tailmon wiped away a few tears. "Not just him, but everything- including my soul."

Hikari took Tailmon into a hug who began to cry uncontrollably.

When the crying subsided, Hikari said quietly, "You really shouldn't have held all that in."

Tailmon sniffed. "It's all in the past, it shouldn't matter anymore."

"It's not just in the past. Wizarmon will always be with you, in your heart. You can't try to forget the bad memories you have, because you'll forget the good ones too."

"But... but I feel so guilty." Tailmon tried to wipe all her tears away. "I've never told him how I felt about him. The time we shared was so brief. And yet, he died trying to save me. How can I betray him by wanting to be with someone else?"

"You can't forget the past, but you can't live in it either." Hikari sighed. "You have to move on with your life. I'm sure Wizarmon just wants you to be happy, even if that's with someone else."

Tailmon pulled away from Hikari. "I know... I just didn't think this would be so hard. I just... I don't know." She sighed and looked at the mirror. "Darn. Now I have to preen myself again and my 'date' with Patamon is only an hour away."

Hikari giggled a little and gave Tailmon a quick hug. "Be sure to take your time. You shouldn't rush into anything until you're ready."

Tailmon smirked. "I'll try, but I'm like your family- from first real kiss to loss of virginity in minutes."

Hikari blinked. "Wizarmon had a mouth?"

Tailmon nodded. "It was covered up by part of his cape. Though, with his lips stitched, he can't open his mouth wide which made a few things... more interesting."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "I'd have thought that'd be inhibiting."

Tailmon's eyes twinkled with fond memories. "Wizarmon was rather... creative at times."

"Perhaps we should compare notes?" Hikari smiled devilishly.

Tailmon shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

Patamon paced back and forth on the roof Tailmon told him to meet her. He wished he had a watch. He knew he had arrived a little early, but the waiting was killing him.

Patamon was surprised when he saw Tailmon jump to the roof from Hikari's balcony.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Tailmon asked.

"Ah, no." Patamon shook his head.

Tailmon smiled. "Good. So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I..." Patamon opened his mouth a few times. "I'm not really sure..."

Tailmon folded her arms. "Come on. I won't bite your head off."

Patamon blushed. "Well... it's just that... when you were talking to Takeru's Mom... I got to thinking."

"About what?" Tailmon pressed.

Patamon fidgeted. "Um, well, ah, how close were you to Wizarmon?" he asked quickly.

Tailmon blinked. "He... was my mate."

"He was, huh?" Patamon sagged.

Tailmon nodded. "But it's been a long time since he died."

"Are you... over him?" Patamon asked with a hint of hope.

Tailmon sagged. "Not as much as I thought I was."

"Oh." Patamon started to fly. "That's all I really wanted to know."

Tailmon watched him fly off but couldn't bring herself to stop him. She could guess at what he really wanted to know, but she wasn't ready.

* * *

Ishida froze when he saw a long tailed cat. "What are YOU doing here?"

Tailmon glanced around the observation room at the television station, but being that it was late at night- there was no one there. "I was hoping to see an old friend."

Ishida pulled at his collar. "You don't mean the 'old friend' that hunted this place last year?"

Tailmon nodded.

"Well, if he does show up again. Can you make sure he doesn't go around scaring people again?" Ishida asked. "We lost a lot of good workers the last time he haunted this place."

Tailmon shrugged in response. "How's Yamato doing?"

Ishida gazed out the observation window that Tailmon was looking through. "He's pouring himself into his music, but otherwise fine."

Tailmon nodded.

"Mind if I ask why you want to see him?" Ishida wondered.

Tailmon looked away. "It's personal."

Ishida shrugged. "If you say so." He then felt a shiver that ran across his spine. "Um, I think your friend is coming. I've got to get back to work. Bye." He almost ran down the corridor.

Tailmon blinked.

_~Hello.~_

Tailmon looked around. "Wizarmon?"

A faint image of her first love began to form. "Hello, Tailmon."

"Oh, Wizarmon..." Tears welled up in Tailmon's eyes.

Wizarmon reached out to touch her, but stopped himself. He then sighed. "We never did get many private moments, did we?"

"Too few," Tailmon agreed.

Wizarmon seemed to smile. "Know that I'll always love you. No matter what."

"I love you, too. I should've said that a long time ago," Tailmon tearfully admitted.

"I knew in my heart how you felt. You never had to tell me," Wizarmon assured her.

Tailmon wiped away her tears. "I've been crying a lot lately. I'm not sure why."

"It's because you're finally letting go of me," Wizarmon replied.

"What?!" Tailmon cried out. "I could never do that."

Wizarmon shook his head. "Tailmon, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. You can't do that if you hold on to me."

"But I can't even touch you!" Tailmon protested.

Wizarmon summoned as much will he could and wiped a few tears out of Tailmon's eyes.

Tailmon raised her paw to his hand, but only felt her own cheek. "Why? This isn't fair."

"Life rarely is." Wizarmon sighed. "I'd like to know why you brought me back here."

Tailmon's eyes widened. "I brought you back?"

Wizarmon nodded, but said nothing more.

"I, well... I don't know how to say this..." Tailmon fidgeted.

Wizarmon looked at her knowingly. "You're interested in seeing someone else, aren't you?"

Tailmon couldn't look him in the face. "No. Yes, well, maybe... I don't know."

"Tailmon, it's all right. You should move on with your life," Wizarmon encouraged.

"But I don't want to betray you!" Tailmon protested.

Wizarmon shook his head. "The only one you'd be betraying is yourself if you don't do what you feel is right. I'm dead and shouldn't be apart of your life now."

Tailmon pointed at him. "But... you're right here."

"I'm a ghost who has but minutes of existence. I can not give you everything you need," Wizarmon reluctantly corrected.

Tailmon sobbed. "I know, but I don't want to lose you again."

"I've been gone for years. You shouldn't dwell on me more than you have," Wizarmon insisted.

Tailmon sat quietly as she sobbed.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on? How's Hikari?" Wizarmon asked.

Tailmon was thankful for the change of topic. "Hikari's... doing well. She's become Takeru's mate."

"He's the one partnered with Patamon, right?"

Tailmon nodded. "Yeah, and he's the one I'm... kind of... interested in."

"Patamon?" Wizarmon shrugged. "I could think of worse choices."

"Oh, you..." Tailmon rubbed her eyes. "But I'm not entirely sure of my feelings for him. I mean, I always liked him, but lately it's gotten... well more."

"Wondering if your link with Hikari and Patamon's link with Takeru is causing you to think of him as your mate, since Takeru and Hikari have been having sex?" Wizarmon guessed.

Tailmon nodded.

Wizarmon scratched his hat. "Well, I guess that's possible, but would it make it any less real? You still feel love for him, don't you?"

Tailmon looked away. "I guess... I might be, but I don't want to be forced to love some one."

"But have you considered that the reason Hikari and Takeru advanced their relationship was because of your feelings for Patamon?" Wizarmon pointed out.

Tailmon blinked and then shook her head.

Wizarmon sighed. "Please, Tailmon, do me a favor- give Patamon a chance. If things happen... let it. You won't be betraying me by doing that."

"But..." Tailmon tried to protest.

Wizarmon began to fade away. "And please forgive yourself for my death. I never held you responsible. It was my choice to be with you and I never regretted a single moment of what we shared. Goodbye... my love."

Tailmon reached out for he had been standing. "Wizarmon, I love you, don't leave me again, please."

_~I can't stay, but promise me you'll give him a chance.~_

"I promise." Tailmon sobbed. "I promise you anything you want."

* * *

Hikari tried to stifle a laugh, interrupting her digimon recounting one of her sexual encounters with Wizarmon.

"What's so funny?" Tailmon demanded.

Hikari giggled. "A pussy cat talking about her pussy."

Tailmon glared. "Can you try to be more mature about this?"

"Sorry." Hikari tried to control herself. "It's amazing there are so many similarities in how we make love."

Tailmon smirked as she nodded. "Otherwise it'd be harder to compare notes."

Hikari giggled briefly before looking serious. "Now, are you going to tell me about what happened when you went to the television station?"

Tailmon sighed. She had been delaying this with the excuse of others listening in, but currently they were alone. "Fine. After waiting a few hours, and pretending to be a lost and scared kitty, Ishida showed up and we talked a little. Yamato's doing fine right now, but he's really putting himself into his music."

Hikari scowled. "I already know how Yamato's doing. So, what happened after that?"

Tailmon looked down. "Ishida ran off when Wizarmon began to appear."

Hikari smiled. "So you did get to see him."

Tailmon nodded sadly.

"So what did he have to say?" Hikari wondered.

Tailmon walked over to the window and looked out of it. "Basically that I should move on with my life and give Patamon a chance."

Hikari walked over to her partner and put a hand on the cat's shoulder. "Are you going to?"

Tailmon glanced to the sky. "Of course. I promised Wizarmon that I would."

Hikari gave Tailmon a quick hug. "Remember to take your time."

* * *

"So, what's the lowdown?" Miyako asked once Iori arrived with Daisuke. With Ken, Hikari and Takeru already here, the Chosen's first line team was complete.

"We received word from File Island that a digimon has taken over the Overdell area," Koushiro stated simply.

"What's the big deal about that?" Daisuke asked.

"The digimon is a Vamdemon," Koushiro informed.

Hikari shuddered uncontrollably. "V-Vamdemon?"

Tailmon scowled. "Let's take care of him."

"Not so fast." Koushiro waved his arms. "This isn't the same Vamdemon that took over Odaiba."

"So?" Tailmon questioned.

Koushiro crossed his arms. "We can't be sure he's evil."

"A good Vamdemon?" Patamon asked with a peculiar look.

"He's a virus of the darkest evolution, of course he's evil." Tailmon glared.

Takeru leaned against the wall. "I agree with Tailmon. The chances of a Vamdemon being good would be like winning the lotto."

"But we shouldn't just assume he's evil just because he's a virus type digimon." Miyako raised her arm. "I say we give him a chance to prove himself first."

Hawkmon took a step forward. "I believe Miyako is right."

"I agree," Ken stated.

Wormmon looked at up Ken. "Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves."

Iori nodded. "It wouldn't be right to attack him if he's done nothing wrong."

Armadimon smiled. "And if we find out he has, then we'll take the floor out from under him."

"Why not give him a chance?" Daisuke shrugged. "If he's evil, we'll just pound him into paste."

V-mon punched the air. "He'll never stand a chance against us."

Everyone turned to Hikari.

Hikari glanced around nervously. "I'd rather not have to fight Vamdemon again so... let's give him a chance."

Takeru placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure about that?"

Hikari nodded.

Takeru sighed. "So, we give him a chance, but everyone be ready. The Vamdemon who took over Odaiba had the power of an Ultimate digimon, then he became one. We'd need to fight at our best to take him down."

"Now that's settled..." Koushiro slid with his chair away from the computer. "The portal is ready anytime you are."

"Let's do it! Digi-port open!" Miyako thrusted her digital device at the computer screen and disappeared in a flash of light.

Daisuke, Iori, Ken quickly followed suit with their digimon.

Koushiro sighed, seeing Hikari's reluctance to enter the portal. "I understand what you're feeling. It'd be like me having to go up against Vadermon again. But you and Takeru are the ones that have the best chance to defeat him if it comes to a fight."

"I know." Hikari entered the portal with Takeru and their digimon.

"I just hope this is all a wild goose chase." Koushiro rubbed his head. He could imagine what Hikari most be feeling, which was a bit troubling in itself. Vamdemon was her first kill, and she was only eight at the time. Though Koushiro wasn't that much older at ten when he had Tentomon evolve to Altur Kabuterimon and kill Vadermon.

* * *

Tailmon looked at Vamdemon like he was from another planet. He was NOTHING like the one that had enslaved her. He reminded her more of Koushiro with his continuous rain of questions.

"So, what are your evolved forms?" Vamdemon asked V-mon.

V-mon scratched his head. "We'll there's Fladramon, Lighdramon, XV-mon-"

Ken placed his hand on V-mon's head to interrupt him. "There's no need to give him all the information on us."

Vamdemon put his hand to his chest. "There's really no reason to be alarmed. I'm simply curious on figuring out how the evolution process works. I just want to know why I'm a Vamdemon now when I used to be a Bakemon."

Miyako raised an eyebrow. "A Bakemon? You're too smart to have been one of those."

Vamdemon scratched the back of his head. "My current hypothesis is that is precisely why I evolved like this. I've always been smarter than the other Bakemon, but it doesn't answer why Vamdemon and not Phantomon." He turned back to V-mon. "You said you turned in XV-mon? Is that an adult?"

"Ah, yeah." V-mon nodded.

Vamdemon rubbed his chin. "I would've thought you would become V-Dramon. Your Perfection isn't Aero V-Dramon, is it?"

V-mon shook his head. "What are those?"

"They're a lot like you are now, simply bigger."

V-mon shrugged.

Iori stepped forward. "I thank you for your tour of your home, Vamdemon. However, it's getting late and we have to go home."

"Of course, of course." Vamdemon patted Iori on the head.

Iori scowled.

Vamdemon waved as they walked away. "Please come back any time. It's been a pleasure talking to all of you."

"Do you believe him?" Daisuke asked as the group stood near a television set that sat under a tree in the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs.

"About as far as I could throw Venom Vamdemon." Takeru folded his arms.

Miyako shrugged. "He seems genuine enough. I don't think there's anything wrong with him."

Iori rubbed his chin. "I do wonder at how far he might go to satisfy his curiosity."

Ken nodded. "The lust for knowledge can drive someone to extremes. Considering that he is viral type digimon only makes it more likely that he might go outside of moral boundaries to satisfy that curiosity."

They turned to look at Hikari.

Hikari glance at Tailmon, who was ignoring the group. "I doubt we can trust him. I can't forget what the other Vamdemon did to Tailmon."

Miyako looked over at Tailmon. "What did he do to her?"

Hikari fidgeted.

Tailmon turned and walked to the group. "Nothing more than tortured, forced to be a loyal evil servant, and a few other things." She took off one of her gloves to reveal scars lining the back of her paw. "This is the only physical reminder left of my time under him."

"By 'other things' you don't mean rape, do you?" Miyako shuddered.

Tailmon put on her glove. "I was saved from that fate."

V-mon and Patamon looked extremely relieved.

Takeru's arms dropped to his side. "I say that a couple of us stay behind for the night and keep an eye on this Vamdemon. See if he really can be trusted."

"I can't. I've got a book report due tomorrow." Miyako sagged.

Hawkmon folded his wings. "And she still hasn't read the book."

"I have homework to complete as well," Ken stated.

"You know my answer," Iori replied.

"Are both you and Hikari going to watch him?" Daisuke asked bitterly.

"I don't have any reason why I can't," Takeru answered.

Hikari looked a bit determined. "I can stay as well."

Daisuke nodded sharply. "Then I won't stay."

Iori looked at Daisuke strangely. He knew something had happened over a month ago between Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari, but no one would tell him what that was. It had to be something major if Daisuke was going to let Takeru and Hikari be alone together.

Takeru looked over at Hikari. "You sure about staying?"

Hikari nodded. "Yes. This is something I have to face."

"There's more than Tailmon's torture involved in this, isn't there?" Miyako observed.

"Vamdemon was the first person I've ever wished to see dead and I had to help kill him twice," Hikari replied.

"Oh, my," Miyako gasped.

Ken sighed. "Good luck. And be sure to send us a message every couple hours so we know you're safe." He walked towards the television.

"Miyako, can you cover for me?" Hikari asked.

Miyako shrugged. "Sure. Plan one, 'staying at my house tonight?'"

Hikari nodded.

"What about you, Takeru?" Iori asked.

"After you guys go through, I'll use the portal to go home by using my mother's computer and get some supplies. I can let her know that I'm staying here," Takeru answered.

"Take care, you two. See ya soon." Miyako went to the television and opened the portal.

* * *

"Vamdemon wanted his army to grow. Having the females breed was the easiest way. So, he ordered us to either find mates or become his concubine. I could tell he hoped I would fail. Fortunately it was Wizarmon's turn to rescue me.

"Wizarmon found out about Vamdemon's order and set out to join his Nightmare Soldiers to have the right to be my mate. Vamdemon, of course, didn't trust Wizarmon at all. He had him attack a village that was within Vamdemon's 'territory' and kill everyone in it since they were preparing to attack him.

"Wizarmon followed his orders to the letter. He must have known that Vamdemon and I were spying on him, because when he came across a baby digimon... Wizarmon barely hesitated in killing him."

Tailmon wiped the tears from her eyes. "Vamdemon was satisfied with the test and let Wizarmon join and be my mate. Though I'm positive Vamdemon had hoped Wizarmon would fail just so he could kill Wizarmon in front of me and then force himself on me."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Patamon asked.

Tailmon sighed. "Because it was something I wanted to forget. If it wasn't for me, Wizarmon wouldn't have had to do those evil things."

"That was hardly your fault. Bad things happened to you and forced both of you to do what you needed to survive. A lot of good digimon did things they weren't proud of during that time. It was a war, and evil was winning for most of it," Patamon tried to rationalize.

Tailmon looked away. "I know. But unlike most digimon, I wasn't killed during it and reborn with gaps in my memory. I still remember everything I did."

Patamon sighed. "You've got to forgive yourself. No one blames you for what you had to do but yourself."

Tailmon smiled. "Patamon... you're very sweet. Please don't ever change."

Patamon looked confused. "But I like evolving."

Tailmon laughed a little and kissed him on the lips. "That's not what I meant."

Patamon was wide-eyed and blushing. "Um, ah, what about Wizarmon?"

Tailmon sighed. "He's dead and that's not going to change. For some reason he's not being reborn, so he won't be coming back. It's time I moved on with my life, and I can't think of anyone better than you."

"R-really?" Patamon wondered in shock.

Tailmon nodded.

Patamon fainted.

Tailmon sighed and glanced up at the stars. Considering how late it was, she doubted Patamon would wake up until morning. She curled up next to him and tried to fall asleep.

Some time later, Tailmon heard someone walking towards them. She relaxed when she recognized that the person was Hikari and sighed upon seeing that Yagami was only wearing a shirt, Takeru's to be precise. Tailmon carefully moved away from Patamon and whispered. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Nope." Hikari shrugged. "Did you and Patamon...?"

Tailmon shook her head. "Nope. He fainted after I kissed him."

Hikari giggled for a moment. "How are you holding up, considering Vamdemon?"

Tailmon glanced in the direction of the mansion. "Surprisingly well. I know that he's there, but I also know he's not the same guy. He should know that we're here and should've attacked when you and Takeru were... busy."

Hikari blushed as she pulled down on Takeru's shirt. "Right. I'm unnerved that he's there, but I don't feel the dread that I felt when I first found out about him."

"I guess we can trust him a little," Tailmon reluctantly stated. "Though I think we should have a few of our friends keep an eye on him."

Hikari smirked. "Can never be too careful."

* * *

Tailmon used Natsuko's computer to check the newsgroup that Koushiro had set up for all of the known Chosen to relate about events in the Digital World. The replies on the information Takeru and Hikari posted on the Vamdemon got mixed comments, but everyone was hopeful.

Tailmon's fur bristled when she heard Hikari moan. She glanced over at Patamon who was blushing.

"Anything else new?" Patamon asked, trying to focus on the computer.

"Nope." Tailmon ran a paw over Patamon's back and rubbed the base of one of his ears.

Patamon shuddered slightly. "Please don't."

"Hmm... why?" Tailmon removed her paw.

Patamon looked away. "Because if you kept that up, I wouldn't want you to stop."

Tailmon smirked. "Who said I would stop?" She put her paw back on his head.

"Well, it's just, well, I l-like you a lot," Patamon fumbled. "I don't want to rush you into anything your not ready for. I don't want to lose what we have by going too fast."

Tailmon kissed him. "In comparison to Wizarmon, I'm going slow with you."

Patamon blinked. "You are?"

Tailmon nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" Patamon questioned.

"Yes." Tailmon kissed him again while rubbing his sides with her paws.

Patamon shuddered with pleasure. He always found it hard to deny Tailmon anything. Hearing Takeru and Hikari moan from their love making didn't help Patamon either. He wanted nothing else but to lose himself to Tailmon's body, but was afraid of all the things that could happen because of it.

Tailmon broke off the kiss. "This isn't a good place to finish this." She glanced towards Takeru's room, which was occupied so they couldn't go there. Natsuko's room could work, but would also be very rude. She then eyed the bathroom. The tiled floor wouldn't be the most comfortable place she had ever used, but it wasn't the most painful either. It was also the easiest to clean after they were done. Tailmon tugged at Patamon. "Let's use the bathroom."

Patamon was still panting from the last kiss. A loud moan from Takeru echoed through the apartment and Patamon replied, "Sure."

Tailmon led him into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

* * *

Tailmon sat on the balcony to the Yagami's apartment, looking at stars.

~~~~~~~~~  
I always thought it would be hard to say good-bye. Well, it is hard but not as hard as I had imagined it would be. I still love Wizarmon, and I don't think I'll ever be completely over him. He was my salvation in the darkest part of my life and I'll never be able to forget him.

Patamon has helped to fill the void in my heart that used to be Wizarmon before he died. Patamon might not be my savior, but he is my partner- as close a partner as Hikari is to me. Closer in some ways, since while I fight per the desires of Hikari- I fight with Patamon by my side. Besides, Hikari is like a sister but Patamon is my mate.

Wizarmon, I hope you can finally find peace and rest. I hope that you can be reborn someday. While we can no longer be lovers anymore, it would be nice to touch you one more time.  
~~~~~~~~~

Tailmon stood up. "Good-bye, Wizarmon. I'll always love you." She walked into the apartment and shut the door.

"And I'll always love you." Wizarmon hovered a short distance from the balcony, but no one, not even Tailmon, could see him.

_"You're such a sap."_

Wizarmon shrugged. "That may be so, but I must follow my own heart."

_"You could've been reborn already. You could've returned to her. But no, you have to be the martyr and give up everything. You even encourage her to be with another guy. You're pathetic, you know that. There's no reason for you not to be with her again."_

Wizarmon turned around and glared. "I'd hardly call preventing you from being reborn as 'no reason,' Vamdemon. I would never allow myself a moment of pleasure at the risk of her being tortured by you again for even a second. She deserves to be happy and that can only happen if you remain dead."

Vamdemon laughed. _"You only delay the inevitable. I almost succeeded once, and I can always try again. And the next time Black War Greymon won't be around to kill my host."_

Wizarmon smirked. "Not as long as I can help it, and being dead really helps since you can never kill me now."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, this certainly ballooned into something larger than I had expected.

While this won't be the last reference of the Overdell Vamdemon, don't expect any big fight scenes. This is about the Chosen, not the fights they're involved in.

Note on continuity:

With a myriad of different timelines, I tried to figure out how to trace a divergence point that would cascade to make Digivice Diaries to be so different than the ending of Zero-Two. With the single change of Yamato being strictly gay, his reactions in Zero-One were more romantic in nature to Taichi, which caused Taichi to feel uncomfortable at times so he was with Sora more often. Takeru discovering that his brother is gay caused him to think more about sex. And per Chaos theory, an action derived from Yamato being gay caused Taichi and Hikari to be late in arriving to save Oikawa when Black War Greymon decided to kill him. With Oikawa dead, Vamdemon lost his host to reborn. And without going to the dream dimension, the ending of the series is VERY different. For one Noriko and the other kids infected with the Dark Seeds didn't become Chosen, at least not yet.

The choice of having Oikawa killed by Black War Greymon is about the only way that I could make this series work. With but a few minor changes to this part alone, I was able to figure out how to mesh this in with the majority of Zero-Two and not lose people trying to figure out how this continues the series.


	5. Birds, Bees and Digimon

**Red Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 5 - Birds, Bees and Digimon**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent. All rights reserved.

This series is rated M for Mature for language and sexual situations without detailed desciptions. Even without graphic depiction of sex this series is still meant for adult readers.

This chapter will be as border-line to going beyond M that I will allow. While this chapter does not go into any description of sexual activity between any characters, it does discuss it rather frankly.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

* * *

"He shoots, he scores."

Hikari and Takeru, covered more by sweat than clothes or blankets, sat up quickly and saw Daisuke leaning against the door frame. Iori stood next to him with wide eyes.

V-mon and Armadimon peaked into the room.

"Wowza!" Armadimon looked like he dropped his chin through the floor.

V-mon nearly fainted.

"Oh, no." Hikari covered up her face. Forgetting because of her great embarrassment to cover herself up.

Takeru quickly tossed a blanket over the lower halves of Hikari and himself. "Um, erm, we can explain this." He kind of wished for Daisuke to kill him, then he wouldn't have to feel so mortified.

Hikari barely resisted the urge to use the blanket to cover herself entirely, including her head.

Tailmon sheepishly peaked in and noticed Iori. "Oh, no. Not again."

"Tailmon, where were you?" Takeru hissed.

"Busy," Tailmon replied harshly.

"Doing what?" Takeru demanded.

"That's not really important at the moment, is it? We got to deal with Iori now," Patamon said from the hall as he tried to change the subject.

Armadimon sniffed the air and then looked strangely at Tailmon and Patamon. "What's that smell?"

V-mon looked questioningly and then caught a whiff of an odor similar to the one coming from Hikari, but it was from Tailmon. He looked quickly between the female digimon and Patamon. "You and him... BUSY?"

Patamon fidgeted, but looked like he wanted to run away. "That's not really important now."

"Um, well... it's none of your business." Tailmon turned her head, trying to hide her blush.

V-mon collapsed.

Daisuke grunted as he picked up V-mon. "We were coming to get you, but I'll just go with Ken and the others to check on the Overdell mansion. Seems part of it blew up. Taichi and Sora already offered to come to help so, Iori, you can stay here and they'll explain things to you."

Iori looked at Daisuke with a glazed expression. "Ah, um, right. Okay, I guess."

"Be careful." Hikari waved sheepishly.

"Ain't I always?" Daisuke chuckled dryly.

No one moved as Daisuke left the apartment.

Hikari tried to laugh nervously, but it came off more as a sob. "Well... this is awkward."

"Um, can you guys wait in the living room... so we can get dressed?" Takeru requested.

Iori broke out of his shock and started blushing. "Oh, yes, right." He closed the door and went to the couch and sat down.

"Can you believe that?" Armadimon asked, sitting down next to his partner.

Iori shook his head. "Not really. I'm not even sure what they were doing."

"I think they were mating," Armadimon replied.

"Mating?" Iori asked.

Tailmon folded her arms. "You know, mating... making love, having sex, doing the horizontal rumba, doing the wild thing, screwing like rabbits-"

"Tailmon!" Patamon interrupted her while blushing deep red. "I think he understands that."

Iori nodded and was even more red-faced than Patamon. "Yeah, I guess. But why are they doing that?"

Tailmon leaned against the wall. "I think I'll let Hikari explain it."

"Gee, thanks." Hikari entered the room with Takeru, neither of them were able to look at the faces of Iori or Armadimon.

"Are you going to tell me?" Iori asked.

Hikari glanced at Takeru and then sighed. "It's really kind of complicated. Takeru and I share a bond, a love, that we can best express to each other by being together like that."

Iori looked confused. "But isn't... ah... mating done in hopes of having a child?"

"Well, kind of. It's also to share pleasure with someone you care about." Takeru scratched the back of his head. He really wanted to be somewhere, ANY where, else. "Besides, we've been careful to prevent Hikari from becoming pregnant."

"How do you do that? With that plastic thing that was on your..." Iori blushed madly.

Takeru reluctantly nodded. Embarrassment was taking on whole new meanings. "Yes. That's a condom."

"How does that work?" Iori questioned.

"Well, it catches my sperm before it gets into her," Takeru replied.

Tailmon glanced over. "He's not going to be satisfied until you explain EVERYTHING."

"I know." Hikari rubbed her chin in thought. "But I can't quite use your explanation. There's a few things that are different."

"Different?" Iori wondered.

"Well, we're technically not even mammals, let alone human. There are a few things about how digimon breed that are not the same as humans," Tailmon explained.

"Such as?" Iori inquired.

"Perhaps we should start with how humans have sex first," Takeru stated.

Hikari nodded. "It'd make explaining the differences easier. Try to remember what you saw, because you're not getting any visual aids," Hikari said in a commanding voice, trying to cover her mortification of this entire situation.

Iori turned red again. "Right."

"When you meet a certain someone that you have a harder time imagining NOT being a part of your life than being there when your old and gray, you may want to express those feelings," Hikari began. "Basically when you're in love with someone you'll want to give them pleasure. Now you could have sex with someone without loving them, but that cheapens what should only be an expression of love."

"Why aren't you just saying when I love a girl?" Iori questioned.

"Well, um." Hikari fidgeted. "It's just that I didn't want to assume anything."

Iori blinked. "Huh?"

"Not everyone likes the opposite sex in a romantic way," Takeru answered. "There are some girls who prefer to be with girls, and some guys that like guys."

"How does that work?" Iori asked.

Takeru looked away. "Well, I have a few ideas which I'd rather not think about, let alone say. My brother can explain it to you, if you really want to know."

"Yamato?" Iori questioned while exchanging looks with Armadimon. "Why would he know?"

"Because he'd rather make love with a guy over any girl," Takeru answered.

Armadimon blinked. "But he'd never be a father that way."

Takeru shrugged. "I can't even begin to guess why my brother is a homosexual. It doesn't make sense to me. I don't know if even he could explain it."

"If you say so," Iori said.

"Anyway," Hikari continued. She tried to think of this as being a sex education teacher at school, and not telling one of her under-aged friends about this. "Now when you want to be with a girl, there are a few things you should know. First, and most important to us girls, is that it takes longer for us to become sexually excited. You'll want to do a few things to get your lover ready for when you finish things. Kissing is a good place to start. Also a girl's breasts are very sensitive and can help make her ready. However, touching a girl between her legs will really get her moving."

"That's the hole you have instead of a penis, right?" Iori asked.

Hikari's near continuous blush deepened. "Yes. The hole, itself, is called a vagina. That is where a guy sticks his penis in during the final stage of sex. There's another part to it though, a bulb that is hyper-sensitive called the clitoris. It is located near a girl's vagina and she feels the most pleasure when that is being touched."

"That's what you were rubbing after Takeru, um, stopped?" Iori fidgeted.

Hikari covered her face as she looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel considering how intense her blush was. She wanted to curl up into a fetal position and die. "Um, well, yes. You see... Takeru usually finishes before I do... so sometimes... I have to bring myself... to orgasm."

"Orgasm?" Armadimon questioned.

"Um, well, it's, ah, kind of, well, ah, er..." Hikari fumbled.

Takeru fidgeted while saying nothing.

Tailmon sighed. "After you've gotten to a certain point in love making, you start feeling something. It's hard to describe, particularly to someone who has never orgasmed. Patamon why don't you try?"

Patamon had tried to blend into the background, not wanting to be part of this conversation at all. "Um, Digimon are different, that might not feel the same," he said hoping to stay out of it.

Takeru looked at both digimon with a confused expression. "You're not insinuating what I thinking you're insinuating, are you?"

"What, that we're lovers?" Tailmon questioned.

Takeru nodded. "Yes."

"Yep," Tailmon answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Takeru asked Patamon.

Patamon shyly put his front paws together repeatedly. "Well, we only started doing that a few days ago. I didn't quite know HOW to tell you."

Takeru laughed a bit too loudly. "Well, congratulations. You two make a cute couple."

The faint blush on Patamon became deep crimson. "Er, thanks."

"So many questions," Iori mumbled.

Takeru rubbed the back of his head hard. His own blush deepening. "Right. Um, well, going back to what an orgasm feels like. It starts sort of like having to take a piss but different. For one thing you want to hold on to it as long as you can but every second you're having sex, it gets harder to hold on to. When you do orgasm, you feel INTENSE pleasure and you um... release orgasmic fluid out of your penis. That fluid contains sperm which, if they come in contact with a girl's egg, can make her pregnant."

"Egg? I didn't know humans had eggs?" Armadimon wondered.

Hikari shook her head. "It's not the same kind of egg that you're thinking about. It's a special cell that contains half my genetic information. If it joins with a guy's sperm, which contains half of his genetic information, they'll merge to form a new life that is part of both parents."

Tailmon waved a paw. "Don't even ask if it's the same for digimon. No one I know has studied how two digimon breed."

"Let me see if I got this straight," Iori began. "When two people are in love, they might engage in sexual activity. A girl takes longer to become ready and so needs to excited by kissing, fondling, and... other things. When she's ready, a guy puts himself intoo her until he orgasms."

Hikari nodded. She still hadn't looked at Iori's face since this began. "Basically... you can tell if a girl is ready if she's, um, well... if her vagina is particularly wet. And the hope is that while making love, the girl will orgasm as well."

"How are us digimon different?" Armadimon asked.

"Remember that clitoris thing Hikari mentioned? Forget it. Girl digimon don't have it," Tailmon informed. "Otherwise, not very different at all."

"There's still two things I don't understand," Iori stated.

"What's that?" Hikari asked.

"Well, why are you with Takeru instead of Daisuke?" Iori questioned.

Hikari looked down and her hands fidgeted. "I don't know how to explain that. There's a connection between Takeru and me that I don't feel with anyone else. Daisuke is a nice enough guy, and I like him, but I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with him."

"But you can with Takeru?" Iori wondered.

Hikari nodded. "I even had this dream of Takeru and I watching over our grandchildren."

Takeru twitched.

"Um, okay." Iori blinked. "But why are all of you having sex? I understand that you're in love, but aren't you too young to be doing that?"

Tailmon crossed her arms. "Patamon and I are not too young. For digimon, we're kind of old."

"I guess we are young," Hikari answered. "But, it doesn't change what we feel for each other. We've developed a deep relationship through all our trials as Chosen. It's gotten to the point where I don't know how else to express my love to him."

"Is there a chance you can still get pregnant even with protection?" Iori questioned.

Hikari nodded. "Yes, there is, but in a way that's part of our expression of love."

Iori looked confused. "Huh?"

"By having sex we take a risk of me becoming the mother of his child, and him the father of mine. Having a child would deepen the bond between us," Hikari tried to explain.

Takeru scowled. He was already on edge from his embarrassment, having Hikari's talk about having a child kind of made him upset. "But we're making sure that won't happen for several years by being careful and using protection. We're not capable of raising a child."

Iori shook his head. "I don't think I'll quite ever understand that."

Hikari smirked. "Give it time and a special someone, and you'll know what we're talking about."

"If you say so." Iori sighed. "Tailmon, do you use protection too?"

Tailmon shook her head. "For a digimon to become a parent is rare. I sort of understand why Hikari tries to prevent that considering her age and that it's easier for her to become pregnant, but the idea of me preventing that is well, unthinkable. If I'm going to mate, part of the reason is to become pregnant."

Patamon looked at Tailmon with wide eyes and then fainted.

Takeru shrugged. "Guess he never really thought about that."

Tailmon scowled.

"Well, that I can understand better." Iori stood up. "Thanks for explaining this to me and sorry about walking in on you."

Hikari laughed nervously as she finally looked at Iori, a bit sheepishly though. "I'm sorry about you finding us like that."

Iori nodded. "But who was to know that would happen? That sort of thing doesn't happen every day."

"You mean having a young child walk in someone while they're having sex?" Tailmon looked away. "That's happened two too many times."

Iori looked confused again. "Someone else walked in on you?"

Hikari shook her head. "No, I walked in on my brother while he was with Sora when I was younger than you are now."

Iori blinked. "How old were they?"

"Eleven or twelve, depending on how you want to look at it." Hikari was thankful for the reminder. She at least knew she wasn't the only one who had been caught with their pants down.

Iori scratched his head. "They call me precocious, but I doubt I'll be doing anything like that for several years."

Hikari put her hand on Iori's shoulder. "That happened after a very intense fight against the Dark Master, Mugen Dramon, and his mechanized city. It could've been a one time thing, but they made it work."

"Okay," Iori said, though his voice wasn't very firm. "I guess I should be going home now."

Hikari waved nervously. "We'll see you around."

"Bye." Iori walked out the door.

"See ya." Armadimon tossed on his trench coat that was near the door and followed his partner.

* * *

"What seems to be troubling you, Iori?" Grandpa Hida asked, entering the dojo.

Iori looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. "Something happened after school today. I saw something I wasn't supposed to."

"Ah, and what did you see?" Grandpa Hida asked.

Iori blushed. "Can you keep this a secret? I don't want mother to find out."

"I swear to not tell a soul." Hida edged closer to his grandson. "Now what did you see?"

Iori fidgeted as his face turned a deeper shade of red. "I accidentally walked in on Takeru and Hikari while they were having sex."

"Oh, dear." Hida's eyes widen in shock. "That must have been surprising. Did they explain things to you?"

Iori nodded. "Yes, though some things still troubles me."

"What's that?" Grandpa Hida wondered.

Iori played with his clothes. "Why are they having sex? They're too young to raise a baby, and I don't think they could get married if Hikari does get pregnant."

"Love clouds the judgment on many things, but it shall always find a way. No laws can chain their hearts. They may not be able to get married legally if they have a little 'accident,' but that doesn't mean they can't be married spiritually." Hida had a dreamy look to his eyes.

Iori sagged. "I guess I won't understand until I fall in love."

Hida nodded. "Love is something that can't be explained. It simply is."

"I thought you would've been upset hearing about Hikari having sex," Iori said.

Hida laughed. "When I was your age, a nice pretty young girl like Hikari would be married already, or at least getting ready to be married. It was only a decade ago that it was still legal for a girl her age to marry. But politicians think they can change people with their laws."

"But aren't laws important to protect people?" Iori asked.

"That is why laws were made, to protect people and society. However, laws are not always just. Laws can be made that are hurtful and unjust to the people." Hida scowled slightly. "It certainly didn't stop your parents. Of course, Hiroki wasn't that much older than Takeru when he started sleeping with your mother and that law wasn't in effect yet."

Iori blinked. "Dad sleep with mother before they were married?"

Hida laughed. "You were conceived before they were married. After all, your mother was fifteen when she had you."

Iori's eyes were wide. "Mom's only twenty-six?!"

Hida nodded. "Don't let her know I told you. She actually likes people thinking she's older than she is."

Iori shook his head. "Thank you, Grandfather. You've given me a lot to thing about."

"Of course. But do try to be better about this than your father. At least wait until after high school." Hida pulled out a purple packet. "Want some prune juice? It'll help you think."

Iori shook his head. "No, thanks."

* * *

I always felt that Takeru and the others were keeping things from me needlessly, like exactly why Daisuke had been upset at them lately. I found out I was wrong. While they weren't telling me things, there was a reason for it.

Today I got a glimpse, well more like a long stare, of a world I'll be joining in a few years. A world I find confusing and frightening. From what I've learned so far in school, soon I'll start puberty where my body will change in numerous ways.

From Hikari and Takeru I've learned about the part of puberty school won't start telling me about until next year. I learned about sex. I now know that it can be very pleasurable and what it takes to get a girl pregnant. What still eludes me is why someone has sex if not to try to have a baby. That is the function of sex, after all.

I guess this is like killing. I won't understand love until I've fallen in love, like I couldn't imagine killing someone until I had too. But I guess I will learn about it soon enough. After all, my father started having sex with my mother when he was fourteen.

I just hope I age like my Grandfather, and not like my mother.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter may best relate why I was reluctant to start posting Red Digivice Diaries on FFnet. In order to edit it down enough I need to remove all direct descriptions of the bare human body, but how do you do that with a chapter where you're explain sex to someone? I have reduced a bit of the discussion, and tried to keep it as clinical as possible. There may be chapters that I deem impossible to edit and will skip the chapter entirely.


	6. Cast Aside

**Red Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 6 - Cast Aside**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent. All rights reserved.

This series is rated M for Mature for language and sexual situations without detailed desciptions. Even without graphic depiction of sex this series is still meant for adult readers.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

This starts during entry 1.

* * *

Kind of funny how your life can shatter in an instant. One moment you're joking with one of your friends and the next you find out he's been sleeping with the girl you're in love with. Everything I had held dear was taken away in a single moment. It started with the guy I admired hitting me for something I hadn't done, and then listened as one of my best friends confess to doing it, and then heard my love confirm it. It all lasted for a few minutes, but it felt so much longer and shorter at the same time. I can still remember it all with crystal clarity, but I don't want to believe it.

How did this happen? Why did it happen? Why couldn't it have been me that she slept with?

I love her. I love her in ways I can't describe. I know she's not the Ms. Perfect everyone thinks she is. If she was perfect, why would she withdraw from us when she's in trouble? Why would she play with my heart? They've been lovers for months, MONTHS, and she never once tried to tell me she wasn't interested or even that she decided to date Takeru.

Funny thing is, I think that was the way she was trying to 'break up' with me. She was going to keep making me jealous until I got fed up with her and left her. I guess she figured I wouldn't be hurt as much if I was the one to break it off. Wish I could tell her how fucking stupid that is. What's worse, having your heart shattered once or stabbed over and over again?

* * *

"Hiya, Ken." Daisuke walked into Ken's bedroom.

Ken turned away from what he was writing on his desk for a second. "Hello. What brings you here?"

"I just needed to be someplace where I still have a friend."

Ken looked concerned, and then blinked as he noticed some bruises on Daisuke's face. "What happened?"

"Taichi thought that I had almost made him an uncle." Daisuke started laughing bitterly. "What a joke? Right. Like I would ever dare to do anything like that with Hikari."

Ken frowned deeply. "From your demeanor, I take it someone has though."

"Yep. She's been screwing Takeru for months. And I probably still wouldn't know if Taichi hadn't jumped to the conclusion that I was her lover." Daisuke rubbed his face. "Kind of wish he had gotten it right."

"What? That you actually were her lover or that he beat up Takeru?" Minomon questioned from Ken's lofted bed.

Daisuke looked up. "Actually, I'd prefer it if both had happen."

Ken reluctantly nodded.

Daisuke looked at his friend with vacant eyes. "Ken, what was it like?"

Ken blinked. "What was what like?"

Daisuke shrugged. "You know, when you decided to kill yourself. What was that like?"

Ken stomped over to Daisuke and shook him by the shoulders. "I don't ever want to hear that from you! You're too damned important to die."

Daisuke looked away. "It's just a question."

"Yeah, a question you're actually considering." Ken glared. "You want to know? There's a certain calm of finality. That all your troubles would end. That you feel it's best for everyone." He grabbed Daisuke by the collar. "I have news for you. It is NOT better for everyone. YOU taught me that. We were put on this world for a purpose, and we had best not end it before our time."

"But no one needs me," Daisuke replied emotionlessly.

"Bullshit," Ken cursed. "Ignoring your position as a Chosen, you are important to many people. What would your family do without you? What would your friends do? How do you think Hikari would feel?"

Daisuke shrugged weakly. "If it's not on the television, it wouldn't matter to my parents. Jun's pining over a fag and wouldn't notice. And why would Hikari care? She has Takeru."

"Your parents do care!" Ken shouted. "They may not show it enough, but they do. Do you want them to realize too late how important you are by dying on them? And Hikari does care about you. You are her friend. If you die, she would blame herself. Then what about Takeru, he'd feel responsible. Miyako, Iori and I are your friends too. It would hurt all of us!"

Daisuke turned away. "Takeru and Hikari aren't my friends. They betrayed me. They lied to me."

"They were trying to keep you from being hurt," Ken reasoned.

Daisuke laughed harshly. "Yeah, right. If they did, they failed miserably."

"Can't argue with you there. They could've dealt with it a lot better." Ken folded his arms. "But if you dare kill yourself. I'll find some way to find your soul just so I could beat you up for doing something so stupid. Believe me, if there is a way, I'll find it."

"But I'm so pointless," Daisuke whined.

"And I was once so heartless, I nearly enslaved an entire world." Ken placed his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "It was you who asked me to live and redeem myself of my crimes, and now I ask you to do the same. Live and find your purpose in life. So what if it's not next Hikari's side? I know you have a grand destiny ahead of you and it would truly be a crime if you stopped it from happening."

"I don't know if I can," Daisuke weakly returned.

"I know it won't be easy, but you have the digimental of courage. Use that to find the courage to continue. Please!" Tears formed in Ken's eyes.

"I'll... try." Daisuke stood up. "I've got to be going."

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid," Ken pleaded.

Daisuke seemed to be another person as he chuckled dryly. "What? Me do something stupid? You should know better than that."

"Will he be all right?" Wormmon asked.

"I hope so." Ken sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

Daisuke flopped onto his bed as soon as he entered his room.

"Hey, Daisuke!" V-mon bounced on the bed. "You can't be going to bed NOW. It hasn't even been dinner yet."

Daisuke lazily tried to slap the blue and white lizard away. "Leave me alone."

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" V-mon asked cutely.

"I've lost. Hikari will never be my girlfriend now," Daisuke moaned.

"You can't give up!" V-mon tried to cheer.

Daisuke glared. "She's been fucking 'Tackless.'"

V-mon scratched his head. "I thought you were tackless." He had to dodge Daisuke's angry punch. "And what does 'fucking' mean?"

"You know... she been having sex with him," Daisuke grumpily replied.

V-mon's brow knitted in thought. "Not sure what you mean there."

"She's MATING with Takeru," Daisuke barked.

"Oh, mating." V-mon nodded. "Mating?! As in trying to have..."

Daisuke nodded. "Yep."

V-mon dropped off the side of the bed bed.

Daisuke sighed in relief as it appeared V-mon had fainted, leaving him in peace for the moment. He looked up when someone knocked on his bedroom door frame.

"Hey, you awake?" Miyako asked.

"What does it look like?" Daisuke moaned.

"Like you want to sleep eternally." Miyako folded her arms. "Ken told me what happened. And if you dare kill yourself, I'll help him trash your soul. You may not be the nicest guy in the world, but you are my friend."

"Gee, thanks. I feel so much better now," Daisuke groused

Miyako sighed. "Sorry. I'm not good with this stuff." She sat down on his bed. "I guess I should've told you."

"You knew?" Daisuke asked.

Miyako nodded. "Where do you think they got their condoms from?"

Daisuke placed his pillow on top of his head. "I didn't need to hear that."

Miyako snatched the pillow away. "Don't even try."

"Try what?" Daisuke blinked.

Miyako looked at the pillow and tossed it aside. "Never mind."

"What do you want?" Daisuke grumbled.

"I don't know how to say this." Miyako fidgeted. "But, listen- you're a very special person, you may not always be the best guy to be around, but a lot of people care about you, me included."

Daisuke laughed. "What? Are you saying you like me?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." Miyako nodded.

"I mean really LIKE me, like the way I liked Hikari?" Daisuke pressed.

"Ugh! Gods no. Sorry, Daisuke you're a great friend. But that's all. Well, at least for now. Your obsession with Hikari was a real turn-off, but now that that's over- who knows." Miyako shrugged.

"Don't you ever stop talking?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't talk too much. Just ramble when I'm extremely nervous," Miyako retorted.

Daisuke glared. "And why are you nervous now?"

"Have I been rambling?" Miyako asked herself. "Well, okay. I'm afraid that you'll do something really stupid."

"Geez! Will you just lay off!" Daisuke shouted. "Yes, I just lost the girl I love. Yes, I found out she's been lying to me for months. And yes, I am really hurt that she couldn't even try to tell me I didn't have a fucking chance. But I'm NOT going to kill myself because of her. If I was that much of a wimp I wouldn't have survived in the Digital World in the first place. I'm hurt, but I'll live."

Miyako swallowed hard. "S-sorry. I just thought... Well, I am still concerned about you and I can't help being afraid that you will do something stupid."

"I promise you that I won't. Okay?" Daisuke rolled over in his bed. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"O-okay." Miyako nodded. "If you decide you need to talk to someone, just call."

"Whatever. Go." Daisuke motioned with his hand for her to leave without looking.

* * *

The following days bled together. I never did thank Ken or Miyako for encouraging me to live. I'd like to think that their help wasn't needed, but there are moments I'm not so sure. Moments when I see Hikari and Takeru together, when they're holding hands or leaning against each other.

I have to agree with the gossiping girls. Takeru and Hikari do make a cute couple, but I still think Hikari and I would've been cuter. Not like that's ever going to happen. Unless Hikari is testing me somehow to prove I'm good enough for her, that I truly do love her. I know that the chances are slim, but I can still dream.

* * *

Daisuke groaned as Miyako switched from flirting with him to Ken. The girl was too damn fickle for her own good. Daisuke sighed. "Hi, Ken."

Ken let Miyako guide him to a seat at the restaurant. "Hi, Miyako, Daisuke. How are you doing?"

"Good." Miyako nodded a few more times than she needed to.

Daisuke shrugged. "All right. I don't want to deck 'Dickless' whenever I see him. Just when he's with Hikari."

Ken rubbed his forehead. "Well, I guess that's an improvement."

"Not much of one considering they're always together," Miyako commented.

"Can we talk about something else?" Daisuke requested.

"How about which movie we should go see?" Miyako pulled out a paper listing movies. "Sakura Diaries movie?"

Daisuke just looked at Miyako like she said the stupidest thing possible.

"Oh, right." Miyako laughed nervously. "A perverted relationship movie wouldn't be good, would it? Well..."

"Why don't you two go to the movie?" Daisuke suggested. "I don't feel like sitting around at the moment. I think I'll try the arcade."

Ken nodded. "Actually, a few video games does sound more enjoyable than watching a movie." It would let Daisuke vent his frustrations in a way that was non-damaging.

Miyako sagged. "I guess I can see the movie with my sister later."

After eating what passes for pizza in Japan, the trio walked over to the arcade.

Ken paused at the main entrance. "Hmm... Laser Assault. Sounds interesting."

Daisuke chuckled. "We'd get to shoot real targets."

Miyako sighed. "This is hardly going to be fair."

And it wasn't. The objective of this laser arena was to shoot the opposing team's flag five times and not get hit three times in the process. Being hit three times meant you had to return to your flag and recharge, which took half a minute. With Ken and Miyako laying cover fire, Daisuke charged in and shot the opposing team's flag in a record twenty-two seconds.

Not wanting to deal with upset customers, the operators had Daisuke switch sides and began a new game.

"Hitashi, are you getting what those two boys are doing?" one of the operators asked.

"Huh? I was watching that girl dodging the lasers, Yohko. How can she even see them?" Hitashi replied.

"The same way those two boys are dodging each other's attacks. They look like they're used to fighting," Yohko commented.

Hitashi sweated nervously. "Well that's a different way of using the disco ball. Too bad that brown haired kid still dodged it."

Yohko licked her lips as she watched Daisuke jump off a fake boulder. "Looks like brains verses skill. Damn, if there's a war going on, I'd want them on my side."

Daisuke and Ken had each other dead in sites, two hits each, and both pulled the trigger. But nothing happened.

"What!?" Daisuke growled. "I had you dead in my sites."

"Sorry, Daisuke!" Miyako waved sheepishly. "But I took your team's flag while you were busy playing with Ken."

"She's not bad either," Hitashi commented.

* * *

"Hi, Ken, Miyako... Daisuke," Hikari reluctantly greeted.

"Um, hi." Takeru waved.

"Small world, isn't it?" Daisuke asked bitterly.

Takeru shrugged. "We're just here to play a few games."

"How about Laser Assault?" Daisuke offered. "Us verses you two."

Hikari and Takeru glanced at each other, shrugged, and answered in unison, "Sure."

Daisuke twitched.

It took a little convincing to get the operators to allow Ken and Daisuke on the same team, but they allowed it since Takeru insisted on it as well.

Hitashi looked at them gloomily. "I feel so inadequate."

Yohko nodded. "I normally don't like kids like this, but damn can they do things."

Hitashi blinked. "Is it my imagination, or did that laser bend around the girl with pink gloves rather than hit her."

Yohko shook her head. "I wouldn't know. Gilligan just got those two boys to shoot each other."

After the match ended, Takeru shook Daisuke's hand. "Great game, though three against two was hardly fair."

Miyako laughed as she draped her arm over Takeru's shoulder. "So I let Hikari shot me so I could kill you, so what? Sacrifices have to be made for victory."

Daisuke glared. "Just as long as you don't do that when it's for real."

"I'm not that stupid. I learn that lesson from the Kaiser." Miyako raised her hand triumphantly.

"Gee, thanks." Ken sagged.

Miyako patted him on the back. "All has been forgiven. Get over it."

Ken sighed.

"Well, we've got to be going. See you guys around." Hikari waved as she left with Takeru.

"I would've liked it better if I had killed him," Daisuke said.

Ken shrugged. "We all got a shot in before the other members of our team won the match. I'd say that's a victory."

* * *

Stress relief is a good way of dealing with things. The arcade became a good friend when the Digital World failed to produce something I could pound on. But the days turned to weeks, and weeks into months.

I was getting better little by little as the time passed. But that was before I saw something I NEVER wanted to see.

* * *

Daisuke walked into Koushiro's room with a dazed looking V-mon trailing behind. Koushiro, Taichi, Sora, Miyako, Hawkmon, Ken and Wormmon were already there.

"Where are the others?" Taichi asked.

Daisuke crossed his arms. "Iori and I walked in on Takeru screwing your sister. They're still at his apartment explaining to Iori about the birds and the bees."

"And digimon," V-mon added with a sob.

Sora rubbed her forehead. "Just wonderful."

"At least now I don't have to imagine what Hikari looks like." Daisuke laughed bitterly.

Taichi glared at Daisuke with a look that promised of death.

Miyako sighed. "Let's get to the Overdell Mansion and deal with that mess." She then mumbled under her breath, "I HOPE Daisuke will have something to fight."

Everyone, except Koushiro, entered the Digital World through Izumi's computer.

The group trekked to where they would be meeting Greymon and Birdramon, who had been keeping an eye on the Overdell Mansion.

Ken hung back to talk to Daisuke. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Let's just go. I hope that Vamdemon has done something so I can beat the shit out of him," Daisuke grumbled.

Ken placed his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Don't be reckless about this. We don't want to make any mistakes."

Daisuke brushed off Ken's hand. "Don't worry. I know what my job is."

"What's wrong, niisan?" Wormmon asked.

V-mon tried to swallow a sob. "Tailmon and Patamon are lovers."

Wormmon's mouth hung open. "Tailmon... lovers... Are you sure?"

V-mon nodded.

Ken looked at Daisuke with a questionable look.

Daisuke nodded. "Yep. The cat's been screwing the winged-hamster."

Miyako sagged as she had eavesdropped. "It's sad when the cat is getting more action than you are. Am I the only virgin girl of the Chosen?"

"Mimi is still a virgin. For now anyway," Sora answered Miyako's rhetorical question.

"There you are," Greymon called out. "Taichi, I need your help to become Metal Greymon."

"Why?" Taichi asked.

Greymon pointed off into the distance. "Vamdemon apparently kept a Skull Greymon in his basement. I want to take care of it."

The sound of a distant explosion echoed through the trees.

"Oh, good. Something I can hurt."

Everyone looked at Wormmon in surprise.

V-mon patted him on the back and nodded. "I like that plan. I like it a lot."

"Now just a moment," Greymon growled. "Skull Grey-"

"Wormmon evolve!" The caterpillar like digimon turned into a humanoid looking insect. "Stingmon!"

"V-Mon evolve!" The short blue dragon grew to a three meter tall winged, humanoid dragon. "XV-mon!"

"XV-mon!"  
"Stingmon!"  
"Jogress evolve!" the two digimon called out in unison and merged into a half-insect, half-dragon humanoid form. "Paildramon!"

"Paildramon ultimate evolve!" Paildramon shot into the air and landed as a gargantuan quadruped blue dragon with black arm guards and a red metal mask. "Imperial Dramon!"

"I'm going to enjoy this," the dual voices of Imperial Dramon said in unison.

Greymon sweeted. "Um, okay. He's yours."

"Why don't you play with Skull Greymon?" Ken suggested. "See if you can get him to devolve."

Imperial Dramon nodded once and flew off in search of his prey.

* * *

Hikari, Tailmon, Takeru and Patamon, having finished their talk with Iori, went to the Digital World since Taichi and the others had yet to return. They arrived in time to see Imperial Dramon bounce a Skull Greymon off the side of a cliff.

"You know, we're going to have to deal with their baby forms for a long time after this," Daisuke commented from off to the side.

"Of course," Ken replied. "That was part of the point. I'd rather deal with a baby digimon who 'lost' a friend and not a lovesick one who's upset because he never took the chance."

"I didn't even know Wormmon was interested in Tailmon. I understand that V-mon was, but not Wormmon," Hawkmon commented.

"Wormmon?" Tailmon mouthed and then shuddered. "Ew."

"Who knows with the matters of the heart?" Ken answered.

"Um, hi guys." Hikari waved. "What's going on?"

Miyako looked over at the embarrassed looking couples. "Sora and your brother are dealing with Vamdemon, who insists he found his little 'pet.' We're trying to get him to devolve to hopefully a more intelligent form and find out if Vamdemon forced the evolution."

"Um, okay." Hikari nodded.

Daisuke tried to focus on Imperial Dramon, and not look at Hikari. The image of her fucking Takeru was burned into his memory and he wanted it gone. As much as he wanted to see her naked before, he had NEVER wanted to see it that way.

Imperial Dramon was inventing new ways of fighting in this form. He had already broken Skull Greymon's arm off. He hadn't quite meant to do that, but he didn't care too much about it either. The dragon then snarled angrily seeing Patamon and Tailmon sitting together on the sidelines. He grabbed Skull Greymon's head and started to pound it into the side of the cliff repeatedly.

"Ease up!" Ken shouted. "We don't want to kill him."

Imperial Dramon pulled his opponent's head out of the cliff and chuckled nervously. "Oops."

Suddenly the unconscious Skull Greymon shimmered and then shrank into a blue colored Greymon.

Imperial Dramon set the digimon down and then devolved into Chikomon and Leafmon.

The Chosen, their digimon, and Vamdemon surrounded the blue Greymon.

"Oh, my. If only I had my instruments running to analyze this," Vamdemon said regretfully.

The blue Greymon stirred and hissed in a feminine voice. "How dare you bastards do this to me? First, that freak kidnapping me, and then you forcing me to become this pathetic, weak form."

"It's not pathetic or weak," Greymon said defensively.

The blue Greymon shifted and looked at him. "Hmm... maybe there are some advantages."

Greymon took a step back while Birdramon moved in front of him.

"So, Vamdemon had nothing to do with your evolution to Skull Greymon?" Birdramon asked.

"That idiot?" The blue Greymon laughed. "Not a chance. He was only lucky in catching me."

Tailmon raised an eyebrow. "You mean he's innocent of everything except capturing a Skull Greymon?"

"Yes." The blue Greymon nodded. "He should be punished for that."

"More like rewarded," Takeru said in disbelief. "Well, this solves that problem. But, what do we do with her?"

"Leave me alone with tall, orange and handsome?" the blue Greymon asked hopefully.

Birdramon scowled. "Over my dead body."

Miyako threw her arms into the air. "Okay, even the bird is getting lucky."

Greymon blushed while scratching his chin nervously. "It's... ah..."

"Just be quiet." Birdramon glared.

"Yes, dear." Greymon edged away from the group.

Ken rubbed his chin while looking at the large adult digmon. "What would the children look like?"

"An interesting question indeed." Vamdemon nodded.

"TMI, guys. TMI." Daisuke waved his arms. "I do NOT need to hear this now."

"Sorry," was said by a few of those present.

"Well, what are we going to do with her? She is a viral Greymon, after all," Sora said, trying to change the subject.

"Let's just port her to another part of the Digital World and be done with it," Daisuke suggested.

Ken pulled out his notebook computer. "Any suggestions as to where to send her?"

* * *

Daisuke entered his room, followed by Miyako, and he placed the sleeping Chikomon on a pillow that was on the floor. Motomiya then slumped against his bed. "I'll never have a girl with me. I'm just a jerk chasing after a hopeless dream. I had wished that Hikari and Takeru were lying to me for some reason. That Hikari was testing me or something. I could deny what they said."

Miyako sighed. "But you can't forget what you saw."

Daisuke shook his head. "How can I forget seeing THAT? Seeing how happy she was with him."

"You've come a long way already. You can't give up now," Miyako pleaded.

"Why not? Why would any girl let someone like me have sex with them?" Daisuke retorted angrily.

Miyako blinked and then yelled, "Get a grip will you? You're twelve years old! You can't give up because one girl chose to be with someone else when you've got so many years ahead of you to find someone else!"

Daisuke glared. "Yeah, right. I don't know of a single girl who likes me enough to even kiss me let alone have sex."

"Oh, really." Miyako placed her hands to the sides of Daisuke's face and drew him into a kiss.

Daisuke's eyes were wide with surprise. He couldn't quiet believe what Miyako was doing. Her tongue had forced itself into his mouth and prodded his own into action. His tongue swirled around and tasted hers. He had wished Hikari would've kissed him like this, but knew that was never going to happen.

Daisuke started to take off her shirt, and was surprised when she broke off the kiss and helped remove it. He kept pushing farther, doing more to her, as if waiting for her to confirm his words by stopping him, rejecting him.

Miyako knew this was stupid, letting the boy have his way with her. Yet she wasn't sure what stopping this would do to him. And honestly... she was curious. Why did the other girls take the risk? Was sex really as good as advertised?

Daisuke smirked down at panting girl under him. "Okay, so there's one girl who'd have sex with me."

Miyako nodded, almost reluctantly. "Yeah. Though this is a one time thing."

Daisuke blinked. "One time?"

"You're a good friend, someone I never want to lose... but..." Miyako trailed off uncertainly.

Daisuke sagged. "But... I'm not someone you can see spending the rest of your life with, huh?"

Miyako sighed. "Well... basically, yes. Can you imagine us trying to be a married couple?"

Daisuke shuddered. "Um, well, no."

Miyako played with Daisuke's hair. "What I gave you is a gift I can never give again. So, don't cheapen it by killing yourself or saying no girl would ever sleep with you. There are lots of girls that like you and would be willing to be your lover or your wife given time."

Daisuke laughed. "Now I'm being dumped by a girl minutes after she took my virginity."

"Daisuke... I..." Miyako stammered.

Daisuke shook his head. "We never really had a relationship in the first place, so how could you dump me? This was just to prove your point."

"Um, right," Miyako replied uncertainly.

"Do you still respect me?" Daisuke asked with some sarcasm.

"Well, it's not like I respect you any less." Miyako forced a smirk. "Actually, I respect you more. You got me to orgasm twice on your first try. A lot better than Takeru."

Daisuke raised his eyebrow. "How would you know?"

Miyako glanced away sheepishly. "Hikari told me."

"So, I'm a better lover than Takeru." Daisuke chuckled. "Cool."

Miyako smirked. "He's a few centimeters bigger than you though."

"He is?" Daisuke looked down. "I thought this was good."

"Maybe compared to normal guys your age." Miyako stood up. "You going to be all right?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." He got an odd gleam in his eye. "Though if this is a one time thing, think we can go one more time before we finish?"

Miyako blinked. "One more time?"

Daisuke nodded and stood up. He kissed her and began touching.

Miyako did not offer any protest as he continued to pleasure her in ways she couldn't begin to describe.

Daisuke still wished this was Hikari he was with, yet he was still set to enjoy every second.

Miyako spasmed uncontrolably. Her breathing slowly caught up to her and she looked at Daisuke, who was now hugging her lightly. "Okay, maybe I'll reconsider this being a one time thing."

* * *

Life truly is funny. When you think there's no hope at all, someone comes along and gives you that hope. Sure, Miyako is still just a friend. But I certainly will never forget what it was like having sex with her.

I understand what my friends had been trying to tell me. That I should let go of Hikari and move on. There are so many other girls out there. It may be some time before I'll find someone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with, but I might as well test the ocean before I settle down. Having sex felt great and I can't wait to find another girl who'd make love to me.


	7. Discoveries

**Red Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 7 - Discoveries**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent. All rights reserved.

This series is rated M for Mature for language and sexual situations without detailed desciptions. Even without graphic depiction of sex this series is still meant for adult readers.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

* * *

"I thought you didn't approve of hacking," Koushiro commented.

Miyako leaned over him to see what was on the screen. "It's not that I approve or disapprove of it. It's just I never had anyone teach me how. All I've ever been able to do is play around with the hardware of a computer."

"Well, besides a few tricks, I'm self taught." Koushiro tried to steady his hands, since while he had gotten used to people reading over his shoulder- he never had to deal with a girl's breasts being pressed against his back as well.

Miyako blinked. "You've hacked military sites and you're self taught?"

Koushiro nodded. "It just takes practice and working knowledge of the operating systems involved."

"Really?" Miyako asked in surprise.

"Yes, really." Koushiro shivered uncontrollably as Miyako ran a hand along his side. He looked at her, his face mere centimeters from hers.

Miyako saw confusion and longing in Koushiro's eyes. She tilted her head forward and started to kiss him.

Koushiro stiffened in shock and then slowly melted into the sensations her lips were giving him. He began to kiss her back.

Miyako broke the kiss and looked shyly at him. "You want to..." She glanced at his bed.

Koushiro tried to say something. No girl had ever offered him THAT. He was kind of interested in Miyako. He certainly wouldn't mind having sex with someone. However, first times were supposed to be special.

Miyako shifted, causing her breasts to rub against him.

Koushiro nodded like an idiot.

Miyako smiled and pulled him out of the chair. She guided him to his bed and laid down.

Koushiro looked down at Miyako, unsure of what to do. He leaned down and began to kiss her.

While Miyako was enjoying the kiss, she wanted more. Each step they went, she had to goad him on, to make it clear she was perfectly willing to go all the ways.

Koushiro's curousity was working against him. He wanted to explore each centimeter the girl exposed, only proceeding as she revealed more to him. Eventually his lust took over, and he took what the girl offered without any thought.

Miyako panted. "That was great."

Koushiro was trying to catch his own breath. "Yeah... sure was." He enjoyed how she was playing with his hair while they stared into each other's eyes. However, there was something nagging on his mind. "This wasn't your first time, was it?"

Miyako frowned and turned her head away. "No... it's not."

"Um, can I ask...?" Koushiro trailed off.

"It was Daisuke." Miyako sighed. "He was in bad shape after seeing Hikari and Takeru... together."

"I know." Koushiro nodded. "I thought he worked it out of his system by having Imperial Dramon pound on that Skull Greymon. Did you have to have sex with him?"

Miyako looked away. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. He was going on about how no girl would have sex with him, or even kiss him. I thought he was considering suicide, so I proved there was at least one girl who'd have sex with him."

Koushiro sat up and shook his head. "I don't think that was the best thing you could've done."

Miyako shrugged. "I know, but at least he's not suicidal anymore."

Koushiro looked away from her. "Miyako... are you going to have sex with him again?"

"Well, not if we're going to have a relationship," Miyako hesitantly ventured.

Koushiro smiled and nodded.

* * *

I had no clue what it was like to have a girlfriend. I was terminally shy. Asking a girl for a date filled me with more dread than facing an impossibly powerful digimon. I still can't believe that a relationship would just drop into my lap, literally.

Truthfully, I'm not sure if I can trust Miyako to be faithful. I'm not the first guy she's been with, and that guy was only a few days before she had sex with me. However, I don't think I can really afford not to try. She's the last girl that I'm really interested in that wasn't involved in a relationship. If I don't go for her, she could end up with Daisuke or Ken.

* * *

"Koushiro, can we talk?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

Koushiro turned away from his computer. "Yes, Mom?"

Mrs. Izumi looked like she was about to sit on the bed, but then changed her mind. "I think we should talk about your relationship with Miyako."

Koushiro nervously sweated. "Um, what about it?"

"Don't you think you're going too fast with her?" Mrs. Izumi asked with concern in her voice. "You weren't even dating her, then you start... having sex with her everyday for the past week."

Koushiro blushed and turned away. "Mom! How could you spy on me like that?!"

Mrs. Izumi folded her arms. "If you want privacy, you go to a love motel like your father and I do."

"Most of the time," Koushiro muttered under his breath.

Mrs. Izumi blushed, but her face hardened. "This isn't about my sex life, son. It's about yours."

Koushiro glared. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

"While you're sleeping in my home, you better believe it is my business!" Mrs. Izumi shouted. "You're in no position to be having sex with a girl. There is no way you could possibly pay for the care of a baby if you get her pregnant."

"We've been careful." Koushiro didn't think his mother needed to know the first time was unprotected.

"Protection is not a hundred percent effective," Mrs. Izumi pointed out.

"It's been good enough for my friends," Koushiro returned.

Mrs. Izumi laughed angrily. "And if jumping off a cliff was good enough for them, would you?"

"Of course I would." Koushiro gave her an evil looking smirk. "I've lost count on the number of times I've done just that."

Mrs. Izumi glared and wished she had a normal son for once. "Until you act like a mature young adult, you are not my son!" She slammed the door as she left.

Koushiro blinked several times, her proclamation slowly sinking in. "Real stupid, Koushiro. Real stupid." He sighed. "I could've dealt with that a lot better."

* * *

Koushiro watched his computer download a program while eating a take-out meal of ramen, since his mother was ignoring him to the point of not making him dinner. He turned around when someone knocked on the door. "Yes?"

Mr. Izumi walked in. "Can we talk, son?"

"This is about my argument with Mom, isn't it?" Koushiro asked sadly.

"Well, yes." Mr. Izumi sighed. "From what I heard, neither of you handled it very well."

"Sorry, I was just..." Koushiro trailed off trying to think of what to say.

Mr. Izumi sat down on the bed. "I understand. You were embarrassed that your mother would be talking to you about that."

"Er, well, I guess." Koushiro fidgeted. "Maybe a little worried too."

"That she would try to force you to end your relationship?" Mr. Izumi guessed.

Koushiro nodded. "Yes."

Mr. Izumi laughed. "If that was the case, we'd have done something as soon as we knew that you were having sex with her."

"Why didn't you?" Koushiro wondered.

Mr. Izumi sighed again. "Well, Miyako is a nice enough girl. We wouldn't mind it if you do end up marrying her. You do plan to marry her?"

Koushiro laughed nervously. "Um, ah, of course..."

Mr. Izumi scowled. "You could've been more firm with your answer."

"Why wouldn't I want to marry her?" Koushiro scratched the back of his head, still forcing his laughter.

"Because your relationship is only built on sex," Mr. Izumi answered flatly.

"Huh?" Koushiro blinked in confusion. "Dad, she's a great friend. We do a lot of things together."

Mr. Izumi shook his head. "Not since last week. All you've done is have sex with her. Don't you want more of a relationship than that?"

"Of course I do, and it is more than sex." Koushiro glared.

Mr. Izumi got up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I don't want to argue with you, just give you a little advice. Be careful, son. You've never had a relationship like this before. Just, please, take some time and actually make more of a relationship with her. Find out if you really want to be with her for the rest of your life. But, don't continue this if it is only about the sex and nothing else."

Koushiro turned around. "Dad, there is more to it than sex. Don't you trust me anymore?"

Mr. Izumi nodded. "I trust you in a lot of things, son, but I still want you to be careful about this. If you make a mistake, you could ruin not just your life, but hers as well."

* * *

A fancy restaurant and a table for two. Nothing could be more romantic, at least that's what Koushiro hoped. Since they arrived, they hadn't really talked much- just eat and play footsie while gazing into each other's eyes.

"You really didn't have to do this, Koushiro." Miyako pushed her plate aside.

Koushiro laughed nervously. "Well, I thought I did. With the way our relationship is now, taking you out to a place like this was the least I could do."

Miyako smiled at him. "But isn't this a little expensive?"

Koushiro scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry about it."

Miayko pouted at him. "If you say so."

Koushiro shifted since Miyako was still playing footsie with him. "So anything new?"

"Well, Daisuke has stopped pining after Hikari finally. He was a little upset that I'm going out with you now, though." Miyako looked a bit perturbed. "And he's been flirting with almost any girl he sees."

Koushiro frowned. "Anything else?"

"Well, let's see. Ken's been moping around, but that's hardly new. Iori asked all sorts of questions about sex." Miyako shrugged. "He still can't seem to understand having sex for pleasure."

"Well, sex is also to progress the species," Koushiro supplied.

Miyako nodded. "I know, but that's all Iori seems to understand, but he'll learn soon enough."

Koushiro raised an eyebrow. "You're not planning to 'teach' him, are you?"

"Ew." Miyako shuddered. "Kou, he's ten. It's not even legal. Ew."

"Sorry." Koushiro sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Miyako waved it off. "Any thing new with you?"

Koushiro reluctantly nodded. "My parents know about us."

"They do?" Miyako gulped. "What did they have to say?"

Koushiro smirked. "Mom thinks I'm being too immature with this. Dad doesn't mind, but wants me to be careful."

Miyako sighed with relief. "Had me worried there for a second."

"Sorry." Koushiro glanced at the clock. "If we're going to see the movie, we should leave now."

"There are other things we could do," Miyako suggested seductively.

Koushiro pulled at his collar. He could tell what she was referring to, but he was trying to have a real date. "Maybe later."

Miyako blinked. "Maybe?"

* * *

Koushiro raised an eyebrow. Whoever made this Sakura Diaries movie was certainly perverted. Though his own perverted thoughts were certainly being enhanced as Miyako rubbed his upper leg.

"Koushiro... let's go someplace else," Miyako breathed into his ear.

There was no arguing with her at this point. He nodded and followed her out of the theater. Being in the entertainment section of town, a love motel was only a short walk away.

Once inside the room they rented, Miyako shut and locked the door. She immediately took control, much as she had for most of their encounters.

Koushiro followed along the ride she was giving him, unable and unwilling to resist the pleasure she gave him.

Miyako pulled away from him, but noticed the condom failed to stay on. "Awe geez, I hope it didn't leak."

"I hope so too." Koushiro moved to the far side of the bed.

"Is something wrong Koushiro?" Miyako asked.

Koushiro sighed. "I think we just proved my father's point."

Miyako blinked. "What was that?"

Koushiro looked at her. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Miyako demanded.

"One I have to know." Koushiro bowed his head. "Do you love me, or do you have sex with because I'm good at it or that I'll put out."

"Kou-chan, you're very special to me." Miyako touched his cheek. "If I just wanted good sex, I'd be with Daisuke, not you."

Koushiro pulled away. "But do you love me?"

"I... I... I'd like to think so." Miyako sighed. "But, I don't know... what love really is. I like everyone, some more than others, but truthfully I'm not really sure what love feels like. Kind of funny that I'd get the digimental of love."

Koushiro let out a short laugh. "Just like Sora. She didn't understand love much either when she got her crest. She thought her mother hated her when all her mother was doing was being overprotective because she loved Sora. It doesn't change that you can still feel love."

Miyako nodded. "Yes. Sometimes I think I'm in love, but other times I'm just really confused."

Koushiro looked into her eyes. "If you're not sure you love me, then why do you have sex with me?"

Miyako looked away. "Well... because I think we could spend the rest of our lives together. Grow old and have kids, all that nice stuff. I doubt I can do that with Daisuke, and Ken turned me down."

Koushiro blinked. "You tried to be with Ken before me?"

"Oops, did I say that...?" Miyako blushed and covered her mouth. She then bowed her head. "Um, yeah. I went to Ken first, but he already knew I had slept with Daisuke and turned me down."

"Miyako..." Koushiro trailed off.

Miyako turned away. "You're dumping me, aren't you."

"Sort of." Koushiro sighed. "I don't want our relationship to be just about sex. If we're going to be together, it's because we both know we love each other." He placed his hand on her shoulder as he heard her sob. "I still want you as my girlfriend, but I think we should stop being lovers for now."

Miyako wiped away her tears. "I can live with that."

Koushiro smiled and kissed her, but stop when her hands began to roam. "Miyako..."

"We can't even play around a little?" Miyako frowned.

Koushiro shook his head. "Can't you just be my girlfriend? Do you have to do things sexually?"

Miyako got off the bed and stood up. "I'm sorry. I... I don't know if I can do that. I... Maybe we should just break everything off."

Koushiro brought his knees to his chest. "If... if that's what you want. Perhaps we should think about this first."

Miyako nodded. "Yes, that would be good."

* * *

"Koushiro!" Miyako called out as he walked onto the school field.

Koushiro waved. "Hi. What's up?"

"We need to talk." Miyako grabbed him by the hand and ran off with him, leaving Taichi and Sora wondering what that was about.

Koushiro gave her an appraising look as she dragged him into the sport's equipment shed. "You're not planning on seducing me, are you?"

Miyako flinched and turned away. "Remember what we talked about at the end of our date?"

Koushiro gave her a puzzled look. "How can I forget?"

"I'm sorry... but it is over." Miyako sighed. "I've... gone back to Daisuke... sort of."

Koushiro blinked. "You're sleeping with him?"

Miyako nodded and glanced shyly at him. "Yes, but we're not exactly going out either."

Koushiro placed his hand on her shoulder. "Miyako, please be careful. I'd hate to see you hurt."

Miyako forced a smile. "Don't worry about me, and I'm sorry if I've hurt you. We can still be friends, right?"

Koushiro nodded firmly. "Of course."

* * *

I still can't quite come to terms with every that happened between Miyako and myself. She's a special girl and part of me would still welcome her to my bed. I'm just not sure if that's my heart talking or my dick.

We never did say that we loved each other. That should've been my first clue that our relationship didn't have much meaning. I know now we weren't really in love. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt when we broke up, but I'd imagine the pain should've been a lot worse. It certainly wasn't the pain Daisuke displayed after learning that Hikari had chosen to be with Takeru.

I can tell Miyako was hurt because of this. I'm worried about her. She's been acting like a nymphomaniac and if she's not careful, she'll end up in a lot of trouble. Her having sex with Daisuke and not dating him especially troubles me. After finding out about everything, Sora certainly seemed ready to offer some 'advice' to Miyako. I hope she helps and doesn't make it worse.

About the only good thing I can say at the moment is that my parents are proud of me since I got myself out of that relationship before anything bad happened. At least I hope nothing bad happened, like an 'accident.'

* * *

Koushiro looked up from the computer he was working on in the lab as he heard a girl cry out in frustration. He glanced at the program that refused to work, and then at the girl with long black hair and nicely developed chest. He decided the program could wait a little bit. He walked over to her. "Having problems, um, Ayashi?" He wasn't entirely sure he remembered her name correctly.

Ayashi glanced up. "Yes. I've been trying to upload an image to my web page but it keeps freezing."

"At least it hasn't crashed." He glanced at the screen. "You might want to close some of those windows. That's probably causing the system to bog down."

"But I need some of them since I'm trying to fix the page too."

"I see." Koushiro unconsciously placed his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, that's your problem."

"What is?" Ayashi blinked.

"You're using the wrong kind of transfer." Koushiro canceled the transfer and typed in a command. "You need to set it to this, otherwise it thinks you're only sending simple text."

"That's it?" Ayashi stared at the screen.

"That's it." Koushiro nodded. "If there's anything else you need, just ask."

"Sure." Ayashi then joked, "Have a computer virus I can 'borrow.'"

Koushiro raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why?"

Ayashi paused for a moment, as if debating on telling him. "My last boyfriend couldn't understand 'no' until I demonstrated why some girls wear high heels."

Koushiro blinked and then flinched. "That would strike with minimal surface area. Ouch."

Ayashi nodded. "But I still want to pay him back for how far he got."

"May I ask?"

Ayashi turned away and glared. "He ripped my shirt off and fondled me with all the skill of a clamp."

"I have a better idea." Koushiro sat down at the terminal next to her. "What's his name?"

"Tenkowa Takato," Ayashi said as if she cursed. "That's the last time I ever date someone because my friends thought we'd look cute together."

Koushiro chuckled. "Heard that one before." He typed away at the computer.

"What happened?" Ayashi questioned.

Koushiro smirked. "Apparently that's how she found out he was gay."

Ayashi laughed. She then bent over to see what Koushiro was doing and gasped. "How'd you hack his web site?"

"It's real simple once you learn how." Koushiro smirked evilly. "Now what should we do with this?"

"Upload some porn?" Ayashi offered.

Koushiro thought about it. "He would get likely get transferred to a 'lesser' school for that since this is a school web site. Sounds good to me." He then turned to her. "Know of any pictures I can use?"

Ayashi shook her head. "Just search the web."

Koushiro shrugged. "I guess that'll have to do, using his log in ID, of course." He typed in a search and frowned. "I thought these were bad when I didn't ask for them. How many porn sites are there?"

Ayashi smiled. "Billions."

Koushiro paled as an image uploaded. "Oh, my. I didn't think you could do that with a goat."

Ayashi whistled. "Well, the girl with that horse certainly has a big mouth."

"Sure does." Koushiro typed away. "We'll just copy these over, and remove any credit to the original site so they can be pissed at him too."

Ayashi nodded. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"I wouldn't want to be on yours either." Koushiro smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is not the last time you'll see Ayashi in this series.


	8. Caught

**Red Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 8 - Caught**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent. All rights reserved.

This series is rated M for Mature for language and sexual situations without detailed desciptions. Even without graphic depiction of sex this series is still meant for adult readers.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

* * *

"Hello, Miyako," Sora greeted dryly as she entered the Inoue family's convenience store. "I'd like to talk to you for a little bit."

Miyako shrugged as she stood next to the register. "Sure, I'm not exactly doing anything at the moment beyond tending shop."

"Anyone else here?" Sora questioned.

Miyako raised an eyebrow. "Not really. Dad just left to run an errand at the bank, and a few other places."

Sora nodded. "He should be gone for a while?"

"Yep." Miyako leaned forward. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"About your relationship with Koushiro and Daisuke." Sora folded her arms. "I know you've slept with both of them."

"So?" Miyako questioned.

"How can you be so irresponsible?" Sora demanded.

Miyako blinked. "So I've slept with two different guys. What's the big deal? You've been with Taichi since you were eleven."

Sora scowled. "Twelve, and I've ONLY been with Taichi. You can't be so reckless and screw whoever catches your fancy. Sex is an expression of love, and shouldn't be soiled in the way you've been doing it. You're acting like a slut."

Miyako glared. "My love life is my business, Sora. If you want to compare notes as a friend, sure; but don't tell me how to live my life."

The door bell chimed.

"Miyako, you can't treat sex as just something to do," Sora continued her big sisterly rant. "It's about love. Sex is about being with the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. Sure, Taichi and I started making love when we were young, but when we had sex- it was with the intent that we'd always be together."

"SORA!"

Sora whipped around. "M-Mom?"

Mrs. Takenouchi had only wanted to pick up an item for dinner. She hadn't been there for any other reason. But to overhear her daughter saying that, she didn't know what to do. She grabbed her daughter's arm. "We're leaving now."

Miyako sweated nervously. "That's one way to stop the argument. Hope Sora's mom doesn't realize why she was giving me that speech."

"How long has this been going on?" Mrs. Takenouchi demanded as she stomped down the street.

Sora followed meekly after her, knowing right where they were going. She knew there was no way out of this now. She might as well explain everything, hoping honesty could curb her mother's anger. She finally answered, "Four years."

"Four years?!" Mrs. Takenouchi shrieked and whirled around. "But you're only fifteen!"

Sora studied her shoes. "Well, it was a rather difficult time when we started. Things just... happened because we needed it. Besides, I'm sixteen if you count the time in the Digital World."

"So, that happened when you were in that other world?" Mrs. Takenouchi questioned and began to walk toward their destination again.

"Yeah." Sora sighed. "We were scared and nearly died, and I guess I did it to prove I was alive."

Mrs. Takenouchi grumbled. There were more questions she wanted to ask, but most were not ones you could ask in public without it being clear to someone eavesdropping as to exactly what she was asking. She scowled. "Sora, what about your relationship with Yamato last year?"

Sora flinched. "Taichi and I... well... had a disagreement in quite a few things and we sort of broke up. I thought that Yamato would be better for me, but I realize now I went after him because he wouldn't really return my feelings."

"Why's that?" Mrs. Takenouchi wondered. "Why wouldn't he love you?"

Sora laughed nervously. "Let's just say I'm not his type. Besides, the only reason he dated me was to get Taichi and me to make up, by making him jealous." She then grumbled under her breath, "Took the idiot long enough to get jealous."

"We're here," Mrs. Takenouchi said simply.

Sora looked up and gulped. This had gotten a lot worse.

* * *

A boring Sunday afternoon. Hikari and Tailmon yawned as they flipped through the television channels. Both would rather be elsewhere doing something else, but also didn't really feel like going anywhere.

The doorbell rang.

Mrs. Yagami Yuuko looked up from her cooking. "Hikari, can you please get that?"

"Sure, Mom." Hikari shrugged and got off the couch and went to the door. She opened the door. "Hello." She blinked seeing Mrs. Takenouchi, looking rather stern, and Sora, who was ready to bolt. "Can I do anything for you?" Hikari questioned.

"Are your parents and Taichi here?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked.

Hikari looked at them in confusion. "Er. Yes. Come on in."

Sora followed her mother inside, she stopped briefly and whispered, "You should leave for awhile."

"She found out..." Hikari wondered and was answered with a nod. "Right. Tailmon, you want to come to a friend's house with me?" she called out.

Tailmon snored.

"Guess not. Bye." Hikari put on her shoes and left.

"Hikari?" Yuuko called out. She then saw the Takenouchi girls. "Hello, Kiyoko, Sora. What brings you here?"

Mrs. Takenouchi Kiyoko bowed slightly. "Forgive our intrusion, Yuuko, but we need to talk to you and your husband about your son's relationship with my daughter."

Yuuko blinked. "Oh, dear... What has he done?"

Kiyoko's eyes flattened. "My daughter."

Sora blushed and fidgeted.

Yuuko stared blankly. "You don't mean he and her..." She made a suggestive hand movement.

Kiyoko nodded firmly.

"Right." Yuuko took a deep breath. "Please sit on the couch. I'll get them." She turned off the stove and walked quickly into the den. "Susumu, we need to have a family discussion."

"Just a moment. I'm in a business meeting." Mr. Yagami Susumu held tightly to his joystick. A representation of Tsunami-Sasami stood on the screen wearing a Juraian kimono. "I've got you now." He pulled the trigger and the power to the computer shut off.

"This is VERY important, Susumu," Yuuko growled, her finger on the power-strip's shut off switch.

Susumu sagged. "Now my boss is going to beat me."

"SUSUMU!" Yuuko snapped.

"What's the problem?" Susumu asked.

"What do you think about being a grandparent at your age?" Yuuko asked flatly.

Susumu froze for a moment. "Taichi!" He yelled and stomped out of the den. "Get your butt out here."

Taichi peaked his head out of his bedroom. "What's the problem, Dad?"

Kiyoko stood up and glared icily at Taichi, but composed herself. "This is a serious discussion and shouldn't be conducted in anger."

Yuuko nodded and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "They'll both explain EVERYthing, then we'll decide what to do."

Susumu growled.

Sora looked sheepishly at her boyfriend. "Sorry."

A cold chill ran down Taichi's back. He was in deep trouble, that was certain. But he hoped it wasn't nearly as deep as he currently was thinking.

* * *

A barren dark land stretched before his eyes as he stood on the last vestiges of an alien dimension known as the Digital World. Life seemed dead all around them, but all too soon they would be fighting something that lives and rules over this land, Piemon.

"Taichi, why didn't you wake me for my watch?" Sora asked blearily as she walked up to him.

"Not tired," Taichi replied simply.

Sora crossed her arms. "Those bags under your eyes tell me differently."

"Fine, I'm a little tired- but I know I won't get any sleep." Taichi continued to stare off into the distance.

"Taichi, you need your sleep. Piemon is the strongest of the Dark Masters. We have to be prepared to fight him. You can't do that if you're half asleep."

"I know he is. That's part of the problem." Taichi punched a rock. "Mugen Dramon nearly killed us a dozen times. I'm still trying to figure out how we lived through all that."

Sora shrugged. "I'm not sure, but somehow Hikari helped us."

"Please don't remind me." Taichi sighed.

Sora blinked. "Why?"

"Remember when Agumon warp-evolved?" Taichi asked.

"Of course." Sora nodded.

"I didn't do it. Agumon didn't have enough power to evolve to be Greymon for me." Taichi plopped down to the ground. "But she made him warp-evolve for her. My digivice didn't even activate. I feel so lost and helpless. How can I protect her when I don't know what's happening to her?"

Sora hugged Taichi from behind. "Ever since we came to this world, I've felt that everything is over my head. That the only thing we can do is to continue on and hope we survive. I've lost count on the times I was sure I was going to die, the number of times I helped Piyomon to kill, or the number of times I did something and later wished I had done something else."

Taichi was rather surprised at the hug, but he slowly relaxed while listening to her words. "Sora... I know what we have to do. I'm not sure anymore if we can survive this one. Without Yamato and the others... I don't see how we can defeat him. But we don't know where they are, and Piemon is sure to come after us now before we have a chance to regroup."

"Please don't talk like that." Sora leaned her head against Taichi's back. "You need to be strong... for the rest of us."

"Sora... are you crying?" Taichi questioned.

Sora hugged him tighter. "Taichi please... We need your courage to face this. Without you, we'll all fall apart. You have to believe you can defeat Piemon."

Taichi pulled out of the hug and stared at her tear streaked face. "Why are you crying?"

Sora hung her head. "Taichi... I... that is we... need your strength... without you being strong, how can any of us be strong?" She grabbed him by his shoulders. "How can I face something that YOU are afraid of? If you're not brave, how can _I_ be brave?"

"Sora... I've been scared to death a lot during our adventures, particularly that time when you were captured. I... I just have to face my fears... and so do you. I don't think I can handle this one alone... but together... I'm sure we'll win." Taichi forced a smile.

Sora wiped away a few of her tears. "Together?"

Taichi nodded. "Yes, together."

Sora smiled and leaned forward. Before Taichi knew it, she was kissing him. He froze in shock at first but soon melted into her warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and her hands began to roam over his body.

"I love you," Sora said before she removed his shirt.

* * *

"And well... things continued from there and we made love for the first time," Sora finished, blushing madly.

Taichi fidgeted as he sat next to her on dining room chairs place in front of the television.

The three parents sat on the couch, with Tailmon still sleeping on top of the back-rest. Their reactions to the story were rather varied.

Kiyoko sat in stoic silence as she listened to her daughter tell the story.

Susumu's mouth hung open, not believing that had happened to his son.

Yuuko blinked and stared blankly at her son. "Well... Taichi's certainly manly losing his virginity that young."

"He was eleven!" Susumu called out in shock.

"Twelve technically," Sora asserted.

"Like that makes it better," Susumu shot back.

"Please calm down. We don't want to make this situation worse," Kiyoko said flatly.

"Worse? How can this get any worse?" Susumu questioned.

"I can think of quite a few ways," Sora answered more to herself than Taichi's father.

"When did you two decide to continue the relationship?" Kiyoko questioned.

Sora sighed. "Shortly after we returned from the Digital World. Things felt so... common. Everything felt... well, boring. The only thing I could do to recapture what I felt in the Digital World was to make love to Taichi."

"But you broke up with him several times," Yuuko noted.

Sora nodded. "Taichi and I don't have a perfect relationship. He gets on my nerves at times. But in the end, I always went back to him. We've been able to work through a lot of problems, and I'm sure we can always be together now."

Susumu crossed his arms. "Taichi, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure." Taichi pulled at his collar. "I don't want to stop seeing her, of course."

Yuuko nodded. "But what about marriage?"

Taichi laughed nervously. "Well... I guess we'll get married after high school."

"After high school?" Susumu questioned angrily.

"Well, yeah." Taichi shrugged. "We can't get married until we're eighteen, right?"

Susumu's mouth hung open.

Yuuko nodded. "He has a point."

"There are ways around it," Kiyoko stated. "My husband knows a few people who can get it waved."

"Why isn't he here for this discussion?" Yuuko asked.

Kiyoko scowled. "I'll tell Haruhiko about this later. He's currently working on some project for the University and might not be home for some time." She cleared her throat. "But that is hardly important at the moment." She turned back to the young lovers. "What do you plan to do to support Sora?"

Taichi sighed. "Well, I hope to go to college and get a good job. There's also taking over and running the floral shop."

Kiyoko blinked. "Sora, you're willing to take over the shop?"

Sora nodded. "Mom, I never really hated the idea of taking over your family business, what I resented was that I didn't feel I had a choice. I understood that by continuing my relationship with Taichi that if anything happened, well, I'd have to take over the shop."

"I see." Kiyoko smiled slightly.

"Taichi, how can you be so irresponsible?" Susumu questioned.

"Dad, we've been very careful. I can count the number of times we didn't use protection on my hands." Taichi held up eight fingers.

Sora rolled her eyes. There were a few more times than that.

"But no matter how careful you are, an accident can still happen," Susumu retorted.

Taichi sighed. "Thankfully, that hasn't been a problem."

"What about now?" Susumu questioned bitterly.

"It would've been better if you never found out," Taichi joked nervously.

"Never found out?" Susumu glared. "How can you hide this?"

Taichi blinked. "We've kept it a secret for four years, we could've kept a few more years."

Susumu stared at the youths in shock. "Four years?"

Sora looked at him questioningly. "You know that's how long we've been lovers."

"Yes, but I didn't think..." Susumu trailed off.

"Oh, dear." Kiyoko shook her head. "Perhaps I should've asked this question sooner. Sora are you, or have you ever been, pregnant?"

Sora shook her head. "No."

Yuuko let out a sigh of relief. "You had me worried. I thought you brought her here because she was pregnant."

Susumu seemed to deflate as he sat back into the couch. "Thank God. I'm not ready to be a grandfather."

Tailmon twitched in her sleep.

"I'm not pregnant. Mom found out while I was suggesting to a friend that she..." Sora paused briefly in thought, unsure how to continue. "Um... she shouldn't consider having sex... with someone... that's just a friend."

Susumu stood up and attempted to leave.

Yuuko pulled him back down. "We still need to discuss what to do in case they do have accident."

"Right." Susumu reluctantly nodded.

Yuuko turned toward the lovers. "Now, Taichi, does Hikari know of your relationship with Sora?"

Taichi nodded. "Yeah. She found out before we came back from the Digital World."

Sora fidgeted uneasily.

"What kind of example have you set for her?" Yuuko asked. "What would you do if she followed your example?"

Tailmon jerked awake. "Not again." She mentally cursed her horny Chosen partner. She blinked as noticed that everyone in the room was looking at her. She then saw an unfamiliar face. "Nyao?" she meowed.

"It's okay Tailmon, that's my mother," Sora said.

Tailmon smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Please go to your bedroom. This is a private discussion," Yuuko stated.

"Oh. They found out. Huh?" Tailmon hopped off the couch and cringed. "Must have jumped wrong," she muttered to herself as she walked into the bedroom.

"Great, even the cat knew." Susumu slouched.

"May have to talk to her later," Yuuko commented to herself. "Now, Taichi I want an answer to my question. What would you do if Hikari followed your example?"

Taichi scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I'd beat up her boyfriend for even trying that." He added quietly under his breath, "Assuming I got the right guy."

Sora kicked Taichi's foot.

"You wouldn't obey us if we told you not to have sex, would you?" Kiyoko questioned.

The lovers shook their heads.

Kiyoko sighed. "Perhaps you two should go into the bedroom and wait for us to decide what to do about this."

Yuuko stood up. "I'll have Tailmon keep an eye on them."

* * *

Tailmon's tail waved irritably. She would rather be asleep at the moment, or sleeping with Patamon; not playing chaperon to two people who she felt didn't need someone watching over them. "Why didn't Hikari take me with her to Takeru's?" she asked.

"You were asleep," Sora answered. "How do you know she's at Takeru's?"

"Where else would she be?" Tailmon replied.

"With Miyako?" Sora guessed.

Tailmon shook her head. "I doubt I'd have woken up as horny as I am if she was with her."

Sora sighed as she flopped down on the lower bunk. "I guess Hikari followed our lead."

Tailmon laughed. "Hikari knew what she was doing. You didn't have anything to do with that."

"Are you sure?" Sora questioned.

Tailmon nodded.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to listen to them," Taichi whispered harshly.

"And just what are they going to do? Ground you for life?" Tailmon questioned.

"Well... maybe." Taichi sweat-dropped.

"She has a point," Sora said. "They can't really do much about this. We're not going to stop because they don't like it, and they'd only alienate us if they tried."

"Yeah." Taichi sighed. "But they can still give us hell."

* * *

"Yep. They sent me to hell," Taichi whined.

Sora folded her arms. "Flower arranging isn't that bad."

"Says you," Taichi shot back while surrounded by flower clippings in the back of the Takenouchi Floral Shop. "Just how many ways can you make a bouquet?"

"You don't want to know," Sora answered.

"Why am I even doing this?" Taichi grumbled.

Sora scowled. "In case I get pregnant and we have to rush getting married. We both need to know how to run this place since it is my dowry."

Taichi sagged and mumbled to himself, "And I need to earn enough money to get you a ring."

"What was that?" Sora questioned.

Taichi forced a smile. "Nothing, dear."

Kiyoko glared as she entered the room. "I'd have hoped you made more progress than this. You're wasting perfectly good flowers."

"Sorry." Taichi laughed nervously. "I've never done this before."

"If you're going to continue your relationship with my daughter, you better learn this quickly." Kiyoko turned away. "We'll have a delivery of flowers at six in the morning. Make sure you're here to help unload the truck."

"Six?" Taichi slouched. "Geez. Might as well stay the night."

"You can if you want," Sora mentioned.

Taichi chuckled nervously not sure how to respond.

"Are you staying tonight, Taichi?" Kiyoko asked.

"Ah, sure... I guess," Taichi sheepishly answered.

"I'll call your parents and let them know." Kiyoko left the room.

* * *

Taichi fidgeted as he sat on Sora's bed. "This feels weird."

"You've slept in my bed before," Sora reminded.

"Yeah, but your Mom wasn't home and didn't know about this," Taichi returned.

"Could you please not mention that?" Sora asked.

"Why?" Taichi asked.

Sora blushed slightly. "Because, I want to be with you but thinking about Mom being here is a bit inhibiting."

"A bit?" Taichi questioned.

Sora sat down next to Taichi. "Can you just think about me for the next half-hour?"

"Half-hour?" Taichi laughed with a nervous edge. "You wish."

"Doesn't hurt to try." Sora leaned closer and began to kiss him.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Everything feels so weird right now.

I certainly never expected things to happen like this. When I was younger I would laugh at even the thought of taking over my mother's business willingly. I would've preferred to follow my father's example and be a teacher.

The idea of tending flowers day after day sounded boring. There had to be more to my life than growing up to sell flowers. Why should I limit myself like that when there's a whole world of adventure out there for me?

I rebelled against my Mother. I took up soccer, befriended the biggest jerk I could find, and did everything I could to try to break away from my traditional mother.

I was proud when I heard someone call me a tom-boy. It meant in some way I was winning.

Then came the Digital World and I learned what true adventure was. What it's like to fight, kill, love, and hate. What it means to be a part of something bigger than anything you can dream of even after you've gone through it.

Not to mention learning that the jerk I befriended turned out to be one of the sweetest, if somewhat overly impulsive, guys I ever met.

There was also the understanding I received about my mother. That the reason why she did things I didn't like were to protect me from myself.

What would've happened if I had played in that soccer game with a sprained ankle? What if it had gotten worse and I needed to have stayed off it longer? Then I would've been in serious trouble since my ankle wouldn't have been healed in time summer camp and the Digital World. If she didn't make me take the time to heal my ankle, I could've gotten killed because I wouldn't have been able to run.

I can't help but shake my head when I hear someone complain about their parents doing something 'unfair' when its easy to see that their parents are only trying to protect them.

The 'real' world doesn't seem very exciting anymore after going to the Digital World either. When you've climbed a mountain taller the Mt. Fuji could ever hope to be, been deep in an ocean while inside a whale, fought something with the power to destroy an entire universe, and a host of other fantastical events... well that just dwarfs any concept like seeing the Statue of Liberty in person.

What would college offer me anymore? A choice in careers. But what if I didn't really care about having a career? What if all I ever wanted to be is a housewife? Then college is a waste of money when you've already found the love of your life and have a good job waiting for you to make ends meet.

I have a fiance, technically, and I have a job that I can't ever be fired from since before I know it- I'll be the boss. There isn't anything more I could possibly want at the moment besides maybe my own baby. While Taichi and I are young and we should wait on that, I wouldn't be upset if I do end up pregnant.

I really started rambling here. I still haven't explained why I feel weird at the moment.

I feel weird because Taichi spent an entire night with me in my bed and my mother knows it. She hasn't and won't do anything to stop us from having sex. She did however give us a lecture on using protection that I don't want to repeat and is forcing Taichi to learn about the floral business.

Taichi's parents aren't overly happy that he might get stuck as 'only' a flower shop manager, but they agreed with my mother that this is the best course. After all, it's not like they could stop us from being lovers and if an accident happens, our future is protected.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Irony is best enjoyed when it's happening to someone else. I'm having too much fun and the ride is only beginning.

I'll explain what I mean by this later in the series.

Next Entry: Accidents Happen  
Miyako's recent activities catch up to her as she learns that even when one is most careful, mistakes are made.


	9. Accidents Happen

**Red Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 9 - Accidents Happen**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent. All rights reserved.

This series is rated M for Mature for language and sexual situations without detailed desciptions. Even without graphic depiction of sex this series is still meant for adult readers.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

* * *

Daisuke relaxed and huskily asked the panting girl in his arms. "What did you think of anal?"

Miyako turned around carefully. "That I don't like it. Where did you get the idea to do that?"

Daisuke frowned and the shrugged. "Remember how I had a date with Yukimi last Saturday?"

Miyako nodded and blinked. "You slept with her?"

Daisuke scratched the back of his head. "Sort of. All she would do is anal sex since that way it's impossible for her to get pregnant."

Miyako looked a little perturbed as she folded her arms. "How do I compare?"

"Better, of course." Daisuke smirked. "You'll actually have sex with me." He leaned closer. "How do I compare?"

"Well, you prove that it isn't size that counts, but how you use it. And you certainly know how to do that." Miyako put her lower clothes back on. She then walked over to the bed, plopped down on it and sighed.

Daisuke pulled up his clothes as well. He then leaned against the wall. "Is something bothering you?"

Miyako raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when you try to cover something up you either get over excited or get very quiet." Daisuke folded his arms. "Right now, you're being a bit too quiet for my liking."

Miyako sighed again. "It's nothing."

Daisuke scowled. "Now I really want to know. It's never nothing with you."

Miyako glanced up at him. "Fine... I was just thinking about a little argument I had with Sora the other day. She called me a slut."

"So?" Daisuke questioned.

Miyako glared. "You think I'm a slut?"

"Well, you have slept with two guys, hit on two more guys and you've been having sex on a regular basis for the past month." With each point, Daisuke extended a finger.

Miyako sagged. "If you put it that way, I am a slut, aren't I?"

"I don't see anything wrong with being sexually free." Daisuke smiled at her.

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but guys are 'Casanovas' and get praised for sleeping around. Girls are sluts and end up ridiculed for doing the same thing."

Daisuke shook his head. "Well, I'm not going to hold you to that double standard. You want to sleep around, go ahead."

"Just as long as I don't expect you to be faithful either." Miyako stood up.

"Why would I be?" Daisuke blinked. "You said it yourself that you don't want a long term relationship with me."

"Yep. All I want from you is the sex." Miyako sighed. "See you around." She left the apartment.

Daisuke stared after her. "What's wrong with her?"

"Are you asking me?" Chibimon asked. "How would I possibly know?"

* * *

"I'm a first class, grade A homogenized slut." Miyako fell onto the couch in the family room at her apartment.

Chizuru, Miyako's middle sister, entered the room. "Why would you say that? Just because you bounced between boyfriends without dealing with rebound?"

Miyako glanced around. "Is anyone else here?"

Chizuru raised an eyebrow. "Nope. We're all alone save for your bird."

Miyako sighed. "Can you keep something a secret?"

"Of course. I'll never tell a soul." Chizuru leaned closer. "So what's the secret?"

"I don't know what to do anymore." Miyako glanced up meekly. "I've... slept with two different guys. One of them broke up with me because he felt our relationship was only about sex, while the other accepts that's all our relationship is."

Chizuru's mouth hung open. "You're not a virgin."

Miyako nodded.

Chizuru collapsed into the chair. "If Mom and Dad find out, they'll skin you alive."

"But they won't, will they?" Miyako tried to sound commanding when she said that.

"Not from me... And I haven't even kissed a guy yet." Chizuru shook her head. "Okay, let's see if I got this straight. You had sex with Koushiro, but he broke it off because that's all you were doing with him. Then you had sex with Daisuke on the rebound."

"Not quite." Miyako glanced away. "I had sex with Daisuke first. He sounded so suicidal going on about how no girl would ever want him after he accidentally saw Hikari making love to Takeru. I wanted to help him and, well, I was a bit curious as well. Hikari and Sora have lovers and I wanted to know what it was like that they'd risk so much just to be with a guy."

Steam seemed to escape out of Chizuru's ears as she stared blankly at Miyako. "Prissy prude Sora has a lover?! Who?"

"Taichi." Miyako looked at Chizuru strangely. "'Prissy prude?'"

"Sora acts like she's superior to almost everyone. That she's grown up and we 'mere children' need to follow her example and be proper traditional girls who obeys their parents and don't do anything with guys." Chizuru scratched her head. "And she's screwing Taichi. Where does she got off telling others they shouldn't?"

Miyako sweated nervously. "Well, she doesn't have a problem if you're making love and not just having sex for the fun of it. She got upset at me because I've been too casual about it while she sees nothing wrong with Hikari and Takeru being together because they love each other. It's certainly not been about age since she's been sleeping with Taichi for four years."

"Four years!?" Chizuru blinked. "Geez. No wonder she thinks she's so 'grown up.'"

Miyako shrugged. "There's that, her having to act like a mother to Takeru when they were stuck in the Digital World for about a year, and she has one of the largest kill totals of us Chosen."

Chizuru rubbed her forehead. "Let's get back to you being sluttish. I can deal with that better than thinking of Sora like that. Why are you having sex?"

Miyako looked up at the ceiling. "That's what I've been trying to figure out myself. Why do I let Daisuke fuck me? Why couldn't I have a simple relationship with Koushiro? Why is it that every time I'm talking to a guy, all I can think about is how to get him into bed?"

Chizuru crossed her arms. "Sounds like you're a nymphomaniac. Either that or a little kid who found out he likes cookies and doesn't know when to stop. The only problem is if you get a stomach ache, it won't go away overnight."

"Thanks for reminding me," Miyako replied bitterly. "But you shouldn't be worried about being an aunt soon. I've been careful... after the first couple times."

Chizuru grabbed her forehead. "Once is all it takes. Geez, how could you be so stupid?"

"It's not like I had planned on having sex with them," Miyako retorted angrily. "It just happened. I make sure to carry protection with me at ALL times now."

Chizuru shook her head. "You better pray nothing has happened."

* * *

"Oh, please, God, Qinglongmon, Buddha, whatever kami is listening... please let this be the flu." Miyako cupped her hands in prayer as she waited for the results. She woke up feeling aches and pains all over, not to mention an upset stomach. She tried to remember when she had her last period, but it escaped her at the moment.

Miyako's hand shook as she reached out for the pregnancy test. She stared at the result with an ashen face and dilated eyes. "DEAR GOD NO!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Instantly Miyako's mother, Chizuru and Hawkmon were at the bathroom door, none of them knowing why she screamed that.

"Miyako? What's wrong? Open the door?" Mrs. Inoue tried to force her way in.

"Allow me." Hawkmon brushed aside Mrs. Inoue and kicked the door. It vibrated and slowly opened as he barely used enough power to break the lock.

Miyako was curled up on the floor crying uncontrollably.

Mrs. Inoue bent down and gave her daughter a comforting hug. "What's wrong dear?"

Chizuru saw what was clenched in Miyako's hand. "Oh, shit."

Mrs. Inoue scowled at her middle daughter and then noticed she was staring in shock at something. She followed the gaze and noticed what Miyako was holding. "That's not... You can't be pregnant."

"Oh, dear..." Hawkmon swallowed.

"Oh, yeah she can." Chizuru gulped. "I just found out the other day she wasn't a virgin."

Mrs. Inoue glared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She made me promise not to tell anyone." Chizuru leaned against the wall for support.

"I couldn't betray her trust," Hawkmon added.

Mrs. Inoue gave them a look that promised they would talk later about that. She then looked cautiously back at her sobbing daughter. "Miyako... who's the father?"

"I don't know..." Miyako whispered her reply.

Mrs. Inoue blinked. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Miyako repeated a little louder.

"You have to know who it is. Now who is it?" Mrs. Inoue demanded.

Miyako pulled away from her mother's grasp. "I don't know means I don't know!" she cried out.

Mrs. Inoue's eyes widened. "Why don't you know?"

Hawkmon sighed. "It could be Daisuke's or Koushiro's," he answered for Miyako.

Miyako curled back up into a ball.

Mrs. Inoue stared at in shock at Miyako. "You had sex with two guys?"

Miyako nodded.

"What have you done?" Mrs. Inoue nearly collapsed on the spot. She wasn't ready to deal with this. She doubted she would EVER be ready to deal with this.

* * *

"Hi, Hikari," Miyako said sadly at the Yagami's front door.

"Come on in," Hikari offered tentatively. "What's wrong?"

"My life is completely over." Miyako sighed as she walked in. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Hikari nodded. "The only one home right now besides me is Tailmon. And she's been staying in the bedroom almost exclusively since she hasn't been feeling very well lately."

"Good." Miyako walked over to the couch and fell along the length of it.

"You don't look very good," Hikari commented.

"Pregnancy will do that to you," Miyako replied.

"Pregnancy?!" Hikari squeaked. "Are you sure?"

Miyako nodded. "Took a pregnancy test this morning and it was positive."

"Who's the father?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know. Could be Daisuke or Koushiro." Miyako groaned. "What am I going to do?"

"Daisuke?!" Hikari chirped.

"You didn't know?" Miyako looked at her in surprise. "I thought for sure you would've heard about that by now."

Hikari shook her head. "Why?"

"Why did I sleep with him? Do you have any idea how suicidal he was after he saw you and Takeru having sex. I had to do something to help him and that was the only thing I could think of." Miyako turned her head away.

Hikari fell into the family room chair. "I didn't know... I had no idea he took it that bad..."

Miyako glared. "Hikari he didn't just have a crush on you, he LOVED you. Yet you couldn't get the courage to tell him he didn't have a chance. You led him on for as long as I've known both of you. I know you didn't mean to do it, but you did."

Hikari stared blankly. "I... I didn't want to hurt his feelings..."

"You have to understand sometimes saying nothing hurts more than telling someone something bad," Miyako ranted. "Daisuke probably wouldn't have gotten so bad if you had just told him that you weren't interested in him a long time ago. He wouldn't have had his hopes raised so high, that when he fell down to reality- it wouldn't have been nearly a fatal fall."

"Sorry... I was hoping he would realize it on his own... I didn't want to hurt him..." Hikari shook her head. "I should be apologizing to him. But I can do that later. First comes your problem."

"Yeah, you should apologize to him." Miyako nodded.

"When are you going to tell Daisuke and Koushiro about this?" Hikari questioned.

"Well... I wasn't really planning to..." Miyako sheepishly replied.

Hikari blinked. "Miyako, they deserve to know. They're partially responsible for this."

Miyako sighed. "I know..."

"And you should also see a gynecologist and check on the baby and your health," Hikari added.

"But... I don't want to go," Miyako meekly stated.

"This isn't going to go away in a few days. You have to find out if there are going to be any complications and you might even be able to figure out who the father is," Hikari insisted.

"Well... if he can tell me which day... maybe..." Miyako shook her head. "I'll just go later."

"No, WE will make an appointment now. I'll go for a check up." Hikari forced a laugh. "I probable should've gone for a while now considering my relationship with Takeru. Come on. We can support each other."

"I guess..." Miyako reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Miyako fidgeted as she approached her upper-classman. This was going to be very difficult, but Hikari was right- he had a right to know. "Koushiro, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"What's the problem?" Koushiro asked, looking up from the lunch he was eating in the school cafeteria with Ayashi.

"I need to say this privately. I don't think you'll want anyone else to hear." Miyako glanced at Ayashi.

Koushiro shrugged. "I'll be right back."

"Don't take to long. You still haven't explained that algebra equation," Ayashi reminded.

"I won't be long." Koushiro smiled sheepishly.

Miyako grabbed Koushiro's arm and dragged him off to the nearby janitor's closet.

"What's going on?" Koushiro asked.

Miyako pressed her pointer fingers together. "Um, Koushiro... it's like this... um, well, it seems that I'm... well... ah..."

"Just say what you need to say," Koushiro coaxed.

"I'mpregnant," Miyako blurted.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Koushiro's hair stood up more than it usually did.

Miyako nervously kicked the end of a rubber hose on the ground. "I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant."

"Is the baby mine?" Koushiro asked without emotion.

"I don't know..." Miyako gulped. "I'm going to a doctor tomorrow and will hopefully know the answer then."

"I see..." Koushiro staggered to the door. "Let me know as soon as you find out."

Miyako nodded. "I will." She stared sadly as Koushiro shambled back to his seat next to Ayashi.

"She's pregnant?" Ayashi asked him.

Koushiro nodded numbly.

Ayashi cast a quick glare towards Miyako. "Are you the father?"

"Don't know." Koushiro slouched in his seat. "Sorry, but I don't think I can help you with any algebraic equations at this time."

Miyako sagged as she could hear the hushed whispers float across the cafeteria. Part of her sex life and her problem had just become public knowledge.

* * *

Miyako trudged her way home and sighed upon hearing someone call out her name. She smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Daisuke..."

"You look like shit," Daisuke observed.

"I certainly feel like it." Miyako slouched. "Daisuke there's something you need to know."

"Care to go to my place? No one's home." Daisuke leered.

Miyako shook her head. "I'm sort of grounded."

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"Because Mom found out about us," Miyako replied.

Daisuke grimaced. "That's not good."

Miyako shook her head. "It's worse."

"How can it be worse?" Daisuke asked.

Miyako studied her shoes. "I'm pregnant."

Daisuke fell to the sidewalk. "Am I the father?"

"I don't know..." Miyako looked away. "Hopefully I'll find out tomorrow when I go to see a doctor."

"Ah, yeah. Um, let me know when ah..." Daisuke fumbled.

"If you're the father, you'll be the first to know," Miyako assured him.

"The first to know after you, you mean," Daisuke attempted to joke.

"Whatever..." Miyako walked away. "See ya."

* * *

Miyako twitch uncontrollably. The cold metal pressed into her was anything but pleasurable. They idea of Hikari being in another room going through this torture as well didn't exactly soothe her feelings as they had hoped, it troubled her even more. However, she could deal with that better than the wait she was currently facing for the results of most of the tests.

Her male doctor walked in with a pleasant smile. "I have some news I suspect you'll consider to be very good."

Miyako blinked. "What is it?"

The doctor smirked. "You're NOT pregnant. You must have made a mistake when taking the home pregnancy test. There is one test left at the lab, which we won't get the results until tomorrow, but I'm sure it'll come up negative."

"Then why do I feel so sick?" Miyako wondered.

The doctor chuckled. "It's because you've got the flu. Just take some medication for it, and you'll feel a lot better."

Miyako just stared at him. "You're joking with me."

The doctor shook his head. "I'm not. Ms. Inoue, from the test results we currently have, there is nothing wrong with your sexual organs. I'd suggest due to your age that you stop engaging in sexual activity in case next time it isn't just a 'pregnancy scare.' You'll also want to be careful about sexually transmitted diseases. Each time you have sex with someone, you're playing Russian Roulette- and AIDS is only one of the filled chambers."

Miyako brightened like a neon sign at night. "Thank you doctor!"

* * *

This has been a wild past couple days. That pregnancy scare was nerve racking to say the least. Unfortunately now the entire school knows I'm a bit sluttish. While the students' opinions of Koushiro went up finding out he's not a virgin. Ayashi and Sora have been attacked along with me as being easy girls just because they're friends of Koushiro's.

I hate double standards like that. Why is Koushiro suave and cool, and we're sluts. Ayashi is still a virgin as far as I know. Koushiro certainly wouldn't do anything with her considering why he broke up with me.

I think the worst part is that I now have guys hitting on me that have the IQ and face of a brick. Though there are a few guys that started flirting with me I might consider dating too.

I really need to get my priorities straight. Sure, I like sex. It makes me feel great. It's a high I can have without fighting or trying out drugs. I don't feel there is anything wrong with having sex with someone.

But I will be more careful. I don't want to repeat the past couple days for real, or end up having some sort of sex disease. Sticking to one lover wouldn't exactly work since Daisuke isn't going to be faithful.

At least the pamphlets I picked up the doctors might give me a few options in having protection. I guess I could use birth control pills. It's not like my reputation could get worse if someone found out I was using them.

I just wish I understood love better. Then maybe I wouldn't be bouncing around between boys or acting like some dog in heat. I'd just be with the guy I love and we could spend the rest of our lives together. I thought Koushiro or Ken could offer me that, but they turned me down.

Why can't everything be simple enough to understand?

Because then we'd be too simple to understand it.

I hope I'll figure out the answers soon.

* * *

Author's notes:

And the ride continues...

Coming Next:  
Entry 10 - Consequences  
Teenage sex leads to teenage pregnancy.

But who is really pregnant? Did the doctor make a mistake and Miyako is with child? Has Jun found someone to return more than just her feelings? Did Hikari's check-up give her a nasty surprise? Has Sora gotten her 'wish?' Or maybe Mimi hasn't been as innocent as Sora thought. Has Daisuke gone too far with another girl? What has Ken been up to, maybe he's going to be the father. What if Koushiro's relationship with Ayashi has gotten somewhere? Then again, it's possible Jyou found a girl besides Mimi. You'll have to wait to find out.

I feel so evil ^_^


	10. Consequences

**Red Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 10 - Consequences**

_By Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent. All rights reserved.

This series is rated M for Mature for language and sexual situations without detailed desciptions. Even without graphic depiction of sex this series is still meant for adult readers.

Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them.

* * *

They held onto each other as the pleasure of their shared act subsided. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Hikari reluctantly pulled away.

Takeru blinked as he noticed something. "Aw, geez. We didn't use a condom."

Hikari sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Takeru questioned. "What if you get pregnant?"

Hikari started to put on her clothes. "I won't get pregnant from being with you just now."

"How can you be sure?" Takeru asked.

Hikari didn't reply.

"Don't shut me out. If something is wrong, just tell me," Takeru pleaded.

Hikari tossed on her shirt, making her clothed save for her bra still on the floor. Tears formed in her eyes. "I... I just had to make love to you one last time."

Takeru grabbed her arm, preventing her from running away. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"Something has happened that you're going to hate me for." Hikari began to sob. "Just let me go." She struggled to be free from his grip.

"I will not. And why in the hell would you think I'd EVER hate you." Takeru could think of a few things that could upset her like this. If she had slept with someone else, he'd be very upset... but he might forgive her if it was Daisuke or Ken though, considering the friendship and adventures they had shared. Another was something he didn't want to even consider, but was afraid that was the problem.

"I'm sorry... it's my fault." Hikari fell to her knees. "I know how you felt... but I still wanted it. It's my fault for not being more careful..."

Takeru paled. There was only one thing he could think of that he knew she secretly wanted, but he did not. The problem he didn't even want to think about. He pulled her into a hug. "Hikari, please tell me."

"Takeru... I... I'm pregnant." Hikari didn't have enough energy to do anything but cry.

Takeru's heart stopped for a moment. "Oh... Hikari..." He hugged her tighter. "I... I... don't hate you for this. I'm responsible too. I... I'll do everything I can for you. I love you."

"Takeru... I'm sorry... I ruined everything," Hikari sobbed.

"Don't be sorry. We'll make this work. You'll see. You can never give up hope." Takeru grinned slightly at his lame joke. He then frowned as she continued to cry. He sighed. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

Hikari nodded.

* * *

Hikari sighed as she waited for the doctor to return. She wasn't concerned about the results she would get from the test he had given her, but for Miyako since she thought she was pregnant.

The doctor returned with a grim look. "Tell me, Ms. Yagami, have you had any bladder problems lately?"

Hikari knew something was wrong. She swallowed. "Um, well... I have been going a couple times at night." She blushed a little. "And I've been farting a little more than normal."

"Upset stomach?" the doctor asked.

Hikari shrugged. "A few times in the evening. Mom's been trying out new health foods."

The doctor almost smiled at that. "Have your breasts been extra sensitive recently?"

Hikari frowned. "A little."

The doctor nodded. "Have you felt a bit lethargic as well?"

Hikari wondered why he was asking all these questions. "Well... I guess."

The doctor closed his eyes. "When was the last time you had a period?"

Hikari paled at the implications of that particular statement. Her mind raced for an answer. "I'm not sure..." She remembered having to borrow Takeru's jacket during one of his basketball games, but that was a couple months ago. She searched her memory for any time more recently than that.

The doctor sighed. "You have been sexually active, correct?"

Hikari gulped. "Y-yes."

The doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, then I hope I'm bringing you good news then. From the test we ran here and the symptoms that you've indicated... it appears that you're pregnant. There is one test left at the lab, but it will probably return with a positive result. You're going to be a mother."

"I see," Hikari replied emotionlessly. "Is there anything I should know?"

The doctor nodded. "There are a few things you can do to help deal with 'morning sickness.' But first, I'd like to know if you will be keeping the baby."

"Yes," Hikari replied immediately. "I could never have an abortion."

The doctor let out a long breath and then began to explain some of the changes that Hikari would be facing and setting a couple appointments to better test the baby's health.

Hikari left the doctor and went to a wall rack filled with pamphlets, picking up some of them mechanically.

"Hikari, you can stop getting those." Miyako grinned broadly as she seemingly came from nowhere. "I'm not pregnant. I made some mistake with the test and got the wrong result. Stupid me. I worried everyone over nothing."

"That's nice," Hikari replied emotionlessly as she continued to pull different pregnancy pamphlets.

Miyako blinked. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

Hikari nodded. "I was hoping we could give birth at the same time."

Miyako smiled. "Sure we ca...n..." Her smile fell off her face. "You don't mean you're..."

Tears leaked out of the corner of Hikari's eyes as she nodded.

Miyako grabbed Hikari into a hug as the younger girl began to sob.

"What am I going to do?" Hikari cried.

"I don't know... We couldn't figure that out for me..." Miyako looked up. "Everything will turn out okay. I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Miyako asked at the Yagami's front door.

Hikari shrugged. "I don't know."

Miyako sighed. "I feel like I somehow gave you my problem."

Hikari almost laughed. "Too bad it doesn't work that way. Then I could blame you instead of myself."

"It takes two to tango. Takeru is responsible too," Miyako reminded.

"I know..." Hikari trailed off.

"Either come inside or leave. Don't leave the door open," Tailmon ordered angrily from the hall.

Miyako blinked. "Have you put on some weight, Tailmon?"

Hikari looked over at her digimon partner. "Hey, she's right. You are a little chubbier."

Tailmon looked away. "It's not fat..."

"Then why are you... getting... bigger... Oh, dear..." Miyako trailed off.

Hikari picked up Tailmon. "I guess WE can give birth together."

"You're going to have a baby too?" Tailmon asked and was answered with a nod. "I should've expected that." She sighed. "I won't exactly be able to give birth at the same time you will. I suspect I'll be laying a digitama in a couple days, but I'll bet my whiskers that the egg will hatch when you give birth."

Hikari smirked sadly. "Good enough."

"Have you told Takeru yet?" Tailmon asked.

"Have you told Patamon?" Hikari returned.

Both expecting girls looked down.

Miyako laughed nervously. "Well, you can tell them tomorrow or something. I really should be going."

Hikari nodded. "You can tell Daisuke and Koushiro your good news."

* * *

Takeru still held her in a hug, his face frozen in shock. "No wonder you sent Patamon to see Tailmon when you got here."

Hikari nodded as she continued to cry. "I waited until I had the result of the lab test, but I was sure it was positive- and it was. Then I came here. To be with you one last time."

Takeru softened a little. "Hikari, that won't be our last time together. And stop blaming yourself. It was an accident. We were careful... usually. When WE weren't it was OUR fault. It's just as much my fault that you're pregnant."

"But I wanted to be pregnant," Hikari sobbed.

Takeru shook his head. "If you really wanted to be pregnant, you wouldn't be so upset now. You'd be happy."

"I'm not upset about being pregnant. I'm upset that I'll lose you," Hikari insisted.

"And I'm telling you, you won't lose me." Takeru forced her to look at him. "I love you and I certainly won't leave you for this. Now I'll NEVER leave you."

"I'm sorry... I've ruined both of our lives." Hikari tried to turn her head away.

"Without you, I'd rather be dead." Takeru kissed her.

Hikari struggled at first but soon melted into his kiss. Words had failed to reach her, so he let his actions say what was in his heart, the unbridled love for the girl in his arms.

The two stared into each others eyes as the lustful moment faded.

Takeru hovered over her. "Hikari, as far as I'm concerned... we're married now. This is our baby and our responsibility. I'll do anything for you and the baby."

Hikari began to cry again. "But... Takeru... why do you want to stay with me? I'm going to be a mother at thirteen."

"I'll be a father at thirteen as well." Takeru smirked slightly. "I think that keeps us even there."

"What about school, college, a career?" Hikari questioned. "How can you achieve anything if I'm holding you back?"

Takeru closed his eyes. "I don't care about any of that as long as you're with me. We'll make this work somehow. Trust me. My world would be dark without your light to guide me."

Hikari hugged him and began to cry harder. "Without you, I have no hope."

Takeru began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Hikari asked.

Takeru smirked. "Do you have any idea how corny we just sounded. You being my light, and me your hope."

Hikari pouted. "Who cares? It's the truth, right?"

Takeru smiled and nodded.

* * *

"How was your day?" Takeru's mother, Natsuko, asked with a smirk.

"Fine..." Hikari replied sadly.

Natsuko raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Not really..." Hikari couldn't look Ms. Takaishi in the eye.

Takeru put his arms around Hikari. As much as he wanted to sweep this under the rug until later, he knew he had to tell his mother- the sooner the better. He sighed. "Mom... we've got something to tell you."

Hikari's eyes widen in fright. "Takeru?"

Takeru shook his head. "Mom has to know."

"Know what?" Natsuko asked.

Takeru gulped. "Hikari and I are going to have a baby." He closed his eyes waiting for his mother's reaction.

Hikari studied her feet.

Natsuko blinked a few times and then cleaned out her ear. "Excuse me. Could you repeat that?"

"We're going to have a baby," Takeru repeated sheepishly.

"That's what I thought you said." Natsuko staggered over to the couch and flopped down. "Does your family know yet, Hikari?"

Hikari shook her head.

"Why not?" Natsuko questioned.

"I just found out for sure from the doctor today," Hikari answered meekly. "I'm not sure how I'll tell them."

"Just tell them the truth. They'll understand," Natsuko advised.

Hikari shook her head. "They weren't very understanding of Taichi and Sora sleeping together."

"Actually I think they were very understanding," Takeru tried to reassure her. "They're only making Taichi work and Sora has no career choice but her mother's floral shop. They could've done a lot worse. They haven't even stopped them from sleeping together."

"I guess..." Hikari sighed.

Natsuko stood up and walked to Hikari. She lifted the young girl's chin and said, "A pregnant woman isn't suppose to look sad. She's supposed to glow with promise and joy of new life. You can smile for me, can't you? If anyone should frown, it's me. I'm going to be a grandmother before I'm thirty-five." Her forced smiled showed that she meant it jokingly.

Hikari giggled a little at that.

Takeru smiled at his mother. He then let go of Hikari and told her, "I'll come over to your apartment tomorrow. We can inform them together."

Hikari frowned. "Sure..."

Takeru gave her a quick kiss. "I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too. I really have to get home before diner." Hikari walked to the door.

"I'll be here tomorrow if your parents want to talk to me about this," Natsuko informed.

Hikari nodded. "Thanks." She left the apartment.

Natsuko sighed. "For your sake, Takeru, I hope your love for her never changes."

"Besides becoming deeper you mean." Takeru fell into a chair. "Why aren't you upset about this?"

"Because I'm in shock. I'll let you know when I get upset." Natsuko shook her head. "You've really done it this time."

"I know." Takeru rubbed his forehead. He had this question for some time, but never asked it in fear that it would cause his mother to change her mind about Hikari and himself. "Mom, why haven't you done anything to stop me and Hikari from being together?"

"What was I supposed to do? Yell at you for being irresponsible when you've been more responsible than I was with your father? Trying to stop you would only cause you to stop confiding in me altogether and you'd still have sex with her behind my back." Natsuko placed her hand on Takeru's shoulder. "I don't want to be a hypocrite to tell you not to do things I did when I was... well, your brother's age."

"Okay." Takeru blinked. "Wait, didn't you meet Dad when you were seventeen?"

Natsuko laughed a little. "I never said your father was the only man I've been with."

Takeru sweated nervously. "That's more than I wanted to know." Waaaay too much as far as he was concerned.

"I'm back," Patamon called out dully as he flew through the open kitchen window.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsuko asked.

"I... ah, well..." Patamon fidgeted.

"He's going to be a dad soon too." Takeru patted his digimon partner on the back.

"Tailmon's pregnant?" Natsuko chirped.

"Sort of..." Patamon replied in a dazed tone. "She's going to lay an egg soon."

Natsuko blinked. "She looks like a cat but lays eggs. You digimon really confuse me at times."

"Sorry," Patamon squeaked.

"How are you feeling?" Takeru asked with concern.

"Like someone hit me with a sneak attack and I'm in shock from the injury," Patamon answered with a flat tone. "How are you?"

Takeru smirked. "Same as you."

"I'd offer suggestions on how you can help Hikari, but I don't remember much from when I was pregnant with you or your brother," Natsuko stated. "You should talk to your father and Mr. Yagami for suggestions."

Takeru nodded slowly. Both talks would be a bitch to go through considering why he had to ask the questions in the first place. His father probably wouldn't be much of a problem, it's Mr. Yagami that'll try to kill him.

Takeru stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. Hopefully that'll clear my mind."

"Not likely." Natsuko went to her office to work on a new article.

* * *

"I'm home," Hikari called out as she returned home from school with Takeru.

"Welcome back," Mrs. Yagami returned. "I've got some new fiber cookies. Want to try some? They're delicious."

Takeru grimaced. He still had yet to figure out which was worse, microwave dinner surprise or Mrs. Yagami's health food. However the up coming talk would be far worse than either of those.

"Maybe later. Is anyone else home?" Hikari asked.

"Besides Tailmon, no. Taichi is at Sora's getting another floral arranging lesson," Mrs. Yagami replied with a bitter tone.

"So... he might not be home tonight." Hikari sighed.

"No, he won't. Tomorrow is one of the normal delivery days of flowers," Mrs. Yagami answered. She turned around holding a tray of cookies. "Hello, Takeru."

Takeru waved sheepishly. "Hi."

"Um, Mom..." Hikari swallowed and continued with child-like meekness, "We've got a problem."

Takeru flinched. He remembered using that tone of voice one time. When he told his parents, 'I painted the cat, now he's all sick.' The shaking tray of fiber enriched cookies seemed to indicate Mrs. Yagami knew that Hikari's tone meant that this was a really BIG problem.

"What's the problem?" Mrs. Yagami asked nervously.

"What do you think about being a grandparent at your age?" Hikari squeaked out.

Mrs. Yagami stared at the two teenagers before her. The tray of cookies slipped through her fingers and crashed to the floor.

Takeru rushed over and caught Mrs. Yagami as she fainted. He chuckled a little. "She took it better than I thought."

Hikari scowled.

* * *

Mrs. Yagami woke up on the couch. She blinked as she looked around. She almost fainted again seeing Hikari seated in the family room chair with Takeru hovering over her. "I had the strangest dream of you asking me how I felt about becoming a grandmother."

"That wasn't a dream, Mom," Hikari said sadly.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant." Mrs. Yagami pleaded.

Takeru gulped. Well, he wouldn't use the 'p-word' then. "Hikari and I are going to have a baby."

"I told you not to tell me that." Mrs. Yagami massaged her forehead. "What are you going to do?"

"We don't know yet. We didn't expect this to happen." Takeru sighed. "We had been careful, but accidents happen." Accidentally forgetting to pick some condoms up at the store, that is.

"You did this just because Taichi's been having sex with Sora," Mrs. Yagami stated.

Hikari shook her head. "Mom, Takeru and I have been together because we love each other. Taichi's first time was more of emotional necessity. With us it was our way of expressing our feelings we had pent up for other reasons."

Daisuke's crush, heat of combat, nearly getting killed, going to tell her that I love her anyway, and so on... Takeru rattled off in his head.

"How long have you two... been intimate?" Mrs. Yagami questioned.

"Our first time was almost a year ago," Hikari replied.

Mrs. Yagami closed her eyes. "Do you plan on getting married?"

"Of course," Takeru replied immediately.

Mrs. Yagami nodded and stood up. She walked over, picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello, Kiyoko. This is Yuuko... Remember our talk the other day about Taichi and your daughter when you said your husband can have the requirements for marriage waved?"

Takeru stared in shock at Mrs. Yagami. He hadn't exactly meant now. He thought she was going to call his mother.

"Seems Hikari has sort of made Sora an aunt," Mrs. Yagami said into the phone. She blinked. "What was that noise?" She looked concerned. "Is she all right? Oh, good."

Mrs. Yagami nodded. "Yes, Hikari got pregnant by her boyfriend, Takeru."

Takeru slouched. His love life was rapidly becoming public knowledge now.

"Yes, we should all get together and talk about what to do about this," Mrs. Yagami agreed.

Takeru moaned. He knew he was going to be part of that talk, but he certainly wished he didn't have to be part of it.

"Sunday evening sounds good to me, but I think I should talk to his mother first," Mrs. Yagami confirmed. "Yes, we'll talk again soon. Bye." She hung up the phone and dialed again.

"Hello, Ms. Takaishi, this is Mrs. Yagami. I want to talk to you about your son." Mrs. Yagami scowled a little. "You already know?"

Mrs. Yagami glared. "I see, they told you yesterday."

Takeru gulped. He didn't want Hikari's mother any more upset that she already was.

"I think we should meet and discuss this on Sunday about what to do about all of this," Mrs. Yagami stated. "That works for you. Good. I'd like to bring Mrs. Takenouchi into this since her husband can help get them married."

Mrs. Yagami blinked. "No, I don't think I'm rushing things. THEY rushed things by sleeping together." She then nodded. "Yes, we'll all meet at my home. Bye." She hung up the phone.

Takeru pulled at his collar. He was afraid of what Mrs. Yagami might say or do now.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

Takeru fidgeted. "Well, when I told Mom was just after Hikari told me. We decided to tell you together, and this was the first opportunity we had."

Mrs. Yagami nodded. "Okay..."

"There's something else you should know," Hikari said.

"I won't like this, will I?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

"I'm not sure..." Hikari sighed. "Tailmon is going to lay an egg soon. She suspects it'll be some time tomorrow."

"Right." Takeru scratched the back of his head. "You'll probably want to be here for that. I'll go tell Dad and Yamato by myself tomorrow, so you can help her."

Mrs. Yagami blinked. "That's why she's been so irritable..." She sighed. "Hikari, you should thank Taichi for being with Sora. If I hadn't considered this before, I'd probably be yelling at you now." She went to the door and picked up her jacket. "I'm going to the store for ice cream. Do you want some?"

"Um, some chocolate ice cream would be nice," Hikari replied.

"Two chocolate ice creams, coming up." Mrs. Yagami turned to leave.

"Make it three," Tailmon called out from the bedroom.

Mrs. Yagami sweated a little. "Right, three."

Takeru was worried for some reason he couldn't explain. He couldn't remember a time there was any sweets in this apartment.

"Ah, hello, Mrs. Yagami." Koushiro bowed slightly as he stood by the open door.

"Hello, Koushiro. You're a nice boy, right? You're still a virgin?" Mrs. Yagami asked him.

Koushiro blinked. "Well... not exactly..."

Mrs. Yagami shook her head. "Sorry Koushiro, but Taichi is at Sora's."

"Actually I came here to see Hikari and Tailmon," Koushiro replied.

"Oh. You already know?" Mrs. Yagami questioned.

"Well, yeah. Miyako was with Hikari when she found out, and Miyako told me," Koushiro informed sheepishly.

Mrs. Yagami shrugged. "They're here along with Takeru. I'll be back in a little while."

"See you." Koushiro bowed and went inside.

Takeru sighed. "I hope Miyako hasn't told Daisuke. That should come from us."

Koushiro nodded. "How are you?"

Hikari shrugged. "Numb currently."

"She's a bit depressed actually," Takeru commented.

"Understandable." Koushiro paused. "Hikari, I'd like to ask you and Tailmon some questions. I think that your baby may be a Chosen and Tailmon's egg is going to be the Chosen partner."

Hikari sighed again. "I already figured that out. I find it troubling to know my child will be called to fight and kill like I have been."

Koushiro tapped his chin. "Well, there are a few things I'd like to figure out..."

* * *

With it being a nice day out, and Hikari feeling nauseous, Takeru decided eating lunch outside with his new fiancee would be good. He called that opinion in question when someone or something jumped down on him from a tree. He pulled out of the hold and whirled around, ready to fight.

Takeru blinked and relaxed. "Yamato? What are you doing here?"

Yamato instantly put Takeru back into a headlock. "Excuse us, little sis, but I need to talk to little bro, here."

Hikari giggled nervously. "O-okay."

Yamato leaned closer to Takeru. "Climb the tree or I'll throw you up there."

Takeru gulped. Yamato was pissed off for some reason, and he didn't want to take the brunt of his anger. "I'll climb," Takeru answered. As soon as Yamato let go, he began to climb in fear of his older brother.

Yamato followed.

"So, how was your day?" Takeru questioned nervously. He had a guess why he'd be upset, particularly with the 'little sis' comment, but he had no idea how Yamato would know yet.

"Terrible. The last of it being Jun getting even more persistent." Yamato scowled.

Takeru laughed nervously. "Maybe you should fake another relationship."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Going to have to do that. It'll get her and that tabloid off my back for a while."

Takeru eyed his brother. "You're not here to tell me about your bad day, are you?"

"I'm here because of what started it." Yamato pulled out a paper. "Have you read Mom's article this morning?"

Takeru paled seeing in bold print, 'Teenage Pregnancy.' "Oh, geez. She wrote about it already."

"Then you are why she wrote about this," Yamato accused.

Takeru nodded. "Sorry. I was going to tell you and Dad tonight."

"Too late." Yamato growled. "Dad spit his coffee on my back when he read the title. Then he showed it to me and I dropped the frying pan, which had my breakfast cooking in it, on my foot."

Takeru flinched. "I'm really sorry. I was going to tell you, honest."

"Whatever. Have you told Taichi yet?" Yamato questioned.

"Not yet... he hasn't really been home lately." Takeru fidgeted.

"Let me know when that'll be so I can help. And find some help. He's going to try to kill you," Yamato warned.

Takeru guessed that Yamato wanted and excuse to get into a fight, and protecting his little brother would be a good reason. Takeru laughed nervously. "I don't think he'll be that bad."

"You've slept with his little sister, you got her pregnant, and you remind him of me." Yamato extended a finger for each point. "Those are three reasons why he'd want to kick your ass."

"You just had to be in love with him, didn't you?" Takeru forced the joke.

Yamato glared. "Screwing Hikari is what landed you in this trouble."

"I know. And I'm in it DEEP." Takeru sighed. "Hikari's mother is trying to get us married soon, and apparently Sora's father can help get it approved."

Yamato started to laugh. "This is wonderful. That shit rag that decided to make my life public knowledge is going to love you. If you do get married, they'll put you and Hikari on the front cover and tell everyone why."

"At least they don't know about your feelings for Taichi," Takeru commented.

Yamato scowled. "You best keep quiet about that, or they just might."

"Sorry," Takeru apologized.

"Saying sorry won't fix things." Yamato glanced down and saw Hikari looking up at them. "Can you two make it over on Sunday to talk to Dad about this?"

Takeru shook his head. "It'll have to be sooner. Sunday is when Hikari's mother has set up the family discussion about what to do."

"Great. What about tonight?" Yamato questioned.

Takeru scratched the back of his head. "Well, Hikari can't make it. Tailmon expects to be laying a digitama tonight."

Yamato blinked. "Tailmon is having a kid too?"

Takeru nodded. "Yep, our kid's digimon partner."

"Just absolutely fucking great." Yamato glanced at his watch. "Crap, I'm going to be late getting back to class." He sighed. "We'll talk later." He hopped out of the tree and ran off the school grounds before any of the students, particularly female ones, would see him.

Takeru slowly climbed out of the tree.

"They know, huh?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah." Takeru slouched.

"So you can be there tonight?" Hikari questioned.

Takeru sagged. "Yes, dear."

* * *

"Why aren't you in there?" Yamato asked.

Koushiro fidgeted. "My curiosity only goes so far. That goes beyond what I want to know. I want to be here if they need help."

"Jyou's in there," Yamato pointed out.

Koushiro nodded. "True, but that's biology, and I'm computers. I'd rather not see that."

The door opened to the Yagami's apartment. "Hey guy's what brings you here?" Taichi asked as he walked in with Sora.

"Well, it's sort of like this..." Yamato glanced over at Koushiro. "You know this better, you tell him."

Koushiro scowled quickly and then went back to being really nervous. "It's like this. You know how Tailmon and Patamon have been... intimate?"

Taichi nodded. "Your point?"

"Well, it seems Tailmon is about to lay an egg." Koushiro grinned like an insane person.

"Oh, is that all?" Taichi shrugged. He was about to enter his room.

Yamato jumped in front of the door. "I wouldn't suggest going in there. That's where Tailmon is."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Is anyone with her?"

Yamato nodded feverishly. "Of course, your mother, Hikari, Takeru, Patamon and Jyou are helping her."

"Crowded room." Taichi blinked. "She better not be laying that egg on my bed."

Koushiro and Yamato exchanged nervously glances.

Taichi glared angrily.

"Why don't I get Takeru out here? He can explain things better," Yamato commented.

"Are you nuts? Now isn't the time," Koushiro hissed.

Taichi folded his arms. "Bring Takeru out here."

Yamato opened the door. "Takeru... Taichi's here to see you."

Takeru reluctantly left the room. Watching Tailmon writhe in pain would be better than feeling the same way the digimon was.

"I'll see if I can help." Sora slipped into the bedroom.

"So, what's going on?" Taichi demanded.

"Tailmon's laying an egg." Takeru laughed nervously.

"So I've been told." Taichi's arms fell to his side. "Now what else is going on?"

"Perhaps this isn't the best time." Takeru fidgeted.

Yamato leaned over and whispered to his little brother, "Now would probably be best. Koushiro and I can hold him down."

"O-okay, I guess." Takeru gulped. "Taichi, you should probably sit down for this."

Taichi sat down. "Fine. Now will you tell me?"

"Well... HikariandIaregettingmarried," Takeru rushed out.

Taichi nodded harshly. "Why?"

Takeru closed his eyes. "She'spregnant."

Taichi was out of the seat in a second. Takeru in a headlock and Taichi's knuckles rubbing into his head... lightly. Taichi whispered, "Better you than me."

Takeru blinked. "Huh?"

Yamato waved Koushiro back from interfering.

Taichi then grabbed Takeru by the collar and hoisted him up. "I'm not happy about this, but I won't kill you for Hikari's sake. Hurt her and I'll do things to you that'd make a Dark Master shudder in horror."

"You already knew," Yamato commented.

Taichi nodded. "Sora overheard her mother talking to mine about it yesterday. She told me last night in a way I couldn't really get upset at."

Yamato closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly.

Takeru let out a long breath and relaxed. "I'll have to thank her."

"You certainly do. She scratched herself when she fell after hearing that she was going to be an aunt." Taichi sighed. "You should stay out here, though. With Piyomon here by now to help, it's too crowded."

"Does Piyomon know anything about laying eggs?" Koushiro questioned.

Taichi nodded. "After she started sleeping with Greymon as Birdramon, she found a digimon who had laid an egg before and asked about stuff."

Koushiro smiled. "That's good."

The door opened and Sora rushed out, running straight to the kitchen. "Taichi, you'll have to stay at my place tonight. Your bed is a mess."

"Why did she have to do that there?" Taichi asked rhetorically.

Koushiro crossed his arms. "It isn't like that's a bad thing for you, is it?"

Taichi sagged. "A few times a week is enough. A few times a night is killing me."

"What was that?" Sora asked as she started boiling water.

Taichi forced a grin. "Nothing dear."

"What's the water for?" Koushiro asked.

"To clean the digitama and to soak some clean towels," Sora replied. "It's also to get me out of the room and doing something."

"How much longer?" Yamato asked.

Sora shrugged. "Don't know."

"It should be anytime now," Koushiro speculated. "According to Tailmon and Hikari, they had sex with their lovers at about the same time an hour before dinner. I suspect she'll lay the egg at about the same time."

* * *

"So this is what it'll be like when Hikari gives birth," Takeru commented. It had been a couple hours since Sora and Taichi arrived but it felt like days. The waiting was killing him.

"Actually, you should be in the room for that," Yamato mentioned.

"My oldest memory is waiting for Hikari to be born." Taichi sighed. "Dad making me promise to protect her."

"With the exception of Takeru, you did a great job." Yamato smirked.

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, I should have kicked his ass when I found out he was screwing my little sister."

Takeru laughed nervously.

"And what would that serve?" Koushiro questioned.

"I'd have fulfilled my big brother duty, that's what. If he stayed with her knowing what I'd do to him if he knocks her up, he deserves her." Taichi leaned back. "But I got stopped both times. First making a mistake with thinking it was Daisuke and then having Tailmon in the way, and now Sora making sure I don't do anything."

Takeru thanked whatever god or gods were watching over him.

"You're just pussy whipped," Yamato commented.

"Don't knock until you've tried it, or at least cock whipped in your case." Taichi stretched.

Yamato shrugged. "Haven't met the one for me yet."

Taichi smirked. "I'm a tough act to follow."

Koushiro stared at them. "Tell me you two haven't..."

Taichi shuddered. "Hell no. I just accept he swings the wrong way."

"Don't knock it until YOU have tried it," Yamato returned.

"I have a perfectly good set of holes to fill with Sora, thank you." Taichi folded his arms.

"I don't want to know what you're talking about," Mrs. Yagami stated as she stood at the bedroom door. "Tailmon has laid her egg and is currently sleeping with it."

"Meaning no visitors," Jyou ordered as he exited the room and went straight to the bathroom.

Takeru was now thankful for the interruption of that conversation. Not to mention the end of the waiting.

Sora exited the room with Piyomon following her. "And here's your baby. He passed out as soon as the digitama started to come out." She dropped Patamon into Takeru's lap. "Hope you don't do the same when it's your turn." That comment seemed to be aimed at Takeru and Taichi.

Both Takeru and Taichi chuckled nervously in response.

"Hikari has also gone to bed," Mrs. Yagami stated. "Takeru, you can use the couch tonight."

"Sure." Takeru nodded.

Jyou dried his hands. "Be sure to call me if any problems occur."

Mrs. Yagami smiled. "Of course. You're the closest person we know to being a digimon doctor."

"What does the egg look like?" Koushiro asked.

"Pink-ish with red circles, just like Tailmon's egg," Piyomon answered. "I hope when I have one, it'll have hearts on it like mine did."

Taichi scowled. "Greymon fathering an egg with hearts on it. That sounds insulting."

"Hush, you," Sora warned.

"Can I see one of your digivices?" Koushiro asked as he pulled out his old laptop.

"Sure." Sora handed him hers.

Koushiro plugged in the digivice. "So the digitama is for Yukimi Botamon. Gender is uncertain. Doesn't have to be female like Tailmon. Evolution doesn't have to be Nyaromon either." He shrugged. "We'll know gender at least if it hatches when Hikari gives birth in about thirty-two weeks."

"Give or take two weeks, probably give." Mrs. Yagami sighed. "Both Taichi and Hikari were over a week late."

"Considering Hikari's age, C-Section would be the prudent course of action," Jyou informed. "Her body isn't developed enough to handle child birth correctly."

Mrs. Yagami nodded. "That would save a lot of trouble of waiting."

"I've got to be going. Bye," Jyou bowed before leaving.

Sora sighed. "We should be leaving too. Taichi, I got some fresh clothes for you already." She held up a bag.

Taichi stood up. "This feels weird. Leaving home to go to sleep."

Takeru shrugged. "Might as well move in with her altogether."

"I'm not ready to lose both of my children," Mrs. Yagami stated bitterly.

Takeru flinched. His big mouth struck again.

Yamato sighed. "See ya around."

"You'll be here on Sunday for the family discussion?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

"Sure," Yamato answered.

"I wish I could be there for all of it, but I'll have to close the floral shop with Mom being here," Sora commented.

"I could help," Piyomon mentioned. "I'd like to spend some time here anyway."

Sora nodded. "You can spend time with us whenever you want."

"Maybe we should bring Agumon over," Taichi commented.

Piyomon shook her head. "Please no. When I'm like this I don't have much interest in sex, but he does. I certainly don't want to conceive an egg when I'm this small. Then I'd have to deal with the pain Tailmon did."

Taichi sighed. "Fine."

Takeru shuddered uncontrollably. He tried to get the idea of Piyomon and Agumon being together out of his head. The following image of Birdramon and Greymon was even more disturbing.

Koushiro bowed. "I'll see you guys around." He handed Sora her digivice and left.

Taichi, Sora and Piyomon soon followed.

Mrs. Yagami yawned. "It's been a rough day. I'm going to sleep. Blankets and a spare pillow are in the hall closest."

Takeru nodded. "Goodnight." He set Patamon down carefully and prepared his bed on the couch before going to sleep.

* * *

Takeru found himself rudely awaken by someone holding him up in the air.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, boy," Mr. Yagami growled.

Takeru sweat-dropped. "Ah, hello..."

"Tell me why you've been screwing my daughter," Mr. Yagami demanded.

"I make love to her because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her," Takeru nervously answered.

"So, you don't object to my wife trying to get you two married?" Mr. Yagami questioned.

Takeru gulped. "No, sir. I don't. I want her to be my wife."

"You're going to go through hell because of this, you know that." Mr. Yagami dropped Takeru.

Takeru nodded. "Yeah. Life isn't going to be easy. But it rarely has been for me."

Mr. Yagami glared. "If you weren't one of those chosen fighters, I'd smack you for that. Most kids your age don't know what a hard life is."

Takeru sighed. "I know." He looked up sheepishly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Mr. Yagami snapped.

Takeru scratched the back of his head. "I'd like to know how to help Hikari better deal with her pregnancy. I don't know the first thing about this. But I need to know."

Mr. Yagami smirked slightly. "You've got the right attitude at least. If Hikari is anything like her mother, she's going to be depressed for a while. She'll be sick most often just after waking up and in the evening. She'll be pissing about four times a night, or so my wife insisted." Mr. Yagami paused. "And mood swings will play havoc with your sanity."

Takeru sweated nervously sensing the list was only the tip of the iceberg of troubles Hikari's pregnancy will cause. "You're all right with this?" Takeru asked.

Mr. Yagami glared. "I want her to have an abortion, but Hikari refused and Tailmon threatened to kill me if I tried to force it."

"Well, the baby is probably linked with Tailmon's egg." Takeru fidgeted. He wasn't happy about what Mr. Yagami wanted to do, but he wasn't in a position to argue about it.

"She laid her egg already?" Mr. Yagami questioned.

Takeru nodded.

Mr. Yagami sagged. "So there is no way of getting out of this."

Takeru shook his head.

"Go back to bed." Mr. Yagami staggered over to the alcohol cabinet. "I need something strong, but I drank that last night."

* * *

"Takeru, where were you this morning?" Iori asked. "I wanted to walk to school with you, but you weren't home."

Takeru pulled at his collar. "Well, I stayed at Hikari's last night since Tailmon laid an egg."

Iori blinked. "Tailmon is a mother now?"

Hikari nodded.

Iori's eyes widened. "Does that mean you're preg-mrph-"

Takeru clamped his hand over Iori's mouth and whispered, "Yes. But don't say anything about it."

Iori nodded and then bowed. "Congratulations."

Takeru rolled his eyes.

Hikari giggled a little. "Thanks."

Takeru blinked when he saw his Dad's work van pull up outside of the school. He walked to it with Hikari.

"Hi." Mr. Ishida waved. "Don't have much time. I'm sort of on the clock."

Takeru scratched the back of his head. "Hi, Dad."

Hikari bowed slightly. "Hello, Mr. Ishida."

Mr. Ishida smiled. "Hikari, take good care of my boy. Don't be afraid to rough him up if he gets out of line."

"Right." Hikari giggled nervously.

"As for you." Mr. Ishida pulled Takeru away. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Accidents happen?" Takeru nervously replied.

"You don't accidentally forget protection," Mr. Ishida growled.

"They can leak," Takeru insisted.

Mr. Ishida sighed. "Too late to be upset now." He glanced over at Hikari. "She is cute, and not a bad catch. At least when you robbed the cradle, you were still in it too." He paused. "Just, how good looking is her Mom?"

Takeru blinked. "She's rather beautiful, I guess."

Mr. Ishida nodded. "Good, then hope she looks like her in twenty years or so."

"Better than imagining her to look like her father." Takeru shuddered.

Mr. Ishida chuckled. "Good luck, son. You're going to need it. If you need help, let me know and I'll see what I can do. If it's relationship troubles, I can tell you what NOT to do."

Takeru nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

"I'll see you Sunday for that talk." Mr. Ishida waved at both of them. "Good bye."

* * *

My status as Chosen is now as back-up and Hikari is off action altogether. I just hope nothing will happen that forces us to fight. At least Tailmon should be able to evolve again in a few days if we need her to.

Right now I'm scared in ways no evil digimon ever caused me to be afraid. In a month or so I'll be married. In a little over seven months I'll be a father. And I'm only twelve! But twelve with almost fourteen years of memories.

Hikari will legally turn thirteen next month. She's closer to fourteen though. The Digital World did a number on us in terms of aging. I still can't figure out if I'm really twelve or a year and a half older than that. My body didn't seem to age much during that time, yet the way I think and feel things are not normal for a sixth grader, but for someone a bit older. I know the fighting I've done has aged me in some ways, but I don't see how that affects sex drive.

And it's my sex drive that got me into this mess. Having sex on a regular basis for months isn't common. It's rare. But I've been with Hikari studying 'biology' four or five times a week.

I don't know what to do anymore. Neither does any of my family, including extended members. They went around and around on various things, but nothing any of us could fully agree on. Abortion was violently rejected. Adoption is an option that's generally opposed, but Hikari's father and my father still encourage.

The only thing we really came to some consensus on is that Hikari and I should get married and as soon as we are, she moves in with me. The moving in part was the only way my mother would agree to us getting married.

They want to talk to the principal at the junior high I'll be attending for a worker's permit for me and to allow my mother to teach Hikari at home. Actually, Mrs. Takenouchi is sure that the school will insist that Hikari should have home schooling so they won't have to deal with having a pregnant girl attending classes. It would be bad for the school's image after all.

My life has gone to hell, but with Hikari- it'll be a pleasurable hell. I'll try to avoid the mistakes my parents did. I don't ever want to fall out of love with Hikari. I know we're young and the chances of us being together in thirty years are slim, but my life is based on succeeding at slim chances.

* * *

Author's notes:

Next Chapters:  
War Diaries Adventures ZeroThree Chapter 1 thru 7  
Iori begins a brand new adventure as he starts fifth grade with two of his classmates fighting by his side and for his attention.  
_The chapters are already posted under War Diaries Adventures ZeroThree._

Then:

The 'Red' Digivice chapter '12'/War Diaries 7B: Long Distance  
Mimi is back in Odaiba and wants to make up for lost time and distance.  
_The original Red Digivice Diaries chapter 11 is the same chapter as War Diaries chapter 3, and will not be double posted here._

**Irony is best enjoyed when it's happening to someone else.**

Re-read entry eight, this time knowing Tailmon and Hikari are pregnant during it. You'll catch quite a few ironic jokes as a result. Then again some of you might have caught the references as foreshadowing.

**I'm having too much fun and the ride is only beginning.**

Sorry about leading you on, but I was feeling a bit sadistic and wanted to see what kind of roller-coaster ride I could put you readers through. I had a lot of fun writing these parts, and hoped you had fun reading this.

Mr. Takenouchi can't have requirements for marriage waved. However, in getting permits to do some research, he would deal with people who can get it waved on a regular basis.

For those of you who guessed that Tailmon would face teenaged pregnancy, there's a little point to make- she's an adult digimon. Patamon is technically a teenaged digimon, but Tailmon isn't.


	11. Long Distance

**The 'Red' Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 12 / War Diaries 7B - Long Distance**

_By Lord Archive_

Hikari fidgeted. "This series is NOT for kids. It is rated M for Mature for references to sexual relations. If you're under the age of eighteen, do NOT read this. If your parents won't let you watch rated R movies, they would not let you read this."

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent used without consent.

The 'Red' Digivice Diaries shares the same timeline as War Diaries Adventures Zero-Three. It is not necessary to read War Diaries to understand this series. What was Entry 11 is the same chapter as War Diaries Entry 3. The events referenced in this part about Jyou and Mimi's little adventure occurred in War Diaries Entry 7 - Guidance.

* * *

Jyou picked up his motorcycle helmet. "So what do we do now?"

Mimi shrugged. "Well, going to the Digital World and helping Iori's team was a fun date."

"I just hope Ikkakumon and Togemon are up to the challenge they've been left with," Jyou commented.

"I'm sure they are," Mimi responded confidently.

"They're trying to raise that Solarmon so he won't end up becoming Pinnochimon again. That's not going to be an easy task." Jyou sighed. "We'll just have to have faith in them."

Mimi nodded. She picked up the passenger helmet and put it on. "Let's go to the entertainment section and find a dance club."

"If you wish," Jyou replied, getting on his moped.

"Do you want to go?" Mimi asked.

"Doesn't matter to me," Jyou answered. "We'll have to go to Rapapongi. Odaiba doesn't really have a dance club."

Mimi sighed and got on the moped behind him. "This sure has intimate seating."

Jyou nodded nervously, since Mimi had to hug him tightly in order to sit on the bike. He couldn't help but think of how much Mimi's breasts had grown.

* * *

"Hey, baby, want to me to rock your world?"

Mimi looked the guy over, a bit muscular, but not overly so, and certainly took great care to improve his 'stylish look.' Though that spiked punk look was wrong on him. "Ever looked a demon in the face and laughed at him?"

The guy blinked. "No."

Mimi shrugged. "Then you have my answer." She started to walk over to Jyou.

"Come on, babe. What's the geek got that I don't?" the guy persisted.

"He's killed to save the my life and the lives of my friends. He's also killed out of vengeance." Mimi smiled sweetly.

Jyou overheard the last comment. "Do you have to tell him about that?"

"Yeah, right." The guy punched Jyou in the jaw.

Jyou glared at him, seemingly unaffected. "You've obviously had too much to drink. I suggest you go home."

The guy sweated nervously. "Ah, right." He turned around and staggered off a few meters. He then punched a guy to the floor and stared at his hand.

Mimi smiled at Jyou.

"What?" Jyou asked.

"You didn't fight him," Mimi replied.

"Of course not. He's just drunk. It wouldn't serve a purpose to pound his lights out." Jyou pushed up his glasses. "Besides, Dad would be upset if I got into a fight, and you don't like violence either."

Mimi pouted. "You wanted to hit him. Didn't you?"

"Why would I want that?" Jyou returned.

"Because he hit you and was trying to pick me up," Mimi answered.

"Mimi," Jyou said shortly.

"Why can't you do what you want?" Mimi asked. "If you wanted to hit him, you should have."

"It's getting late. I'll take you back to the hotel you're staying at." Jyou walked off.

Mimi huffed.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Jyou is so infuriating at times. He does whatever other people want but never what he wants. I just want him to once, just once, do something because he wanted to do it. In the Digital World he tried to help all of us in whatever way he could, but he rarely thought of himself- just the group.

But that's what I love about him. That he is so giving of himself. That he'd do anything for anyone.

I'm not like that. I'm a bit spoiled at times. I complained about things that bothered me but didn't take the time to realize the others were have the same problem. Sure, Taichi, Sora and Yamato had an easier time with all the walking, but Jyou, Koushiro and Takeru had to fight to keep up at times.

* * *

Journal Entry 04-06-04

Just spent an entire day with Mimi. It was great seeing her. In many ways it seemed like we were never apart. But being in constant contact through e-mail and the fact that our digimon have become intimate, would help with that.

Right now I feel really pathetic. More pathetic than when a couple of the guys at school found out I was sort of dating a girl two years younger than me and that she lived in New York. They said it would never work. That she wouldn't be faithful and she would find someone else.

I can't help but worry that she'll find someone else. She knows she can trust me to be faithful, that's part of my power as Chosen. However, her power stems from the purity and sincerity of her being. She is true to herself, and if that meant being with someone else, that's what she would do.

The reason I feel pathetic at the moment is because I'm getting mixed signals from Mimi. She wants me to be me but at the same time doesn't want me to do some of the things I wanted to. I feel pathetic because I don't know what I should for her.

Mimi was right that I wanted to punch this jerk at the seedy dance club we went to. He tried to pick her up, punched me, and was basically insulting my pride. I'm sure it would've felt at least a little satisfying to show him that now all geeks are powerless.

Ikkakumon and Togemon are now the 'proud' parents of Pinnochimon. Well, Solarmon as his child form is known as. They adopted him after we aided Iori's team in the Digital World. I hope they're up to the challenge.

* * *

"Hi!" Mimi bounced over to Jyou as he walked out of the school he was taking additional classes in to prepare him for college, even though placement exams were almost two years away for him.

The other students leaving class as well gawked at the girl that latched herself onto the nameless geek from the front row.

"Hi, Mimi. I was going to pick you up," Jyou said.

"And completely waste my vacation in Tokyo. Get real." Mimi poked his nose. "I spent the afternoon with Sora and Hikari. You should see the wedding dress they have for Hikari. It's gorgeous."

"Have they set the date for it yet?" Jyou asked.

Mimi nodded. "Two weeks from today they'll have the ceremony. Still waiting on word for the wedding to be approved." She sighed. "I'd like to get married some day."

Jyou pulled at his collar. "Of course you will... some day."

Mimi pouted and then started to giggle at the panic look on his face.

"Um, what did you want to do today?" Jyou asked.

"Just you, me, and room service for food." Mimi poked him in the chest. "I want to talk to you alone."

Jyou looked even more scared. "S-sure."

Jyou and Mimi walked away from the school.

The other students just stared at them as they left.

"No way!"  
"That geek has a girl like her?!"  
"Has to be his sister."  
"If she's his sister, then incest is best."  
Smack. "That's disgusting."  
"Sorry, hon."

* * *

"Isn't room service expensive?" Jyou asked as he sat on the couch with Mimi who was going over the menu.

"Don't worry about it. Dad's covering the bill." Mimi waved him off.

"I'm surprised they let you come out here for almost two weeks," Jyou commented.

"That's part of the special arrangement I made with them." Mimi smiled. "The better my grades, the longer I can stay in Tokyo. I got all As."

Jyou blinked. "You did?"

Mimi nodded. "It's not to hard with the classes they're giving us. Some of the stuff I already covered when I went to grade school here. I still have to work at it."

"But Mimi, why do you put that effort into school?" Jyou wondered. "I thought you'd do what you wanted."

Mimi leaned toward him. "It's just that what I want most is that when I go to college is to join you, which means I have to try to get into Tokyo University, right?"

"Well, that is my goal," Jyou answered.

"Yours or your father's?" Mimi asked.

Jyou shrugged. "Does it matter? If I want to be a doctor, that's the best place for me to go."

"It does matter. Is it what you want? Do you even want to be a doctor?" Mimi pressed.

"I... well, yes. I want to be a doctor and help people," Jyou replied.

Mimi sighed. "Are you sure there isn't something else you'd want to be?"

Jyou shook his head. "Medicine is all I know. It's what I've been training to be. At this point that's all I can be and do something that I'd be proud of."

"You could go into computers or law," Mimi suggested.

"No. That wouldn't be me. I'd be confused on what I'd want to do, while the path before me is something I know I can be happy with," Jyou explained.

Mimi smiled and leaned sideways against the back of the couch. "As long as it's what you want."

Jyou looked at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Mimi replied.

"You've been asking me a lot of questions about what I want," Jyou pointed out.

"So?" Mimi asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Jyou questioned.

"I just want to know the real you." Mimi smiled at him.

"What's there to know?" Jyou asked.

"Everything. Besides your family, I probably know you the best, which is sad considering I live on the other side of the world and that I barely know you." Mimi sighed. "You're the obedient son that does whatever everyone else needs of him, but I sit here and I don't have a clue what YOU need or even want."

"I am who I am. I help others. I can't see living my life any other way," Jyou replied.

"But there has to be something you want to do, something you consider selfish," Mimi pressed.

Jyou fidgeted. "Well, yes. Everyone has those desires."

Mimi leaned closer to him. "Then tonight I want you to indulge in at least one of those desires, whatever they may be."

Jyou turned away, since from his vantage point he could certainly tell Mimi wasn't wearing a bra. "Mimi, I can't."

"Why not?" Mimi insisted.

"Because it wouldn't be right," Jyou answered.

"Says who?" Mimi demanded. "Jyou, use my crest for tonight. Be pure and honest with yourself. And I'll use yours. I'll do whatever you need of me to do."

"Mimi..." Jyou whimpered.

"I mean it!" Mimi poked him in the chest. "Tonight is yours. I'll do whatever you chose. If it's to help lure out that jerk from yesterday and kill him, then that's what I'll help you do." She gave a quick prayer that wasn't what he wanted.

Jyou huffed. "Mimi please. You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious," Mimi insisted.

Jyou crossed his arms. "So, if what I wanted to do was bury my head into your chest and say 'brrrritski!' You'd let me do that?" he questioned disbelievingly.

Mimi grabbed him by the head and pulled him down so his mouth was between her breasts. "Go ahead."

"B-but Mimimi..." Jyou stammered.

"Fine." She let go of his head, lifted the front of her shirt, and pressed his face against her now bare breasts. "Now what did you want to say?"

Jyou was having a nosebleed and was completely flabbergasted.

"Well..."

"B-b-bu-br-brr-brrrrrritSKI!" he finally called out.

"OH!" Mimi gasped at the way her breasts vibrated. "That felt good."

Jyou pulled away and readjusted his glasses. He then wiped away the blood from his nose. "Satisfied?"

"That can't be ALL you wanted to do," Mimi stated, she left her shirt pulled up.

"Mimi... I can't," Jyou insisted.

"You can. Just what do YOU really want to do? At least tell me what it is and why you don't think you can," Mimi demanded.

Jyou couldn't look at her. "Mimi, you wouldn't-"

Mimi interrupted as she glared at him. "Tell me."

Jyou bowed his head. "Please... I don't want to tell you."

"Why?" Mimi pressed.

"Because I don't want to risk losing you," Jyou replied.

"Right now you stand a better chance of losing me if you don't explain," Mimi said firmly.

"I... I want to..." Jyou swallowed hard. "M-make l-love to you. But I know I can't do that. My parents would be upset if they found out. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to. I can't take the risk of becoming a father. I... there's too many reasons why I can't."

Mimi pressed her chest against his arm. "Your parents don't have to know. I want to make love to you. And I can't get pregnant since I'm taking birth control pills."

Jyou blinked. "You've been sexually active?"

"No!" Mimi fought the urge to slap him. "I have problems dealing with periods, particularly since they were so irregular."

"You haven't had sex before?" Jyou wanted to make sure.

Mimi pulled away from him and made a sensual pose. "There's one way for you to know that for certain."

Jyou edged away from her. "Mimi, you can't be serious."

Mimi gave him a disgusted look. She pulled off her shirt and draped herself over him. "I am perfectly serious." She gave him a long hard kiss.

Jyou's hands twitched on either side of Mimi. His mind in conflict of what to do. Slowly his arms wrapped around her tightly.

Mimi frowned as she felt Jyou grabbing her in a way to pick her up. She was amazed that he was able to lift her as he stood up. And she could not believe it when he placed her on the hotel bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Jyou questioned.

Mimi nodded. "Positive."

"Is this place sound proof?" Jyou asked.

Mimi giggled. "Yes, these hotel rooms can be used as honeymoon suites."

Jyou closed his eyes.

"Whatever you want, Jyou. Don't worry about me. Just yourself," Mimi reminded.

Jyou looked at her uncertainly and pulled off his shirt. He then moved on top of her. "Once we do this, we can never take it back."

"I know. I can never give back the lives I helped take or give this to anyone else," Mimi explained.

"You really are serious about this," Jyou noted.

"More serious than I've ever been since our adventure together," Mimi answered.

Jyou brought his lips to hers and began to kiss her. As he clothes fell away, so did the reservation he felt. He did not wait nor ask again if he could make love to her. He unleashed his desires for her and did not hold back at all.

Mimi couldn't believe the feelings that crashed through her. She could hardly breathe even after he rolled off of her. "Oh, gods..."

"Are you okay?" Jyou asked nervously.

Mimi panted. "I can't describe how I'm feeling right now. That was great." She turned over and hugged him. "I love you."

Jyou kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, too."

Mimi rested her head against his chest. "I don't want this moment to ever go away."

"Too bad that it will." Jyou sighed. "Mimi... do you think we can keep our relationship up?"

Mimi nodded. "Of course we can. We've kept it this long. Why can't we continue this?"

Jyou closed his eyes. "Just being a little realistic. I mean, there's a chance one of us could meet someone else."

Mimi shook her head. "I can trust you to be faithful, and if I was going to end up with someone else- it would've been Michael. But I'm not with him. I'm with you."

"But things can change," Jyou reminded.

"Yes, they can. But this is something I'm willing to fight to keep. There are ways for us to stay together." Mimi sat up. "Besides internet and phone calls, we can meet in the Digital World."

"But Mimi, while you know how to open a portal for yourself, I don't. I'd need help, which would look rather peculiar if I start wanting to be transported to Digital World."

"Hikari could open the portal for you," Mimi pointed out.

Jyou blushed. "Then she'd know what I was going to do."

Mimi tickled his ribs. "So? She's done just that countless times with Takeru and you know it."

"But I didn't know that WHEN she was doing it," Jyou returned.

Mimi shook her head. "Well, Koushiro knew WHEN those times were."

Jyou pouted. "Even more reason. He knows too much as it is."

Mimi pinned Jyou to the bed. "Are you saying you don't want to make love to me?"

Jyou shook his head feverishly. "That's not it at all! I just..."

Mimi placed a finger on his lips. "Excuses mean nothing when it comes to love. We can find a way, or we let our worries tear us apart. Now that I have you, I never want to let go."

"Perhaps you can show me your trick or maybe Gennai can help convert my digivice," Jyou said nervously.

Mimi smiled. "That's better." Her stomach gurgled. "Now let's order room service. I'm starved." She looked down at Jyou. "Assuming that's what you want."

"Steak sounds good at the moment for some reason," Jyou said. "Probably the protein count for stamina."

Mimi smiled devilishly. "So, someone is hoping for seconds tonight."

Jyou smiled nervously. "You said that it was my night to be honest with myself."

Mimi nodded. "Yep!" She bounced off the bed and grabbed a robe.

Jyou chuckled to himself. This was going to be a fun couple weeks.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Guess what? I'm no longer a virgin. Jyou finally popped my cherry. ^_^

Unfortunately Jyou is having a hard time grasping the concept of foreplay. Guess he's not helpful to others in ALL things. But he's learning. Sora gave me some suggestions that'll hopefully help.

What I enjoyed the most was that Jyou spent the night with me. I expected him to be a gentler lover than he was after we got started, but I guess that's because he holds in a lot of his emotions and its during sex when he lets that go. I think I like it better that way.

Sora was certainly envious when she heard Jyou was bigger than Taichi. Looks like I won the best guy of the Chosen. ^_^ Of course, Sora and Hikari would contest that, as would I if Jyou wasn't the biggest.

Can't believe I wrote all of that. But I'm feeling REALLY perverted at the moment. Too bad Sora doesn't have her old uniform anymore. Or at least one she'd let me borrow for what I wanted. I'm going to have to see if Miyako or Hikari would lend me one.

* * *

Journal Entry 04-08-04

Sometimes your parents surprise you. When my parents asked me where I was last night, I had to answer truthfully- with Mimi. They weren't upset once my dad made sure that protection was used and that her family had money in case an accident still happened.

I can't believe how greedy Dad was being about that. When I told him that Mimi's father made more than him, he was a bit upset that we DID use protection. Because then Mr. Tachikawa could pay for part of my college tuition.

I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about what has happened between Mimi and me. Making love to her was fantastic. I knew I loved her before, but now it's so much more than that.

However, now I'm scared more than ever that I'll lose her. That she'll find some American to sweep her off her feet and I'll be too far away to stop it. When Mimi is at Hikari's birthday party, I'm going to talk to Koushiro about any thoughts on how Mimi and Taichi can still open portals, even if it's just for themselves, while the rest of us can't.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Next in Diaries Timeline: War Diaries Entries 8 Soul Reaper and 9 Lasar Assault before Red Digivice Diaries entries '13' Slumber Party and '14' Obsession, assuming I can edit Slumber Party down enough to be of M rating.


	12. Slumber Party

**The 'Red' Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 13 / War Diaries 9B - Slumber Party**

_By Lord Archive_

Hikari fidgeted. "This series is NOT for kids. It is rated M for Mature for adult situations including discussions of sex and teenage pregnancy. If you're under the age of eighteen, do NOT read this. If your parents won't let you watch rated R movies, they would NEVER let you read this."

Hikari glances over the script. "This part includes references to sexual situations which may be objectionable to some people.

"This entry boils down to mostly one long game of truth or dare. However, unlike most ficts of that type which are usually done for the sake of humor, sometimes at the expense of characterization, this will be done in Archive's normal 'serious' style with characterization and plot still remaining very important.

"Musume, Dachi, and Yukimi are not technically from Digimon. However, for fict purposes, all three of them appeared at the birthday party during Digimon Movie 2. All other characters are a product of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent, all rights reserved."

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm going to a birthday party for an old friend of mine, Hikari. I'm not really sure if I should go. It's been a long time since she really hung out with Dachi and me. I would've mentioned Yukimi as well, but she's starting to drift away from us too.

Something changed in Hikari over four years ago. She became more quiet than normal. It took a couple years to truly open up again, and then he came. Takeru started school with us a couple weeks into the school year and Hikari treated him as if they were childhood friends. I've known Hikari since pre-school and I certainly never met him before. When Dachi asked Hikari where she met him, she answered Summer Camp in 99. I know she's lying about that, because I went to camp but she stayed home sick. I never brought it up though. If Hikari would lie, there has to be a reason. I have never known her to lie about anything else.

Hikari's change and meeting Takeru has to be connected, but I don't know what it was.

Ugh, tangent. Anyway, once Takeru showed up, Hikari kind of stopped being friends with us. She rarely did things with us, but rather spent most of her time with Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako and... what's his name- that little boy. Particularly with Takeru. We still do things once in a while, but I hardly know her anymore and she invited a few people to the party I don't even know.

Ah, well. It should be fun any way and Dachi will be there.

* * *

Musume, a rather plain looking young girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes and wore a simple dress, stood at Yagami's front door. She brushed off some rain water on Hikari's present before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened and Mrs. Yagami smiled at her. "Hello, Musume. Come on in."

"Thank you." Musume bowed.

"Great to see ya made it," Dachi, a pimply faced girl with glasses and short dirty blond hair, greeted her friend.

"Hey, it's been a while," added Yukimi, who was fairly attractive with long brownish hair.

"Hi, welcome to my party," Hikari bowed.

"It's nice to be here," Musume replied.

"Looks like you made it just in time," Yukimi commented as the rain started to pour.

The slammed door opened and Miyako rushed inside. "Hi. Hikari, you could've picked a better day for a birthday."

Mrs. Yagami giggled. "Her father said the same thing, and it was about this time and the weather was just about the same as well when we left for the hospital."

"Mom," Hikari snapped, blushing slightly.

Mrs. Yagami continued anyway, "Taichi was quite a fuss to deal with as well, since he didn't know what was going on."

Dachi leaned toward Hikari. "Where's Taichi, anyway?"

"He's staying at Sora's house for the night," Hikari answered.

"Sora?" Dachi blinked. "Don't tell me he's..."

The door swung open and two figures rushed in.

"I hate rain. I hate rain. I hate rain. I hate rain," Sora chanted as a mantra.

"YOU hate the rain?!" Piyomon questioned. "At least you're not covered in feathers."

"Hello, Sora, Piyomon. Let me get you two some towels," Mrs. Yagami said with a humorous smile.

Musume stared disbelievingly at the giant pink talking bird.

"What the?!" Dachi's jaw dropped. "What's that?!"

"This is my digimon partner, Piyomon," Sora answered and took the offered towels from Mrs. Yagami.

"Hello," Piyomon waved.

"Digimon?!" Dachi squeaked. "She's not going to attack us?"

Piyomon looked perturbed while drying herself with a towel. "I don't attack people."

"She's perfectly safe," Sora assured them.

"Tailmon is a different story." Miyako pointed at Hikari's room.

Dachi blinked. "Huh?" She looked at Hikari. "You've got a digimon in your room?"

Hikari reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, she's my partner."

Dachi, Musume and Yukimi rushed to Hikari's bedroom door and looked inside. On the lower bunk slept Hikari's weird cat who was curled around a rather large and colorful egg.

"Damn, that's a big Easter Egg," Dachi commented. "Your cat is a digimon?"

Hikari nodded.

"Does that mean Miko was a digimon too?" Musume asked.

"Miko?" Miyako blinked.

Hikari shook her head. "No. Miko was a normal cat. She'd still be alive if she was a digimon."

"How come you didn't tell us about this before?" Yukimi asked.

Hikari sighed. "I didn't know what to tell you all. The only ones who could understand were others who received digimon and became Chosen. I felt like I had to keep this all a secret in fear that something bad would happen."

"Like what?" Yukimi questioned.

"Well... like losing you as friends because you wouldn't understand," Hikari answered. She then blinked and yelled, "Dachi don't!"

Dachi jerked her hand away just before she almost touched the egg. "What's wrong?"

"That's Tailmon's egg. She's HIGHLY protective of it," Hikari answered in an unsettled voice.

Dachi turned and looked into Tailmon's glowing eyes and heard an evil hiss of, "Stay away."

Dachi eeped and jumped back. "That's her baby?"

"Yes, that's my baby," Tailmon snapped.

"Please excuse her. Tailmon's maternal instincts are rather strong. She barely lets Patamon touch the egg and he's the father," Piyomon apologized. "It's nothing personal and she's normally a lot friendlier."

"So, the only reason you explained about Tailmon was because you can't hide her this time," Yukimi surmised.

"Um, well..." Hikari fidgeted.

"Basically," Miyako answered. "We could've tried, but it seemed easier this way."

"You have a digimon too?" Dachi asked.

Miyako nodded. "Yep."

"Why isn't she here?" Dachi questioned.

"Because Hawkmon's a guy," Miyako answered.

The door opened. "Sorry about barging in, but can I get some help, please?" Mimi stood at the door wearing a stylish party dress where the cloth skirt came down to her knees. She was holding a large flat present over her head and several large bags about ready to burst hanging off her arms.

"Mimi, what's with all of those?" Hikari questioned as she took the large present from Mimi.

"Just presents from friends, even Hank." Mimi smiled. "Plus some for Tailmon."

Hikari groaned. "They didn't have to do this."

"Of course not, but they wanted to," Mimi chirped.

Musume took one of the bags and immediately dropped it due to its weight. "What's in these?"

"Not quite sure," Mimi answered as she set the remaining bags in the hallway.

"Why didn't Jyou help you with these?" Miyako asked.

"Because he's at Takeru's party," Mimi replied.

Hikari blinked. "What do you mean 'Takeru's party?'"

"His bachelor party." Mimi shrugged. "When would there be a better time?"

"Bachelor party?!" chorus many of those present.

Sora rubbed her forehead. "You're not supposed to say anything about that."

Mimi bit her tongue. "Oops. Did it again."

Miyako groaned. "Remind me to hurt Daisuke later."

"Why?" Mimi wondered.

"Don't ask," Miyako growled.

"Why is Takeru having a bachelor party?" Dachi demanded.

"Food call!" Mrs. Yagami called out, holding up a take out menu. "What would you like to eat? Anything is allowed."

Yukimi raised an eyebrow, sensing something was up. "Even chocolate?"

"That's the cake. Chocolate Devil's Food with lots of ice cream," Mrs. Yagami replied with a slightly deranged smile.

The three non-Chosen girls paled. "What the hell is going on here?!" they demanded.

Mimi blinked. "You haven't told them?"

Hikari shook her head.

"People in London and India know, but not your friends." Mimi sighed. "It's not nice to keep them in the dark like this."

"Anyone want sukiyaki?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

"Something's up, and I want to know what!" Dachi cried out.

"How about-" Mrs. Yagami was interrupted.

"There's no point in hiding it, Mom. They're going to be invited to the wedding," Hikari said harshly.

Musume blinked, not remembering a single time Hikari ever spoke like that. "W-what wedding?"

"I'm getting married to Takeru on the twentieth. You're all invited of course," Hikari replied.

Dachi looked befuddled. "Huh? You're too young to be married."

"Wait a second." Yukimi looked right into Hikari's face. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Hikari closed her eyes. "Yes, I am."

"Damn." Dachi whistled. "You're keeping the baby?"

"Of course," Hikari replied quickly.

"Ah. Congratulations." Musume hugged Hikari. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Talk about being stupid. How are you going to raise a kid?" Yukimi shook her head. "There are safer ways to have fun with a guy."

Miyako glared. "Those aren't as pleasurable though."

"What do you know?" Yukimi asked.

"More than you do." Miyako smirked.

"Please don't talk about that stuff," Mrs. Yagami pleaded. "Now I'm going to order dinner. What will it be or will I just have to make something up quick?"

The dinner orders were quickly placed in fear of having to eat health food.

* * *

The conversation remained tame and non-sexual while Mrs. Yagami tended to the party. They kept the discussions mainly focused on the digimon and why Hikari and the others had them. Their various adventures were loosely referenced, but very little in details were given.

It was now after midnight and Mrs. Yagami had gone to bed with the aid of a strong sedative. Ignoring the amount of noise the girls were likely to make, Mrs. Yagami has had bouts of insomnia recently thanks to worrying about her children. If it wasn't for the sedative, she'd be awake regardless of what happened at the party. Now it'd take a small dinosaur ripping a hole in the side of her apartment, again, to wake her.

The girls were all dressed in pajamas, except Mimi who had forgotten hers, and sat in Hikari's bedroom as the birthday girl unwrapped her presents.

"Well, I won't have to do much shopping for maternity wear," Hikari commented after the sixth box from Mimi.

"Mama bought most of those. She seems to think you're older than I am," Mimi commented.

Hikari blinked. "Huh? She met me when I was eight."

Mimi shrugged.

"Can't accept kids having kids, huh?" Yukimi guessed.

"Probably," Sora replied and handed Hikari her present. "Here you go. This is from my mother and me."

Hikari unwrapped the large clothing box and gasped. "Sora, this is beautiful." She held up a red kimono with a pink floral pattern on it.

"It's really a basic one. Though the pattern took a while to figure out," Sora mentioned.

"You made this?" Hikari asked in shock.

"Well, mother and I did. It was supposed to be mine, but we made a mistake in the length and nearly tossed it out, but since you could use it- we had Taichi work the shop while we finished it for you," Sora explained.

Hikari held the kimono to herself. "This is wonderful. Thanks, Sora."

"Open this." Dachi thrusted the present she brought at Hikari.

Hikari gave a forced smile to Dachi after opening it. "Oh, the new Neo Magic Knights series, thanks."

Dachi nodded. "It's great. Hikaru and Lantis had a son who gets kidnapped by this insanely evil power and they've got to rescue him."

Hikari shuddered.

Musume wondered what Hikari had against anime, particularly Magic Knights, but didn't ask. "Mine's next. Though I don't know if you'll want it now."

Hikari raised an eyebrow and opened the decently sized box. "A porcelain baby doll?"

"Hikari can certainly use that..." Tailmon smirked evilly. "...for practice."

Hikari nodded. "I'm sure Takeru can use it for that too."

Musume giggled nervously. "Not quite the intent, but glad you like it."

"Here's mine." Miyako handed hers over.

Hikari giggled. "They're not going to let me wear this." She held up an oversized T-shirt with 'baby on board' written over the stomach area.

Yukimi sighed. "Mine was supposed to be a gag gift." She tossed Hikari a wrapped package.

Hikari shook her head upon opening it. She held the present up. "Condoms."

Musume and Dachi blushed.

"Could've used those before," Yukimi commented.

"We did," Hikari retorted. "It had to have leaked."

"You sure?" Yukimi questioned.

Hikari looked away. "Very."

Miyako dragged out the large present that Mimi had used as an umbrella. "I'm dying to know what this one is."

Hikari sighed and looked it over. "From Michael?"

Mimi nodded. "That's also for Tailmon. Michael's way of saying sorry."

Hikari nervously unwrapped the gift and her jaw dropped. "He shouldn't have done this."

"Whoa. Oak wood crib. Damn, must've been expensive," Dachi commented and then sweated nervously. "And heavy." She looked at Mimi wondering HOW she could've gotten all of these presents here by herself.

"Not for Michael. That wasn't a day's work in a movie," Mimi replied.

"He's a movie star?!" Dachi gasped.

"Not really. His father is the movie star, but that was for Seadramon acting as the 'special effect' sea serpent his father had to defeat," Mimi explained.

Dachi pulled something out of her overnight bag. "You don't mean Brandon Godwin?!" She held up a picture of Michael's father with Seadramon poised to bite him in half.

Mimi nodded. "That's both of them."

"Huh?" Dachi stared at the image. "This isn't fake?"

Mimi nodded. "Just actin'."

"Damn," Dachi whistled. "I just loved his work in Mounty DuRight. Can I get his autograph?"

Mimi reached over to a bag and pulled out a bunch of signed glossy pictures. "Of course. He has a bit of an ego."

Hikari looked over the crib. "Well this would be a good to place your egg in, Tailmon. It would certainly be very sturdy."

"I wish we could stay here." Tailmon flicked her tail irritably.

"I understand you don't want to move your egg, and we'll be VERY careful when we do," Hikari replied.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it," Tailmon retorted.

"Why not stay here?" Dachi asked.

"Because when I marry Takeru, we get his mother's apartment as a wedding present," Hikari replied.

Dachi blinked. "You'll own it?!"

Hikari nodded.

Mimi ruffled through one of the bags. "Aha! Here's one!" She handed a long package to Tailmon.

Tailmon blinked. "For me?" She used her claws to strip off the paper, opened the plain cardboard box, and pulled out the item inside. "A kids foam baseball bat?" She then noticed something attached to it. "To keep Patamon in line. -Floramon."

Mimi pulled out a longer package from the bag. "Safe bet on this one."

Hikari took it and pulled out an adult foam baseball bat from the present. "I should smack Takeru once with it for stealing that kiss from Catherine."

Yukimi raised an eyebrow. "Takeru kissed another girl?"

"That was a long time ago, before Takeru and I became serious," Hikari replied. "It's something of a joke now. Considering both Takeru and Taichi supposedly stole her first kiss by kissing her at the same time."

"Mind if I borrow that for Taichi?" Sora smirked.

Hikari smacked her own hand with the bat. "After I've used it on him."

The girls giggled.

"Why is Taichi staying at your home?" Dachi asked, remembering Hikari telling her that earlier.

Sora fumbled. "Well, um..."

"No. No. We'll save that for truth or dare," Mimi grinned.

"Truth or dare?" Musume asked.

Mimi nodded. "A fun game to get information from others or have them make fools of themselves."

"Really?" Dachi glanced at Hikari. "Should be very enlightening."

Piyomon fidgeted. "Perhaps TOO enlightening."

"Oh, I'm sure that it would be fun." Tailmon grinned evilly.

Hikari sighed. "I'll deal with the rest of those presents later. Why don't we play now?"

"Sure thing." Mimi flopped to the floor. "We'll start by going around the room asking, 'truth or dare.' If truth, you ask a question she MUST answer. But if dare, she has to do anything you tell her to. We'll continue until we've each asked everyone else 'truth or dare.'"

Sora folded her arms. "And you can NOT use dare to get someone to admit something, such as 'kiss a picture of the guy you like.'"

Mimi pouted. "Told you too much about my last game."

Sora smirked. "You were being cruel."

"But that's how you play," Mimi replied.

"I don't think I'm going to like this," Musume squeaked.

"Why don't we let Hikari go first," Mimi suggested.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Fine. Sora, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sora replied.

"How far did you get with Yamato when you dated him?" Hikari asked with a smirk.

Sora fell over, not expecting Hikari to ask anything like that. "Nowhere really. When I tried to kiss him, he told me he wasn't interested in me and was trying to make Taichi jealous to take me back."

"So all those insinuating comments were just an act?" Hikari questioned.

"Yes." Sora nodded. "Um, Musume, truth or dare?"

Musume fidgeted. "Ah, truth."

Sora paused in thought. "What was your first kiss like?"

"I've never been kissed before," Musume replied.

"Deprived," Miyako commented, who sat next to Musume. "I'll go with truth."

"How about your first kiss?" Musume asked.

"Well... that would be when I kissed Daisuke. We weren't very good at it, but it was his first kiss too," Miyako answered.

Yukimi raised an eyebrow.

Musume looked down.

"Did you French?" Dachi inquired.

Miyako nodded. "Yeah. It was a rather long kiss as well. Piyomon?"

Piyomon looked uncertain. "Ah, truth."

Miyako grinned. "Describe your best sexual experience."

"WHAT?!" Piyomon screeched.

Most of the girls started to blush.

Mimi huffed. "Those kind of questions go LATE in the game."

"Can she even do that?" Dachi questioned.

"Oh, yes. Digimon are quite human like in that aspect." Tailmon grinned. "Now answer the question."

Piyomon fidgeted. "Can I choose dare instead?"

Mimi looked away. "'Fraid not."

Piyomon pressed her feather fingers together while blushing deeply. "That would, um, ah well, be the time I was with Greymon."

Sora clucked and clamped her legs shut.

"Wait you don't mean you, as Piyomon, with Greymon, do you?" Miyako questioned.

Piyomon reluctantly nodded.

Miyako, Mimi and Hikari seized up.

Tailmon whistled.

"Who's Greymon?" Dachi wondered.

"Greymon is the next evolved form of Taichi's digimon, Agumon," Hikari explained. "He's basically a Tyrannosaurus Rex. I've got a picture of him." She went over to the computer and brought up the image.

"Whoa. He is a T-Rex," Dachi commented as she looked over Hikari's shoulder. "But what's that." She pointed at a blurry spot next to Greymon's leg.

"That's Taichi," Hikari explained. "It's not one of my better pictures."

"Damn," Dachi whistled.

"Ugh. Just how big would Greymon be?" Yukimi asked.

Piyomon sighed and held out her arms. "About this long, and about this wide." She moved her arms closer together.

"That HAD to hurt," Yukimi commented.

"At least he wasn't this big," Tailmon retorted while rubbing her egg.

Dachi grimaced at the thought. "DAMN. Could you walk after that?"

"No," Tailmon replied flatly. "Still have problems and it's been almost two weeks."

"I couldn't walk for a while either after being with Greymon, but I can't compare the pleasure," Piyomon added. "I'm just glad I didn't get conceive at this size."

"No kidding." Sora shuddered. "Just why did you do that anyway?"

"Well, for his size, Greymon is the low side of normal... and, well, I was... curious," Piyomon admitted.

"Ever heard, 'curiosity killed the cat?'" Mimi shook her head and then blinked. "No offense, Tailmon."

Tailmon chuckled. "This is more like curiosity knocking up the cat, and I should know." She looked at Piyomon. "I'll take truth."

Piyomon's feathers ruffled irritably. "Fine. What's you're best sexual experience?"

Tailmon thought it over. "Hate to say it, but that would've been with Wizarmon, his staff, and a few food items not served in the normal means. He was quite imaginative."

"Wizarmon?!" Mimi chirped.

"If I tried that on Takeru, he'd be done before I really got started," Hikari commented.

"What do you mean by the food?" Sora asked.

"Some nice warm fudge dripped over me and then he licked me clean, especially where it counted. Then I returned the favor," Tailmon recalled fondly. "I'd tell you about what he did with his staff, but I think a few of you would faint."

Musume looked like she was about to anyway.

Sora hummed to herself in thought.

"What does Wizarmon look like?" Dachi questioned nervously.

"Like a wizard from those European stories." Hikari went back to the computer and brought up a picture. "This isn't the same Wizarmon, but they look the same."

Dachi blinked. "I remember him. He did magic tricks at the park a few years back."

Hikari looked at her strangely. "You can actually remember that? Most people have a hard time remembering digimon from that time you would've met him."

"What do you mean?" Dachi asked, confused. "What's odd about remembering him?"

"Remember anything weird happening in the following days?" Sora asked.

Dachi paused. "Well, not really. I think I went camping and saw the Northern Lights. They looked really weird."

A large bead of sweat formed on each of the Chosen girls. "Right."

"Oh, potential back-up Chosen." Tailmon smirked.

Dachi blinked. "Huh? Me? Why?"

"Only those with ties with the Digital World can remember that time easily. Better hope you don't get selected," Tailmon commented. "Mimi, truth or dare?"

Mimi twiddled her fingers. "Dare."

"Dare can be anything?" Tailmon wondered.

"Nothing illegal or harmful," Sora stated.

Tailmon shrugged. "I don't know. Stand on your head until the next person asks you a question."

Mimi sighed. "Fine." She went over to the wall and stood on her head while using the wall for some support. Her skirt fell around her waist flashing everyone her lace panties. She eeped and used her left arm to quickly pressed the cloth skirt between her legs to prevent it from falling. "Um, Yukimi, right? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Yukimi replied.

Mimi smiled. "Save it for later."

Sora groaned. "Mimi..."

"It's all right." Yukimi shrugged. "Dachi, truth or dare?"

Dachi thought for a second. "Truth."

"What's your best sexual experience?" Yukimi asked.

Dachi blushed and fidgeted. "Well, um... it was... my hand and some pictures of Ishida Yamato." She played with her clothes. "He's so dreamy."

Mimi glared. "And gay."

"Mimi, some things are supposed to be kept secret," Sora growled.

"Sorry, I'm still upset at how he treated Jun," Mimi retorted.

Dachi blinked. "Yamato gay? Not a chance."

Hikari sighed. "Sorry, but he is."

"How would you know?" Dachi demanded.

"I know him very well. You know he's a friend of Taichi's, but he's also one of us with a digimon and Takeru is his little brother," Hikari explained. "He's part of my family."

"Got you there," Yukimi commented. "I found out from one of the guys in his band, Takashi."

"No! Life isn't fair!" Dachi cried out.

"Tell me about it," Hikari commented, with a hand resting over her stomach.

Dachi blinked. "Right, sorry. Uh, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hikari answered.

"Nothing that might hurt you..." Dachi's eyebrow's curled in thought. "Since it's your birthday, you should be in your birthday suit for when you turn thirteen."

Hikari paled. "You've got to be kidding."

Dachi shook her head.

Mimi sighed. "It's the rules."

"Can I at least drape a blanket over me to stay warm?" Hikari asked.

"As long as your front is exposed," Dachi conceded.

Hikari closed her eyes and stood up. "You realize I was born at five in the morning?"

"Well, that just means you'll be naked for a few hours." Yukimi smirked.

Hikari rolled her eyes as she took off her clothes. "I ask Musume next?"

Mimi tried to nod, but almost fell down. "Yes."

"Okay. Truth or dare?" Hikari questioned.

Musume was taught to look someone in the face while talking to them, but she didn't want to look as Hikari was now shedding her clothes. "Um, truth."

Hikari tossed her clothes onto the lower bunk and pulled a blanket off the top one. "List the guys that you like." She sat down, draping the blanket over her shoulders.

Musume sagged. "That would be well..." Takeru was certainly out of the picture. "Junta, Yota, and... Daisuke." She blushed fiercely.

"Better watch out for Daisuke," Yukimi warned. "He's known for one night stands."

"Tell me about it," Miyako groaned.

"Your turn, Miyako," Sora stated. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Miyako replied.

Sora grinned. "Describe your best sexual experience for EVERY guy you've slept with."

Miyako glared. "With Koushiro, he was your basic lover. Not very imaginative. I'd say our first time because he didn't know what he was doing and took his time figuring it out. There also was a guy I don't know. He was okay, but nothing special."

"A guy you don't know?!" Sora yelled.

"Daisuke's fault. We went to a Rave as sort of a date, but he left with some girl so I left with that guy. I used protection, of course," Miyako defended.

"Protection is NOT a hundred percent effective," Hikari reminded.

"Whatever," Miyako replied curtly. "As for Daisuke it was last Monday, and I mean MONDAY. From about noon to about six o'clock and an entire box of condoms."

Yukimi scowled.

Musume looked at her hands, her face burning red.

"HOW?" Sora's eyes nearly popped out. "The b-"

"SORA!" Mimi called out firmly. "No free information."

Sora growled.

Musume fidgeted nervously. "Piyomon, truth or dare?"

Piyomon folded her wings indignantly. "Dare."

Musume thought for a moment. "Um, sing a nursery rhyme."

Piyomon sighed and moved with the lyrics. "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Her is my handled, and here is my spout."

The girls giggled at the sight.

"Continue," Musume prompted.

Piyomon sweated nervously. "There's more? That's all I saw on TV."

"It's good enough. Tailmon, truth or dare?" Miyako asked.

"Truth," Tailmon replied.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" Miyako questioned.

Tailmon looked up. "Personally, it'd have to be when Vamdemon 'accidentally' walked in on me and Wizarmon in the middle of sex. The bastard didn't care, he just handed out new orders." Tailmon clenched a fist. "Though a few other 'walk-ins' come close."

Sora and Hikari shook their heads.

Piyomon looked over. "Mimi, truth or dare?"

Mimi fell away from the wall, and sat up right. She felt a bit dizzy. "Um, dare."

Piyomon opened her mouth a few times, but kept changing her mind. "Sing a song you hate."

Mimi straightened her voice and sang in English, "This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends. This is the song that never ends-"

"You can stop now!" Piyomon called out. "Where did you get that song from anyway?"

"A prank Steve pulled," Mimi replied with a smile.

"You're next. Truth or dare?" Tailmon asked.

"Dare," Yukimi replied.

Tailmon growled slightly for some reason. "Fine, kiss a girl."

Yukimi blinked and looked around the room. She settled her eyes on one girl, leaned over and kissed Mimi on the lips.

Mimi's eyes widened in shock.

"Your game, your rules," Yukimi said after pulling away.

Mimi folded her arms and huffed. She turned her head away. "Dachi, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... truth," Dachi replied.

"I'll go for Miyako's question, what's your most embarrassing moment?" Mimi asked.

"When my little brother read my diary and told everyone what's in it. Particularly the section on Yamato," Dachi groaned. "I'm going to have to burn that now."

Yukimi looked over. "Hikari, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hikari replied quickly.

Yukimi smirked. "What's your best sexual experience with every guy you've slept with?"

Hikari sagged. "Forgot about that." She sighed. "I've only made love to Takeru. And that would've been a couple weeks ago when I told Takeru I was pregnant. We had sex twice, and I orgasmed first both times, with the second one being almost simultaneous." She glanced over. "I don't know how you can go six hours, Miyako. _I_ couldn't do that, let alone Takeru."

"Just lucky I guess." Miyako smirked.

"Sora, truth or dare?" Dachi questioned.

"I'm going to hate this either way," Sora groaned. "Truth."

"What's your best sexual experience, with each guy you slept with if applicable?" Dachi asked.

"Can I leave for this one?" Hikari questioned.

"Just sit tight. I'm sure you're curious." Miyako grinned.

Sora rolled her eyes. "I've only slept with Taichi. The best was sadly when Taichi found out Yamato was in love with him. He came over to my home very horny and wanting love 'the right way.' We did it three times in one hour, then was dead to the world. And I learned anal sex is good if done right. I had to wake him up a couple hours later so my mother wouldn't find him."

Musume was now at overload. She couldn't get more embarrassed.

Neither could Hikari, she used the blanket to cover her face. "Miyako, truth or dare?"

Miyako paused for a second. "Dare."

Hikari pondered what to do for a moment. "Use my digital camera to take a picture of your breasts and post it to somebody."

"Okay." Miyako went over to Hikari's desk and picked up the camera. "Who gets the honors?"

Yukimi stood up. "I'll do it." She took the camera and snapped a picture once Miyako lifted her shirt.

"I'll work on this for a little bit." Miyako took the camera and sat down at Hikari's computer.

"Piyomon, truth or dare?" Sora questioned.

Piyomon flustered. "Ah, dare. I'll go with dare."

"Um, pretend you're a chicken until you get to ask a question," Sora said.

Piyomon rolled her eyes and began to cluck and peck the ground.

"Ah, Tailmon..." Musume fidgeted.

"Truth," Tailmon replied.

"What is it like to be in love?" Musume asked.

Tailmon blinked. "Interesting question." She paused in thought. "It's hard to describe what love is. You don't even realize you're in love when it first happens to you. It's a feeling you have for someone. Someone that you want to make them happier, and you want them to help make you happier. A friend that goes beyond friendship. A person that if he dies, makes you feel dead inside too."

Tailmon tapped a claw on the bed. "Part of what makes it difficult is that you can love two people romantically but differently. Patamon is my partner, a comrade in arms, someone I have to help protect at times because he's a bit innocent in nature. But Wizarmon was different. He was my savior, someone who had watched out and protected me in any way he could, and he was hardly what anyone would consider innocent. The only thing really similarity between them is they both have a fun loving nature to them."

"I couldn't describe that better myself, and my powers as a Chosen are based on love," Sora commented.

Miyako turned from the computer. "I'm still trying to figure out love myself. Mimi, truth or dare?"

Mimi fidgeted. "This'll be bad either way, right?"

Miyako leaned closer. "Answer the question."

Mimi folded her arms. "Okay, truth."

"Best sexual experience with each guy you've done more than kiss with," Miyako said.

Mimi huffed. "Last night. It started with me playin' with myself in front of Jyou so he'd know what to do and then we at it four times and I got to enjoy each time fully."

Hikari blinked repeatedly. "You got Jyou to sleep with you?"

"Damn, what's next?" Dachi shook her head. "Finding out that Yukimi isn't a virgin either?"

Yukimi smirked.

Piyomon sighed in relief and stopped clucking. "Um, Yukimi, truth or dare?"

Yukimi shrugged. "Truth."

"What are your best sexual experiences with guys you've done more than kiss?" Piyomon asked in an annoyed tone.

Yukimi groaned. "I've done about the same with a few guys. It started with Takashi of the Teenaged Wolves. After one of his parties, he was a bit high and screwed my ass thinking I was a guy. I've since been with Daisuke and Kensuke like that. Though neither of them were any good at it."

"You've should really be careful. Takashi sleeps around quite a bit. If anyone I know picks up a sexual disease, it'd be him," Sora warned in a peeved tone.

"Try having sex with Daisuke. He's a master at it," Miyako commented bitterly.

"Looks like you picked the wrong guy, Hikari." Tailmon smirked. "Dachi, truth or dare?"

Dachi shook her head. "Well, she's technically virgin. Um, truth."

"If you could have sex with anyone, who would it be?" Tailmon asked.

"No point with Yamato..." Dachi paused and then shrugged. "Daisuke, for the fun ride. I'm not interested in many guys specifically now."

"Hikari?" Mimi called out.

"Truth," Hikari replied with a sigh.

"What's your most embarrassing moment," Mimi asked.

Hikari sagged, the blanket still tented to cover her face and yet leave her front visible to open scrutiny. "Both 'walk-ins' Tailmon mentioned earlier were HIGHLY embarrassing. The one when Daisuke, Iori, Armadimon and V-mon walked in on me and Takeru HAS to be the worst though. If what we suspect is right, they saw me conceive my baby. Which is why I'm positive we used protection because we had to explain sex to Iori and condoms were part of the explanation."

Dachi stared with wide eyes. "Damn."

Sora shook her head. "I'll take truth, Yukimi."

Yukimi shrugged. "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"That HAS to be when I gave Miyako some advice on love and sex when my mother walked in. She heard me talk about having sex with Taichi." Sora smirked. "Though it's kind of a good thing. He's sort of moved in with me now."

"Don't say anything about that to my mother," Hikari warned. "She's on edge because in a couple weeks, I won't live here anymore and Taichi will still be spending most of his nights at Sora's."

"Actually, we'll be trying to spend more time here so your move won't upset your mother as much," Sora corrected.

Dachi grinned. "Musume... truth or dare?"

"Um... dare," Musume hesitantly ventured.

"Go to a store and buy a hard-core porn magazine," Dachi ordered.

Miyako glanced at the time. "My shop would be the only one open in the area and that closes in ten minutes."

Musume sighed in relief. "Looks like I can't do it."

Miyako eyed Piyomon. "There is one way to get there before my brother closes the store."

Sora noticed where Miyako was looking. "Don't you think a fiery bird is a bit conspicuous?"

"The police hasn't arrested you yet for having Piyomon, and they know about her," Miyako commented. "And it is the only way to be sure to get there on time."

Sora stood up. "Fine. Time for a little flight."

"Really, I can just do this later..." Musume preferred MUCH later, say in a couple years.

"No, no. It's part of the game. Let's go." Miyako ushered Musume to the balcony.

Musume stared in shock as the little pink bird flew out several meters from the building and became enshrouded in a pillar of light. When the light faded a gargantuan orange fiery bird hovered in her place.

"HER and Greymon makes since," Yukimi noted.

Sora and Miyako grabbed onto Birdramon's claws. Sora called out, "Come on."

Musume debated for a second and then latched onto a claw for dear life.

"Can I go next?" Dachi asked as Birdramon flew down the street.

* * *

Musume chewed on her knuckle while her other hand clenched a thousand yen note.

Miyako pushed her toward the door. "Just go in there and buy that magazine."

"You've only got a couple minutes left," Sora added in an annoyed tone.

"O-okay." Musume tentatively walked toward the door and opened it. She noticed a young man looking rather upset standing at the counter with a wet rag draped over the register.

"What do ya want?" Mantarou, Miyako's brother, groaned.

"Um, ah, well, ya see..." Musume fidgeted.

"Either buy something and leave, or just leave," Mantarou growled. He didn't bother ask her why she was barefoot and wearing pajamas.

Musume shook and was afraid she was going to pee her panties. Her hand wavered as she pointed at a magazine behind the counter. "I, ah, I'd like to get, well, o-o-one of t-t-those."

Mantarou raised an eyebrow. "And how old are you?"

"T-twelve," Musume squeaked out.

"I'm sorry, you have to be fifteen to buy that. LEAVE." Mantarou pointed at the door.

Musume rushed out.

"Where's the magazine?" Miyako asked.

"Wouldn't sell it to me. I'm too young," Musume meekly answered.

"What bull. He sells to Daisuke all the time." Miyako grabbed Musume by the arm and dragged her back in.

"What are you doing here, Sis?" Mantarou asked. He then leveled his gaze. "You're making her buy that porn, aren't you?"

"No. It's part of a game, and she was dared by her friend to buy one," Miyako replied angrily. "Now are you going to sell it to us?"

Mantarou grinned. "No. Neither of you are old enough."

"We're not leaving until you sell it to us," Miyako stated firmly.

Mantarou shrugged. "Then you can close up shop and sell it to her, because I won't."

"You're being an ass," Miyako growled.

"No. I'm being an annoying brother," Mantarou returned.

Sora took the money from Musume's hand. "Here. I'll buy the stupid thing. And in a few days, I'll be sixteen so I'm perfectly legal."

"Hey, Sora, can we get these too?" Piyomon pointed at a bag of assorted miniature chocolate bars.

Sora rolled her eyes. "I'll see if I have money for that."

"I'll chip in if I get the walnut ones," Miyako commented.

Mantarou flattened his gaze. "Like you pay for anything out of this store." He looked over at Piyomon. "How'd you like to meet a nice hawk and take him away from this place."

"I doubt Hawkmon would be amused with that," Piyomon replied.

"I'm certainly not." Miyako folded his arms.

Mantarou sighed. "You girls can't take a joke." He finished ringing up the order and handed Sora the magazine. "Enjoy." He smiled cheerfully, and then glared. "Now get out so I can close this place."

"Yes, sir," Musume squeaked and ran out.

The other girls followed her casually, with Miyako taking a moment to look over the front page of the last remaining newspaper.

Sora handed Musume her change and the magazine.

Musume pocketed the money and clenched the magazine tightly.

"Now you've got some reading material for the flight," Miyako joked.

Musume jumped a good meter. "Ah, yes. Can we go now?"

"We're walking back. I can't maintain Birdramon very long in the real world," Sora replied.

* * *

Musume returned with the others and noticed that Hikari and Tailmon had opened more presents while waiting for their return. Tailmon was sporting a pair of oversized sunglasses that actually fit her surprisingly well because of her out of proportion head.

"Look through the magazine?" Dachi asked.

Musume shook her head.

Dachi grabbed the magazine from Musume's hands, flipped through it and held up a large centerfold depicting two women making one guy very happy.

Musume blushed deeply and turned away.

"Aren't you interested in this?" Dachi cried out in disbelief.

"I... ah... well..." Musume fumbled.

Sora placed a hand on Musume's shoulder. "Don't rush yourself. If you don't feel comfortable, you shouldn't explore sex."

Musume nodded sheepishly.

"Shall we get back to the game?" Mimi chirped. "Its Hikari's turn... I think."

Hikari nodded. "Piyomon, truth or dare?"

Piyomon's feathers ruffled. "Do we even have to continue this?" She sagged as everyone looked at her. She then moaned, "Fine, truth."

"What's the true reason why you didn't want Agumon here?" Hikari asked.

Piyomon seemed to sigh in relief. "The reason is rather simple. It was a just couple weeks ago when I was with Greymon. I was still hurting a bit but didn't want to tell anyone about that."

"Explains why you were walking funny." Sora shook her head. "Tailmon?"

"Truth," Tailmon replied.

"What was your first time like?" Sora asked.

Tailmon looked away sadly. "I feel guilty about that time. Wizarmon had just helped to annihilate an entire village, including babies, just so he could join Vamdemon's soldiers and earn the right to be my mate. That time he was so tentative and caring... it really hurts to think about that." She closed her eyes pressing out a couple tears.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Um, Mimi, truth or dare?" Musume questioned.

"Truth," Mimi replied.

"Um, what is it like to kill?" Musume asked.

Mimi paled. "Um... I'm not the best one to ask. Besides helping in group kills, the only time I took a life with Palmon was a Garbamon. I wasn't myself then, but I should've never killed him. He was a soldier for Pinnochimon. I just couldn't take it anymore and snapped."

Sora shook her head. "Mimi, I wish I could answer like that. I lost count on my kills."

Miyako looked over. "Yukimi?"

"Truth," Yukimi replied.

"How to phrase this..." Miyako tapped her fingers. "Why do you like anal sex with guys who aren't virgins?"

"Weird question," Yukimi commented. "Well... I like the feeling of being filled and touched by a guy. However, I don't want to get pregnant, so anal sex is the best way to go to have sex but not take the risk."

Miyako folded her arms. "Anal sex isn't as good as having normal sex. Daisuke tried anal sex on me after he was with you and I hated it. Besides, thanks to you sleeping with Takashi first, now I have to worry about Daisuke picking up a VD from you and passing it to me."

"Considering how both Daisuke AND you have been fucking around, you should be concerned anyway," Sora stated in an upset tone.

"Dachi, truth or dare?" Piyomon asked.

Dachi shrugged. "Dare."

Piyomon paused in thought. "Moon someone."

Dachi blinked.

"You've got the hang of the game," Mimi noted.

"I hate this game," Piyomon retorted.

Dachi grumbled as she stood up, walked in front of Piyomon, and pulled down her pants.

The door to Hikari's bedroom opened and Mr. Yagami stared at Dachi's bare ass, at his daughter clothed only by a blanket hanging off her shoulders, and then at the image on the computer screen that Miyako was still working on. He shook his head. "Goodnight." He stumbled away drunkenly.

"New most embarrassing moment." Dachi hiked up her pants and sat in the corner.

"Don't worry." Hikari waved it off. "Since Dad came home this late, his after business meeting had to have gotten out of control a bit. He's probably too drunk to remember anything he saw."

"Does he do this often?" Mimi asked.

Hikari nodded. "It's part of doing business. His work won't let him avoid it."

"If you say so," Mimi replied uncertainly.

"Your turn, Hikari." Tailmon grinned.

"You're going to be cruel either way," Hikari commented. "Dare."

"Bring yourself to orgasm," Tailmon ordered.

"HERE?! NOW?!" Hikari screeched.

"What else?" Tailmon returned.

Hikari swallowed hard, trying to set herself to the dared task. "You have no idea how inhibiting this feels."

"Just image it's Takeru rubbing you," Mimi offered. "Once you get going, you'll forget we're here."

Musume wanted to look away, but was mesmerized at the sight.

The other girls also watched as the birthday girl touched herself. They could see her losing herself, by the end they doubted she would notice a giant digimon looking into the bedroom.

Hikari panted. "Happy?"

Tailmon just stared and replied in shock, "I guess."

Hikari shifted uncomfortably. "Bathroom break." She got up and walked out.

"Good idea." Yukimi got up and followed her.

"Remember what order we're in," Mimi said as she left to join Yukimi, waiting for the bathroom.

* * *

Musume blinked. "Pickles and peanut butter sandwich?"

Hikari looked up her impromptu snack. "Food cravings can get a bit weird at times." She looked at what she prepared. "Trust me, this tastes worse than it looks. Unfortunately I WANT peanut butter and I WANT pickles." She sighed. "I hope my baby gets some idea of wanting better tasting food."

Musume fidgeted. "I still can't believe that you're pregnant."

Hikari smiled weakly, and pulled makeshift robe of a blanket tighter around herself. "Neither can I at times."

"I always thought that we'd all go through high-school, meet some nice boys, and get married. The idea of you becoming a mother at thirteen is hard for me to grasp," Musume admitted.

"I'd prefer to think of being a mother at fourteen considering the Digital World." Hikari chucked the knife she had been using in the jar of peanut butter.

"That's something else I can't believe. It's like you're not the Hikari I used to know," Musume said.

Hikari looked over at her old friend. "In many ways I'm not."

"I guess. But won't you miss out on being a teenager because of this?" Musume asked.

Hikari smiled wryly. "It's more like I missed out on being a child. You know I acted more like a teenager these past few years. Now I'll just have to be an adult at this age."

Musume nodded slowly. "Well... yeah. You did act more mature than us a lot of the time."

"If you're all set, I'd like to see what Mimi does to Sora?" Yukimi grinned.

"Do we have to play this?" Musume squeaked.

"Is it really that bad?" Hikari asked.

Musume looked at her old friend who was naked save for a blanket, who had been made to touch herself and forced to describe what sex with Takeru was like. "I guess... it's not... too bad."

* * *

Mimi grinned. "Sora, truth or dare?"

Sora knew this was coming but still hadn't decided which would be worse, but she remembered what Mimi said about another truth or dare game. Sora sighed. "Truth, I guess."

Mimi nodded. "What was your first time like? In detail."

"Can I leave?" Hikari asked.

"Why? You were there," Tailmon pointed out.

Dachi blinked. "You saw her have sex with your brother?"

Hikari nodded.

"Damn," Dachi whistled.

"I wish you'd keep quite about that." Sora slouched. "Well, anyway, Taichi and I were in the Digital World and had just avoided nearly getting killed several times over by one insanely powerful digimon and knew another, more powerful one, was going to attack us soon. I was rather scared about all of it... and so was Taichi.

"We talked things over and tried to give each other courage, and we ended up making love." Sora pressed her two fingers together.

Mimi folded her arms. "Sora, DETAIL. You know: how old were you, how big was he, did you orgasm, that sort of stuff."

Sora clucked. "I'd rather not."

"What could possibly be wrong about it? Especially after describing what your best encounter was like," Yukimi wondered.

Sora bit her bottom lip. "Well, when Taichi and I had sex that first time... it was during the end of our first adventure."

Dachi raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say that was in ninety-nine?"

Sora nodded.

"You were eleven?!" Musume squeaked.

"Twelve," Sora snapped.

"Eleven physically and legally, but older than twelve mentally," Mimi corrected.

Sora grumbled.

Yukimi blinked. "Did either of you even go through puberty yet?"

"I already had a period. Taichi, well, not exactly..." Sora answered sheepishly.

Yukimi crossed her arms. "It wasn't his idea to have had sex with you, was it?"

Sora fidgeted. "Not entirely. He certainly wasn't upset by it. After all, we are engaged now." She laughed nervously.

"So my future sister-in-law raped my brother," Hikari said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say THAT. He could've stopped it at anytime." Sora folded her arms.

"Actually that sounds a bit like my first time with Koushiro," Miyako commented.

Yukimi shook her head and then glanced over. "Musume, truth or dare?"

"Um... truth?" Musume squeaked.

Yukimi sighed. "You're too innocent to get any good answers from. Have you ever masturbated?"

"What's that?" Musume asked.

"You know, what Hikari did to bring herself to orgasm," Yukimi explained.

Musume nearly burst a blood vessel. "I... ah... well... once while bathing... I think..."

"You don't know what your missing," Miyako commented.

"More like she's better off than us for waiting on sex," Sora retorted.

Yukimi smirked. "She's just a late bloomer."

"Maybe we're all early bloomers. I don't know anyone as experienced as we are," Miyako commented. "Dachi, I'll go with dare."

Dachi looked over at Hikari's half-eaten sandwich. "Done with that?"

Hikari nodded. "For now anyway."

Dachi grinned. "Okay. Miyako, I dare you to finish that sandwich."

Miyako looked ready to throw up. "Can I have some of Mrs. Yagami's health food instead?"

"Nope," Dachi chirped.

"I hate you." Miyako grabbed the peanut butter and pickle sandwich and ate it as fast as she could. Unfortunately, peanut butter has the nasty tendency to stick to the top of the mouth. With a lot of effort, she was finally able to swallow it.

"Ugh. How can you eat that?" Miyako asked.

"Quickly before the pickle juice gets a chance to mingle with peanut butter," Hikari replied. She then smiled evilly. "Tailmon, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tailmon answered.

Hikari scowled. "Okay, let's see." She tapped her chin in thought. "What would you do if Wizarmon came back?"

Tailmon stared with wide unseeing eyes. "I, ah, well, um... don't know. Patamon is the father of my child, but if it wasn't for Wizarmon I'd be in a fate worse than death. I owe both of them everything. I can't possibly answer that."

"There's a lot more to all of this, isn't there?" Yukimi asked.

"Of course," Mimi affirmed. "I don't know about some of this either."

"Some things are better left unsaid." Sora sighed. "Mimi, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... can't let you dare me. So, truth," Mimi answered.

"Darn." Sora faked pouting. "What was your relationships like with every guy you've at least been friends with since you were ten?"

Mimi leaned over to Sora and smiled. "Wondering if I got anywhere with Taichi?"

Sora shook her head. "I'm just being curious."

"Right," Mimi replied in a disbelieving tone. "Anyway, Taichi is a good friend and leader. Jyou is more than a friend, but my lover. Yamato is an okay friend, though I hardly know him. We never talked much. Koushiro is infuriating, but an all right guy. Wish he'd pry himself away from his computer."

"Actually he has recently," Miyako corrected. "He'll stop working on anything except Chosen related stuff if Ayashi so much as looks at him."

"Wow!" Mimi blinked. "Must be love."

"Actually I think it has more to do with Miyako opening his eyes to sex and him putting girls as a higher priority," Sora commented.

Mimi shook her head. "Maybe it's a good thing that you slept with Koushiro."

"It certainly boosted his reputation when the school found out he wasn't a virgin," Miyako said dryly.

"And sent ours down the toilet," Sora grumbled. "Like I'd do anything with Koushiro."

Mimi shrugged. "Getting back. Takeru is like a younger brother. Michael is nice and friendly, if a bit sheltered like I was. Lou is a reliable, but quiet friend. Sam is reserved, but he wants to fit in with the school, but he's black and our school is mostly white so it's been hard for him. Steve's a class clown, always wants attention- particularly from girls. He's fun to hang around with, as long as he doesn't bring out his games."

"Games?" Yukimi asked.

"He loves table top role-playing. It's kind of fun, but he takes it too seriously," Mimi replied.

"Anyone else?" Sora questioned.

"Most of my friends are either girls or Chosen. I don't know any other guys," Mimi answered.

Musume sighed. "Yukimi, truth or dare?"

Yukimi smirked. "Dare."

Musume nodded. "Um, go out on the balcony and scream as loud as you can, 'my ass is open for business.'"

The room crashed to the floor in mass face-fault.

"Just getting into the game," Musume nervously giggled.

"All right." Yukimi got up and went to the balcony. "MUSUME'S ASS IS OPEN FOR BUSINESS!" She walked back in with a smirk.

"I didn't tell you say THAT." Musume blushed fiercely.

"You said 'my ass,' so I interpreted as being your ass." Yukimi tried to look innocent but failed. "Was I wrong?"

"Very," Miyako quipped. "Dachi?"

"I guess dare," Dachi replied.

Miyako got up. "Be right back."

The girls exchanged questioning looks. When Miyako returned a moment later, she was holding a sandwich. "Peanut butter, pickles, and a few other things that I'm not sure what they are. Eat up."

"You're evil," Dachi commented and took the sandwich.

"Turnabout is fair play." Miyako grinned.

Dachi took one bite and ran for the bathroom to vomit.

Hikari glanced at the sandwich. "Damn." She picked it up and looked at what was in it. "Mom's vege-patties. Could've done without the soy sauce." She began to eat it.

Miyako looked grossed out. "How can you eat that?"

Hikari glanced up. "The baby loves weird foods. Seems to enjoy the ones I hate most. I'll take truth, Piyomon."

The pink bird nodded. "If you can go back in time and change anything, what would it be?"

Hikari paused in thought. "I don't know. While I still don't like the idea of being a mother at thirteen, I could never do anything to my baby. And while a lot of bad things happened since I learned about digimon and the Digital World, most of my good memories are tied to that as well." She sighed. "There's a lot of things I wished I had done better, but I don't really want to change what I am now."

"What about something not related to you?" Piyomon asked.

Hikari shrugged. "Well, maybe help it so that Takeru's parents were never divorced, but that would change him in so many ways. He might not be the same person I love. As for global events, if I changed something everything that follows gets changed as well. The entire world could end up better or worse. I'd rather not meddle with that stuff, even if there's the off chance that I do have the power to time travel."

"You sound like you might be a god," Dachi commented.

"Sometimes I wonder," Hikari replied meekly.

"Sora?" Tailmon prompted.

"Truth," Sora replied.

"What would you change about Taichi, if you could?" Tailmon asked.

"Better in bed for one. You know, well hung and could go for hours would be great." Sora sighed. "Otherwise, I'd like Taichi to treat me as being more special. There are times I feel I'm just one of the guys to him, especially when we're around other people. It's only after sex he'll say that he loves me without prompting."

Mimi shook her head. "I'll be sure to drop hints at Taichi for you." She looked over. "Musume, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Musume squeaked.

Mimi seemed to ponder something and then shook her head. "Yell what you wanted Yukimi to scream."

Musume swallowed hard and went to the balcony. "MY ASS IS OPEN FOR BUSINESS!"

"HEY, COME ON OVER!" replied some guy.

Musume eeped and rushed back into the room.

Mimi shook her head. "I meant about Yukimi's ass. Oh, well."

Yukimi scowled and then glanced over. "Miyako?"

"I'll take truth," Miyako replied.

Yukimi smirked. "Given the chance, who would you have sex with? List all of them."

Miyako closed her eyes. "Well, there's Daisuke, Ken, Koushiro, possibly Junta."

"And..." Mimi coaxed.

Miyako looked down. "Maybe Takeru... any decent looking guy with half a brain, and, um... Hikari or Mimi."

"Whoa. Switch hitter," Yukimi commented.

Hikari clucked.

Mimi shook her head slowly.

"Damn," Dachi whistled. "Piyomon?"

Piyomon folded her feathered arms. "Truth."

"What would you change if you could go into the past?" Dachi questioned.

Piyomon sighed. "Finding another way to deal with the evil that Sora and the others had to destroy so that they wouldn't have had to come to the Digital World and fight for us."

"But Piyomon, I'm happy with the way my life is now," Sora replied.

"Wouldn't you rather not know what it's like to kill, to hate absolutely, to feel utter despair, to go through a pregnancy scare at twelve, or to have waited on sex until you were at least the age you are now?" Piyomon questioned.

Sora shook her head. "No. That's part of who I am. If I never went to the Digital World, I might still resent my mother and I wouldn't know how to take care of myself. And I wouldn't know what it truly means to love someone. I value all of those things and you. I'd never get to know you, and you're a part of me."

"I hate that time, but I wouldn't change it," Mimi added.

Piyomon nodded. "I understand."

"Mimi, truth or dare?" Hikari asked.

Mimi shrugged. "Truth."

"What haven't you been asked? Oh, yes. What's your most embarrassing moment?" Hikari questioned.

"Let's see. Well, two days ago I talked to Jyou's parents." Mimi scowled slightly. "I know it's part of his crest, but he's TOO honest. He told them we had slept together, so I ended up under the third degree. Can you believe his father is encouraging us to get married?"

"Yes," Hikari replied flatly.

"Right. Forgot." Mimi bit her tongue.

"Yukimi?" Sora prompted.

"Truth," Yukimi replied.

"Well, since it's back, what's your most embarrassing moment?" Sora asked.

Yukimi sighed. "Getting the lead in the kindergarten play and then wetting myself when I got stage fright on opening night."

"Dachi?" Musume squeaked.

"Um, truth," Dachi answered.

Musume glanced around the room. "What would you do if you ended up pregnant?"

Dachi folded her arms. "Assuming I sleep with a guy, I'd get an abortion. I doubt the guy would stick by me. I'd be alone, young, and poor. Not something to bring a kid into."

"I don't see how you can kill your own babies." Tailmon shook her head. "I'd rather end up as Vamdemon's love slave then scratch my baby's egg."

"It's not as important for us to become a mother. Females are rather common on Earth," Miyako commented. "Hikari?"

Hikari sighed. "Truth."

"Why didn't you tell Daisuke he didn't have a chance long before he found out by accident?" Miyako inquired.

Hikari looked down. "I didn't know what to say to him. I knew he liked me, but I didn't think he loved me as much as he did. I just thought it was a crush. I had hoped he would've realized I didn't love him and moved on. I just didn't want to hurt him."

Mimi shook her head. "You only succeeded in hurting him worse because you never told him."

Hikari nodded and looked ready to cry.

Piyomon looked over. "Sora, your turn."

"I'll go with truth," Sora replied with a nervous edge.

"If you can have anything, what would it be?" Piyomon asked.

Sora paused in thought. "A while ago I would've said to be a mother, myself. However, seeing what Hikari's going through, I'd rather wait a few more years." She sighed. "Maybe for my father to actually be a father and not someone who lives no closer than a hundred or so kilometers from mother and me."

"Might as well be divorced," Miyako commented.

"Mom is too traditional to go through with that," Sora explained.

"What will it be, Musume?" Tailmon asked.

"Truth," Musume answered meekly.

Tailmon scowled. "What kind of question can I ask her? You didn't get asked what your most embarrassing moment was, did you? Answer that one."

"This entire night," Musume replied.

"Besides tonight," Tailmon amended.

"I've never been embarrassed this much before. Um, mistaking someone for my mother a few weeks ago was a little embarrassing," Musume answered.

Mimi blinked. "I thought I was sheltered. Miyako?"

"There's been too many 'truths,' so I'll take dare," Miyako replied.

Mimi grinned like a cat that ate the canary. "I will be invoking Yukimi's dare now. I dare both of you to have sex. We get to watch."

Miyako's jaw crashed through the floor. "Here?! Now?!"

Yukimi crashed to the ground from shook. "What?! With HER?!"

Mimi nodded.

"You're being cruel again," Sora said dryly.

"I know. Too bad I can't use being tipsy as an excuse," Mimi commented.

"You had to have been drunk off your ass when you made that challenge last time," Sora retorted.

"There's no way I'm going to screw any girl," Yukimi said firmly.

Miyako leaned over and whispered into Yukimi's ear.

Yukimi's eyes widened. "You're right. But still... you're a girl."

"You won't get pregnant, and trust me, it'll be better than being bung holed." Miyako smiled confidently.

Yukimi closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "My hymen MUST remain intact."

Miyako sighed. "If you say so, but it won't fell as good."

"I don't care about how this'll feel," Yukimi snapped angrily.

"Where should we do this?" Miyako asked.

"I suggest the couch." Sora raised some stain remover. "This can handle the stains."

"It can?" Hikari asked. "How about old ones?"

"How old?" Sora questioned.

"About three or four weeks on the underside of one of the cushions?" Hikari questioned nervously.

"Oh, that one. Thought it was you. I found that one while it was still a little fresh," Sora replied. "Made hiding mine while this dried harder."

"Busy couch," Yukimi commented dryly.

"Certainly won't look at it the same way," Dachi commented with a blush.

* * *

"Eww." Yukimi pulled away as quickly as possible after Miyako found release. "I need mouth wash and soap."

Miyako panted. "Daisuke is still better." She glanced over. "Enjoy the show?"

"Damn..." Dachi whistled, staring in absolute shock.

Musume was still staring, with her eyes now locked on the satisfied girl.

"You know, I thought you two would end the game and not go through with this." Mimi shook her head.

Miyako grinned. "No such luck."

Sora motioned for everyone to be quite. Hikari had fallen asleep sitting up.

"How does she do that?" Dachi asked normally.

"Be quite," Sora whispered harshly. "Her pregnancy causes her to be tired a lot of the time."

"Don't worry. She's done this in class. Nothing short of text books slamming would wake her," Dachi retorted. "She did that the last couple weeks of classes."

"We'll just wake her when it's her turn," Miyako commented.

Musume let out a yawn. "I'd rather get some sleep."

"During a slumber party?" Dachi asked in a tone as if that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard of. "I'm just thankful Hikari's parents sleep like she does. Otherwise they'd be awake now."

"I'm playing this through." Yukimi crossed her arms. "Piyomon, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Piyomon replied quickly.

"Who are all the people you've fantasized about being with sexually?" Yukimi asked.

"Um, well there's Greymon and most of his evolutions." Piyomon fidgeted. "Gabumon before finding out he was gay like Yamato." She covered her face. "And, um... Taichi."

"Comments?" Yukimi asked Sora.

"Why?" Sora returned. "In a real sense she is literally a part of me. Our thoughts mirror each other."

Miyako looked sick. "You mean you've thought about being with Agumon or Greymon?"

Sora shook her head. "More like a messed up wet dream that I do NOT want to enact personally."

"Might be fun if you tried," Tailmon joked. "Dachi?"

"Truth," Dachi replied.

"Why won't anyone take dare?" Tailmon growled.

"After your dare to Hikari and now Mimi's, fat chance," Dachi retorted.

Tailmon hissed. "Fine, need a good question... What would you do if Yamato was straight and he liked you?"

"Just die." Dachi faked falling backwards from faint. "I'd shower him with attention and adore everything he does."

Tailmon chuckled. "Even if he liked girls, that's not his type. He'd dump you faster than you can blink."

"Not to mention treat you like the plague," Miyako added. "It's Hikari turn now."

"Oh, fresh made pastries with jelly and milk," Tailmon called out fondly.

Hikari stood up and bolted to the bathroom.

"Pastries and milk never fails to trigger her morning sickness," Tailmon answered everyone's unasked question.

Hikari blinked as she returned and then scowled at Tailmon. "Was that necessary?"

Tailmon shrugged. "It's your turn."

"Who do I ask now?" Hikari questioned.

"Me," Yukimi replied. "I'll take truth."

"Um, what does it feel like to make love to a girl?" Hikari asked.

Yukimi scowled. "That wasn't love. And let's put it this way, you're out of mouth wash and I'd use acid to burn off my tongue if you had any."

"I could cut it out." Tailmon brandished her claws.

"Don't tempt me," Yukimi growled.

"Dachi?" Sora called out.

"Truth," Dachi replied.

Sora paused in thought. "How long do you think you should wait before having sex with someone?"

Dachi scratched her hair. "Hopefully the wedding night, doubt I'll wait that long. Guess when I'm sure I love the guy and he gives some form of commitment."

Sora nodded. "Try to go by that."

"Hikari, truth or dare?" Musume asked.

"Truth," Hikari replied.

"What's it like to kill?" Musume questioned.

Hikari sagged. "I'm not good one to ask either. My first kill was when I was eight. That's been a part of my life for so long, I can hardly remember what's it like to not have been responsible for killing someone."

Miyako leaned back. "I'll answer your question since my first kill is the most recent." She sighed. "It's hard to describe what's it like. There was a living sentient being, and because of you- she doesn't exist anymore. She's dead and you're responsible. You lose part of you innocence, and you can never regain it. It's a knowledge you simply should not want to have." She blew a few strands of hair out of her glasses. "It's kind of like sex, that once you lose your virginity- you lose something about you that was innocent."

Musume stared blankly.

"Don't ask us to explain it better than that. It's one of those things only someone who knows what it's like can understand," Sora added. "I'll take truth."

Miyako smirked. "Who have you imagined or dreamed about having sex with? In the case of digimon, state evolution levels."

Sora glared. "I'll just mention that one screwed up dream. There was Taichi, of course, and Yamato..." She bit her lip. "Jyou, Takeru..." She sighed. "Were Garurumon and War Greymon... with Garudamon helping me."

"Damn..." Dachi whistled. "Should I even ask about the digimon?"

Hikari went over to the computer and loaded a few images to get size references.

"Double damn..." Dachi stared at the screen.

Mimi shook her head. "My, what a harem you had."

"Harems are filled with women," Miyako corrected. "Not sure what you'd call it when you've got male concubines."

"Can we go on to the next person?" Sora blushed.

"Musume, truth or dare?" Piyomon asked.

"Truth," Musume replied.

Piyomon nodded. "What is the one thing you absolutely don't want us to ask about?"

"Something about what I do in my spare time," Musume squeaked.

"What is it?" Piyomon pressed.

"Doujinshi... I don't want you to know about the fan manga I make..." Musume curled up into a ball.

"Why not?" Hikari asked. "I saw one, it was pretty good. If a bit self-insertion."

"They're all like that," Musume replied. "I don't think I could take someone criticizing them."

"Ah. I see." Miyako shrugged. "You need to learn to take a chance. Who knows, you might get a job writing manga." She glanced over. "I'll take dare."

Tailmon's ears perked up. "Oh, good. Bring a guy here and have sex with him."

"Tailmon," Sora hissed.

"Am I hurting anyone?" Tailmon replied 'innocently.'

Sora opened and closed her mouth. She then huffed and turned away.

Miyako laughed a little and pulled out her D-Terminal. "Oh, Daisuke would just love this. What happens if I can't get him here?"

Tailmon shrugged. "We'll think of something."

"We'll continue while waiting," Mimi said. "Piyomon?"

"Truth," the bird replied.

"What don't you want us to find out about?" Mimi asked.

"Being with Greymon," Piyomon replied.

Mimi snapped her fingers. "Darn, wasted question."

"Tailmon?" Yukimi prompted.

"Truth," Tailmon answered.

"Are you ever going to take dare?" Yukimi questioned.

"Nope. I don't want to have to move away from my egg and I have nothing to hide." Tailmon smirked. "Your turn, Dachi."

"What?" Yukimi called out. "I didn't ask my question yet."

"Sure did. You asked if she was going to take a dare, and she answered." Mimi smiled. "I'll take truth."

"Who've you fantasized having sex with?" Dachi questioned.

"Jyou mostly. The foursome with Palmon, Michael, Betamon were all Palmon's fault. I should've never let her see Steve's tentacle anime." Mimi shook her head. "And a bunch of guys. Those were mostly on looks, nothing else."

Miyako's D-Terminal started to beep. She picked it up and read the message. "Oops. He got the wrong idea. He thinks we're in trouble."

"What did you send?" Mimi asked.

"Just, 'I need you,'" Miyako replied. "I hope he doesn't bring 'reinforcements.' I'll have to check." She went to the computer. "Good, Koushiro's online. This won't be a problem."

"I hope so." Hikari sighed. "Dachi?"

"What the heck, dare." Dachi shrugged.

Hikari thought for a moment. "You can join in with Miyako and Daisuke as a dare, or I could choose another dare."

Dachi blinked. "I... ah... guess that's all right."

Sora gritted her teeth.

"Just don't lose your virginity," Hikari said firmly.

"I'll try," Dachi replied with a blush.

Hikari looked over. "I'll take truth."

"What would you change about Takeru?" Sora questioned.

"I'd like it if he had a little more motivation, and a better memory." Hikari shook her head. "Can you believe I have to remind him about August first? I already gave up hope he'll remember our anniversary."

Sora chuckled. "I'll remind Takeru about certain dates, if you do the same for Taichi."

Hikari smirked. "Deal."

"I'll take truth," Sora told Musume.

"What do you regret the most?" Musume asked.

Sora sighed. "There's a few things, but mostly not ever really getting to know my father, but as long as he lives in Kyoto, that's not going to change."

"I see." Musume sighed. "I'll take... dare."

"Hmm... nah. Wouldn't do that to you." Miyako paused in thought. "You'll have to touch yourself while Daisuke is having sex with me."

Sora made a fist and looked like she really wanted to say something.

Musume blinked repeatedly. "O-okay."

Miyako nodded. "I'll take dare, Piyomon."

"Meet Daisuke at the door... naked," Piyomon stated.

Miyako shrugged. "Works for me." She stood up and started to take off her clothes.

"What will it be?" Tailmon asked.

"I'd be stupid to go with dare, so truth," Piyomon replied.

"What guilty pleasures do you have on a regular basis?" Tailmon questioned.

"That would be flying. I feel guilty about it since Greymon can't fly at his evolution level, but knows what's it like from his higher forms. While I can always fly," Piyomon explained.

"Darn." Tailmon flattened her ears. "I'll take truth, of course."

"Of course," Mimi replied. "What's your best sexual encounter with Patamon?"

Tailmon grinned. "I got my horse, a bit late for Christmas, but I got him."

"Huh?" Dachi questioned.

Hikari sighed. "Patamon's armor form is Pegasmon, which is a winged horse digimon. Back in February there was a little mission we were on, and Tailmon and Pegasmon went out to 'search for trouble.'"

Tailmon smirked. "I do seem to recall that Takeru was giving you a bit of examination for trouble, yourself."

"Truth or dare?" Yukimi asked.

"Since this is last round, dare. Anything that hurt my relationship with Jyou is harmful," Mimi replied.

Yukimi growled.

"Daisuke's here," Miyako walked to the front door while holding her digivice.

Most of the girls rushed after her to see Daisuke's reaction.

The door swung open suddenly, smacking Miyako to the floor.

"Ouch! You idiot!" Miyako rubbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke stared at her. "Where's your clothes?"

"Where playing truth or dare. I got dared to make love to a guy. You game?" Miyako asked him.

Daisuke blinked noticing the other girls. "Anyone else joining in?"

Dachi nervously raised her hand.

"Damn..." V-mon whistled. "You haven't had a two for one special yet."

Yukimi grinned. "Mimi, I dare you to give that lizard a blow job."

V-mon stared. "Say wha?!"

Mimi's eyes widened in shock. "What?! I can't!"

Yukimi folded her arms. "Would Jyou consider being with a digimon a threat to your relationship, especially if part of a game?"

"After how many times I've been hit on, he might," Mimi retorted.

"Would you rather fuck and anal bananas?" Yukimi asked.

Mimi paused. "The bananas."

"You can use these to cover them up." Hikari held out the condoms Yukimi had given her.

Daisuke stared at Hikari, noticing she was naked save for that blanket.

"Ugh. There goes another chance." V-mon sighed. "Partnered with the wonder sex boy, and I don't get any."

Dachi looked over at Yukimi. "Truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!" Yukimi snapped.

Dachi flinched. "Okay. Why couldn't you come over a few weeks ago? You sounded weird."

"You called while Kensuke was over," Yukimi replied.

"So... wait, I called while he was..." Dachi trailed off.

"Yeah. While we were 'busy,'" Yukimi replied.

"Who's this Kensuke guy, anyway. I never met him," Dachi said.

"He just moved into my apartment complex. He's on the first floor, since his sister is in a wheel chair," Yukimi explained.

Hikari blinked. "You don't mean Togashi Kensuke?"

"That's him." Yukimi nodded. "You know him?"

"I know his sister," Hikari replied.

"Oh." Yukimi shrugged. "Wait... her 'stuffed' elephant isn't stuffed, is it?"

Hikari shook her head.

"No wonder Kensuke seemed so worried about it," Yukimi commented.

"Um, when, where, and anyone else?" Daisuke asked.

"Feisty, isn't he?" Dachi nervously chirped.

"You have no idea." Miyako grinned. "Come on." She grabbed Daisuke by the hand and guided him into Hikari's room.

"If I'm not needed, I'm leaving." V-mon turned around and left.

"Bye." Mimi waved. "We need to find him a girlfriend."

"Hawkmon as well," Piyomon added.

"Finding two unattached female digimon is a problem, though," Sora commented.

* * *

"That, was... DAMNED WOW," Dachi panted.

Miyako nodded. "Certainly was."

"I've got to do this again," Daisuke added.

A shrilled cry echoed through the room. The three locked in lovers' embrace glanced over as Musume continued to cry out and collapsed on the floor. Her hand lost in the depths of her clothes, and her hips bucking on their own accord.

Tailmon looked at them. "You know, I think she got more out of this than you did." She looked back at Musume, who was now panting face first into the rug. "Hate to see what she's like when she's actually with a guy."

Musume then slumped, failing into sleep with her breath still labored.

Hikari marched into the room and grabbed her clothes. "It's now five-fifteen. I'm legally thirteen." She stoically put them back on.

Sora followed her in.

Daisuke looked at her face and noticed a few tears. "Is something wrong?"

"Hikari?" Tailmon reached out and touched her partner.

"I'm all right." Hikari snapped. "I'm all right." She fell to her knees. "I'm all right." She began to cry.

Sora gathered the young girl in her arms. "Let it out."

Hikari started to sob uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Dachi asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Hikari replied, tears soaking Sora's shirt. "I'm thirteen, pregnant, and Takaishi Hikari. Yagami Hikari no longer exists all because of my stupidity!"

Sora sighed. "It is all right Hikari. This all happened sooner than expected. You would've eventually been Takaishi Hikari, right?"

"Yes. But I'm too damn young," Hikari sobbed. "I should've never slept with Takeru in the first place. My entire life is gone now. I wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, but I don't know if I'll ever even go to junior high school- let alone finish it."

"Hikari, you're one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can make it, you can," Dachi assured her. "You've got a family to support you, and the father of the baby. You're really lucky. I doubt I would be. My parents would be beyond disappointed and fat chance of seeing the father help."

"I wouldn't abandon a girl if I knocked her up," Daisuke defended.

"With your luck you'd knock up a couple at the same time," Miyako retorted dryly.

Daisuke opened his mouth to retort that, but then shut it. "That would be bad."

Hikari giggled through her tears and then wiped her eyes. "Thanks." She pulled away from Sora.

"Are you all right now?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I am," Hikari replied.

"Hikari, be honest," Mimi said as she stood at the door.

Hikari sighed. "No, of course I'm not fine. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mother. I don't know what to do."

Sora smiled wryly. "No first time mother knows exactly what she's getting into. I only have some clue because of you. I've been trying to figure out ways to help you, but you've made me realize how flimsy my plans for dealing with an accident had been."

Hikari nodded.

"Now will you be okay for a little bit?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, neechan. I'm going to take a... nap." Hikari fell over and was asleep immediately.

Sora nodded. "Daisuke, get out of here now. Yagami-okaasan will be awake in an half-hour and we need to clean up all evidence of this little orgy."

Mimi saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Author's Notes:

This story is more likely than many of you want to believe. Group mentality dictates how the activities will go, and if the group is feeling predominately perverted- the party WILL get more perverted. Those who don't feel that way will either sit out the party or attempt to join in, it is a rare person that would try to go against the group. If you don't believe take a look at some psychology papers on group behavior, or at least a police report on a fraternity or sorority party. People will do some pretty insane and stupid things just to go along with the group.

How did Hikari's parents sleep through this? Mr. Yagami is drunk and beyond caring. Mrs. Yagami might've woken up, if it wasn't for the sedative she took to help her sleep. Having a thirteen year old daughter pregnant would keep you up at nights, and she knew she'd need help to sleep that night.

I didn't put in the potential for Miyako being bi-sexual, Toei did. We know how much she goes after guys. However, some 'evidence' of Miyako liking Hikari romantically has been edited out from the original version (Toei STILL says there's no romance in digimon- even AFTER the Yamato and Sora pairing). Plus, the weird dream of Miyako's about Mimi was done in a similar style as Utena, a show with a HEAVY lesbian stance to it, where romantic and sexually active lesbian coupling is canon.

In defense of this view of Miyako, there are many reasons why I've treated her as overly curious / nympho. One, for a series of this size, I can't have all the characters fall in love and live happily ever after. The plot would stagnate. I need to add something different, and one of the characters taking an entirely wrong approach to sex is needed. Two, Miyako is also shown to be on the fickle side so it is possible for her to go from one boyfriend to the next without dealing with rebound. Three, yes I realize that in the series, Miyako only has girlish fantasies, but for some girls- they went from fantasizing to actually going out to enact those fantasies (I personally have known two girls like that).

Miyako could have just as easily been treated as a dreamer but when it came to actually have sex, to be completely gun shy to the point that when she married Ken per Adventure's ending, he had to coax her along.

Both are legitimate views and can both be considered 'in character' though that's because Toei would never use them like this. We'll never have any information on how any of the characters approach sex besides Miyako and Ken certainly enjoyed it a lot to have three kids.

To avoid gift tax, inheritance is normally dealt with at the time of marriage. All other forms of giving large gifts, like the deed to an apartment at a condominium at death, is highly taxed.

Why base Michael's father off of Brandon Fraiser? Besides the way Michael's American voice actor sounds, he's about the only action/adventure styled actor of the appropriate age and appearance.

Sora's 'love of rain,' was a bogus add on from Saban. The email message from Taichi amounted to, 'I'm sorry. Let's put it behind us." That's it. Certainly not the flowery speech of an apology.


	13. Obsession

**The 'Red' Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 14 / War Diaries 9C - Obsession**

_By Lord Archive_

Hikari fidgeted. "This series is NOT for kids. It is rated M for Mature for adult situations including discussions of sex and teenage pregnancy. If you're under the age of eighteen, do NOT read this. If your parents won't let you watch rated R movies, they would NEVER let you read this."

Hikari glances over the script. "This part includes references to sexual situations which may be objectionable to some people.

"All characters are a product of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent, all rights reserved."

* * *

My problems began innocently enough... Wait, innocence never had a role to play in this. After all, the only reason for the party was because friends of mine had been having sex for almost a year and will be parents soon.

More to the point, the problems began with a phone call mistakenly made from Daisuke's apartment.

* * *

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Ken asked Daisuke as he hung up the phone.

"Of course. Do you think Taichi or Yamato would do this?" Daisuke returned, putting his little black book back into his desk drawer.

"Well, no. Which may be the problem. Taichi might get upset," Ken pointed out.

Daisuke shrugged. "Doubt it, unless Takeru does something stupid."

"What if he does?" Ken questioned. "There's going to be alcohol. Lots of it."

Daisuke chuckled. "Yeah, you can be sure Yamato will supply that. But if Takeru does, then was he worthy of Hikari in the first place?"

"That's not for us to decide... or tempt." Ken folded his arms.

"Don't worry about it," Daisuke assured Ken, patting him on the back. "My biggest concern are the 'pets.'"

"Is he calling us pets?" V-mon questioned irritably.

"Probably," Wormmon replied.

* * *

The party began simply enough at the Ishida apartment, which had been straightened up a little- meaning odd clothes had been dumped in the bedrooms and all beer cans were in the recycling bin.

All the male Odaiba Chosen and all the male digimon partners including Hawkmon, but not Gomamon, were at the party.

Gomamon was currently Ikkakumon, and along with Togemon, they both had their hands full dealing with their newly adopted son, Solarmon. No one had yet to bother tell either Takeru or Yamato that Solarmon was the Dark Master, Pinnochimon, reborn. But in the view of those that knew, it was probably better not to tell them.

This really wasn't the best party to introduce the digimon to the concept of bachelor party. While it was in all technicality a joint bachelor party for both Takeru and Patamon, the entertainment Taichi and Yamato had planned was rather basic: alcohol and lots of it.

However, the party goers certainly made up for the lack of entertainment by supplying their own.

* * *

Taichi and Agumon downed their third beer.

"This's great," Taichi slurred.

"Yep." Agumon belched, and a meter long flame emitted from his maul.

"My curtain?!" Yamato yelled. He grabbed the nearest thing to him to smoother the flames.

"YAMATO?!"

Yamato snapped his attention back at who screamed that.

Gabumon stood there looking very embarrassed, as he was without his fur. He looked a lot like Agumon save for the horn, stylized belly, and that the bony ridges of his spine were visible on his back. "Can I have my fur back?"

Yamato looked at what he had grabbed. "Ah, sorry," he apologized sheepishly and handed Gabumon back his fur.

"Yamato, the curtain?" Takeru pointed.

"Argh!" Yamato looked around and then ran to the bathroom.

"This should put out the fire." Tentomon tossed the contents of his glass at the curtain.

"No! That's flam...ma...ble." Koushiro sagged as the curtains erupted in fire from Tentomon's beer.

"Feather Slash!" Hawkmon cut the curtain at the top, causing the burning cloth to fall into a heap.

Yamato rushed in with a damp towel and tossed it over the pile, smothering the flame.

Tentomon and Agumon looked at Yamato sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Wild pa-party." Daisuke grinned.

"Perhaps too wild." Ken sighed, nursing his second beer. Now while he would've preferred sake, if he had been drinking that, he'd be dead to the world like Armadimon was. Besides, the sake was best reserved for Takeru and Patamon. They were the guests of honor after all, and they didn't have enough sake to go around.

Iori shook his head as he drank some prune juice his grandfather had insisted he take with him. Which was a good thing considering the beverages Yamato was offering amounted to beer, sake, and water.

"Let's make sure Agumon doesn't do that again," Yamato snarled.

"Huh?" Agumon belched again, fortunately the flame breath was shorter and didn't touch anything. He covered his mouth. "'Cuse me."

Yamato quickly went to his room and pulled out several leather belts.

Agumon took a nervous step back. "What'sss with thosse."

"Just something to keep ya mouth shout." Yamato started to wrap the belts around Agumon's maul.

Agumon tried to back away.

"Sorry, pal. Don't want you belching in mah face." Taichi held his digimon partner tightly.

Yamato pulled tightly on the last belt. "That's should do it."

Agumon hopped several times as he seemed to hiccup. However, the stifled belch became a flaming sneeze. The dinosaur digimon grabbed his nose and grimaced in pain.

Ken shook his head. "I don't think he'll ever drink again."

"Not wit that afta taste." V-mon swirled his beer and then guzzled it.

Jyou eyed the prune juice Iori was drinking. "Do you have extras?"

Iori nodded. "Of course. Grandpa must have stock in these."

Jyou took a couple. "Agumon, drink these. It'll help flush the alcohol out of your system."

Agumon tried to reply but he ended up hopping in place.

Taichi chuckled. "This is just like my Mom's cooking." He took one of the packets and approached Agumon.

The dinosaur shook his head violently, while looking at his partner. He then belched-sneezed again.

Taichi tried to dodge, but being a bit drunk made that a hopeless cause as his bangs brushed the resulting flame jet of the sneeze. "Argh! My hair." He wildly patted his hair to smother the fire.

Agumon held his nose with one paw and had the other out stretched for the prune juice.

Taichi scowled at the dinosaur, his bangs singed. He thrusted the packet of prune juice to Agumon's lips. The digimon reluctantly began to drink.

"That ends that. What's up for entertainment?" Koushiro asked.

"Yamato?" Taichi questioned, while looking at his bangs sadly.

"What? I thought you were handling that," Yamato returned.

Taichi sweated. "Where you get that idea? I'm not goin' ta get bachelor 'tainment for tha guy marryin' mah sister."

"You think _I_ would?" Yamato questioned.

Taichi blinked. "Point."

Koushiro sighed. "Guess I can get a movie." He pulled out his laptop and started to type. "Now where's a good hentai site?"

Daisuke slumped over Koushiro's shoulder and typed in the URL. Motomiya smirked, "Try this one, if ya get past pass-password."

Koushiro shrugged. "Simple enough for the hacker supreme." He smiled. "De BINGO!"

Daisuke glared. "Have you been hang-hanging around Miyako a-again?"

"Not really." Koushiro peered closer to the screen. "'Sides, Ayashi is better lookin'. Too bad she don't put out."

"Give 'er time," Taichi commented.

"Fifty meg three-some, guy and two girls." Koushiro drooled slightly. "Sounds good ta me."

Patamon began to sway back and forth. "Don't stop... Pata Pata." He took a drink of sake. "Don't stop Pata Pata." He then fell over and snored.

"That's two down." Iori sighed and then slurped his prune juice.

Wormmon hopped onto Ken's lap then onto his shoulder. He whispered loudly into his partner's ear, "Let'sss sssay weee goooo soooomewherrrre priiiivaaate."

"You had some sake, didn't you?" Ken questioned.

"Aaaaand beeeeeer," Wormmon confirmed.

Ken groaned. "Why don't you just sit quietly for a while?"

"Suuuuuure Keeeeeeen," Wormmon replied.

Someone knocked on the door.

Daisuke jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. "I got it." He leered at the girl dressed as a Hawaiian dancer, complete with grass skirt and coconut bra. However, while her mask looked Hawaiian, it covered her head completely.

Daisuke guided her inside. "I brought the en-entertainment."

The dancer stared at all of those present, the boys quickly cleared an area for the girl to dance in and ushered the digimon aside. While Patamon woke up to this activity, Armadimon was still out for the count even after being rolled out of the way.

The dancer looked rather nervous.

"Don't wo-worry," Daisuke assured her. "The only one that-that might be a prob-problem, is him." He pointed at Agumon who looked sick at the moment. "That's if he sneeze-sneezes."

Agumon shifted uncomfortably and dashed into the bathroom.

Daisuke shrugged. "Never mind-mind." He then pointed at Takeru and Patamon. "Those two are the bache-bachelors."

The dancer nodded nervously and moved to the makeshift dance floor. She started off by bowing to each of the boys except Iori and Daisuke, giving each a brief look down her cleavage.

"Take it off!" V-mon yelled, startling the dancer.

"Be qui-quiet." Daisuke punched his partner on the head. "Let her go-go."

The dancer began again. This time she shook her hips wildly and advanced toward Takeru. She had him hold onto part of the grass skirt, and then spun away.

Most of the guys stared as the grass skirt fell away, revealing a tiger striped bikini bottoms. However, she tripped over her own feet and landed on top of Iori.

Iori blushed and laughed nervously.

She quickly stood up and resumed her dance. This time she pushed her hands together and moved toward Taichi. She was going to have him hold the bra as it came off, but it fell apart in her hands- baring her chest for all to see. She shrugged helplessly and placed the coconuts into Taichi hands and continued on.

She then moved to the center of her dance floor and motioned for Takeru and Patamon to come toward her. She pointed at Takeru's mouth and then at her bikini string, and did the same for Patamon and the string on the other side.

Takeru eagerly did as she motioned for him to do. He kneeled on one side of her while Patamon drunkenly hovered on the other side. They both pulled at the same time.

Patamon's side came undone easily. Perhaps too easily as he tumbled through the air and crashed on top of Wormmon.

Takeru's knot, however didn't come out, rather it tightened around her thigh. Not that Daisuke and those sitting near him cared considering the front of the bikini did fall away.

She waved at Takeru to stop pulling, after a moment he finally noticed and sheepishly backed off. The girl struggled to pull down the bikini off her leg, but the tight knot made it difficult.

Patamon shook his head, and regained some of his senses. "Sorry."

Wormmon just LOOKED at him.

Patamon recognized that look from Tailmon. "I'm not THAT drunk."

Wormmon pouted.

"I am," Gabumon commented.

Wormmon glanced over.

The dancer composed herself and began to dance provocatively for Takeru, coming close to touching him staying just out of reach. She then moved to Taichi giving him a similar dance.

Ken nearly swallowed his tongue when she advanced towards him. He couldn't believe how hard he was. He so much wanted to open his mouth and lick her, however the alcohol apparently lowered that inhibition too much.

She froze at first but then smacked Ken playfully on the head and shook her finger no. Ken just laughed nervously. "Ssorry."

The stripper pulled away from Ken and advanced toward Yamato, who looked... bored. Any doubts of him being gay with a girl lap dancing him like that was washed away.

Yamato pulled away as she bumped into him. He rubbed his mouth. "Ew."

The dancer just stared at him.

The other boys glared at him enviously.

The bathroom door opened, and Agumon had removed the belts from his mouth. "Don't have to stop on my account." He then looked at the girl and sniffed the air. "Daisuke, is that your sister?"

"Huh? Of course not-not." Daisuke shook his head.

Agumon scratched his head. "Funny she smells similar to you in the way Hikari smells like Taichi, but not the way Sora smells like Taichi."

V-mon leaned forward and smelled her. The blue digimon's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, my GOD! It is Jun!" He then staggered away. "I'm goin' ta be sick."

"J-Jun?!" Yamato stared at the stripper in absolute horror.

"I... I..." The mask came off, and Jun's tears fell to the floor. "I just couldn't believe it." She sobbed there for a moment. "WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Jun cried out and broke the mask over Yamato's head before running out of the apartment.

For a minute no one moved save for Yamato gripping his head in pain.

Ken looked down and saw her grass skirt and bikini bottoms. "Oh, shit." He quickly grabbed them and bolted after her.

Daisuke slumped against the wall, sobriety smacking him full in the face. "I'll never get hard again." His D-Terminal started to beep. He pulled it out. "Can I see your laptop, Koushiro?"

Koushiro waved at it, not otherwise moving. "Sure."

Daisuke brought up his email. "I'm cured!"

"Whoa! Who sent you that?" V-mon asked, noting the sender had been obscured.

"Miyako," Daisuke answered flatly.

"How do you know?" Iori asked.

"Quite familiar with them," Daisuke replied.

Iori blinked. "Oh. Why would she send you that?"

Jyou pushed up his glasses. "Probably a dare from Mimi."

"Why would Mimi dare Miyako to do that?" Taichi wondered.

"It's part of a party game she likes playing, Truth or Dare. The players either have to answer a question or take a dare." Jyou sighed. "And Mimi is unusually cruel while playing."

"How cruel?" Daisuke asked.

"The last game she played, she tried to get Michael and Steve to have sex. They ended the game instead," Jyou answered with a note of disgust.

"Sounds like fun," Yamato commented.

"I'm not THAT drunk," Taichi retorted.

Takeru shook his head. "Didn't know Jun could dance like that."

"Sora's better," Taichi replied, happy for the change in topic.

"So's Miyako," Koushiro and Daisuke chorused, and then glared at each other.

Takeru sighed. "Wish Hikari would do that."

"She doesn't?" Daisuke blinked.

Taichi glared. "Don't talk 'bout that."

"Come, on. Taichi-niichan, Hikari and I only done plain ol' sex. Nothin' fancy." Takeru cupped his chin into his hands and pouted. "Done it in a few odd places though."

"Deprived." Daisuke shook his head. "Miyako has this trick where she..." He tried to pantomime the position with his arms, but sighed. "You just can't describe it."

"The one where she's on top and..." Koushiro stared off into space and absent-mindedly wiped drool off his face. "Damn, I'm horny."

Wormmon looked at Koushiro, thought about something, and shook his head.

"Do you have that porn movie?" Daisuke asked.

Koushiro nodded. "Of course. It was done before Jun was nude." He patted his specialized internet up-link that wasn't something you could buy in a store, or find outside of the Digital World for that matter.

"Then let's see it!" Daisuke demanded.

* * *

Ken cursed as he saw the elevator going down. He knew Jun was probably on it. He had to get to her before someone saw her. He bolted down the stairs using all the speed the Dark Seed had given him and his time as a Chosen had helped to maintain.

Ken nearly stumbled as he reached the bottom of the steps and was next to his goal.

The elevator door opened slowly and Jun was curled up in a corner, sobbing.

Ken hesitantly approached her and held out the grass skirt and bikini bottoms. "Jun, please put these on."

"NO!" Jun cried out and slapped the clothes out of his hand. "I put those on for Yamato, and he never cared!"

Thankfully the elevator doors closed.

"That's hardly your fault that he doesn't likes girls romantically," Ken assured her. "He's been like that since before you even met him."

Jun didn't seem very comforted with that as she continued to cry.

"Please, Jun, put your clothes back on," Ken pleaded. "Just because Yamato doesn't care about you, doesn't mean that no one will ever care for you. A guy would be stupid not to find you attractive."

Jun looked at him with sad puppy-dog eyes. "Really?"

Ken nodded. "Really."

"You find me attractive?" Jun asked, blinking away a few of her tears.

Ken swallowed. "Well... of course."

Jun smiled at him.

Ken returned her smiled. "Now... if-"

Jun interrupted him by leaning forward and kissing the young teen.

Ken didn't seize up. He had a bit too much alcohol in him for that to happen. Instead he found himself melting into her luscious lips.

The elevator began to move, and Ken broke off the kiss to mull kicked the emergency stop button.

Jun looked questioningly at him.

"Don't want anyone finding you like this," Ken replied sheepishly.

"Right." Jun nodded, bringing him back into a sensuous kiss that made the boy's toes tingle.

* * *

"Any guesses what happened to him?" Taichi wondered looking at Ken sleeping peacefully on the floor of Ishida's apartment. "Safe bet he gave Jun his shirt."

Most of them shook their head.

"I find the satisfied smile VERY disturbing," Daisuke moaned.

"Satisfied smile?" Iori questioned, but had to admit Ken certainly looked pleased about something.

"Kind of like he got laid," Takeru commented.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Daisuke yelled.

"Won't know until he wakes," Yamato said flatly.

"Which might not be until morning," Jyou observed.

"Is this on?" A metallic tapping sound was heard.

Iori's eyes dilated. "Oh, no." He clamped his hands over his ears.

A scratchy, tone-death, voice filled the air with vain attempt at singing.

The others quickly followed Iori's example.

"Gods, Etemon was better than him," Yamato groaned in pain.

Ken gripped his head in pain. "Someone shut off the garbage disposal. It's making too much noise."

Armadimon stopped singing. "What's wrong? Didn't you like my song?"

"In a word, no." Daisuke folded his arms. "Do me a favor and never sing again."

"Why?" Armadimon questioned. "Iori, you like my singing, right?"

"You need lessons," Iori replied sheepishly. Hida wanted to add a new voice as well, but that would be mean. Armadimon didn't sound bad talking, just he couldn't carry a tune if his life depended on it.

"All right, Ken. What did you do?" Daisuke demanded.

"Do?" Ken blinked and then groaned. "I think I did your sister."

Daisuke fell over.

V-mon patted Ken on his back. "You have my condolences."

"Condolences?" Ken questioned.

"Yeah." V-mon nodded. "Jun will be a lot worse to you than she ever was to Yamato."

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Ken shrugged.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Daisuke yelled. "You couldn't have slept with my sister. You're too smart to be that stupid!"

Ken shook as he tried to remember what he did do. He remembered that he had full intention of screwing her then and there, but was having a hard time remembering after that. "Sorry, but I believe I did."

Taichi smirked. "Welcome to the club."

"What club?" Ken asked.

"Those who stupidly lost their virginity before they should've," Takeru replied a little sarcastically.

Ken laughed uncertainly. "I guess so." He staggered to his feet. "Wormmon?"

There was no reply.

"Where's Wormmon?" Ken asked, noting the bathroom door was opened and unoccupied.

"Or Hawkmon for that matter?" Gabumon noted.

"Yes, Ken?" Wormmon asked from Yamato's bedroom door.

"We're leaving," Ken said shortly.

Wormmon blinked. "Sure Ken."

Ken turned around and walked out the door with Wormmon following as best he could.

Nothing was said between them until they were a fair distance from Ishida's apartment.

"What's wrong Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"Nothing," Ken replied sharply. "Why aren't you drunk now?"

"No reason," replied Wormmon.

They continued on in silence, the night's breeze bringing a slight chill to Ken.

"What happened to your shirt?" Wormmon asked.

Ken sighed. "I guess Jun has it."

"You gave it to her?" Wormmon questioned.

"No. I wasn't conscious after..." Ken trailed off.

"After what?" Wormmon pressed.

"After I slept with her." Ken sagged.

Wormmon looked down. "I see."

"You're not upset with me, are you?" Ken questioned.

Wormmon shook his head. "If you're not upset with me."

Ken blinked. "Upset with you about what?"

Wormmon looked away. "Being with Hawkmon."

"Wha?!" Ken cried out in shock as he stared at his partner. "You were WITH Hawkmon?!"

Wormmon nodded.

"Why?" Ken asked.

"Well, we were drunk and you know how... varied my tastes are," Wormmon struggled to say.

Ken nodded slowly. "I know. You've liked both Tailmon and me... that way."

"And V-mon," Wormmon added. "Though he made it clear he'd never return those feelings."

Ken massaged his forehead, wishing he was more drunk at the moment. "Do you think we both messed up?"

"Why's that?" Wormmon asked.

"I never thought I'd be with Jun, it just happened." Ken sagged.

Wormmon sighed. "I'll admit Hawkmon wasn't on the top of my list, but he is a good guy. The only problem would be if he didn't like it."

"Or if he liked it too much," Ken replied.

"Why's that?" Wormmon questioned.

"If you two have a relationship, then it'll make Miyako and me more inclined to like each other as well. I don't want to take Miyako away from Daisuke, even if he isn't being loyal to her," Ken explained. He glanced over. "Do you know if Hawkmon is gay or bisexual?"

"Bisexual would be my guess. He didn't seem very upset about it. But waking up to him was certainly sobering for me." Wormmon looked away again.

"Let's see if we can find a taxi home," Ken suggested.

"We could get there faster by air," Wormmon pointed out. "It'd be cheaper too."

Ken smiled gently. "Right."

* * *

That was how it started. What was supposed to have been Daisuke getting a girl to come over and be a stripper for Takeru and Patamon's bachelor party had gone all wrong. Jun had taken it upon herself to replace the stripper and get proof of Yamato's sexuality and ended messing everything up in the process.

I wanted to help Jun, but I only made things worse. That seems to be my lot in life. Always trying to do things, but making it worse in the process- rarely better.

I should've let her run away from the party naked, then I would've never been with her, and wouldn't be such a hypocrite to Miyako. I turned her down because she had slept with Daisuke, but then I turn around and drunkenly fucked Jun.

Of course the problem didn't end there. Problems never end that simply.

Why does it sometimes hurt to help others?

* * *

Ken stumbled out of his bedroom.

Mrs. Ichijouji blinked. "Ken? I thought you were staying over at Ishida's last night."

Ken flinched remembering that he hadn't told his mother about the party, just telling her that he was staying over at a friend's apartment. He sighed, and replied, "Ah, no reason really. I couldn't sleep there for some reason and had Wormmon take me home."

Mrs. Ichijouji nodded. "Did you have fun?"

Ken sweated nervous. "Yeah, I did." Too much fun in fact.

"That's good." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled. "Now, Ken. Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

Ken blinked. "Girlfriend?"

"Oh, you know. This cute sounding girl named Jun," Mrs. Ichijouji replied. "She called a little bit ago asking when she could see you again and return your shirt."

Ken paled. "What did you tell her?"

"That you'd pick her up at six o'clock for dinner and movies." Mrs. Ichijouji went to her kitchen. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

Ken slumped onto a dinning room chair. "Doesn't matter," he answered while wondering what he should do about this. He liked Jun even though she was a bit excitable for his tastes, the body was certainly a plus, and he had slept with her. He sighed. He didn't really have much of a choice.

* * *

"What are you doing here dressed like that?" Daisuke hissed.

Ken pulled nervously at his dress clothes, while holding flowers. "Taking your sister on a date."

"Are you mad? Last night was bad enough. Do you really want to dig yourself a grave?" Daisuke questioned harshly.

"Already did. Now I have to lay in it," Ken replied.

"Laying is exactly the problem here. You tell her you were drunk and she might drop this," Daisuke pointed out.

Ken shook his head. "I owe it to Jun for what I did last night. I was the one to start it."

"Then finish it too. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with Jun? Because if you don't run now, you'll never escape her," Daisuke warned.

Ken blinked looking over Daisuke's shoulder and said, "Maybe I don't want to run."

Jun stood behind Daisuke wearing clothes no sane parent would let their daughter wear to a date. Her brown shorts were way too short, allowing one to see a peek of her red panties while her tan tube top did little to cover the shape of her chest.

Jun gasped looking at Ken formal clothes. "I'm under dressed!" She bolted back into her room.

Daisuke sighed. "Get your mind out of the gutter and sit down. You have some time to wait."

"His mind in the gutter? You're one to talk after that three-some this morning," V-mon huffed.

"Three-some?" Ken questioned.

Daisuke grinned. "Remember what Jyou said about Mimi's game of Truth or Dare?"

Ken shook his head. "No."

Daisuke frowned. "Right you were... elsewhere. Anyway, Miyako and another girl were dared to have sex with me as part of a game."

"You crashed Hikari's slumber party?" Ken questioned.

Daisuke shook his head. "Nope. I got invited by Miyako."

"Didn't Sora or Hikari try to stop it?" Ken asked.

"Sora wasn't pleased about it, but didn't say anything. Can't tell about Hikari, but she didn't seem upset even though she was walking around only wearing a blanket," Daisuke answered.

The door to the apartment opened and Mrs. Motomiya entered with a couple bags of groceries. "I'm back. Hi, Ken. What's with the dress clothes?" Mrs. Motomiya inquired.

"He's going on a date with me," Jun replied, standing at her door wearing a somewhat modest red dress. Well modest for Jun. The skirt went down to mid-upper thigh and the cleavage only reached to the top of her breasts. "I'm ready."

Mrs. Motomiya blinked. "A date with Ken?! But he's six years younger than you."

"He's also smart, athletic, kind and rich," Jun retorted. She would've added more, but her mother didn't need to know about her sex life.

Mrs. Motomiya had to admit her daughter had some good points about Ken, but that age gap was a bit much. "Jun, it was bad enough with Yamato."

"Mom, you worry too much," Jun waved off her mother's comment. She grabbed Ken's arm and said, "Shall we go?"

"Ah, sure." Ken nodded nervously.

"Bye," Jun called out. "Promise not to do anything you don't allow Daisuke to do."

The door closed and the young couple was gone.

Mrs. Motomiya blinked. "But we haven't stopped him from sleeping with every girl that'll drop her panties."

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted, seemingly insulted.

"Truth hurts, don't it." V-mon folded his arms.

* * *

Ken felt like he was in the clutches of a Gesomon. The girl was squeezing the life out of him. If it wasn't for the way her breasts were pressed against him, he might have done something about it.

"Oh, that's so cuuute," Jun giggled girlishly pointing at one of the stuff dolls prizes of pachinko parlor.

Ken sighed hoping none of his friends could see this. He glanced behind himself and noticed Takeru waving at him from where you'd enter the Lasar Assault arena.

Ken sagged into a seat. "Well, I'll try to win it for you."

"You will?" Jun squeaked happily.

Ken nodded, and quickly wished he still had the full power of the Dark Seed. Then this contest would be child's play, rather than require all his concentration. Of course, if he still had the Dark Seed power, he wouldn't care to go on a date with Jun. If he wanted to screw her, he would have her clothes ripped off and rape her.

Ken drooped after the forth game. He was nowhere near winning the prize Jun wanted, but he wouldn't be able to afford dinner or the movie if he continued. "We'll just have to see what we can get with these," Ken said, holding up the prize vouchers.

Jun frowned. "But I really wanted it. Please!"

"We won't make it to the movie if we don't cash these in now," Ken pointed out, his resolve wavering though.

Jun nodded slowly. She took the vouchers and turned them in. She bounced back holding a cute little dolly. She smiled. "I was able to get this. Hold it for me."

"Sure," Ken replied.

"Now let's get to the movie," Jun chirped and dragged him away.

Ken glared slightly as he heard Takeru failing to stifle his laughter.

* * *

Ken couldn't believe the movie Jun wanted to see. This wasn't like the Sakura Diaries movie that was a perverted relationship movie like Miyako had picked out before. This was just plain perverted porn.

The main character was a plain looking shy guy who wanted to find the love of his life, and a buxom, fiery red-haired woman on permanent sugar high that kept trying to prove she was that love. The climax of the movie, and it was certainly detailed CLIMAX, as the woman basically raped the boy and he 'miraculously' realized he had always loved her.

Ken couldn't understand how anyone could buy that crap. Here the boy showed every indication an extreme extrovert was the last type of girl he'd want, and yet was broken into wanting her.

Jun sobbed, "This was just like Yamato and me. Except I was never with him, and he's gay. Maybe if I had..." She looked at Ken and wiped away her tears. "Never mind, he wasn't meant for me. Let's go somewhere."

Ken gulped as Jun hand landed on his crotch. "Oh, yes, dinner. We still have to go for dinner," he nervously squeaked.

Jun frowned, but her stomach grumbled. "I guess."

* * *

"You should've seen Mom's face when she came home while Miyako was 'visiting' Daisuke. It was so totally weird seeing her go from shock to being happy. Talking about him being so manly. Then there was that Mina girl he had over, and Mom just treated her like she was just a friend of Daisuke- not some girl who had been having sex with Daisuke for the past hour. That really freaked the poor girl. Don't you think my Mother should've done something about him sleeping around like that, though? I mean, what if he got a girl pregnant? He has no means of supporting a child, it'd fall upon my parents to help. Then I'd be out my college tuition. To bad I'll be going to a campus in Okinawa. It's a bit far to do any visiting, but you can't beat the weather. Except the summer months, of course, which will be absolutely evil. It'll suck leaving in a week, after all we only just got to really know each other, but we'll find a way to stay together..." Jun continued to talk, loving the way he was looking at her fondly.

Ken sighed as he rested his chin on his hand as Jun droned. The idea of going to the movies before dinner was to have something in common to start the conversation. That wasn't a problem with Jun. She completely dominated the discussion. He hadn't gotten one word in.

Unfortunately his attempts to preserve his money had failed since not only did Jun order the most expensive meal for herself, but she also ordered it for him as well. 'For stamina' she had told him. He didn't need to be a genius to know why she wanted him to have stamina. She was planning on being desert.

After Ken paid the bill, he excused himself to go the bathroom. Once there he sighed while looking in the mirror. "Outside is a girl waiting for me to take her to a love motel," he said to himself. "A girl that won't be around after next week as she's going to college. There would be little chance of continuing the relationship once she's in Okinawa. She'll probably find a new guy within a week."

Ken sagged. "I could really use Wormmon's advice right now. He'd probably tell me to do what I felt was right. If Jun wasn't his sister, Daisuke would say screw her because it is one shot deal. Miyako probably wouldn't care. Hikari, Takeru and the others would suggest I don't. After all, it wouldn't be for love."

Ken splashed water into his face and then dried it. He glanced at the window. "Jun wouldn't take no for an answer. If I don't want to sleep with her, I'm going to have to sneak away."

"Sorry," Ken said as he climbed through the window.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ms. Motomiya, but your dinner partner left through the window," a waiter informed her. "At least he had the decency to pay the bill first, not like the last one."

"Ken left me too?" Jun whined. "How could he? After our night of passion, how could he ditch me like this?!"

Jun stood up and ran out of the restaurant.

The waiter shook his head. "Poor girl."

* * *

Ken strolled along as he tried to figure out what to do. He knew Jun could be obsessive and after what happened at the bachelor party she's likely to hound after him more than she ever did for Yamato.

"Ken-chan!"

Ken whirled around and saw Jun running toward him.

"Ken, why did you run away?" Jun cried out.

Ken booked as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Ken?" Jun sagged, but then looked determined. "I won't let you get away." She chased after him.

Ken glanced over his shoulder and wondered how Jun could possibly keep up with him. He stumbled slightly as tripped over someone. "Sorry," he called out.

Taichi scratched his head wondering why Ken was running like that, but then was plowed over.

"Ken-chan! Come back my stud muffin of love!" Jun cried out almost prancing in the way she was running.

Taichi shook his head and stood up. His question answered.

* * *

Takeru held a guy twice his size by the arm in a painful arm lock. The brut had gotten into a fight and almost damaged some of the equipment at the Lasar Assault arena that Takaishi now worked at to help take care of Hikari and himself, not to mention their unborn baby.

"You are no longer allowed to come this mall," Yohko, Takeru's military looking boss, snapped angrily.

The brut could only nod. He wondered how this little kid could hold him like this when his biceps were the size of the kid's head. First the geek at the rave, and now this little twerp. How could he possibly be so weak?

The brutish guy brushed his 'stylish' hair and walked away. He turned back in time to see a young boy with black hair that was about the same age of the twerp run over him like he wasn't there. The twerp wobbled as he got to his feet only to have a young woman with light brown hair and wearing a great red dress slam him into the wall as she ran past.

"I'm pathetic," the brut moaned.

* * *

"Hide me," Ken pleaded as he ran into the Inoue convenience store.

Miyako blinked. "What's going on?"

"Just hide me!" Ken begged.

"Sure." Miyako pointed behind the counter.

Ken leapt over and cowered.

Jun enter the store. "Where's Ken-chan?"

Miyako sweated nervously. "He went through the back door." Miyako pointed off to the side.

"Thanks." Jun ran off.

Miyako looked over the counter. "Now what did you do, Ken?"

Ken fidgeted. "Her."

Miyako blinked. "What do you mean... Wait you DID HER?"

"I was drunk," Ken nervously squeaked.

Miyako placed her elbows on the counter and looked at him in mirth. "So you had sex with Jun of all people because you were drunk. And here you turned me down because I wasn't a virgin."

"It's not that, it's because you're with Daisuke," Ken protested.

"I may be his lover, but we aren't together," Miyako defended.

Ken shook his head. "Believe what you wish. Thanks for the help." He strolled out of the store.

"Ken-chan!"

And the chase was on again.

Miyako giggled. "There goes Penelope the cat after Pepe LePew."

* * *

Ken tried to figure out how Jun could possible keep up with him. He was starting to feel winded, and his physical abilities were nothing like a normal kid.

Ken looked up and saw a ray of hope. "Help me!" he called out.

Jyou's older brother Shuu looked up while walking toward his car. He seized seeing Jun running toward him. He then noticed Ken. Shuu ordered, "Get in the car."

Ken nodded and hopped in through the window.

Shuu jumped in and started the car. The tires squealed as he sped off.

Jun sagged. "Not again." She then brightened. "I know where he'll go though." She skipped away.

"So, you're her new crush," Shuu commented.

"Yeah," Ken sighed. "At least it'll only be for the week."

"How can you be sure about that?" Shuu questioned. "Is Yamato out of town for a week?"

Ken shook his head. "No, she's going to college."

"Where?" Shuu questioned nervously.

"Okinawa," Ken answered.

Shuu breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. For a second I was afraid she was going to go to Kyoto."

"Right," Ken laughed nervously. "How are things going for you there?"

"Fine. Professor Takenouchi thinks he's on to something big," Shuu replied.

"Oh? Has he come home for the break?" Ken asked.

Shuu shook his head. "No. He wanted to work on his discovery." He looked away briefly, then focused back on the road. "Though I wonder if he lied about it just to have an excuse not to go home."

"I would've expected him to come home to meet Taichi. After all Taichi has basically moved in with Sora," Ken said trying not to think about Jun.

"I think that may be more of the point," Shuu replied reluctantly. "The professor is not on good terms with his wife. They'd probably fight if he had come home."

Ken nodded. "I wonder why they haven't had a divorce."

"It's because Mrs. Takenouchi is very traditional. Once married, always married," Shuu explained.

"I see." Ken glanced out the window.

"Where did you want to go?" Shuu questioned.

"Just take me home," Ken answered.

* * *

Jun straightened her appearance. With Shuu driving Ken, he should be here by now. She knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a large humanoid insect with hunter green armor cramped in the small foyer and he was glaring at her. "Ken-chan is mine!" Stingmon said pointing at himself with his deadly metallic claws. He then slammed the door.

Jun blinked several times. "No way would my Ken-chan swing like that. I KNOW Ken is straight."

Jun moved to the door and checked to see if it was locked. Fortunately it wasn't so she opened it a crack.

"Was that really necessary?" Ken asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Stingmon devolved and Wormmon replied sheepishly, "You are the one running from her. Besides, there are better girls for you. Ones closer to your own age. Or guys for that matter."

"I know, but she's leaving in a week. I don't want to get deep into a relationship for it to end that quickly," Ken returned.

Jun perked up hearing that. Ken didn't want to get hurt because of her leaving, but she knew how to make sure he'd know she'd never leave him.

* * *

Ken awoke to a strange sound. He slipped out of bed to investigate it. He blinked seeing Jun trying to open his window wearing V-mon's trench-coat, which was way too small for her. He then noticed the lacy red silken garment that the trench-coat was supposed to cover up.

Ken swallowed hard. Jun was here to seduce him. His mind froze and his body reacted in anticipation.

"Ken-chan?" Wormmon called out.

Ken shook his head to regain his senses. He didn't want a throw away relationship, he wanted one to last. Jun couldn't be it with her going off to college. He wished he had paid more attention to her before the bachelor party, then he would've known taking her on a date was pointless since she would be leaving.

"What are you going to do Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked.

Ken quickly grabbed a change of clothes and his digivice. "The only place she can't follow." He moved to the computer. "Digi-port open!"

Ken disappeared in a flash of light, with Wormmon hopping in after him.

Jun sagged seeing him disappear. "Damn it! Why does he have to go on an adventure now? I was almost through this lock."

Ken's D-Terminal started to beep on Ken's desk. Koushiro had sent him a question asking why he opened a portal.

* * *

It's been a week since I've gone to the Digital World to stay away from Jun. I know I must be hurting her by doing this, but it's the right thing to do. If I had stayed in the real world, she would eventually corner me and seduce me.

Part of me questions why I ran from her. Here's a beautiful woman willing to have sex with me and I know it would probably be a one time deal. Well, a one week deal since she'd likely want to do it more than once during the week.

However, the sensible side of me realizes that I'd hurt her just as much, if not more so, if I had used her. I would've treated her as nothing more than some sex object and I refuse to do that to anyone.

Part of me wishes I had never gone to help her, but she needed that help. If I wasn't the one to find her, a young naked girl like her would've ended up raped by someone she didn't know. Instead she was taken advantage of by someone she did know.

Well, it's time to go back to the real world and start at my new school. I was tempted to see if I could go to Odaiba Junior High with Daisuke and the others, however the commute would've been too much to do everyday.

* * *

Author's notes:

The joke concerning Armadimon's singing has to deal with his solo song from the best partners digimon music CDs. His voice actor can't sing and stay with the odd voice of Armadimon even with technological support to make him sound better. Which is rather strange considering Iori has the same voice artist as Armadimon, but sounds a lot better when singing as Iori or even the Armadimon and Iori duet isn't bad at all.

Thanks to my pre-readers, especially Ajere for the grammar shred.

Next in Diaries Timeline: War Diaries entries 10 thru 14. War Diaries entries 12 Celebration and 13 Reception are edited versions of Red Digivice Diaries entries 13 and 14 and will not be reposted here. The next The 'Red' Digivice Diaries with be entry 17 / War Diaries 14B Barefoot and Pregnant.


	14. Barefoot and Pregnant

**The 'Red' Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 17 / War Diaries 14B - Barefoot and Pregnant**

_By: Lord Archive_

The concept of Digimon and most of the characters in this work of fiction belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved.

This series includes sexual situations between fictional characters, who are not based on real people. The characters are fictional and do not have any real age or ability to commit real crime.

This chapter features reverse language. Where Japanese is spoken, it's in English; however when English is being said, it's written in Japanese.

* * *

The day started with the alarm clock blaring. Hikari attempted to role over and slap the snooze button, having lost sleep from having to go to the bathroom at least four or five times last night. She had somehow lost count. Her attempts to shut off the clock only served to help wake her husband as she was hitting him.

Takeru groggily shut off the clock and pulled himself out of bed.

Hikari tried to settle back into blissful sleep, but her attempt to cuddle up to Takeru resulted in rolling over and slamming her head into the mattress. She blinked awake. "Morning already?"

"Yeah," Takeru replied with a yawn. "You can go back to sleep." He tossed on the pants he had worn the day before so he wouldn't only be wearing his underpants as he walked to the shower. He then went to the closet to get a set of clothes to wear for the day and left the room.

Hikari stretched as she tried to wake up. Normally she liked getting up in the morning, but ever since she got pregnant, it seemed to be more and more of a chore just to get out of bed. She pulled on a pair of pants, leaving her mostly dressed as she had worn panties and the over-sized T-shirt Miyako had given her for her birthday with 'Baby on Board' to bed.

Hikari stifled a yawn as she made her way out of the room and walked straight to the kitchen and began to make some scrambled eggs and toast.

Takeru shook his head as he entered the room after finishing his quick shower. He had never expected Hikari to make breakfast for him every morning, especially since she hadn't been getting a full night's rest, but he wasn't about to complain.

Natsuko scowled as she shuffled into the room, having been awakened by the smell of breakfast. "You're spoiling him, Hikari," Natsuko groused but helped herself to some of the eggs that Hikari had made.

"You didn't make breakfast for Ishida?" Hikari questioned.

"I never really got into the habit of it," Natsuko replied.

"Oh." Hikari shrugged. "If Mom was home, she'd always make breakfast for us." She left the room with two plates of eggs and holding some ketchup and syrup to give to Patamon and Tailmon for breakfast.

* * *

"Wha?" Takeru tried to ask while brushing his teeth.

Hikari just pointed at the toilet, before sitting down to use it.

This wasn't the first time Hikari had done this. While they were dating it was kind of a turn on. Now it was just strange. Takeru spit out his toothpaste and asked, "Do you have to do that now?"

"Huh?" Hikari looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Couldn't you wait until I'm done?" Takeru asked.

Hikari blinked. "Did you have to go too?"

"No! I mean after I'm done with getting ready!" Takeru explained, annoyed.

"You don't share the bathroom like this?" Hikari questioned.

"Of course I don't," Takeru replied.

"My family has always done this. It's the only way Dad, Taichi and I could get ready in time," Hikari explained.

Takeru stared. "You mean your Dad would take a piss while you were brushing your teeth?"

Hikari nodded. "Or Mom when Taichi was getting ready."

Takeru didn't know how to reply to that. "Um, could you not do that again. Especially if it's my mother getting ready."

"I'll try," Hikari replied. "But sometimes I don't get a choice."

Takeru sighed, trying to ignore what Hikari was doing. Stiffly, he walked out of the bathing room and grabbed his stuff to leave.

* * *

Hikari saw him off with a kiss, and then waved as Iori and Miyako met her husband at the elevator. She then let out a long sigh, wishing she could go with them.

"Good morning, Takaishi-san."

Hikari turned around and returned the greeting, "Good morning, Benten-san."

The elderly neighbor smiled cheerfully, wearing a kimono that was worn with meticulously care, without even a hint of a wrinkle anywhere. "How are things going for you?" she questioned.

"Fine," Hikari replied. "My 'morning' sickness is starting to go away."

"That's good to hear. In no time you'll be displaying your love for Takeru for all to see," Benten said happily.

Hikari pouted. "I'd rather not think about that."

Benten laughed. "You may think getting fat is ugly, but a pregnant girl has a special beauty. Haven't you ever felt jealousy seeing a girl who is about to have a baby?"

"Well... yes," Hikari admitted.

"Was she ugly?" Benten pressed.

"No." Hikari shook her head.

"Then why do you think you'd be ugly?" Benten questioned.

Hikari blinked and tried to retort, but couldn't figure out what to say.

Benten laughed again. "Why don't you get changed, and I'll give you another cooking lesson?"

Hikari nodded. "Give me a half-hour."

* * *

"So, how is Natsuko-chan doing?" Benten asked as she checked the pot that Hikari was cooking.

"Fine," Hikari replied. "Why do you call her, 'Natsuko-chan,' and me, 'Takaishi-san?'"

Benten gave a slight shrug. "Well, Natsuko-chan may be older, but she hasn't been as mature as you've been."

Hikari blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Natsuko-chan ran away from her responsibilities as a wife, did she not?" Benten returned.

"Well... maybe," Hikari replied with a frown. "But I've seen her with Ishida. They don't get along very well. They were kind of like strangers that shared an embarrassing moment."

"That's not really an excuse to not be married. I was married to my husband for over fifty years before he passed away, and it was only after his funeral that I learned he had a side business. He made a considerable amount of money that allows me to live by myself and not impose on our children," Benten explained.

"You mean I'll still be learning things about Takeru when I'm in my sixties?" Hikari questioned in surprise.

"You'll still be learning about the baby you carry when you get that old." Benten pointed at Hikari's waist while laughing.

Hikari made an exasperated sound and moved to stir the content of the pot she was working on. "Even if they're always learning about each other that doesn't explain why they don't love each other any more."

"Perhaps they didn't truly love each other, but only thought they did," Benten offered.

"Then how can I be sure if I truly love Takeru or only think I do?" Hikari returned.

"That is something only you can answer," Benten replied.

Hikari shook her head as that hardly helped her with her own doubts.

"There is another reason why I call you, 'Takaishi-san,'" Benten told her.

"Oh?" Hikari questioned.

"I don't think you've quite accepted who you are now. You may know you're married, but I suspect you don't truly understand what that means yet," Benten explained.

"Well, I do have many questions still," Hikari admitted.

* * *

Hikari and Natsuko sat on the couch, while Patamon lazily laid on the backrest.

"Bento wa ikura desu ka?" Hikari asked.

"Kyu-hyaku desu," Natsuko replied.

"Dozo," Hikari mimed handing something to Natsuko.

"Domo arigato," Natsuko returned.

The door opened.

"Ja ne," Hikari waved.

Takeru blinked as he walked into his apartment from school. "Studying English?"

"Hai!" Hikari chirped.

Takeru smirked. "Je d teste la classe d'anglaise. Celle de fran ais est bien meilleure."

Hikari blinked in confusion.

Natsuko gave a short laugh. "Takeru said he hated English class and that French is better."

Hikari pouted. "I'm having enough trouble with English."

"It sounded good to me," Patamon commented.

"I can pronounce it, but I don't always know why I have to say the things the way I do. English is backwards," Hikari said with a huff. "I don't know how Sayuri is able to understand spoken English already."

Takeru smirked. "Well, she doesn't speak it very well. Bobby made a few comments about her accent."

"I guess." Hikari sighed. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure," Takeru replied as he went to his room.

Hikari nodded to herself and went to the stove where the soup she had made with Benten's help was being kept warm and poured a bowl. "How was school today?" she asked as Takeru returned to the room, dressed for work.

"Fine, but I'm still being annoyed by some guys who want me to tell them about sex," Takeru answered. "It's been a week, and they still won't stop asking perverted questions. I hope they don't show up at work."

Hikari pouted. "I thought you were only suppose to work weekends."

"I know. But the equipment needs a bit of maintenance, and that's better done early in the week, when the arena isn't busy," Takeru replied.

* * *

"Evil Iori, scary concept," Hikari muttered watching the first volume of 'Final Fantasy Unlimited' that her friend, Daichi, had loaned her along with a dozen other tapes. Daichi was a bit of an otaku and would probably get along great with Steve from what Mimi told her about him. Too bad Steve lived in New York.

"The Demon Gun is scarier," Patamon commented. "Where Kaze summoned the phoenix..." He shuddered. "That was just gross."

"I'd be more careful with it. He's only got a limited amount of ammo for that thing," Hikari returned.

"Still finding something to over sympathize with?" Patamon asked.

Hikari looked at Patamon strangely. "Lost and scared children in a strange dimension where things aren't always as they appear, attacked by monsters unlike anything they've ever seen before and befriended by a monster."

Patamon's mouth hung open for a moment before replying, "...You have a point."

Takeru dragged himself back into the apartment.

"How was work?" Hikari asked, shutting off the television and VCR.

"Harsh. They had me holding heavy pieces of machinery so they could work at the hard to reach places," Takeru bemoaned. "I'm goin' to bed." He sluggishly walked away.

Hikari followed him to their room. Once there, she disrobed and put on her 'Baby on Board' T-shirt. Now the young, wedded, soon-to-be-mother was ready for bed.

Hikari gave a pained glance at her husband. She wondered if he found her attractive anymore. Just a moment ago she had only been wearing her panties and he hadn't even looked at her. He had complained about seeing her going the bathroom this morning. Then she thought he still might be upset that it had taken her so long to tell him about the Dark Seed children Oikawa had kidnapped were starting to appear with their own digimon.

The fact that Hikari hadn't looked at Takeru while he undressed and prepared for bed escaped her.

Hikari finally broke the silence between them as she asked, "Are you upset at me for not telling you about Noriko earlier?"

Takeru turned to look at her. "No, I'm not upset. Disappointed, maybe, but not upset."

Hikari blinked. "Why would you be disappointed?"

"Do you know how many people I've promised that I'd keep you safe?" Takeru questioned.

Hikari shook her head. "No."

"Five. Taichi, Sora, your parents, and you," Takeru answered seriously. "How can I keep my promises if you don't help me? If someone is after you, you've got to tell me about it. I shouldn't have had to learn about Sakura trying to kill you from reading about it on Koushiro's Message Board the following day, let alone that it took you almost a week to tell me about Noriko being at our reception."

Hikari flinched. "Sorry."

Takeru shook his head. "Hikari, please tell me when something like that happens IMMEDIATELY. I don't care if I'm at work or at school. I don't want to lose you because you don't want me to worry."

Hikari looked down at her toes. "I'll try."

Takeru groaned. "Don't try, just tell me. Otherwise I'm going to be a nervous wreck worrying that you're in trouble whenever you even seem distracted, let alone upset."

Hikari just stood there.

Takeru let out a long sigh. "Come on. Let's just go to bed." With that, he slipped into the queen sized bed that dominated the room.

Hikari slowly joined him into the bed they shared. She didn't like it that he was facing away from her. After a moment of silence, Hikari's earlier thought came unbidden to her lips. "Do you still find me attractive?"

Takeru blinked and rolled over to look at her. "What kind of silly question is that?"

"One I want to know," Hikari pressed.

"Of course I still find you attractive," Takeru replied with slight annoyance.

"Then how come you didn't look at me while I undressed?" Hikari asked.

Takeru looked puzzled. "Why should I?"

"If Miyako was naked, you'd stare at her," Hikari retorted.

"Well, I haven't seen her naked and that'd be a shock," Takeru replied. "I wouldn't do anything with her."

"What if she was trying to seduce you?" Hikari questioned.

"Miyako wouldn't do that, and you know it." Takeru moved over his wife, making her lie on her back in the process. "And even if she did, I wouldn't do anything with her. The only one I ever want to be with is you."

"Then why have you only been with me twice since our wedding?" Hikari asked tearfully.

"I've been tired. Between school and work, I don't have much energy at the end of the day. What do you expect me to do?" Takeru questioned seriously.

"You're supposed to be 'doing' me!" Hikari retorted. "We're newlyweds. We should be having sex several times a day."

Takeru shook his head. "Hikari, our wedding was the end of our 'honeymoon.' You should have realized that. But just because we haven't had a lot of sex after our wedding doesn't mean that I don't love you. Because I do love you."

"Prove it," Hikari challenged.

Takeru wasn't really up to this. It had been a long day already for him, but he doubted Hikari would take a 'no' at this point very well. So, he relented and began by kissing her.

Hikari accepted his kiss and returned it with a lot more passion than he was putting into it. She wanted her husband, and she wanted him now. She reached down and did not find what she was expecting.

Takeru was surprised when Hikari suddenly pushed him off her.

"You really don't find me attractive!" Hikari accused.

"What?!" Takeru called out. "Just because I'm not ready yet?"

"You would be if you did!" Hikari reasoned.

"We only just started and you're the one to start it, so how could I be ready yet?" Takeru returned.

"You never had a problem before," Hikari said with a huff and turned away from her husband.

Takeru had been warned about mood swings, but this was insane. Depressed, horny, and then angry all because they had not made love in the pass couple days. He wanted to lose himself to her body, to feel her, but he had been too tired to perform. Now she was expecting him to pop one off at the drop of a hat. She knows it doesn't work like that.

Hikari hadn't moved or said a word, she merely cried. Her marriage had been a mistake. He had been with her only because he wanted sex. Now that she was pregnant he didn't want anything to do with her. He had married her because others had made him. She ignored the naggin voice reminding her that getting married had largely been his idea.

Takeru tried to figure out what to do. The old Hikari he knew was easy to deal with. He'd wait until she was ready to tell him what was troubling her. Now he didn't have that luxury. Her problems instantly affected him, and he didn't know how to deal with it. Right now all he could figure out was Hikari wanted sex and didn't think he could do it. He looked at his wife as she stood before him clad only in a T-shirt and panties, remembering all the things he had done with her.

Hikari didn't move as she heard Takeru approach her, but was startled when he pushed her to the floor. She landed on her hands and knees. She then looked back at him with a puzzled look.

"You want me to do this," Takeru simply stated before he went to his knees.

Hikari offered no protest as her husband roughly took her right then and there.

Takeru nearly fell asleep as he finished, his legs protested the way he was going to fall. He wobbled as he stood up. He then groggily asked, "Satisfied?"

"No," Hikari replied.

Takeru stared. "What?"

Hikari looked at him with a cute smile. "You can prove it again tomorrow."

Takeru collapsed onto the bed and fainted dead away.

* * *

A nurse shook her head as she guided a young girl and her mother into one of the rooms. The girl couldn't be over fourteen, and yet to be here meant she was pregnant. It was sad to see how many young girls came here though. This girl wasn't even the youngest.

"Please undress from the waist down, and the doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse instructed.

Hikari nodded with some apprehension. She had decided to go with a vaginal ultrasound as it would produce better results, but that meant having the probe rather intimately inserted into her. She briefly wondered why there was a bucket under the examination chair, but didn't really think it was important. She then pulled herself up onto the examination chair, putting her legs into the stirrups. She felt very embarrassed to be sitting there with her legs spread wide.

Mrs. Yagami folded Hikari's clothes before she sat down on a chair at the side of the room. She hated the reason why she was here. If she had to be here, it should be because she was pregnant, not her daughter.

A moment later a doctor entered the room and frowned upon seeing the age of his patient. He wondered what would cause a young girl to become sexual active, and why they always seemed to take the easy way out. "Hello, I'm Doctor Shirai," he greeted with a sigh, and then he pulled over a tray with the tools he needed splayed out on it.

"Um, hi." Hikari stared at the tools with morbid fascination. She tried to figure out which one was the probe, particularly since she thought it would be bigger. The presence of the other metal probes confused her. Hooking her up to a heart monitor seemed strange to her as well. She wanted to know when he would be turning on the monitor on the side of the room as well.

Doctor Shirai pulled out a syringe and a strong sedative. While the girl didn't seem very tense, once he began his work, she would be wanting this. This particular method can cause the girl a lot of pain.

Hikari thought the syringe had something to do with her ultrasound, so wasn't overly concerned as he injected it into her. He seemed to be waiting for something as she grew increasing tired for some strange reason. She fought to stay conscious, but couldn't keep her eyes open.

Mrs. Yagami noticed that Hikari had fallen asleep and questioned, "What did you give her?"

"A sedative," Shirai replied, selecting one of the metal rods on the table and testing it by extending a metal wire loop from it.

"Why did you give her a sedative?" Mrs. Yagami pressed, something felt really wrong about this.

"Do you want her awake for this?" Shirai questioned as he pulled apart her pussy lips and began to insert the rod.

Mrs. Yagami shot out of the chair and grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Shirai blinked in confusion. "This is to scrape her uterine wall."

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Yagami cried out.

"Was there another way she wanted an abortion?" Shirai questioned.

"She's here for an ultrasound, NOT an abortion!" Mrs. Yagami yelled.

"What?!" Shirai questioned in shock.

"My daughter is keeping her baby," Mrs. Yagami stated angrily.

"Oh, shit!" Shirai quickly grabbed the file. He leafed through it and the bolted out of the door. Mrs. Yagami moved to follow only as far as the door. She watched as the doctor was nearly run over by a girl of maybe sixteen years of age who wasn't wearing anything below the waist.

"I can't do it! I'm keeping the baby!" the girl yelled as she ran into the public bathroom.

A boy who appeared to be eighteen followed her out. "Mika, we can't raise a baby! We can't afford it!"

"If my thirteen-year-old daughter can do it, so can you," Mrs. Yagami said coldly.

The boy stared at Mrs. Yagami as if she came from another planet.

A doctor exited the room the couple had come from, and Shirai was waving what should be Hikari's file at him.

"We've got a serious problem," Shirai told him.

The other doctor took a look at the file for his room and paled. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Shirai replied.

"How far did you get?" the doctor questioned.

Shirai swallowed. "I gave her a sedative."

"Did you use..." The doctor palmed his forehead as Shirai nodded.

"What's wrong with the sedative?" Mrs. Yagami asked with a hard glare.

Shirai sheepishly looked at her. "It's a very strong sedative, and not the safest to use during pregnancy. We use it for certain types of abortions because the baby's health isn't an issue."

"She might have a miscarriage?!" Mrs. Yagami cried out in horror.

"Or birth defects," Shirai informed.

Mrs. Yagami seethed in anger.

"We'll do everything we can for her," Shirai promised.

"You'd better." Mrs. Yagami's glared promised death.

* * *

Hikari groggily woke up, feeling very stiff and numb.

"Are you okay?" Takeru questioned.

Hikari looked around the room, realizing she was still at the gynecologist's office. She then noticed this wasn't exactly the same room she had been in before as there was some sort of machine next to the chair. She was thankful that she had her pants back on. "What happened?"

Takeru frowned. "That's not really important. How are you?"

"I fine," Hikari replied. "But I want to know what happened. When did you get here?"

Takeru sighed. "There was a mistake. Your records somehow got shuffled together with another girl's who was going to have an abortion."

Hikari's eyes dilated. "They didn't..." She reached for her stomach.

Takeru grabbed her hands. "No, they didn't. Your mother stopped them. However the sedative they gave you put you to sleep for the past two hours."

Hikari sighed in relief. "Did they do the ultrasound yet?"

Takeru shook his head. "They're waiting for you to wake first."

"Oh, good," Hikari replied with a small smile.

Takeru got out of the chair he had been sitting in and went to the door and called out, "Hikari's awake."

A moment later Mrs. Yagami entered with a doctor.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Haitani. I'm the one who you were supposed to see today," he laughed sheepishly. "We're really sorry about the mix-up. If you feel ready, we can begin the ultrasound."

Hikari nodded. "Guess I should get undressed." She moved her arms sluggishly.

"Let me," Takeru told her.

Hikari helped as her husband got her ready for the exam.

Takeru felt rather embarrassed helping Hikari undress with her mother in the room, not to mention some strange guy.

Doctor Haitani held up a large metal and plastic rod with a wire attached to it, a purplish goo coated the rod. "This is the ultrasound probe. With this we'll be able to see the progress of your baby."

Hikari cried out in shock as the arctically COLD device entered her.

Haitani grinned weakly. "Sorry. Should've warned you."

Hikari's face contorted as he shifted the position of the rod.

"There we go," Haitani announced. He pointed at the monitor. "There's the head, and that's the spine." He let out a sigh of relief noting the fetus was alive and that the sedative hadn't outright killed the baby.

Takeru stared at the monitor in absolute shock. Somehow he hadn't completely accepted that Hikari was pregnant until now. He knew she was, but for some reason part of him doubted her as well. His hand touched the screen in disbelief. "That's my baby?"

Hikari tried to focus on the monitor rather than on the probe that was painfully pressed deeply into her. She bit her lip as the doctor pushed a little harder on it.

Mrs. Yagami looked at the screen enviously. When she had done an ultrasound for her pregnancies, she couldn't tell the difference between her baby and background noise. She didn't need the doctor to point out where anything was on the surprising clear image of her grandchild.

"Do you want to know what sex the baby is?" Haitani asked.

"Yes," Hikari replied.

"You're going to have a boy," Haitani announced.

"I'm going to have a son?" Takeru questioned.

Haitani pointed at part of the screen. "You can just make out his little penis."

Hikari giggled at the doctor's statement in a vain attempt to distract herself.

Mrs. Yagami nodded to herself, having guessed the baby was a boy from the image.

Hikari frowned, knowing Tailmon wasn't going to like this news. She decided to further distract herself by asking the doctor a question, "Would being exposed to a loud noise cause damage to my baby?"

"The ultrasound is perfectly safe," Haitani assured her.

"No, I mean loud sounds, like from being too close to a speaker at a rock concert," Hikari pressed.

Haitani frowned. "Well, probably not, but I suggest you don't further expose yourself to loud noises like that. You run a high risk for miscarriage and will need to take precautions against that from occurring. You'll need to avoid taking any drugs, even aspirin and caffeine."

"What happens if I have a headache?" Hikari questioned.

"Do you have them often?" Haitani questioned.

"A couple times a month," Hikari answered. "Usually they're pretty bad, to the point I can't do anything."

Haitani frowned. "If they're that bad, all I can suggest is to try to lay down and make yourself comfortable. A strong enough painkiller to help you might cause damage to the baby."

Hikari really didn't like that particular answer.

"You'll also need to avoid stress and exerting yourself. No gym class for you," Haitani informed.

Hikari laughed. "They won't let me even attend school."

"That is better for your baby's health," Haitani replied. He then sighed. It was a rare couple who didn't hate the next restriction. "Also, you can't have sex again until a couple months after the baby is born."

Takeru looked disappointed. Then he realized how long that would be and thought someone had just de-balled him.

"What?!" Hikari called out, very upset.

"The old tradition of not having sex when the girl is known to be pregnant does have some legitimate basis. For a healthy woman, there is little risk sex can trigger a miscarriage. However, for a young girl with a history of illness, the risk is very real," Haitani told her with a frown.

"Especially after being given unhealthy amounts of a sedative," Mrs. Yagami noted bitterly.

Takeru cringed, hoping to keep that a secret from Hikari.

"What?!" Hikari cried out.

Doctor Haitani sweated. "The mix-up wasn't discovered until after you were given a sedative that wasn't meant to be used on someone who's pregnant. It has increased your chance of miscarriage or birth defects, but your medical files already indicate you to be a high risk. We'll do everything we can to make sure your son is born nice and healthy."

Hikari sat quietly letting what he said sink in. She didn't like it, but she would have to live by it. She still had questions about those restrictions. "Can we at least 'play' with each other if we need to?"

Haitani fidgeted. "I'd advise against that. If you NEED to find release, I suggest masturbating by yourself. And don't even do that often."

Hikari pouted.

Takeru sagged. His right hand was going to become REALLY friendly to him in the coming months.

Mrs. Yagami had a small smile. She had followed the old tradition while she was pregnant. If she had to suffer being constantly horny with zero sex, her daughter should as well. It was a fitting revenge.

* * *

"You okay, Hikari?" Tailmon questioned as Hikari entered the room that would eventually become the nursery. The room was already dominated by a large oaken crib, which Tailmon was sitting in with her tail wrapped around her egg.

"I'm fine. Still a bit tired from the sedative," Hikari replied.

"Is something wrong?" Tailmon questioned.

"Not really," Hikari said. "The doctor put me on some restrictions to lessen the risks I'll miscarry the baby. I can't have sex until after the baby is born."

"Ouch," Tailmon replied.

Hikari smiled sheepishly. "Found out the sex of my baby."

Tailmon perked up. "What will it be?"

"A boy," Hikari answered.

Tailmon looked at the egg. "Guess that means I'll have a son too."

"There's no guarantee for that," Hikari replied.

"Yeah, but the odds are really against being a girl now, aren't they?" Tailmon returned.

"I guess so," Hikari admitted.

Tailmon rubbed the egg fondly. "Having a son won't be so bad. Besides, I hope to have many children. One of them is bound to be a girl."

Hikari crossed her arms. "I'd like to stick to two kids, maybe three."

"Five or six sound better to me," Tailmon stated.

"Have you forgotten how much pain that egg put you through?" Hikari questioned.

"Several weeks of discomfort with hours of extreme pain sounds better than the months of discomfort you'll have and potentially DAYS of massive pain," Tailmon retorted.

The girls locked eyes before breaking up into a fit of giggles.

"We'll just wait to see how nature goes with it," Tailmon said.

Hikari nodded.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Next in timeline is War Diaries 15 and 16, then The 'Red' Digivice Diaries Entry 18/ War Diaries 16B Chocolate and Whip Cream: Sora tries to spice up her sex life with Taichi.

Translations:

Benten: Japanese Goddess of Wisdom.

Hikari's study session in 'English':

"How much is that lunchbox?" Hikari asked.

"It's nine dollars (nine hundred yen)," Natsuko replied.

"Here you go," Hikari mimed handing something to Natsuko.

"Thank you very much," Natsuko returned.

The door opened.

"See you," Hikari waved.

Takeru blinked as he walked into his apartment from school. "Studying English?"

"Yes!" Hikari chirped.

Takeru smirked. "I hate English class. French is much better."

Diaries Timeline

There are no spoilers in this, just basic information that isn't always explained.

Corrections have been made to this.

Pre-Diaries Series / Main Adventure Series Events:

1989 - Oikawa and Hida Hiroki discover the existence of the Digital World though Hiroki's Super Famicon (Super Nintendo). The Digital World is believed to be incapable of supporting human life at this time.

The adventure of the first five, date unknown. (Megchan thinks it's sometime around 1991.)

1995 - Summer: Greymon verses Parrotmon at Hikarigaoka. The first Odaiba eight become Chosen.

1999 - August 1st through 3rd: the events of Digimon Adventures Zero-One.

1999 - End of December: Akiyama Ryo begins his battle against Millenniumon and saves the first Odaiba group.

2000 - March/April: Diablomon battle occurs. Ken teams up with Ryo as the fight against Millenniumon continues.

2002 - End of April through December: The events of Zero-Two, ending uncertainly with Oikawa's and Black War Greymon's deaths. (Timeline firmly breaks from Adventures at this point.)

Note: the difference in time between the real world and Digital World only stabilized after the events of Zero-One. Before then time moved differently between worlds and was NOT consistent like Koushiro thought it would be. The Millenniumon battles are time compressed thanks to his powers over time.

Diaries:

May, 2003: Beginning of Red Digivice Diaries. Hikari and Takeru consummate their relationship. RDD 1

August, 2003: Taichi learns of Yamato being gay. RDD 2 and 3

January 27, 2004: Tailmon and Patamon consummate their relationship. RDD 4

January 29, 2004: Iori gets his lesson on sex. Hikari and Tailmon conceive. Miyako sleeps with Daisuke. RDD 5 and 6

February, 2004: Miyako attempts to have a relationship with Koushiro. Taichi and Sora's parents find out that about their relationship. RDD 7 and 8

March, 2004: Miyako has a pregnancy scare. Hikari and Tailmon learn they're going to be mothers. RDD 9 and 10

March 25, 2004: Tailmon lays her egg.

March 29, 2004: War Diaries begin. Yume and Sayuri receive digivices. Yume goes to the Digital World and meets Bakumon. Takeru finally posts off active duty announcement. WD 1

March 30, 2004: Sayuri goes to the Digital World and meets Psychemon. Hikari's pregnancy becomes public knowledge to Chosen. WD 2 and WD3/RDD11

March 31, 2004: Sayuri and Yume meet the Odaiba teams. WD 4

April 2, 2004: Yume meets Hikari. Battle against V-Dramon. WD 5

April 3, 2004: Sayuri and Shima Unimon verses Gesomon. WD 6

April 5, 2004: Mimi and Jyou help Iori's team. Togemon and Ikkakumon adopt Solarmon, who they know to be Pinnochimon reborn. WD 7

April 6, 2004: Mimi and Jyou consummate their relationship. RDD 12

April 8, 2004: Phantomon Massacre. WD 8

April 9, 2004: Lasar Assault. Takeru gets a job. WD 9

April 11, 2004: Easter Sunday. Hikari turns thirteen and is now legally married to Takeru. Slumber party gets out of hand. RDD 13

April 20, 2004: The ceremony for Takeru and Hikari's wedding.

More will be added as events occur.

To read the entries of War Diaries and Red Digivice Diaries in mostly chronological order, it's:

Red Digivice Diaries entries 1 through 10.  
War Dairies 1 through 3.  
Red Digivice Diaries entry 11 / War Diaries entry 4.  
War Diaries entry 5 through 7.  
Red Digivice Diaries entry 12.  
War Diaries entry 8 and 9.  
Red Digivice Diaries entry 13 and 14.  
War Diaries entry 10 and 11.  
Special Wedding and Reception edition for Red Digivice Diaries 15 and 16 & War Diaries entry 12 and 13 (WD is edited version of wedding).  
War Diaries entry 14.  
Red Digivice Diaries 17.  
War Diaries entry 15 and 16.  
Red Digivice Diaries 18.  
War Diaries entry 17 and 18.  
Red Digivice Diaries Entry 19  
War Diaries Entry 19.  
Dark Seed Diaries Side Entry 1.  
War Diaries Entry 20.  
Dark Seed Diaries Side Entry 2.  
RDD Entry 20 - Casanova Part 1.  
War Diaries Entry 21 and 22.  
Diaries Movie - The Greatest Meeting  
War Diaries 23 - What Dreams May Come  
*Red Digivice Diaries Entry 21 - Casanova Part 2.  
Red Digivice Diaries Entry 22. (This chapter will not appear on FFnet due to shere amount of M+ material that will make it impossible to edit without ruining the story.)

Cassanova is one full story with a six plus week gap between the end of RDD Entry 20 and start of RDD Entry 21, during that time other events occur including the entire chapter of RDD Entry 22. It is not necessarily to read them out of posted order as Friday Night Gaming has no baring on the events of Cassanova.

Note on timeline:

I hadn't planned on Iori and Daisuke accidentally watch Hikari conceive her child. However, when going over the timing of events, that came too close. Plus it gives raise to why Hikari and Takeru didn't notice the condom had leaked, they were too embarrassed about what just happened.

Notes on the Special Powers of the Chosen:

Taichi has a limited ability to open portals, and not just to the Digital World. The situation must warrant him to willfully force his way through the dimensional barrier. It is not easy for him to do, and is likely only to attempt to do so when in a dire situation as he's not complete sure how he does it.

Evidence for this: In Zero-One he may have helped to open the portal to Earth and then back to the Digital World after the Etemon battle. In Digimon Movie 2 he opened a portal into the internet, possibly bringing Yamato along. Then there's episode 1 of Zero-Two where he somehow enters the Digital World with no explanation as to how (only fan speculation).

Mimi has learned how to open a small portal to the Digital World. After her first time through the portal that opened in America, she repeatedly went to the Digital World.

Hikari has opened two portals from Dagomon's Ocean to the real world without the aid of a digivice. So it is very possible Hikari can open portals to least Dagomon's world but possibly other dimensions like her brother. But like Taichi, she is still uncertain as to how that's accomplished.

Ken is capable of opening a portal to Dagomon's Ocean, however he has no desire to open one.

Digimon and their Evolution capacity:

The Zero-Two digimon all still live in the real world, while the Zero-One digimon (except Tailmon and Patamon) live in the Digital World. Usually the Zero-Two digimon are in child form (besides Tailmon), as they've grown up and have gotten used to life in the real world. In the Digital World most of the Zero-One digimon are in their adult stages, as they too have grown up and can maintain that form. However, the Zero-One digimon can't maintain that level in the real world and revert to child level.

Daisuke and Ken can still get V-mon and Wormmon to Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode.

Takeru and Iori can evolve their digimon to Shakkoumon.

Miyako and Hikari have a problem with Jogress Evolution and would have difficulties achieving it now that Tailmon has her holy ring back and that while Miyako and Hikari's are still friends, their relationship isn't as good as it was during Zero-Two.

Tailmon can't evolve to Nefertimon since she got her holy ring back (ask Toei why that's the case, they didn't explain it). It's been speculated she might be able to evolve to Nefertimon from Plotmon though. Tailmon does have limited access to Angewomon with the holy ring. Limited meaning at best a minute or two in that form.

Taichi still retains the power of Qinglongmon so Agumon is capable of evolving to War Greymon.

Mimi has access to Lillymon since Palmon wasn't present when the other Zero-One digimon gave up Qinglongmon's power to Imperial Dramon.

I have no idea how Yamato was able to evolve Gabumon to Metal Garurumon/Omegamon even after watching the movie. I'm assuming he got help from Koushiro doing some interesting hacks to the internet to supply power, plus some help from Taichi. Also, Diablomon wanted to fight Omegamon for his revenge and may have helped as well. Meaning Yamato currently doesn't have access to Were Garurumon or Metal Garurumon at this time.


	15. Chocolate and Whip Cream

**The 'Red' Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 18 / War Diaries 16B - Chocolate and Whip Cream**

_By: Lord Archive_

The concept of Digimon and most of the characters in this work of fiction belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved.

This series includes sexual situations between fictional characters, who are not based on real people. The characters involved may be stated as being under the age of consent and perform acts of illegal sexual practices, but they are fictional and do not have any real age or ability to commit real crime. Descriptions of digimon mating may be considered bestiality, but they are fictional creations and not real animals.

There are some sex fetishes referenced in this fict, but nothing excessively gross or disturbing.

* * *

Sora was quickly growing tired. Tonight, she had decided to stay with Taichi at the Yagami apartment. The horror movie she was watching with his family was beyond corny. She could think of any one of hundreds of events in her life that was scarier. Though a scythe beheading one of the characters came a bit too close to home as it caused her to remember how Phantomon almost did just that to her. She stifled a yawn and made up her mind. It was time to retire to the bedroom for some fun.

Taichi only glanced over as his fiancee stood up.

"I'm going to bed," Sora almost purred.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Taichi replied.

Sora blinked, but then shrugged. He had been doing that lately, but he hadn't made her wait very long. However, he was usually doing something more interesting or important than watching a crappy movie.

As Takenouchi entered the room, she debated on how she should greet her lover when he entered. Completely naked had it's own appeal, but if Taichi opened the door wide, she'd be giving his parents an eye full as well. She smirked as she got an idea that she learned had been one of Hikari's favorite ways to announce she wanted sex. That poor girl became very talkative about her sex life after getting the doctor's order of 'no sex,' as it left the pregnant girl rather frustrated.

Sora quickly shed her clothes and put on one of Taichi's T-shirts. It was just long enough to cover herself if she was standing, but sitting on the bed tended to make it ride up, causing her lack of wearing anything else to be rather obvious.

Ready to seduce, Takenouchi laid on the bed waiting for her lover to join her. It had been a long day at school and she really wanted a bit of fun before going to bed. She let out a long yawn and settled comfortably on the bed. Her eyes grew heavy in the darkened room.

"Sora, time to get up," Taichi told her.

"Huh?" Sora blinked the sleep out of her eyes. What was the sun doing up?

"Sora, it's time for school," Taichi said, shaking her slightly.

Sora sat up and looked at Taichi. "Did you go to bed last night?"

Taichi nodded. "Of course I did. I used Hikari's bed because I didn't want to wake you."

Sora slapped his arm. "I WANTED you to wake me up."

"Sorry." Taichi smiled sheepishly.

"What time is it?" Sora asked.

"Seven forty-five," Taichi answered.

Sora frowned. That was too late to have any fun now. They were already running the risk of being tardy at school as she needed to take a shower and eat breakfast before leaving for school and get there by eight thirty.

* * *

Sora picked at her breakfast. She was alone at her apartment with her mother as Taichi was at the floral shop handling a delivery and had left before she had woken up.

"Something wrong dear?" Mrs. Takenouchi questioned her daughter.

"It's nothing," Sora muttered.

Mrs. Takenouchi sat across from the young woman, giving her a knowing look. "Dear, something is troubling you, and I want to know what."

Sora blushed. "Mother, it's private."

Mrs. Takenouchi frowned. "Is there some problem between you and Taichi?"

"Yes... I mean, NO! There isn't any problem," Sora blurted.

Mrs. Takenouchi folded her arms, her gaze firmly set on the girl.

Sora cringed. "Mother, I can't talk to you about this."

Mrs. Takenouchi could almost hear the stress on 'you' and 'this.' She let out a sigh. "Trouble in the bedroom?"

"Mother..." Sora trailed off, her blush deepening.

"I thought after being lovers for four years he'd know how to leave you satisfied," Mrs. Takenouchi commented.

Sora coughed. "Mother, he, ah, does very well doing that... when we're together."

"Ah, I see." Mrs. Takenouchi nodded. "You fell asleep before Taichi went to bed."

"Again." Sora returned to stabbing her breakfast. "It's been three days since we last made love. You'd think he'd be ready to jump in the bed, but he's not. Is there something wrong with me? Has he stopped loving me?"

Mrs. Takenouchi bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. She shook her head. "Dear... this is sadly normal."

Sora blinked. "Normal?"

Mrs. Takenouchi nodded. "The honeymoon of your relationship is over."

"Mother, I haven't married him yet," Sora corrected.

"I don't mean a literal honeymoon. I mean the period of time where a couple expresses their love with wanton sex. However, at some point making love is no longer needed in expressing the love. Taichi simply doesn't need to have sex to know he loves you anymore," Mrs. Takenouchi explained.

"Okay..." Sora replied uncertainly. She didn't know what to say to that.

Mrs. Takenouchi continued, "Early on in... an adult relationship, a couple typically has sex almost nightly. But then a few months later, one of them starts going to bed increasingly later. Eventually to the point where their lover is already asleep."

Sora pouted. "That's exactly what Taichi has been doing."

"Yes, well... get used to it," Mrs. Takenouchi said firmly.

Sora frowned. There HAD to be a way to get Taichi back into her bed. She did NOT want to get used to being left wanting.

* * *

"I'm taking a shower," Taichi announced.

"Okay," Sora chirped with a big smile.

Taichi sweated nervously. That smile meant she was planning something, and that wasn't always a good thing. He'd find out what it was soon enough, he guessed.

"Now to prepare a little fun," Sora told herself happily as she went to the kitchen. She tossed a pot on the stove and placed some chocolate she had already chopped up into it. Being in a rush as Taichi doesn't take long showers, she turned the heat on high.

With that set, Sora rushed to her bedroom and pulled out a couple beach towels and spread them on top of her bed. She then rushed back to check on the chocolate and nodded to herself as much of it had melted. She stirred it a bit and then went back to her room and discarded her clothes.

Sora caught herself looking around cautiously as she walked naked through her apartment. Her mother was working at their floral shop and she certainly didn't mind Taichi seeing her nude. She didn't have to sneak around.

"It's ready," Sora announced as she turned off the stove and took the pot filled with melted chocolate. She then streaked back to her room. No sooner than she sat down on top of the towels, she heard the bathing room door slide open.

"Here goes nothing," Sora said aloud as she took the steaming pot and began to pour its contents over her chest. As the brown liquid struck her flesh, her eyes dilated and she began to scream.

Taichi bolted in the bedroom and stared at Sora who was sitting on the bed clutching her chest while a pot filled with chocolate crashed to the floor, coating everything in a sweet delight that wasn't so sweet anymore.

Taichi jumped as some of the chocolate came in contact with his bare feet. He then ignored the scalding heat as he grabbed Sora and rushed her into the bathing room. There he sprayed her with cold water while wiping away the chocolate.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Taichi scolded her.

Sora didn't reply. Unsure if the tears in her eyes were from the pain or from Taichi yelling at her, maybe both. All she knew at the moment was she was in pain and very embarrassed.

* * *

"I really fucked that up," Sora berated herself as she sat down on her desk chair and set herself to the task of cleaning and applying fresh ointment to her burns. She frowned at how red her flesh was, not to mention rough texture in a couple places. She had wondered what went wrong, but then remembered that Tailmon had said warm chocolate, not hot. She had been too impatient and she had paid for it.

A sigh escaped when Sora completed her task and before dressing for bed.

Sora collapsed onto her bed. "No sex for me today. I'm such an idiot." She then closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She laid on her back in order to avoid squishing her excessively tender chest.

Taichi quietly entered the room and prepared to go to sleep. Though Sora had yet to fall asleep, she said nothing as he climbed into bed with her. He pulled her close to himself, making her lay on her side against him in such a way her burns weren't pressed against anything.

"Goodnight, Taichi," Sora whispered.

"G'night," Taichi muttered.

Sora soon fell asleep in his comforting arms.

* * *

Sora had a plan, which would make Taichi nervous if he knew of it. There were a few problems with it, but she figured them out. She hoped. But you gain nothing if you don't at least try. When the school bell rang ending the day, it was time to begin.

"Yukino-san?" Sora greeted a girl politely as she did not know her, having attended a different junior high.

"Ah, yes, Takenouchi-san?" Yukino replied.

"I heard you were trying out for the track team," Sora commented.

Yukino frowned. "Yes. I do hope Yagami-san doesn't take too long cleaning. I'd like to get some more practice in today."

"Perhaps I can help out," Sora told her.

"Oh?" Yukino questioned with caution.

"I'll take your place today if you'll take mine later in the year," Sora explained.

Yukino gave Sora a flat look. "You just want to spend more time with your fiance."

"Of course. Is there any problem with that?" Sora questioned.

Yukino gave a wry smile. "I can't complain if it gets me out of here earlier today." She picked up her school bag and left with the parting comment of, "Have fun."

"Oh, I better," Sora whispered.

Taichi walked up to Sora. "Where's she going? She has to help clean."

"I took her place," Sora answered.

Taichi scowled. "Why couldn't you have taken mine? I've got practice today."

"You'd rather clean with Yukino-san than me?" Sora asked in a deadly tone.

Taichi backed away. "Ah, no."

"Good." Sora smiled. "Now move aside all the desks while I get the mop ready."

"Yes, dear," Taichi said with a sigh.

A few guys snickered seeing the exchange and then started chanting, 'Pussy whipped.'

"Better than just being self-hand whipped," Taichi retorted as he began to effortlessly move the desks.

"Hey!" the guys chorused while a few girls laughed at them.

Sora returned and frowned at the number of students remaining in the classroom. At least the teacher had left. While many of the sports teams and clubs were starting up, not every student bothered joining. They would hang out after class talking or play some sort of games.

"Come on, Yagami. You admitted you fucked Takenouchi. Why can't you tell us what it's like to screw a hot chick?" one of the guys near Taichi questioned.

Why did guys have to be so vulgar about it? Girls didn't use such terms like 'fuck' to describe what making love was like. It didn't help Sora's mood as these guys were unwittingly inferring with her plans to have Taichi bang her brains out. Her hands tightened around the mop handle and she was so tempted to smack the guy with it. But then she thought it over.

"That's why." Taichi pointed with his hand.

The guy turned just in time to get a face full of the business end of the mop. The watery spray from the soaked strands splashed water and soap suds everywhere. He crashed to the floor and coughed to get the soapy taste out of his mouth.

Sora glared draggers, holding the mop threateningly. "What goes on in my bedroom STAYS in my bedroom."

"Sorry," chirped the red-head's victim and he quickly ran off, taking his friends with him.

Sora continued the act of being angry, muttering under her breath. Slowly the remaining students also left to avoid Sora's potential wrath.

Taichi briefly wondered if Sora's time of the month had come a little early. While she had a temper, it was rarely this bad and almost never physical.

Sora mopped the floor facing away from Taichi as she could not hold in her smile anymore. With the classroom empty and the chance of anyone coming there rather slim, especially as the room was at the end of the hall, she could finally enact the final stage of her plan.

Taichi focused on his tasks as he cleaned the classroom. He tried to ignore how Sora's cute little ass kept waving at him as she worked. It had been five days since they'd last had sex. While he was a little thankful at the respite, he could do for a little special loving. Unfortunately, Sora's burns and possible menstruation meant that the chance of getting laid soon was almost zero. He tried to ignore the clack of dropped dry erase markers that Sora kept accidentally knocking over.

"I'm such a butterfingers today," Sora commented aloud. "Taichi, can you get that for me?"

Taichi couldn't help but look over, and then did a double take. Sora's panties were around her left ankle and her skirt was flipped up, resting on her back. He took him a moment to realize Sora was pointing at something on the floor: a small package containing a condom.

Sora looked toward her lover. "Taichi?"

"Sora..." Taichi breathed. His pants quickly became tented at the glorious sight before him. He took a couple shallow steps forward, but then stopped. "What about your chest?"

"Don't touch it," Sora replied heatedly. "I'm not really burned anywhere else, am I?"

Taichi shook his head. "Ah, no."

"Exactly. Now hurry. We don't have a lot of time," Sora insisted. She placed one hand against the chalk board to steady herself, waiting for Taichi to come up from behind her. She didn't have to wait long as he finally made love to her.

The lovers panted as Taichi held his beloved fiancee in his arms. He gently kissed her neck.

"Holy shit!"

Taichi stared in horror seeing a couple guys and a girl from his class. The guy who said that had to be the one that was getting smacked by the other boys.

Sora did her best to look embarrassed as she held her skirt tightly to cover herself and pulled away from Taichi and hid behind him as she put her panties back on.

The girl giggled nervously. "I thought you two were suppose to clean the room today. Not make it messier."

Taichi hastily pulled his lower clothes back up, cursing that one of the after-school clubs had apparently ended early. He forced out a laugh. "Yeah, well, if we have to clean it, we might as well make it dirty first."

"I certainly like that warped logic," one of the guys commented.

"Hey, Takenouchi, want to try a real man? I'm bigger than him!" another one added.

"Being bigger doesn't help if you don't know how to use it," Sora quipped.

"I can learn!" all of the boys chorused.

Taichi popped his knuckles. "And you can take a trip to the hospital, too."

The girl sighed. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Want help?" one of the guys asked.

The girl eyed him for a second. "Hell, no."

"We better finish cleaning before a teacher comes by," Sora suggested.

"Right," Taichi replied.

"And Taichi..." Sora trailed off.

"Yes?" Taichi turned to look at her.

Sora slapped his forehead with the back of her hand. "You touched my chest!"

Taichi cringed. "Sorry..."

Sora winced as she adjusted her clothes. "Now I'm going to have to reapply the burn medicine now." She left the room.

"Burn medicine?" one guy asked.

Taichi glared harshly. "Don't. Ask."

* * *

"I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich on white bread," Takeru ordered at the mall's deli.

"I'd like peanut butter with pickles on wheat bread," Hikari placed her order.

The clerk blinked. "Peanut butter and pickles?"

Hikari nodded.

"You sure you don't want something else?" the clerk questioned.

Hikari paused. "Add bananas as well."

"I've only had a pregnant woman order something like that," the clerk commented.

"I AM pregnant," Hikari replied.

"Can you NOT mention that," Takeru scolded, blushing slightly.

"Takeru, I'm not going to hide that I'm carrying your child," Hikari retorted firmly.

"I didn't ask you to HIDE it, just not MENTION it," Takeru returned.

"What about when I'm at nine months? How will I 'not mention' it then?" Hikari questioned darkly.

The clerk could only stare at the exchange.

Taichi had been standing behind the pair and was now rubbing his head. Not liking the exchange between his little sister and her husband at all. "Can you two finish your order so the rest of us can eat too?"

"Sorry, niichan," Hikari and Takeru chorused and paid for their meal.

The clerk looked dumbfounded at the couple as they walked away. "I thought the 'Laser Assault kid' having a pregnant wife was some stupid rumor."

"Believe me, fact is stranger than fiction," Taichi commented. "I can't even begin to go into all the stuff going on with my fiancee."

The clerk blinked. "Right." He then muttered, "Kids your age shouldn't have sex."

The sandwich maker apparently heard him as he commented, "Didn't you just tell me you lost your virginity at fourteen?"

"Shut up," the clerk retorted.

Taichi shook his head and took his food. He made his way to the chairs at the mall's food court and plopped down across from Koushiro.

"Something wrong?" Koushiro observed.

"Sora is starting to weird me out," Taichi commented.

"What's the problem?" Koushiro asked.

"She keeps suggesting we do more than have sex," Taichi replied.

"And what's wrong with that?" Koushiro pressed.

Taichi sighed. "Last night, she asked me if I wanted her to be shaved."

Koushiro blinked. "Shaved?"

"Yeah. Shaved, as in no pubic hair," Taichi explained.

"Oh, kinky," Koushiro commented with a smirk.

"Don't get any ideas," Ayashi said firmly as she sat down next to Koushiro.

Koushiro laughed nervously, but did not offer any reply.

Taichi was never one to be overly concerned about keeping private matters, private. "That's the problem, Koushiro. Sora keeps on wanting to do even kinkier things than that."

"Such as?" Ayashi asked. While Koushiro professed the girl wanted to remain a virgin until her wedding night, but she was obviously not completely innocent.

Koushiro looked a little relieved.

"I don't think us getting caught having sex in our classroom was an accident. She also badly burned herself when she poured hot chocolate over her chest. And this morning she suggested that I grab her without warning and pretend to rape her." Taichi counted each point with a finger.

Koushiro shook his head. "She's been talking too much with Miyako and Mimi. Those two invented the word 'kinky.'"

"How would you know that?" Taichi questioned.

"They are using my email service," Koushiro pointed out. "I have to monitor things to keep the system working properly, and keep the server legal. You'd be surprised at some of the stuff the goes on between the Chosen."

"How much 'monitoring' do you do?" Taichi questioned defensively.

"More than I should," Koushiro replied. "Just the other day my system picked up a questionable picture. It was a twelve-year-old Chosen girl sending her boyfriend a nude picture of herself. I can't allow that to continue or I may lose my server."

"You can look at private emails?" Ayashi asked.

"It's in the contract that you have to agree to in order to use my service," Koushiro replied.

Ayashi folded her arms. "You did delete that picture, didn't you?"

"Of course," Koushiro replied a little too quickly, making Yagami wonder if his friend was lying.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora questioned as she walked up to the group.

"Nothing!" was the chorused reply.

Sora shrugged. "I'm going to eat with Hikari and Miyako, if that's all right with you?"

"No problem," Taichi replied and watched as Sora sat with those two girls only to have Takeru leave that group to begin work.

Ayashi stood up. "I think I'll join their talk."

"Okay," Koushiro replied mechanically. He watched with studious attention as his pseudo-girlfriend joined the conversation.

"You know, they might not be talking about sex," Taichi pointed out. He then saw Hikari turn red like a beet.

The two boys continued to watch the girls talking and failed to notice Iori wheeling Yume toward them with Sayuri following them.

"Mind if we join you?" Iori questioned, surprising the boys.

"Not at all," Koushiro waved at the empty seats.

Taichi figured Koushiro could use the distraction more than he did considering Ayashi wasn't putting out, while Sora gave Yagami more than he ever wanted. Knowing Ayashi was talking about sex would be frustrating for Koushiro when he wasn't getting any from the girl.

"Sayuri, why don't we join the girls?" Yume suggested.

Iori looked over at the girls and his eyes widened as he somehow figured out what they were talking about. "Um, I think they're in a private discussion. Right?"

Taichi looked at Iori and the two pre-teen girls before registering the question. "Yeah, that's private." He paused for a second before figuring out how to change topics. "Sayuri, I thought you weren't allowed to see us."

"Mom has relented somewhat after seeing our last Digimon battle on television. She wants to meet all of you at a picnic tomorrow," Sayuri replied. "She still doesn't like that I'm a Chosen, and Psychemon is still in the Digital World, but she has accepted that I'm needed."

"You've done THAT for EIGHT HOURS with Daisuke?! Are you two human?!" Ayashi cried out in shock, drawing the group's attention back to the girls.

"What are they talking about?" Yume asked innocently.

"NOTHING!" chorused Iori, Taichi and Koushiro.

* * *

Sora got home from school and opened her school bag at the door to the room. She looked curiously at the items that she pulled out which Ayashi had loaned her. They certainly could add some spice to sex, but she wasn't sure she wanted to try it this way.

Why Ayashi had two sets of handcuffs, not to mention leg chains, caused Takenouchi to ask some questions, but Koushiro's girlfriend would only say that her father was a security guard. Which was confusing to Sora as rent-a-cops don't need to buy their own equipment, or have any use for leg chains for that matter.

There were other questions that Takenouchi had, but Ayashi certainly wouldn't know the answer to those- unless Koushiro was lying about not getting any sex from the girl. What she wanted to know was more of the execution of how to use these. Should she include some padding around the cuffs to prevent scratching the skin against the metal? Should she be the one bonded to the bed or Taichi?

The idea of Taichi using her for his own demented pleasure and be completely at his mercy certainly excited her, but so was the idea of having Taichi exactly where she wanted him. Leaving him chained as she screwed him all day long sounded wonderful to her, but she didn't know how Taichi would feel about that. How do you tell a guy you want to chain him up and use him as a sex toy?

"There is one thing I can at least check," Sora told herself. She linked one of the cuffs around her wrist and the other onto her headboard of her bed. She tested the hold as she yanked hard against the handcuff. She repeatedly pulled hard against the restrain and grimaced at how it started to bite into her skin. She reached over to her desk and pulled some Kleenex and pushed it around the link. Once again she started to tug with all her strength again. She smiled at the result. It would rub against the skin, possibly leaving a bit of rope burn, but it should work.

Sora's attention was drawn to the sound of the phone ringing. She was about to get it, but realized she needed to get herself out of the handcuff first. She started to walk to her school bag, where she left the keys but froze in horror staring at the restraint and then at where salvation lie... about two full meters out of her reach. She tried to think of what to do when the answering machine picked up.

"Sora, this is your mother. We just got two large orders in. Taichi and I could use your help. Come to the store as soon as you get this message," Mrs. Takenouchi informed before the machine beeped.

Sora plopped onto the floor. "Sorry, mother. I'm all tied up at the moment. Dear gods, am I being stupid. Guys are supposed to think too much about sex," she berated herself. She then shook her head. She couldn't just give up. There HAD to be a way to free herself.

* * *

Taichi blinked when he got home from work and entered the room he usually shared with Sora. The room was trashed with various items strewn around the door and the bed disheveled and pulled away from the wall and rammed against Sora's desk and closest.

Sora looked up at Taichi with pitiful eyes, still chained to her bed.

"Sora, what's going on?" Taichi demanded.

"Can you please get the keys?" Sora requested, pointing at her school bag which was still exactly where she had placed it.

Taichi almost got them, but stopped himself. This had gone on for too long and his patience was thin after working for a few hours with not enough help. "No. Not until you tell me what is wrong with you?"

Sora looked away. "There is nothing wrong with ME."

"Don't give me that bullshit. The chocolate, sex at school, the request to rape you, and now this. You wanted me to screw you while you couldn't resist, didn't you," Taichi growled.

"Not exactly," Sora replied uncertainly.

Taichi's eye twitched. "You were going to chain ME to the bed?"

Sora nodded.

"No." Taichi glared at her as he snapped. "Sora, I'm not some fucking horse you can ride whenever your panties get in a bunch! Having sex a few times a week was more than enough for me, but when we started living together YOU wanted to do it every damn night. Because YOU wanted it, I let you have sex with me. I'm not an inhuman sex god. I can only do so much."

Sora stared at Taichi with wide eyes.

Taichi folded his arms and looked away. "I love you, Sora... but no more. If all you want is sex, give me back your ring and find someone else to fuck. I won't let you screw me just because you're in the mood anymore. If I don't want sex, I don't want it."

"Taichi... I thought... I was doing it for you," Sora replied uncertainly. She didn't know what to feel. She was in too much shock.

"No, you weren't," Taichi snipped. "YOU'RE the one who ALWAYS initiates sex. When was the last time I started it?"

Sora frowned as she tried to remember. "When you found out Yamato was gay."

Taichi blinked. He had forgotten about that. "Okay. ALMOST always."

Sora looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was forcing you. I thought all boys wanted sex, and I was happy to provide that for you."

Taichi shook his head. "Sora, boys want sex when they are NOT getting it. You've been giving me MORE than enough. You know guys don't have the endurance girls do."

"Most guys anyway," Sora muttered. She then sighed. "Taichi, I promise... I promise I won't force you anymore. If I'm really in the mood and you aren't, I'll just... take care of it myself."

The down arrow was pressed on Taichi's mental elevator at that statement. He was almost tempted to finish chaining Takenouchi up and doing her now, but that would defeat what he had finally told her. He had been wanting to say that for months and he finally got the chance to let her know.

* * *

Sora stretched out on Taichi's desk chair as she thought about the past week. The lack of sex did annoy her at first. She caught herself a few times trying to figure out how to get Taichi in the mood. She made a promise to herself that Taichi would start their next sexual encounter.

In a way, it had been good that Taichi told her off. She had been too focused on sex as of late. As much the idea scared her, she was jealous of Hikari's pregnancy. She wanted a baby, but the only way to get that was through sex. But it would be a bad idea to become a mother now.

In the past week, she had spent more quality time with her lover. It almost felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. Still, Sora missed the sex.

Mimi had suggested certain... reading material to pass the time as Sora waited for her fiance to finally make love to her. While Takenouchi wasn't well versed in anime, there had been a few series she liked as a little girl. Though what was displayed on Taichi's computer was something that would've corrupted her innocent mind at the time if she had read it then. The fan created fiction she was reading was hardly professional as the premise of the story was unbelievable but the idea of Nuriko seducing his beloved Hotohori had a demented charm. She was rather surprised at how much more she enjoyed graphic yaoi over detailed straight sex, especially when she hated the idea that this stuff was exactly what Yamato yearned to do with her fiance.

"Thought you might want some dessert tonight."

Sora jumped in surprise. Her hand pulling free of her sex with a wet sound. Then she stared stupefied.

"Want a chocolate Popsicle?" Taichi questioned.

Sora nodded dumbly, not missing that what he was holding was not the dessert treat but a chocolate syrup bottle and a can of whip cream. The 'Popsicle' was certainly going to be a treat. She eagerly went to him and lavished her attention on her dessert. And then he returned the favor with her as his dessert, but not until after he restrained her with the borrowed handcuffs.

Taichi smiled down at his exhausted lover as she tried to cope with what he did to her. Sora's lazy eyes glanced up at him. He grinned. "Do you want more?" he asked.

Sora nodded.

"Tell me you want it?" Taichi teased.

"I want it," Sora panted.

"Come on, you can say it better than that," Taichi taunted.

"Stick you fat cock into me and fuck me until morning!" Sora shot back.

Taichi blinked at the outburst. "Your not supposed to give in that quickly."

"Shut up and make love to me already," Sora ordered.

"No," Taichi replied flatly.

"What?!" Sora cried out.

"I already came once. That's good enough," Taichi told her.

"Taichi... I need more..." Sora pleaded.

Taichi leaned over her. "I'm the one in control this time."

"Why are you doing this?" Sora demanded.

"Revenge, I guess. Screwing you when you don't want it doesn't work because you always want it." Taichi smeared a little chocolate and whip cream that was on his finger over her nose. "So rather than making you do what I want, I won't do what you want."

"Taichi... I didn't approach you even once this week for sex," Sora protested.

"Could've fooled me. You DID try to get me aroused so I would do you. You just didn't go through it when I didn't respond." Taichi retorted.

Sora cringed. "I can't help wanting you."

"I am very manly," Taichi said with pride.

Only because he knew how to have sex, Sora wanted to correct him, but that would lose her any chance of getting laid. She nodded instead.

"You're hurting because you want this, aren't you," Taichi taunted.

Sora bit her lip and nodded. "Yes. I need you in me."

"Do you know you've hurt me?" Taichi questioned.

"When have I ever done that?" Sora questioned, confused.

"Every time you made me hard to fuck you when I didn't want it, which was rather often. I was your living dildo," Taichi said harshly. "Can't forget that when you took my virginity I knew shit about sex."

Sora didn't know if she should be angry or ashamed. Taichi was using her, but apparently she had been using him before. "Why didn't you tell me any of this a long time ago?" she demanded. "If you had told me you didn't want sex, you should have told me! I would've stopped."

"Because every time you wanted to fuck, you'd make me want it too." Taichi shook his head. "Sora, I love having sex with you. It's just sometimes it felt like it didn't matter who you were having sex with."

Sora glared. "Taichi, I'd NEVER have another lover. I've loved you since we were kids. I would never consider having someone else be with me."

"Oh, really?" Taichi walked over to his computer and looked at the screen. "Who're these 'Nuriko' and 'Hotohori' guys then?"

"They're anime characters. Geez, Taichi, that's just a story," Sora scolded.

"You were imagining screwing some guys who don't exist?" Taichi questioned, sounding a little disgusted.

"Because it's FANTASY. It's not real. Even if I met a real life Hotohori, I'd never be with him. I love YOU," Sora retorted.

"If you're going to screw yourself, why don't imagine me doing it?" Taichi questioned seriously.

"Been there, done that," Sora retorted. "I need a little more than an idea to get me going. Just the thought of you coming to make love to me isn't enough. I'm sure you've thought of having sex with someone else when you masturbate."

"The last time I did that was when you were dating Yamato," Taichi retorted. "You made sure I didn't ever need to do that."

Sora looked away. "I'm not going to stop reading sex ficts. It's obvious I need sex more than you do. If you're not going to provide it, I'll need another SAFE choice."

Taichi frowned. "I... guess. But can't you at least use straight stuff. I don't want you getting ideas..."

Sora laughed. "You're ass is mine, not Yamato's. I won't let him touch it."

"That sounds so reassuring," Taichi groused.

"Taichi, can you release me now," Sora almost pleaded. "I really need a shower."

"Do you want sex now?" Taichi asked.

"Not really," Sora replied.

"Sure," Taichi replied, removing the cuffs.

Sora grabbed some clean clothes before peaking out the door and rushing to the bathing room.

Taichi grinned as he picked up some clothes for himself and a condom. Now to fuck her when she didn't really want it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Next in timeline is War Diaries entry 17 and 18, then it's The 'Red' Digivice Diaries entry 19 / War Diaries 18B The Longest Night.

The issue of Ayashi's father is not a big secret, but it's something one does not talk about freely and may not be brought up in the fict. Ayashi's father wanted to become a police officer but a petty crime he committed as a teenager prevented that. He tried to be a private detective, or more specifically a bounty hunter, but he couldn't support his family with his meager earnings. He currently works as a security guard and has a stash of law enforcement equipment that would do Tackleberry and Ohta proud. (If you don't know who Tackleberry is then you're probably too young to read this. As for Ohta, if you don't know him, go watch Patlabor now! It's Police Academy with 'Tackleberry' and 'Hooks' piloting giant robots.)

Cross-dressing Nuriko and emperor Hotohori of Konan are from Fushigi Yugi. And if Nuriko could, he would do the emperor.

The following was a deleted scene from this chapter. It disrupted the flow and nothing was really said here that wasn't said in some form somewhere else. This was originally between the classroom and mall scenes. I've included it here as it is a fun little scene.

* * *

Firebird: Hikari, I tried your suggestion about having sex in public. It was great, though I doubt I'll do it often.

Light: That wasn't a suggestion.

Firebird: Then why else did you tell me about the time you had Takeru make love to you while you sat on your desk at school?

Light: I thought we were just comparing notes.

Highflyer: O.O You had sex with Takeru at school?

Light: Ah, yeah.

Valkyrie: I thought you said you were a boring lover.

Light: Well, Jessica, besides sex in odd places, Takeru and I haven't really done all that much. Maybe four or five different positions.

Valkyrie: That's two or three more than me.

Firebird: Any suggestion about how to spice up sex?

Light: Can't help much there.

Valkyrie: Don't look at me. It took a lot just to convince Hank to let me be on top a few times. He seriously believes the US military outlaws all sex but missionary style and tries to conform to that even though he isn't military... yet.

Light: Why are you trying to do more than just sex anyway? I understand some experimentation but aren't you going a bit far?

Firebird: I've been screwing your brother off and on for four years now. Plain old sex is getting boring.

Light: How can that get boring?

Highflyer: Geez, Hikari, use some imagination. I personally don't know where to start, considering all the stuff I've done with Daisuke.

Valkyrie: Why not involve Yamato for a threesome?

Flowerpower: Because Sora wouldn't be the one in the middle.

Firebird: MIMI! Don't talk about that!

Flowerpower: Not my problem Yamato loves the same person you do.

Valkyrie: O.O Yamato loves Taichi?! Didn't know he swung that way.

Flowerpower: That's the only way he swings, Jessica. He has zero interest in girls.

Firebird: Mimi...

HikariNoNeko has joined the private channel.

Highflyer: Mimi, what's your problem with him?

Light: Mimi, please stop bringing that up. He is my brother now.

Flowerpower: Fine. But he really should come out of the closet.

Light: His family and friends already know about it. No one else needs to know.

Firebird: Can we get back to how to spice up my sex life, please?

HikariNoNeko: I've done a few things with Wizarmon and Patamon that could spice things up.

Firebird: I could use any suggestion at this point.

HikariNoNeko: Warm chocolate was my favorite.

Firebird: Rather not.

HikariNoNeko: Why not? Just remember to use WARM chocolate like I told you. It's your own fault for making it too hot.

Firebird: I realize that now. My chest is still bothering me.

Flowerpower: Why don't you have Taichi pretend to rape you? Or better yet, shave yourself and pretend to be a little girl for Taichi to ravish.

Firebird: You and your role-playing games, Mimi.

Flowerpower: What can I say? They're fun. Just last weekend Jyou got into a little trouble in the Digital World and I had to save him. Afterwards I, as a heroic knight, took my reward by having sex with the 'damsel in distress.'

Firebird: I doubt Taichi would go for being a damsel in distress.

Highflyer: Sora, I'll try to figure out some of things you can do with Taichi, but it's hard considering there's stuff Taichi can't do.

Firebird: What can Daisuke do that Taichi can't?

Highflyer: He can go for eight hours straight.

Light: O.O Ugh. Mind in gutter. I'm out of here. Jessica, can we talk on another private channel?

Valkyrie: Sure. I've got a couple questions about morning sickness and dealing with an overprotective husband.

Light has logged off private channel.

Valkyrie has logged off private channel.


	16. Longest Night

**London Diaries Movie / The 'Red' Digivice Diaries 19 / War Diaries 18B: **

**The Longest Night**

_By: Lord Archive_

V-mon waved sheepishly. "This entry does not feature any of the Odaiba characters you are familiar with, but the London Group. There are MANY spoilers for the London Diaries series contained within this part. Do NOT read this entry if you do not want to learn about future plot points of that series. Course, given Archive's current pace, you might be waiting forever for more London Diaries."

V-mon coughed. "A warning, this deals with character death and the effect it has on those left behind. This is a rather sad and dark fiction. If you are bothered by this, I suggest you don't read it."

V-mon fidgeted. "This is rated M for Mature for language, sexual situations and violence."

"Oh, and one last thing." V-mon smiled sheepishly. "The concept of Digimon as well as the digimon designs and the characters of Daisuke, Mrs. Motomiya and myself belong to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo and are used without consent. The London characters belong to Lord Archive."

* * *

"Another date tonight?" Daisuke questioned.

V-mon checked himself in the mirror. "You could say that."

"How many times have you visited Sorcerymon so far?" Daisuke asked.

V-mon shrugged. "A few."

"That would be the past week alone." Daisuke smirked. "And you still haven't gotten anywhere with her?"

"Well, I wouldn't say nowhere. Just not all the way," V-mon defended.

"Too bad it's Sunday night. I wouldn't mind being on a date tonight," Daisuke commented.

V-mon smirked. "Yeah. A shame you've got school tomorrow morning and I'm going to London where it's still Saturday."

"Whatever." Daisuke shrugged. "Let me know when you need to come back."

V-mon nodded, taking Daisuke's D-Terminal for that purpose.

Daisuke access his family's computer and inputted the location of Sorcerymon's home into the Digital Gate. "See you tomorrow, I guess." He held out his D-3 and called out, "Digi-port open!"

"Bye." V-mon vanished into the computer.

"V-mon's gone on another date?" Mrs. Motomiya asked.

"Yep," Daisuke replied.

Mrs. Motomiya smiled. "Good. Then you can do homework without blaming him for distracting you."

Daisuke moaned as if he was in pain.

* * *

V-mon shifted uneasily as he approached the tree home of Sorcerymon. He knocked on the door, and was soon greeted by a somewhat human looking girl with a pale-blue face and a white and blue outfit resembling the descriptions of storybook wizards.

"Hello, V-mon. Come on in," Sorcerymon said sadly.

V-mon had been taught enough English to understand that. Once inside she cast a spell with her wand so they could understand each other. If he had resisted the spell in the slightest, it would have failed.

"Is something wrong? If it's a bad day I can come back later..." V-mon trailed off nervously. He still felt a little unnerved to walk into a tree that was only a dozen meters around and find himself inside a room that was almost bigger than the entire tree, and that was just the main room. There were bedrooms, bathrooms, and a kitchen as well. While the tree home technically belonged to the entire London group, they only used it when they were stuck in the Digital World. Now only Sorcerymon stayed here.

Sorcerymon shook her head. "I'm sorry. I should've told you today was Susan's birthday."

V-mon sagged. "Oh. I guess you don't want to do anything then?"

"Not really, no," Sorcerymon replied.

V-mon fidgeted. "Perhaps I should be going?"

Sorcerymon put her hand on V-mon's shoulder. "You don't have to. I don't exactly want to be alone either."

V-mon scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

Sorcerymon guided V-mon to her couch and fell against one end into a heap. "V-mon... Do you...? Do you want to know about what happened to Susan?"

V-mon swallowed. "Well, I, um, guess... if you feel like telling me."

Sorcerymon closed her eyes as she began, "It all began with a party."

* * *

Susan Lords, a girl with long flowing blond hair and sea-blue eyes, looked over her white blouse and gray skirt she was wearing. She looked more like a girl going to a business meeting than to a party with her teenage friends at a local pub to celebrate their fourth anniversary of becoming Digi-destined. Though if anyone who didn't know about digimon asked them, they were going to a Christmas party.

Susan was satisfied her appearance wasn't too pretentious, considering most of her other dresses were more for the odd royal ball her family sometimes got invited to. While in line for the throne of England, there was little chance she'd ever see it unless a freak event killed over a hundred relatives. While there was a time she wished she could be a real princess, she no longer wanted to be one but still played the part because of her parents.

Susan entered the upstairs hallway of her home and called out, "William, are you ready, yet?"

"All set." William grinned. The ten-year-old boy saluted, his hand knocking some of his meticulously combed blondish-brown hair into his eyes. The young boy wanted nothing to do with the noble princely image his parents tried to make him into. He just wanted to be a young boy having fun.

Susan forced herself not to laugh as her brother tried to put his bangs back up with his hand, but only succeeded in messing up his hair more.

The multi-colored, horned lizard wearing a shining silver fur coat that seemed to change color as she moved had no such reservation as she broke into a fit of giggles.

William pouted as he stomped his foot. "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Psychemon." He then marched back in to the bathing room to comb his hair again.

Susan turned around to see her mother come up the stairs.

"Are all of you ready?" Mrs. Lords asked.

Susan nodded. "As soon as William gets done with his hair."

"Do be careful, and stay away from that Freddy kid." Mrs. Lords frowned. "He's nothing but trouble."

Susan turned away to scowl. "Mother, Frederick is a Digi-destined. I have to work with him."

"Working with him and socializing with him are two different things," Mrs. Lords commented.

Susan clenched her fist. "Don't worry, Mother. I won't let him involve me in anything I don't want to do."

"Just don't get involved with the lad, period." Mrs. Lords went back downstairs.

Susan glared as she watched her mother leave.

"Too late," William chirped.

Susan jumped. "Don't do that," she scolded.

"Mom's gonna be upset when she finds out you LIKE him," William grinned devilishly.

"Where did you get that idea?" Susan demanded in an authoritative tone.

"Your diary," William replied before running down the stairs.

Susan blinked. "My diary?!" She sprinted after him. "Get back here, you brat!"

"Wait for me!" Psychemon rushed after both of them.

"Bye, Mom," William called out in laughter as he grabbed his coat before dashing outside.

"Goodbye, Mother," Susan said as she took her coat, hot on William's heels.

Psychemon snatched her trench coat as she waddled after them.

* * *

Susan dragged William by the arm as she made her way over to the Marshall's residence, still quite upset.

William wished he knew how to keep his mouth shut. Sure teasing Susan was fun, but a bruised arm wasn't.

Psychemon wondered if dropping firecrackers into William's breeches would be going too far for a proper punishment.

Susan let go of William's arm as she rang the doorbell.

Mr. Marshall opened the door. "Hello, Susan, William, Psychemon. Teresa is almost ready."

"Thank you." Susan curtsied politely before entering.

Psychemon gave a small wave of her paw.

William just followed them in.

Mr. Marshall lead them into the main room, where Teresa stood in the middle of the room while her mother checked over the ball dress she was wearing. Teresa's older sister, Linda, looked on. She was home from her first year at university.

Psychemon smirked at the formal dress Teresa was in. Noticing how the blue dress did it's best to accentuate the young girl's small breasts and also showed a fair bit of cleavage. The shade of blue didn't help to highlight the girl's gray eyes or long brown hair, but it didn't contrast badly either. All in all, the dress was a bit much for this event, however Teresa wasn't wearing it for the party, but for another reason entirely.

Mrs. Marshall was tending to the details of her youngest daughter's dress. "Do you have enough money?"

Teresa sighed. "Yes, Mom."

"Cell phone?" Mrs. Marshall's continued.

Teresa gave a short nod. "Yes."

"Condoms?" Mrs. Marshall's added.

Teresa blushed deep red. "MOM?!"

"Well, do you?" Mrs. Marshall folded her arms. "I don't want to have to take you to an abortion clinic."

Psychemon noticed that Linda flinched as if punched.

Teresa looked away. "Yes, I do." She huffed. "And you won't have to take me there."

"More the reason you should have proper protection. I especially don't want to take you to a birthing room before you're an adult," Mrs. Marshall stated coldly.

"Yes, mother." Teresa rolled her eyes.

Psychemon noticed that Linda had flinched with Mrs. Marshall's comment of 'proper protection' as well. She didn't know much about the full story behind it, as no one had explained it to her when it happened three years ago. It had something to do about Linda being told you couldn't get pregnant if you have sex on a boat. It had confused Psychemon a lot back then, but she knew enough now to fill in the blanks of that story.

William blinked in confusion. "What's a condom?"

Susan blushed deeply. "I'll explain that later."

Mrs. Marshall, fidgeted. "Oh, hello. Didn't know you were there. Sorry."

"It's all right," Susan assured her, and then looked over Teresa. "Henry won't know what hit him."

"My nine iron, if I had a choice," Mr. Marshall commented.

"A novel idea," voiced Tapirmon, a miniature elephant digimon, as she entered the room.

Linda gave a short laugh. "Like that would do anything."

"It'd make me feel better," Mr. Marshall returned.

Mrs. Marshall sighed. "There's no point in making idle threats, or trying to change what has already been done." She then patted her daughter's shoulder. "Now have a nice time, and I'll see you in the morning."

Teresa nodded with a blush, knowing her parents wouldn't bother to stay up waiting for her to return. They expected that she would be spending the night with Henry and, despite the stormy relationship she had with him, she probably would be waking up tomorrow with Henry in the spare 'drunk' room at Smiley's Pub. While her parents disapproved of her relationship, thanks to Linda's relationship three years ago, they knew there was little they could do about it without hurting both Henry and Teresa.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Teresa said as she grabbed her coat and wrapped it around herself without putting it on in fear of messing up the frills on her dress.

"Farewell," Tapirmon added, moving to leave with her partner.

"Goodbye," Susan curtsied slightly before leaving with the others.

* * *

As Susan's little group entered Smiley's pub, it seemed really out of place. While the place had a rustic feel to it common to English pubs, there were computer terminals lining one of the walls and a giant screen television on the opposite end of the pub. Also, besides Patrick, the owner of the pub, the only other people here were several teenagers and six digimon freely enjoying having the run of the place.

"Greetings, ladies, Sir William," Patrick greeted friendly. The overweight Irishman had been a friend of the London group since they saved his life and his pub years ago when the group fought against digimon on Earth. "What can I get ye?"

Susan smirked. "Beer."

Teresa grinned. "Vodka."

Psychemon giggled. "Bloody Mary."

Tapirmon nodded. "That sounds good. I'll have a Bloody Mary as well."

William blinked in confusion. His sister was drinking BEER?!

"All righty." Patrick winked. "Here you go, ladies. A Coca-Cola, Sprite, and two tomato juices. Enjoy."

"Huh?" William questioned.

Susan let out a short laugh. "It's an old joke. When Patrick started to let us hang out here, Henry kept on trying to order alcohol to drink and Patrick would give him the closest drink that didn't have any alcohol."

"Ah." William nodded, not quite understanding. He shrugged and wondered over to the computers, to see if Patrick included a few games on the terminals.

A young punk with black studded leather and a green mohawk approached the girls. "Glad to see you could make it, Suzy."

"Nice to see you, too, Frederick," Susan addressed him by his proper name.

"Thought coming here would be below you," Freddy commented.

"Why wouldn't I? Friends are a sign of status," Susan returned.

"I suppose you know how to dance?" Freddy remarked.

"I have taken lessons since I was four," Susan answered.

"Bet they were a waste of money," Freddy quipped.

"Care for me to prove you wrong?" Susan smirked.

"Any time, Suzy." Freddy mockingly guided her to the dance floor.

"I don't know if they're going to kill each other or screw each other," commented Goblimon, a meter tall green humanoid digimon who was Freddy's partner. He then cried out in shock as he felt something cold go down his lose fur shirt. He spun around to see Psychemon laughing at him.

"You think that's funny," Goblimon snarled. "I'll show you funny."

"What's that?" Psychemon giggled.

"You dancing," Goblimon chuckled and took Psychemon by her paw and led her to the dance floor as well.

Henry saw what was going on, and the expectant look Teresa was giving him. He hated to dance, but he hated upsetting Teresa even more. Swallowing his pride, as he didn't exactly know how to dance, he walked over to his girlfriend and bowed deeply. "Good evening. Would milady care for a dance?"

Teresa giggled. "Why, sir knight, I'd be delighted too dance with you."

Henry took Teresa lightly by the hand and went to the dance floor.

Tapirmon didn't wait for Tsukaimon, a dark furred mammal digimon with batwing-like ears. She grabbed him and forced him to dance with her.

George, a large burly teenager that looked older than his fifteen years of age, noticed all that had happened and, with a sigh, picked up the guitar next to him and began to play a song telling the tale of forbidden love. His voice surprisingly musical as he related the old Celtic tale.

Kokuwamon, a metallic insect digimon and George's partner, wished he could play an instrument.

Chuck, a sixteen-year-old boy with a decent build and well-groomed blond hair, stirred his drink as he watched his friends dancing.

Plotmon, Chuck's puppy digimon, looked up at him. "Jealous?"

Chuck gave a short laugh. "A little, Plots."

"You'll find a girl. There's a bunch at your school that LIKE you," Plotmon commented.

Chuck shook his head. "Yeah, and none that I care for."

"What about Melissa?" Plotmon asked.

Chuck gave a wry smile. "A bit too young. I'll be off to the college and she'll be here."

Melissa frowned as she stood behind him. She was well-developed for a fourteen year-old, sporting her brown hair in a bowl cut. She liked Chuck, but got the impression that he viewed her as a little sister. That was the last thing she wanted him to see her as. She grabbed him by the arm. "Well, you might not be here in a couple years, but you can still enjoy today with me."

"I guess..." Chuck trailed off as Melissa dragged him into having a dance with her. While Chuck wanted to dance at a respectable distance from each other like Susan and Freddy were, Melissa latched onto his chest and held him closely.

"Mac, I want a digimon," a young punk with purple spiked hair commented.

Another leather-clad teen with a rainbow colored buzz cut looked over. "Why's that, Davy?"

Davy pointed at the dance floor. "'Cause they all got girls."

"He don't." Mac pointed at George.

"With that voice AND a digimon, he's got to have a girlfriend," Davy retorted. "She's just not here."

Mac shrugged and glanced over at the large screen television and his mouth dropped. He saw a shaking image of Cyber Dramon picking up and throwing a television news van several hundred meters away from Stonehenge.

"Hey guys! You've got to see this!" Mac yelled.

The London Digi-destined turned and stared as they watched the image of Cyber Dramon march over to Stonehenge. While most of the Celtic druids that were there performing a ceremony to mark the winter solstice had run off, one druid had frozen in fear and Cyber Dramon took the guy in his massive claw. They heard the metallic voice of the draconian digimon question, "Are you a virgin?"

"N-no!" the druid answered nervously.

"Good. Can't have innocent blood in MY ritual." Cyber Dramon then raised the druid into the air and with his other claw cut open the guy's guts, letting the blood pour down, seemingly hitting something before spilling onto the ground. The blood began to glow and the draconian digimon began to fade out of existence until he had turned into a ghostly image. There also seemed to be a transparent altar with a book on it in front of Cyber Dramon now.

They all stood in silence, unsure how to respond.

Teresa buried her face into Henry's chest, not wanting to see the dead man.

"Look at that!" Melissa pointed as a ghostly image of a Black V-Dramon somehow walked into the Stonehenge circle from out of nowhere.

Chuck rubbed his chin. "I think Cyber Dramon is really in the Digital World, at the spot where Stonehenge overlaps."

"He probably needs energy from both the Digital World and Earth," Susan commented.

"To do what?" Henry questioned.

"To summon Morgamon, of course," Tapirmon replied shortly.

"Oh, right," Henry replied. He grabbed his digivice which morphed into a long sword. "Let's go to the Digital World and stop bucket brains."

"Perhaps his luck will final end and we can finally kill the twit," Goblimon added.

"Come on, Teresa. Let's make Cyber Dramon pay for what he did," Henry said in a calm tone.

Teresa nodded and pulled away, her hand moving to her digivice but not morphing it into a claymore just yet.

"I'm coming too!" William called out.

"Absolutely not! You are going home, now!" Susan ordered.

"But Susan, I can help!" William pleaded.

Chuck walked over and bent down to look William in the eyes. "I'm sure there will come a time you can help, but today is not that day."

William just looked down and pouted.

The young teens left the pub and formed a circle just outside the door, their digimon inside the circle. They each morphed their digivice into swords and held them out, tips of the blades pointing to the sky. Energy surged as the area around them began to glow.

William knew his chance to help wouldn't occur unless he did something. When he saw the glow of their teleportation begin, he jumped between Susan and Frederick, nearly landing on Psychemon. He felt like someone grabbed hold of his enter body and yanked him off the ground. Then he met a patch of grass headfirst as he fell. He looked around and saw what looked like Stonehenge, but those who surrounding the standing stones certainly weren't news reporters, but digimon.

"William?!" Susan yelled. "I told you to go home!"

William hopped to his feet. "I just wanted to help you."

"You don't have a sword nor a digimon. What can you possibly do?" Henry commented harshly.

"You're here! You're here!" someone chirped happily.

"Huh?!" replied many of the London group as they watched a Koromon bounce toward them, dragging along a digivice with his ear. The small pink digimon bounced straight toward William.

"You're MY digimon?" William questioned as if he just got the greatest present ever.

"Yep." Koromon bounced happily. "Take your digivice. It's heavy."

William smiled as he took the digivice.

Susan frowned. "William, stay here and get to know your digimon. If the fighting comes toward you, run away. A baby digimon won't help much against these guys."

William nodded. "Okay."

The London group rushed toward the Digital Stonehenge.

"Think he'll listen this time?" Freddy asked.

"I doubt it," Susan replied with a sigh.

They reached the outer circle of the Digital Stonehenge and Cyber Dramon glanced at them, looking like the cat who had just eaten the canary.

"It's too late, digi-brats. With three final words, my beloved Morgamon shall return and finally kill you!" Cyber Dramon gloated.

"Fat chance, rusty. But we'll be sure to kill you this time," Henry shot back.

"Try it," Cyber Dramon dared. "The time is now to awaken my love. Clapto! Verata! Nic-" Cyber Dramon was interrupted by Goblimon's club had just striking his nose. He yelped in pain and then his eyes widened in shock. "TO! I said all the words! CLAPTO! VERATA! NIC-OW-TO!" The giant mechanical draconian glared at Goblimon. "Stop throwing things at me!"

"Like I'd listen to YOU!" Goblimon shot back.

Cyber Dramon laughed as the book in front of him started to glow. "Your feeble attempt came too late. The Necronomicmon has reacted to the spell. My beautiful Morgamon, come to me!"

A gigantic skeletal hand shot out of the book and began to strangle Cyber Dramon. "Dung eating FOOL!" a demonic female voice hissed. "You messed up the spell!"

"Urk!" Cyber Dramon 'replied.'

More and more of a giant skeletal form emerged from the now glowing altar in the center of the Digital Stonehenge. Soon, the three story tall skeleton with still-decaying flesh sticking to parts of her body and half a head of black and gray hair. She wore a golden necklace and tattered robes that the London group knew too well, the necklace and robes of Morgamon.

Cyber Dramon stared at the figure in horror, pain coursing through his body. "You're not my beautiful Morgamon. You're too ugly to be my love!"

"You did this to me, and you dare say that?!" The giant skeleton threw the draconian digimon far away. She then looked at her hands and half-sobbed, half-laughed. "I'm ugly. Hideously undead ugly."

"Actually, I think it's an improvement to match your soul," Henry commented.

"Insolent brat! I may be ugly, but I'm more powerful than ever! Behold the might of Necro Morgamon!" The skeleton raised her hand. "Druid spell- DEATH!" A black dart shot out of her hand and would've killed Henry had he not dodged.

"Take her down, guys." Chuck held out his broadsword. "Plotmon go!"

"Plotmon evolve!" the puppy digimon called out. A pillar of light reached to the sky and when it faded over three meters tall rock stood there in human-like form. "Golemon!"

"Golemon super-evolve!" The rock digimon stretched out his arms and pieces of full plate armor formed in the air around him. The armor slammed onto the digimon until he was completely covered for head to toe. Pulling out a broad sword, he sliced through the air. "Knightmon!"

Teresa raised her claymore to the sky. "Tapirmon!"

"Tapirmon evolve!" Light encased the elephant digimon in a shining pillar. When it subsided, a much larger black furred mammal digimon stood in her place with a metal mask. "Dark Lizamon!"

"Dark Lizamon super-evolve!" The black furred creature with metallic mask jumped into the air, curling up into a ball. Digital wire frame formed, encasing the digimon in an egg. With her feet breaking free of the now off-white shell, she cried out, "Digitamamon!"

George, a giant of a young man, held aloft his great sword. "Kokuwamon!"

"Kokuwamon evolve!" A pillar of light formed and when it subsided a giant red insect stood in his place. "Kuwagamon!"

"Kuwagamon super-evolve!" The giant red insect held himself tightly as his body began to expand, then his exoskeleton exploded away revealing a gargantuan gray insect. "Ookuwamon!"

Susan held up a jewel-studded rapier. "It is your turn."

Susan's partner nodded. "Psychemon evolve!" The multi-colored furred lizard was engulfed in a tower of light, which faded away to reveal a strange looking young woman dress with a pale-blue face and dressed in a white and blue outfit that was straight out of a fantasy novel's description of a magic-user. "Sorcerymon!"

Freddy held up a rapier similar to Susan's but a lot more pretentiously elegant with three times the jewels on it. "Time for the brute squad."

Goblimon gave a short laugh. "Goblimon evolve!" Light enshrouded the small green humanoid, only to be replaced by a much larger green humanoid with large horns and teeth on his head. "Ogremon!"

Henry raised his long sword up with one arm. "Tsukaimon!"

"Tsukaimon evolve!" The dark furred mammal with bat wings for ears called out. Covered in a pillar of light, he evolved into a large blue Chinese looking dragon. "Airdramon!"

"Airdramon super-evolve!" A light formed at his nose and swept across his body, changing flesh into metal and forming a pair of large metallic arms. "Giga Dramon!"

Henry took his sword and cut the back of his wrist. "With my blood, I do bond!"

"Giga Dramon ultimate-evolve!" The giant metallic digimon fired volleys of missiles into the air, exploding around him and obscuring his form. When the fiery destruction and smoke clear, an even larger metal dragon stood in its place with two gigantic canons on his back. "Machine Dramon!"

Ogremon slouched. "I feel so inadequate when he does that."

"At least you can fight here," Modoki Betamon commented. "Without water, I'm screwed."

Sorcerymon twirled her wand. "Just let Machine Dramon handle Morgamon, we've got other playmates to deal with." She motioned toward Cyber Dramon's troops that were still present and advancing toward them.

Freddy ran past the digimon, holding his gaudy rapier as he launched himself into the air over a Black V-dramon. The dragon digimon looked up and was about to attack but paused as he noticed the rapier grow to over four meters in length and then smash him between the eyes, breaking his skull and killing the digimon.

Freddy smirked as he then effortless swung the giant zanbato sword at another digimon. "Hurry up, Ogremon, or I'll defeat more digimon than you, again."

"As if!" Ogremon howled as he stormed into the troops Cyber Dramon had left behind.

"You guys take Morgamon while we deal with the fodder," Henry addressed Machine Dramon and the Perfection level digimon in his group. Without any further word, he rushed into the fray of battle only to have his first attack blocked by a Hyougamon's icy club.

"Go for a quick kill," Machine Dramon ordered. "Infinity Canon!" Both barrels fired, striking his target and obscuring Necro Morgamon from sight.

Digitamamon, Ookuwamon, and Knightmon rushed forward to deliver their more personal attacks only to crash into some sort of barrier.

"Did you think such base tactics could defeat me?" Necro Morgamon questioned haughtily.

"They did the last two times," Knightmon quipped.

Necro Morgamon laughed. "I didn't have half the power I do now, and I STILL have you all sealed from evolving into any higher evolution. You have no chance with your current powers."

"Won't know until we tried," Machine Dramon snapped before attacking again with his canons. Though he still had to wonder how Morgamon had managed to maintain the seal even after getting killed for a second time.

"Druid spell- Reflect!" Necro Morgamon called out, sending the blast straight back at the large mechanical dragon and hurting not just Machine Dramon but Henry as well from his blood bond. She then laughed cruelly as she reached out and touched Knightmon, blasting him into the air. She casually deflected an attack from Ookuwamon and the giant insect shrieked in pain from where she had touched him. Digitamamon sealed herself in her eggshell and head butted the giant sorceress skeleton, only to receive more damage from touching Necro Morgamon than the evil witch did from the attack.

Machine Dramon shook his head clear as he saw Knightmon struggle to his feet, Ookuwamon holding one of his arms defensively and Digitamamon rolling on the ground in pain. This was not going very well.

Meanwhile, the seven Digi-destined, two adult and one child digimon were quickly cutting down the number of Cyber Dramon's troops. Sorcerymon would send forth a blinding flash with her magic and Freddy, Ogremon and Susan render the affected digimon dead. George and Teresa both yielded two-meter swords and were dishing out damage better than Henry and Chuck did with their swords. The various types of V-dramon that Cyber Dramon had employed fell quickly to their onslaught. Unfortunately, that was not all that Cyber Dramon employed.

"I've had enough," growled Volcamon, a giant armored humanoid digimon with a volcano-like fire spewing from his back. "Booming Voice!" he bellowed with all the force of an exploding volcano, tearing up the ground and sending his foes flying.

A flying Devidramon snarled in delight as it swooped down and picked up Melissa with its hungry claws. The young girl shrieked as it flew into the air.

Sorcerymon tried to hurl a bolt of magic but was struck by the wind blades of a Harpymon.

Chuck looked over and saw the other digimon were too involved with fighting Necro Morgamon to be of any help. There was no way any of them could save Melissa before the dragon digimon was too far away. In fact they looked like they needed a lot of help themselves. If Melissa was to be saved, he had to act now. He gave a short prayer as he tried something he had only done once before and was warned not to repeat. He stabbed his broad sword into the ground in front of himself before spreading his arms wide and crying out, "Chuck MacArthur evolve!" Armor appeared around the teenager, slamming into place much like it had for his digimon. When he was completely covered, he picked up the broad sword which had grown to meet his now four meter height and raised it above his head. "Knightmon!"

The newly-evolved Knightmon hurled his sword through the air at the Devidramon and ran after the flying beast. The sword hit its mark, cutting deeply into the dragon's back. The creature deleted and Melissa and the broad sword fell from the sky. Knightmon dived as he caught Melissa before she could hit the ground and be severely hurt. He set her down politely before grabbing his sword and turning back to see the others dealing with the remaining threat.

Sorcerymon used her magic to give Ogremon a boost in his jump, sending him soaring into the air and catching the Harpymon in surprise. Ogremon smashed the bird-woman to the ground and Sorcerymon finished her off with a magical blast to her face.

The Londoners weren't fairing as well. Volcamon kept them at bay with either his sonic attack or by just burning everything around himself. They simply couldn't get close enough to hurt him with their swords, but he could nearly cause their eardrums to pop by just yelling at them.

The digimon fighting Necro Morgamon were in even worse shape. The undead witch was toying with them. Her spells protecting herself from harm while her very touch caused her opponents agony.

Chuck-Knightmon knew he had to do something about this. The first objective had to be to remove Volcamon so they could bring their entire group's might down on Necro Morgamon. He nodded to himself as he knew what he had to do. He broke in a run, raising his sword to strike despite still having some distance to go.

Sorcerymon noticed Chuck-Knightmon's approach. She raised her wand toward Volcamon and sent her flash spell in the form of fireworks at the digimon's face.

Volcamon glared at Sorcerymon. "That had no effect."

Chuck-Knightmon was now in range as he ran up behind Volcamon and swung his sword, lopping off the fire digimon's head.

Henry almost laughed, but was in obvious pain despite no visible injury. "I'd say it was pretty effective." He then screamed in pain, which was echoed by his digimon.

Just then Machine Dramon flew over the group and crashed bonelessly to the ground, and Henry collapsed as well.

"HENRY!" Teresa yelled, running over to her lover and positioning his limp body to be laying perfectly flat. She then kneeled to his side and placed her sword on top of him. "By the light of Compassion, heal," she murmured and the sword began to glow. She hoped this would not only heal Henry, but Machine Dramon as well through their link as they needed the power to defeat Necro Morgamon.

While Teresa was healing Henry, the others looked on in dismay. Digitamamon laid on the ground motionless, her shell cracked in places it was not supposed to be. Knightmon was crucified by his own swords onto one of the larger parts of the Digital Stonehenge. Ookuwamon's four arms were bent in unnatural angles as he struggled to get back up.

Necro Morgamon laughed. "Is this all that's left? I had hoped for a better fight." The skeleton shrugged. "I'll just kill you all to put you out of my misery. Who dies first?"

"How about you?!" Chuck-Knightmon howled rushing toward his hated foe.

Necro Morgamon seemed to be swallowed up by the shadows of the night, only to reappear behind Chuck-Knightmon. Her skeletal hand covered his helmet and he screamed in absolute pain. She let go as George scratched her leg with his great sword. "You'll pay for that," she hissed, sending energy blast at him.

George tried to get out of the way of the attack but was blown away as the blast struck the ground next to him.

Susan reared back with her rapier and gave a prayer as she threw it. The blade missed her target as it got caught in the golden necklace around the undead digimon's neck.

Necro Morgamon gasped for a second as she looked at where the sword lodged itself, but then sighed in relief. Her gaze then fixed on Susan as the digimon faded from view.

Without warning a large skeletal hand formed around Susan and carried her up into the air by Necro Morgamon as the undead digimon reappeared. Susan could only scream in pain from the digimon's unholy touch.

"That had come too close, but you won't win," Necro Morgamon gloated. She quite enjoyed the feeling of Susan writhing in agony in her hand.

"Let her go, bitch!" Freddy yelled.

"Not until she's dead." Necro Morgamon then blasted Chuck-Knightmon with her free hand as he had struggled to his feet.

Sorcerymon summoned all the strength she could into one blast, aiming for Necro Morgamon's necklace. The attack did little more than make Susan's rapier glow with energy.

Ogremon WANTED to evolve. He could feel the power coming from Freddy to do it, but Morgamon had devised a seal to prevent them from evolving past the levels they had obtained after her second resurrection. The only exceptions were Henry finding out how he could do a controlled dark evolution and Chuck evolving himself.

Melissa wanted to do something to help, but her digimon's next evolution was Dolphmon and couldn't fight on land and there was no water near enough to be of any help.

Teresa looked up after doing what she could to heal Henry, and saw her best friend in great pain. She was too far away to be of any help with her sword, and she wouldn't be able to heal Susan for another day at least as she used up most of her energy on Henry.

Henry groggily woke up and didn't like what he saw. He turned to see if his partner had awakened as well, but Machine Dramon was still out of it.

William had sneaked closer to the battle, to see his sister fight. He gripped his digivice tightly, wondering what he needed to do to get Koromon to evolve. He could prove his usefulness if he was the one to save her.

Susan gave an apologetic look at Freddy despite screaming in pain.

Freddy's eyes dilated. "SUSAN?!" he cried like a banshee.

Susan's body suddenly broke apart as she deleted like a digimon.

The next moment passed without a sound as horror gripped all of them and Necro Morgamon looked a little surprised that she had killed Susan. Then in the last remnants of deleting digital information that had been Susan sprang four beams of light, hitting Freddy, Sorcerymon, William, and Susan's rapier.

Necro Morgamon began to laugh. "I thought that would be harder. Who wants to die next?"

Tears came unbidden to Teresa's eyes as she clutched her claymore. With a guttural scream she raised it into the air and then slashed down in Necro Morgamon's direction and causing a deep gouge into the ground where she struck.

"You'll-" Necro Morgamon was interrupted as Susan's rapier exploded, destroying her golden necklace. She clutched at the pieces. "The seal..." she trailed off before hearing the sounds of Church bells. "NO!"

"Digitamamon Ultimate-evolve!" The egg digimon brought her limbs into the shell as it glowed perfectly white. Church bells appeared around it briefly as brilliant wings and white human looking arms and legs broke free of the shell. The eyes on the egg digimon were now golden surrounded by white energy. Also a golden halo appeared over her head. "Holytamamon!"

Sorcerymon glared with unholy wrath. "You shall not be..."

"Forgiven," Ogremon finished with a growl. He felt he knew what to do. "Ogremon!"

Sorcerymon did as well, calling out, "Sorcerymon!"

Then both of them cried out, "Jogress evolve!"

Ogremon and Sorcerymon appeared to go into some kind of dance that mirrored each other. Each taking a step closer at the same exact time. Just before their hands would touch, they spun around each other and flames erupted obscuring them from sight. Their steps could still be heard over the flames, which died down to reveal a giant with four arms and three faces on his head. Each of his hands was burning with fire, and he continued the dance of destruction. "Asuramon!"

"Asuramon Ultimate-evolve!" Smoke bellowed from the fires in the hands of the giant digimon as he began a new dance. He spun around and around as a cloud enshrouded his form. Then the sounds of the dance ended as strange Arabian music filled the air. From the top of the cloud arose a mighty looking green skinned genie complete with turban. "Lampmon!"

George gripped the blade of his sword, cutting open his hand and not caring if he got this wrong. "With my blood, I do bond!"

"Ookuwamon Ultimate-evolve!" The giant insect tore into the ground and disappeared from sight. Then two slashes appeared in the air and a gigantic black beetle with green highlights crawled through the dimensional opening. "Gran Kuwagamon!"

Melissa raised her own plain looking rapier to the stars. "Give me the power to avenge Susan!" Lightning crashed from the cloudless sky, striking her sword.

"Modoki Betamon Warp evolve!" The sounds of the ocean raged as the aquatic digimon turned sky blue and her form turned into Dolphmon, a dolphin digimon, and then briefly into Divermon, a humanoid digimon with a scuba tank and harpoon gun. Water seemed to come from all directions hiding the Divermon from view. A brilliant pink light appeared in the turbulent water before the ocean calmed. The pink light grew as it emerged as a small pink angel with a red heart on her chest. "Marine Angemon!"

"We shall defeat her," Chuck-Knightmon vowed as he touched his partner.

Both knight digimon glowed and their voices echoed, "Knightmon Jogress evolve!" On a green field the two Knightmon crossed swords in a sparring match as a darkness swept across them. They looked up to the sky and then in direction the darkness had come. They heard a galloping horse approach. A red, gold and black armored samurai figure with horse legs stormed past the Knightmon and with one swing of his serrated swords removed the heads of both the knight digimon. He then hissed evilly, "Zanbamon."

William still stared at Necro Morgamon, failing to notice the evolving digimon around him. Tears streamed from his eyes. He couldn't believe this. No one died on these adventures. It was all some great thing to be a part of. Susan enjoyed working with her fellow Digi-destined to defeat various foes, but no one ever got seriously hurt. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was his older sister and she promised to always be there for him.

William's grip on his digivice tightened and it changed into a short sword.

"William?" Koromon questioned nervously.

"Kill her!" William ordered pointing at Necro Morgamon with his sword.

Black lightning arced from his sword and struck Koromon who screamed in pain. William either didn't notice from his grief, or just didn't care. "Koromon evolve," was painfully uttered in the midst of the onslaught of dark energy. When the black lightning stopped, a huge tattered looking gray teddy bear with viscous looking claws on one hand stood up. "Waru Monzaemon!"

Necro Morgamon took a step back. Poised for battle in front of her were five new Ultimate digimon and a Perfection level, along with Machine Dramon who had just woken up and seemed to know what happened as he looked completely out of control. This didn't look good for her unless she could get at least one of the dark evolved digimon to work for her.

"You must like the power you possess. Kill the Digi-destined and I'll grant you the power to remain at your level," Necro Morgamon offered.

"The only head I want is yours, bitch," Zanbamon cursed as he moved to strike.

Necro Morgamon faded from existence and appeared behind Machine Dramon, trying to take him out first. However, she suddenly sensed something behind her. Before she could turn around, two giant pincers grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her into the air.

Gran Kuwagamon gritted his mandibles as he held tightly to the undead witch digimon. "Get her now!"

Machine Dramon hurriedly backed away and turned around. When he was in position, he fired his cannons. Holytamamon added the cleansing light of heaven from her eyes. Marine Angemon summoned blessed water from nowhere and blasted at her target. Zanbamon crossed his swords before slashing, releasing a powerful energy beam. Lampmon called upon magic to grant the wish of Freddy as he gathered golden smoke to kill with one strike. Waru Monzaemon glared sending dark energy from his eyes.

Necro Morgamon tried to teleport away, but Gran Kuwagamon blocked it with his own dimensional powers. She didn't even get to scream as all the attacks struck. The resulting explosion sent both the undead witch and her captor flying.

The gargantuan insect shakily stood up and watched as Necro Morgamon's still form exploded into data and deleted.

Everyone watched in silence as all traces of Necro Morgamon disappeared. The digimon slowly started to devolve. Machine Dramon's massive form shrank down into a ghost looking baby digimon, Poyomon. Marine Angemon turned into a flying seal like baby digimon of Pukamon. Holytamamon shimmered and became Koromon. Gran Kuwagamon almost seemed to disappear as he became Motimon. Then Waru Monzaemon glowed and turned into Numemon, a large green slug-like digimon.

Lampmon didn't devolve yet. He first moved over to the Digital Stonehenge and found Freddy sobbing behind a rock. He bowed his head and asked, "What is your wish?"

"Bring Susan back," Freddy choked out from his tears.

A tear trailed down Lampmon's face. "As much as I wish that myself, I cannot grant that."

"Then what use are you?!" Freddy pitched his digivice at him. "What use is that?!"

Lampmon shimmered and faded away. In his place stood Goblimon and Sorcerymon. The two digimon walked over and hugged Freddy as they all cried.

William just watched them. The tears on his face were dry as he stopped crying with Necro Morgamon's death. He didn't know why he wasn't crying. He knew he should be. That his sister was dead and wouldn't be coming back. It just didn't seem to be real.

Henry held Teresa tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He just couldn't believe this had happened, that Susan was gone.

Teresa couldn't take it. She kept wishing her sword's power to heal extended to bringing back the dead. But it didn't. No more would she hear her friend laugh, to hear her complain about her parents or Freddy. No longer to even see her friend save for pictures.

Melissa turned away from everyone, her emotions in turmoil and having less control over them than normal. She didn't know what to think or what to do. However, she noticed Zanbamon moving away from the group. She ran to him as fast as she could.

"Chuck, where are you going?" Melissa questioned.

Zanbamon glared at her. "It's Zanbamon, trollop. Remember that. As for where I'm going, I'm hunting for Cyber Dramon's head."

"You need to devolve!" Melissa told him.

Zanbamon laughed. "It took Chuck three days to devolve when he turned into Knightmon last time and he WANTED to transform back. I've got news for you, I'm not Chuck and I like this body. I'm NOT evolving back. Do you understand, you little twit?"

Melissa just stared as Zanbamon left, disappearing quickly into the darkness of the night. Zanbamon was right. He wasn't Chuck. The guy she liked would find nice things to say about Hitler, but the digimon Chuck formed into had gone out of his way to insult her. She wanted to chase after him and find out why. She almost jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

George gave her a sad smile. "He'll be back. He was insulting you in case he can't evolve back, to not get your hopes up. I'm sure he'll be our Chuck again in a week at most." The boy would bet money on it, and he hated gambling. He also knew that everyone needed hope right now, no matter what form it was.

George led Melissa back over to the Digital Stonehenge. He hated doing this, but he called out, "Let's go home."

Sorcerymon pulled away from Freddy, shoulders slumped. "Do I even have a home now?"

"Of course you do," William replied with a distant tone to his voice. "How do we go back without Chuck?"

"We can teleport with only four of us, but we should use the Digital Stonehenge to give us a boost," George replied.

The others nodded and slowly trudged into position, with a few words of instruction to William, they were ready and energy built up and the group disappeared.

Zanbamon wiped away his tears as he watched the group from a distance. He hoped he hadn't just lost a friend today but his own humanity as well. The dark impulses of his body coursed through him, and the part of the digimon that was Chuck channeled it in a direction he could live with- killing Cyber Dramon. His purpose solidly etched into his mind, he began his trek in the direction Necro Morgamon had thrown the draconian digimon.

The six children and seven digimon appeared in front of Smiley's pub. They each hovered there unsure of themselves.

William was the first to move. He turned around and called out, "Numemon, Sorcerymon, let's go home."

The two digimon began to follow the young boy when Freddy spoke up, "Do you want me to tell your parents?"

William looked at him for a moment. "No. They'd blame you if you did." Without another word, he continued his trek.

Teresa shambled over to Henry, latching onto his arm. "I want to go home."

"Okay." Henry nodded. He glanced sadly at the others. "Bye."

Melissa sagged as she watched the couple and their digimon walk away. She wished she had someone to comfort her, but Chuck was a digimon- an evil one at that. She hated to feel alone, but that's all she could feel at the moment. With a sigh, she said, "Good night." She left with Pukamon, her shy, constant companion.

George placed his hand on Freddy's shoulder, wanting to say something but words seemed too shallow. He closed his eyes and offered, "Remember you have friends. If you need to talk, don't hesitate to come to any of us."

"You all knew, didn't you?" Freddy questioned while looking at his hands. "You knew we loved each other."

"Yeah, we did," George reluctantly replied. "We thought you had all the time in the world."

"All we ever did was play our stupid games, delaying what we knew we felt." Freddy punched the brick wall next to him, unminding as the rough surface cutting into his knuckles. His arms then fell limply to his side as he began to walk home.

Goblimon followed his partner, dragging his club behind him. A myriad of questions running through his mind, mostly on the summoning ceremony. If he had let Cyber Dramon complete the spell, would Necro Morgamon have come back as Morgamon instead? Had his 'timely' intervention been the cause of Susan's death?

Freddy didn't pause in his steps as he called out, "Don't waste time when you find love, George. You'll never know the future."

George nodded. With a heavy sigh, he left as well. He looked over at Motimon. "I think I'm ready to write my own songs."

Motimon nodded, knowing his partner needed to vent his emotions musically, and preferably privately. George somehow seemed to broadcast his feelings to others, and right now he was beyond depressed.

* * *

"Welcome home, Master William," Mr. Worthen, the Lords elderly butler, greeted. "I'll alert your parents to your return."

William nodded gravely. "Can you get them for me, please?"

Mr. Worthen didn't like the tone of voice, nor that William had actually used 'please.' He briefly wondered if the large slug was Susan, but dreaded the idea. He replied, "I'll get them."

William slowly took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. He paused as he looked at the empty peg next to his coat. He then shook his head clear of where his thoughts were going. He left the foyer of his family estate and went into the main hall. The frown on his face deepened as he saw his parents came down the stairs and then froze upon seeing Sorcerymon and the long looks they got from the trio.

"Where's Susan?" Mrs. Lords asked.

William looked down. "She's dead."

Mrs. Lords fell against the stairs as her legs gave out.

"What?" Mr. Lords questioned in disbelief.

"Morgamon was resurrected, and Susan was killed in battle. Morgamon didn't get long to celebrate, though. Susan destroyed the evolution seal that witch cast the last time. After that, we all evolved our digimon, and killed Morgamon in one giant combined attack," William explained in a tone not all that different from how he'd explain a boring day at school.

"You mean that Numemon is your partner?" Mr. Lords questioned, knowing that type of digimon thanks to being pulled into the sewer during the digimon invasion last Christmas.

William nodded, holding up his digivice and morphing it into a short sword. He then put it away and walked towards his parents. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, mother, father."

Mr. and Mrs. Lords were too much in shock to say anything. While part of them wished that this was just a joke on William and Sorcerymon's part, but they knew what their son said was true. There was no way he could say the things he did the way he did. Also, while Susan tolerated her digimon's practical jokes, she wouldn't back it up by giving William a digivice and evolving her digimon to Sorcerymon.

William just passed his parents as he climbed up to his room, followed by a confused Numemon.

The only sound in the spacious hallway was the sounds of sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Sorcerymon broke the pseudo-silence. "I failed. I was suppose to protect her, to die for her. I'm so sorry." She palmed her face and fell to her knees.

Mrs. Lords stumbled down the stairs and took the digimon into hug. "Don't be sorry. I know you would've done everything you could if you had the chance. You two were like sisters."

Mr. Lords almost collapsed as he sat down on his stairs. His large home suddenly becoming much larger. He could never remember feeling more alone, that despite his wife and Sorcerymon were crying together in a hug only meters away- he felt like he was the only person in their small mansion.

Mr. Worthen had watched the scene and now wished his earlier thought had been the truth. The idea that he could no longer see Susan's bright smile or hear her kind words was unthinkable. Without her, the world was a darker place to live in.

* * *

Mrs. Marshall was a little surprised to see her daughter return home so early. Surprise turned to dread as her daughter's clothes were torn in many places, her face etched in sadness and crying uncontrollably. The last time Teresa looked like this was just after the girl had lost her virginity in a not so pleasant manner. However, Mrs. Marshall doubted rape considering how Henry was protectively holding her and that their digimon were in their baby forms.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Marshall questioned.

"S-Susan's..." Teresa trailed off before burying her head into Henry's chest.

"Susan died so we could defeat Morgamon," Henry said with a shaking voice.

Mrs. Marshall gasped. She didn't know what to say. She oddly wished her daughter had been, sort of, raped again than this. Susan was Teresa's closest friend, and was far too young to have died.

Henry carefully brushed some hair out of Teresa's face. "I guess I'll go home now."

Teresa didn't let go of the death grip she had on his arm. "Please stay with me," she choked. "I don't want to be alone."

Henry looked up at Teresa's mother questioningly.

Mrs. Marshall closed her eyes, and nodded. "I'll call your mother."

"Um, Mom doesn't know that Teresa and I..." Henry trailed off, not wanting to complete that sentence.

Mrs. Marshall grimaced. "She knows you're dating, right?"

"Ah, yeah," Henry answered sheepishly.

"She should understand you watching her tonight then," Mrs. Marshall replied before leaving. She didn't want to see her daughter in such pain, and was thankful that Henry could be there for her this time.

Henry carefully guided Teresa up to her room, while their digimon decided to go to the Marshall's guest bedroom.

It was only when Teresa touched her bed that she let go of Henry. He knelt down and removed her shoes for her. However, when he stood up, she reached out and grabbed his shirt and buried her face into his chest again.

"I can't believe she's gone. It was only an hour ago we left for the party. She only got to joke around with Freddy and got one dance, and then... then..." Teresa sobbed.

Henry held her tight. "I can't believe it either." He closed his eyes, squeezing out his own tears. "But there had to be something we could've done."

"Don't say that!" Teresa weakly punched him. "You evolved your digimon to Machine Dramon, knowing any damage he takes, you also get. If I hadn't healed you, you might be dead too!" Her hands tightened their grip on his shirt. "I couldn't bare to lose you."

"But if I hadn't, then..." Henry trailed off as she glared at him through her tears.

"Then Morgamon would've beaten our digimon much sooner and attacked us with her troops. We'd ALL be dead. And don't ask about if I hadn't healed you, because I didn't have a chance to even try! She died in Morgamon's hand," Teresa ranted through her sobs. "She's dead, and it was no one fault but Morgamon's. We did what we could! I would die in her place if I could, but we didn't have the time to do anything to save her."

Henry held her tightly as her body shook with the force of her sobs. He knew Teresa was right, that they really couldn't have done anything to prevent it. He still couldn't help but think there could've been something, anything they could have done to save Susan.

"Let's go to bed," Henry whispered as he looked down at Teresa.

Teresa nodded and broke out of his hug. She then made it very clear that she wanted something else besides sleep. She needed him to make love to her.

* * *

"Now calm down, dear," Mrs. Marshall said sternly, pushing against her husband's chest.

"I'm not letting him get away with that in my house," Mr. Marshall snarled, holding his nine iron. "I tolerate it when I can't stop it, but I'll be damned to let him do that to her under my roof."

"You don't understand," Mrs. Marshall returned.

"Oh, I understand all right. That gigolo is fucking my daughter, and I'm stopping it now." Mr. Marshall's grip on his 'weapon' tightened.

"Dear, Teresa needs him right now," Mrs. Marshall explained.

"The hell she does," Mr. Marshall retorted.

"She needs him because Susan's dead," Mrs. Marshall called out.

"I don't care what reason, he can't-" Mr. Marshall froze. "WHAT?!"

"Susan died fighting Morgamon," Mrs. Marshall told him.

The nine iron fell limply from Mr. Marshall's grasp. "But she was just here not that long ago. How could that have happened?"

Mrs. Marshall sighed. "Henry didn't explain all of it, just that Morgamon was resurrected and Susan sacrificed herself so they could destroy her."

"How is Teresa?" Mr. Marshall questioned.

"I haven't seen her so upset since she had been drugged," Mrs. Marshall replied.

Mr. Marshall just stared at his daughter's bedroom door, hearing her impassioned cries of pleasure echo through it. He didn't know what to think. His daughter was in pain, and she wanted to find comfort in the arms of a guy that had practically raped her over a year ago. If it hadn't been Henry that had saved his life and that the boy did everything imaginable to make amends for taking Teresa's virginity, despite that it hadn't been his fault they were drugged, Mr. Marshall would've done more about the boy that was having sex with his daughter. Now, Mr. Marshall just felt powerless, unable to stop his underage daughter from having sex, unable to ease her pain, unable to bring back the life of his daughter's best friend.

"Dear, let's go to bed," Mrs. Marshall suggested.

Mr. Marshall nodded wearily.

Linda sighed as she had watched her parents argue. She was a bit envious of her sister being with her boyfriend. The last time she had seen Richard, the guy who had gotten her pregnant, was shortly after she had told him about the pregnancy. Her father had beaten the crap out of him and didn't give them the option of trying to raise the baby. Richard practically ran out of town, fearing her father. Then the only option seemed to be abortion, and not one day passed that she didn't regret it.

Now all Linda had was regrets. She hadn't had any real boyfriends since Richard, and wasn't willing to have sex with anyone. Still, she wished for someone to share her bed, to keep her warm at night, to help her when she was in pain.

Linda was suddenly sickened as she heard her mother moan in pleasure, much like Teresa was. While it disturbed her that her little sister was getting laid, that her parents were also doing the deed sent unwelcome thoughts through her head. She wanted to throw up.

* * *

Freddy and Goblimon entered the back door of a richly ornate house, with gaudy Christmas lights flashing all over the front and back yards. He stopped as he spotted a petty officer tapping his foot in the kitchen that he had just entered.

"What are you doing at this hour?" the petty officer questioned sternly.

"I'm not in the mood, Dad." Freddy waved him off. "I'm going to bed."

"But Freddy, aren't you going to tell him?" Goblimon questioned in surprise.

Officer Mason was startled to see tears in his son's eyes. "What happened?"

"You tell him," Freddy told Goblimon before running off to his room.

"I guess all I can do is just say it." Goblimon sighed. "Morgamon was resurrected at Stonehenge. We killed her, but..."

"But?" Mr. Mason pressed.

"Susan died," Goblimon finished sadly.

"Holy cow," Mr. Mason breathed. "How's Freddy taking it?"

Goblimon glanced in the direction of his partner's room. "I'm not sure."

* * *

_"Where am I?" questioned a ten-year-old girl in a pink and white somewhat-medieval looking frilly dress with short golden locks of hair. She looked from a cliff across a strange landscape of fields, mountains, forest, and lakes._

_"I'd say Butt-Fucking Egypt," replied boy a her age clad in black clothes that also seemed to be medieval in appearance, with his blond hair slicked into place._

_The girl's eyes widen in shock upon seeing him. "You kidnapped me, didn't you?! I demand you take me to my mother and father immediately, or you shall be in serious trouble!"_

_"And who crowned you princess of England?" replied the boy._

_"My parents did," replied the girl. "I'm Princess Susan, 127th in line to the throne of England."_

_The boy laughed. "Well, then I'm Freddy, Duchess of York."_

* * *

_Susan stared at the talking head with a horn on its head. "Ew, what is this disgusting thing?"_

_The head looked upset. "I'm Tsunomon. You're partner... I think."_

* * *

_Lady Devimon stood before seven children at a place that sort of looked like Stonehenge, but the rocks were placed differently._

_Susan looked at the leather outfit of the evil digimon and then glanced at Freddy and asked, "Friend of yours?"_

_Lady Devimon stretched out her arms. "I can't believe Jijimon sent you to stop me. You don't stand a chance. With three words, I shall achieve my goal. Clapto!"_

_The children and digimon knew they had to stop her, but weren't sure what to do. One of them moved in a desperate attempt to interrupt the spell._

_Lady Devimon stretched out her arms. "Verata!"_

_Goblimon gave a quick prayer of hope as he launched his club into the air._

_"Nic-" Lady Devimon was interrupted painfully by Goblimon's club striking her nose. She rubbed her injury and hissed angrily, "Dung Eating Fool! You ruined the spell!"_

_"That's the idea!" Goblimon snapped back._

_The book Lady Devimon was reading from exploded, sending pieces of the spell scattered across the Digital World. One piece lodged itself into Lady Devimon, who shifted form. She still stood taller than any normal woman, but her hair was black and was wearing hunter green and blue robes. She looked at her hands and laughed. "I evolved! Thanks for your 'interference.'" She then disappeared in a swirl of smoke._

_Freddy sagged. "Sure she's not related to you?" he questioned Susan._

_"My family doesn't allow anyone evil to be part of it," Susan huffed._

* * *

_"You're older than Grandpa!" Susan chirped while pointing at the meter tall human like digimon covered in shaggy gray hair and beard._

_"It's not polite to point," Freddy shot at her._

* * *

_"Sword of Compassion?" Susan questioned. "Must be mine. I'm nothing if not compassionate."_

_"Look a bug!" Freddy pointed._

_"Eek! Kill it!" Susan shrieked._

* * *

_"Sword of Bravado?" Susan asked. "I'm brave enough!"_

_"Is that a Bakemon?" Psychemon asked._

_"SAVE ME!" Susan pissed her panties. She then glared at Freddy._

_"Why look at me? Your digimon did it," Freddy clipped._

_"You taught her," Susan huffed._

* * *

_"Sword of Faith?" Susan grinned. "My family is the leader of the Protestant Church! Has to be mine."_

_"You going to touch that one?" Freddy asked Psychemon._

_"Not even with a very long pole," Psychemon returned._

_"Hey!" Susan huffed._

* * *

_"Sword of Nobility?" Susan folded her arms. "Should I even bother for this one?"_

_"Might as well. You tried for all the others," Freddy pointed out._

* * *

_"I'll gut you with my Regal Rapier!" Susan threatened, drawing her silver, gold, and jewel-encrusted rapier._

_"That's not a 'Regal Rapier.'" Freddy unsheathed his sword, which now was gold, platinum, and had three times the number of jewels as Susan's. "Now THIS is a 'Regal Rapier.'"_

_"You jerk!" Susan took a swing at him._

* * *

_The children and digimon sat on bated breath as they prayed their last desperate gamble succeeded and watched as Morgamon deleted._

_"We won!" Susan cheered, grabbing Freddy in a hug. She then let go and jumped away. "Ew. I hugged him."_

* * *

_"Frederick Alexander Mason, get your ass into the house!" Mrs. Mason called out angrily._

_Susan's eyes widened and then had a giggling fit. "Your name is Frederick? My, how noble!"_

_Freddy glared at her._

* * *

_"Is that your girlfriend?" Davy asked._

_"Hell no! She's a stuck up bitch," Freddy replied._

_Susan punched the back of Freddy's head with enough force that his head bounced off the ground from him falling down._

* * *

_"What are we doing here, Frederick?" Susan questioned._

_"It's a soup kitchen. We serve hot meals to the homeless," Freddy explained before glaring at her. "And the name is NOT Frederick, it's FREDDY!"_

_Susan blinked. "There's homeless in England?"_

_Freddy growled. "Yes. You think they dress that way as a fashion statement?" He waved his hand towards a few people in tattered clothes._

_"Well, yeah. It's all the rage in Paris, Frederick," Susan replied._

_Freddy fell to the ground from sheer shock._

* * *

_"What is it?" Freddy asked as Susan was staring at him._

_"You're glowing in golden light," Susan breathed._

_"I'm what?!" Freddy questioned in surprise._

* * *

_"See! I told you he was evil! I saw his dark soul!" Susan gloated._

_"Yeah, and you said I have a golden one." Freddy smirked._

_Susan shrugged. "Can't be right all the time."_

* * *

_"Freddy, stay away from Teresa," Susan warned._

_"Why? Afraid I like her?" Freddy taunted._

_"No. Henry just raped her," Susan replied seriously._

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

_"It was all a mistake. Henry and Teresa were exposed to a drug. It made both of them very horny. It could've been any of us. I shudder to think if it was us," Susan informed. "You didn't do anything to Henry, did you?"_

_Freddy nervously smiled. "Well, nothing permanent..." Though his wooden bat needed to be replaced._

* * *

_"I just couldn't feel any compassion for her. I let her die," Teresa said sadly. Despite being in her hand, her digivice had not transformed into a sword._

_Susan stepped forward and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "We understand. Forgiveness is not always easily given."_

_"Yeah. Susan still hasn't forgiven me for 'kidnapping' her and taking her to the Digital World," Freddy joked._

_"I was naive. I didn't know any better!" Susan shot back._

_"What do you mean, WAS naive?" Freddy returned. "You still are."_

_Teresa cracked a smile at their antics, despite her heavy heart._

* * *

_"And there goes Cyber Dramon, flying off to a painful landing again," Freddy sighed._

_Susan smirked. "We'll kill him one of these days. But now to deal with the old witch."_

_"Old?!" Morgamon hissed. "I didn't come back to life to be insulted."_

_"Yeah, yeah. We know. You're here to conquer the two worlds, spread evil, yadda, yadda," Sorcerymon quipped. "We killed you once, we can kill you again."_

* * *

_"I suppose you know how to dance?" Freddy remarked._

_"I have taken lessons since I was four," Susan answered._

_"Bet they were a waste of money," Freddy quipped._

_"Care for me to prove you wrong?" Susan smirked._

_"Any time, Suzy." Freddy mockingly guided her to the dance floor._

* * *

_Susan looked at him with apologetic eyes despite screaming in pain. ~I love you, Frederick.~ Her name ripped from his lips and then her body exploded in to data._

* * *

Freddy clutched his head. Somehow he knew she sent that message of love to him. That she wanted him to hear her final words alone. The only times Susan displayed anything remotely telepathic was when she somehow sensed good or evil souls from a person or digimon. But he had heard her thoughts clearly in that one instant.

Tears once again poured out of his eyes, his thoughts remembering the past they had shared. At first they had hated each other. She was a pretentious, naive uppity bitch, but she had learned that nobility didn't come from birthright. She was the kindest person he had ever known, willing to help others whenever she could. She even had to sneak out of her house to help in the soup kitchen he worked at.

How many times had they played pointless games, toying with love but never saying the words. How long had he loved her? How long had she loved him? They had fought for so long, tried so hard. In the end, it was for nothing. She was dead and all he could do was mourn.

Freddy curled up into a ball as he began to sob again.

Goblimon nervously knocked at the open door, but Freddy paid him no mind as the digimon entered the room.

"I'm sorry," Goblimon uttered. "I know that sounds lame, but I am sorry. If I hadn't interrupted the spell, we would've had to fight Morgamon instead of her next evolution. It's my fault Susan died."

"Life is change, Goblimon," Freddy muttered. "Life, death, and rebirth. Meetings and partings. All are parts of life. Susan is dead, nothing can change that, but blaming ourselves for things we did or didn't do gets us no where. I don't blame you for interrupting the spell. You might have saved all of us as Morgamon might've been stronger if the spell had been cast right."

"But, Freddy..." Goblimon trailed off.

"She's gone," Freddy choked. "She's gone and I didn't even realize I loved her until... she died. I think of all the time I wasted with her, but I can't think of it as being wasted. I have to cherish those times, remember her for who she was."

Mrs. Mason opened the door and saw how hurt her son looked. "Your father told me about Susan..." She went and hugged her son. He began to cry into her shoulder. "Dear, it's all right to let it out. Don't try to hold it in. It'll only hurt you if you try."

"It's not fair," Freddy sobbed. "We should've had years. All I could do was watch as she died. I couldn't do anything! It's not fair!" He let out a cry of sadness that should never come from anyone.

* * *

Christmas Eve passed with a sense that it wasn't real. Between the Lords's political connections and Officer Mason, they were able to declare the death of Susan Lords. However, when the Lords told their relatives about Susan's death, they made sure they all understood they didn't want anyone over until after the funeral, that they wanted to be alone.

Then came Christmas morning. Sorcerymon awoke from the guestroom she had claimed for herself as Psychemon. There were a few things she could claim as her own in here. Yet the room no longer felt like it was hers. The reason she stayed at this house was because of Susan, but now Susan was dead. When Sorcerymon looked at the mirror in her room, she stared at her reflection. She had never maintained the form long enough to see what she truly looked like before. However, she suspected she would never be Psychemon again, that she was permanently Sorcerymon.

Sorcerymon glanced over at the clock, noticing it was after nine in the morning. While that wouldn't seem odd, William hadn't come to wake her up to open Christmas presents. With a sigh she staggered out, to see if they had started without her.

"Mornin'," William waved with a yawn, still in his pajamas.

"Thought you would be up sooner," Sorcerymon noted.

"It's just Christmas," William replied. "I'll be sure to kick you awake tomorrow."

Sorcerymon nodded. Tomorrow was Susan's funeral, and if she failed to wake up in time, she would want William to do whatever he could to get her up.

Sorcerymon was about to go downstairs and go through the act of having Christmas, but she paused at Susan's bedroom door. She felt compelled to open it. Part of her half expected to see Susan smiling cheerfully from her bed, but her partner would never smile again. She doubted she would ever smile either.

Sorcerymon was drawn to the closet and grabbed Susan's desk chair. She climbed up and peered at the top shelf. She knew that this was where Susan had put all her Christmas presents to keep them safe from prying hands and paws. She carefully pulled down the presents one by one to make sure she didn't break any. While she couldn't see anything else, her hand blindly groped around and eventually came up with a two envelopes. Sorcerymon only knew about one of them and had forgotten about it, as it was meant as a joke. The other one she didn't know anything about, but was addressed to Frederick.

Mrs. Lords gasped as she saw Sorcerymon coming down the stairs with all the presents. "Those aren't Susan's, are they?"

"Of course they are. I'm sure she wants us to open them," Sorcerymon replied.

"That's just-" Mrs. Lords began.

"What she should've done," William interrupted. "Mother, she knows Susan better than any of us. In a way, she IS Susan. Now more so as Susan left part of herself in Sorcerymon, which is why she won't ever be devolving."

"How would you know that?" Mrs. Lords demanded.

"Because I am Numemon and he is me," William pointed at his digimon. "Also, while I can see Sorcerymon glowing gold, I also see Susan's golden soul hovering over her."

Sorcerymon's eyes widened. "You have Susan's sword ability?"

William turned toward his mother, seeing her dim gold and silver aura with patches of darkness. "Better than Susan, I'm afraid." He then looked into the mirror. "At least it doesn't work in reflections."

Mrs. Lords never liked talk of Susan gaining such a strange ability from her sword, but now her son supposedly had it as well. In hopes of changing topics she stated, "Fine, we'll open Susan's presents."

* * *

It wasn't long before the family began to open presents. Mrs. Lords changed a few of them from Psychemon to Numemon as they contained winter clothes that wouldn't fit Sorcerymon. Also, it came as a mild surprise that William was sharing his presents with his partner.

They had all silently agreed to open Susan's presents last. While the gifts weren't the prefect present, they all carried more meaning as they were the last gift Susan would ever give them.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Lords asked as Sorcerymon stood up and grabbed a pile of presents.

"These are for her friends," Sorcerymon answered.

"Is there one for that punk, Freddy?" Mrs. Lords frowned.

"MOTHER!" William hissed angrily.

Mrs. Lords was taken back from her son's outburst.

"Don't take that tone with your mother," Mr. Lords scolded.

"I won't have anyone speak ill of the boy Susan loved, even Mother," William shot back.

"Loved? That punk?" Mrs. Lords questioned with an upset tone. "He's a good for nothing. He won't amount to anything."

Sorcerymon frowned as she opened one of the letters she had. "Perhaps I should read you this...

"'I'm sorry I had to leave you, Mother. I need you to know I love Frederick. He cares for people enough to work the soup kitchens on weekends, and yet until I met him I didn't know that homeless people even existed. He may look like a punk, but he has a heart of gold that I haven't seen in anyone else. He may look tough, but he's really very vulnerable emotionally. I know you think he's trouble, but he would never break the law. I know you don't like him because he's not nobility, but I checked how you came up with me being the '127th' in line for the throne. You didn't count yourself and father because you were a commoner by birth, and not capable of being true royalty yourself. Please, Mother, don't judge Frederick by how he was born or how he looks, but by who he is... the man I love.'"

Sorcerymon stopped reading as she wiped away a few tears.

Mr. Lords swallowed. "Did Susan write that knowing she was going to..."

Sorcerymon shook her head. "Actually the next paragraph is about not trying to track her and Frederick down as they eloped and went into the Digital World for a honeymoon. Susan wrote this on a dare I gave to her, but kept it in case she did have to use it."

"But he's a punk," Mrs. Lords retorted, but didn't have her earlier conviction to her statement.

"Mother, Frederick was in worse shape over Susan's death than anyone else. I've never seen anyone crying like he was. None of us, even you, didn't cry as hard as he had. He loved her. Please respect that if nothing else." William stood up and left.

Mr. Worthen rarely said anything that dealt with family matters, but he couldn't help but say something. "I fear more than William being right about Frederick. I fear that William has lost his childhood."

Sorcerymon nodded. "Innocence is a treasure to be guarded, and a terrible thing to lose." Without any more words, Sorcerymon gathered Susan's remaining presents and left.

Mr. Lords didn't know what he should say, or who to side with. He felt so incredibly lost. He got up and left, going to his study and do a little indoor golf putting.

Mrs. Lords remained in her chair. She thought that she had always known what was best for Susan. She knew that getting involved with digimon would kill her daughter. She had reluctantly agreed to let Susan fight because her daughter was needed. Now she was left with questions. Her own son had yelled at her because she didn't like a punk that Susan was supposedly in love with. How could Susan be in love with him? She had constantly told her daughter to not go near him. Had Susan been disobeying her all along? Did she even know her daughter?

Mrs. Lords stood up and walked around the house, calling up memories of her daughter's presence. She frowned remembering how often they amounted to her telling Susan what to do and nothing else. When had been the last time she had just talked to Susan?

Mrs. Lords stopped at her daughter's bedroom. She noticed the door had been left open a crack and pushed it open. Somehow the room felt like a tomb to her, like it was something that should not be touched. Then something caught her eye. Susan's diary was sitting on the desk. Mrs. Lords knew that if she wanted some answers to her questions, they would be in that. With shallow steps, she made her way to the desk and sat down to read.

* * *

"These are from Susan," Sorcerymon nervously handed Freddy a gift and the letter.

Freddy reluctantly sat up from his bed and accepted them. Inside the gift was a golden scarf, which he immediately put on. Then he opened the letter.

_  
_Hello, Frederick,_

_I can't believe I'm writing this letter, or how childish I'm being. There are some words I've been wanting to tell you, but I'm too much of a coward. I'm too scared for many reasons, but mostly because I don't know how you would respond. I know my mother would have a heart attack if she found out._

_Frederick, I love you. I don't know when I fell in love with your defiant attitude. I admire the way you rebel against society by doing what everyone should be doing, but aren't. I even like the way you joke with me, at least I hope you were joking._

_Frederick, you, more than anyone else, has taught me who I am. You showed me what it means to be brave, compassionate, and faithful. How to feel with my own senses. To know when I should cry or be happy. To understand that life is always changing and we must adapt to it. And you, more than my 'noble' parents, taught me what nobility truly meant._

_And please don't think I'm being insulting by calling you Frederick. I call you that for it is a name I've associated with true nobility. Not the status granted by birthright, but the nobility that comes from a person's character. The lowly knight that rises up to face a challenge that all of the 'great and shining' lords were too afraid to even attempt._

_2-14-03_

_I'm really a coward. I couldn't even give you this letter on Saint Valentine's Day. I wrote down the date so that you would know that this isn't something out of the blue._ _

Freddy slumped back onto his bed. Tears once again poured from his eyes. "Was I the only one who didn't know?"

"Susan's parents didn't have a clue," Sorcerymon replied sheepishly.

Freddy closed his eyes. "Please go."

Sorcerymon nodded and left without another word. She stopped as Goblimon met her in the hall.

Goblimon fidgeted nervously.

"What is it?" Sorcerymon asked.

"I, ah, well... I think I love you," Goblimon admitted.

Sorcerymon sagged. "I'm sorry."

Goblimon's eyes widened, while feeling incredibly hurt.

"I don't think it would be right," Sorcerymon continued. "I do care for you, but I'm not ready for a relationship now." She cast a look toward Freddy's room. "Besides, would it be fair to him?"

Goblimon slouched. "I guess you're right. It's just I didn't want to lose my chance to tell ya before it's too late."

Sorcerymon frowned. "I'm afraid it might be too late."

* * *

Sorcerymon was quite surprised at the low turn out for Susan's funeral in terms of her family. The Lords usually liked doing things large and fancy, and yet there were barely any Susan's relatives here. None of the foreign Digi-destined were here either, but while George informed the other teams of Susan's death- he also told them not to come to the funeral.

That didn't mean that few attended, most of the sleepy suburb of London they lived in was here. The London Digi-destined and their families were here, so was Patrick, most of the police department, teachers and classmates from Susan's school, and almost everyone else she had touched personally. Sorcerymon didn't have a clue how all of them knew of Susan's death, but word of mouth had spread this quickly.

It was a shame that Chuck and Plotmon couldn't be there, but it didn't surprise the London group as those two were probably still Zanbamon.

Sorcerymon thought it best not to find which of the two Gennai clones sitting in the back was Gennai, or who the girl completely covered in a gray cloak next to them was either. Though she wondered why Jijimon never showed up. If Gennai knew about it, Jijimon should as well.

When mass began at the Protestant Church, Freddy, Goblimon, Mr. Lords, William, Henry, and George carried Susan's empty coffin toward the altar.

While this wasn't the first time Sorcerymon had gone to mass, today there was something different about it. Before she felt it was overly long and tedious, but today she listened intently as the pastor preached from the bible. She tried to understand what happens to a person when they die.

The mass seemed to be shorter than normal to Sorcerymon, and yet was one of the longer masses she had attended. The pastor made sure to inform everyone at the end of mass that they were all invited to attend Susan's Wake at the Lords's house.

* * *

The somber air to the party held steadily as it progressed. The food may have been delicious and the music upbeat and cheerful, but it left people feeling more down. The food they served was Susan's favorites and the music belonged to Susan.

An hour into the party, Mrs. Lords called for everyone's attention.

"I thank you all for coming here," Mrs. Lords began sadly. "It's good, but heartbreaking, to see how many people my daughter has touched in her short life. I had always thought I knew my daughter, but it wasn't until she died that I took the time to find out. Please, do yourself all a favor and talk with your children or your parents, get to know them. I stand here and can only say Susan was one of the most kind and caring people I've ever known, willing to help others, and wouldn't back down from doing what needs to be done. I should know her better than that. To remember more than the little things that happened. In the past four years, my daughter has changed in many ways I never knew about." Mrs. Lords motioned for her husband to speak next.

Mr. Lords swallowed hard. "I don't know what to say either. I was always busy with work. The only things I can remember is her asking for a little attention as a baby, and getting annoyed at her. I thought I had all the time to get to know her later. I never thought that I would have to bury my baby girl."

William stood up to speak next. "Susan was a neat sister. She had the best kind of friends. She told me about all of her adventures. I wanted to be a Digi-destined for the longest time, to do the great things she has done. I never thought about what I could lose though. I didn't hear Susan when she told me about the days she went without food in the Digital World, only how their digimon evolved and defeated their foes. I loved her more than any little brother would care to admit."

Sorcerymon closed her eyes. "Susan... Well, Susan was my best friend, my partner, my sister. In some ways, we are the same person. We fought together for four years. My whole life was devoted to protecting her, and yet I failed my task. She died and I couldn't do anything to save her. I don't know how any of you can forgive me for failing her."

"You would die for her a million times if you could, we all know that. None of us could've prevented what happened. The only person that needs to forgive you, is you," William assured her.

Teresa held Henry's hand tightly as she spoke, "None of us blame you, Sorcerymon. All of us who were there wonder what we could've done to save her. But if there had been a way, we would've done it. She was my best friend, always there to cheer me up even through the darkest time of my life. She even got me to smile right after I lost my trait of Compassion. And it's thanks to her that not only did I get my trait back, but learn to accept what happened between Henry and me, and love him as well. Without Susan, I'd still be afraid of guys. I owe her everything."

Henry sighed. "I can never thank Susan enough for her helping Teresa and me get together. Hell, I still owe her thanks for saving my life a few times as well. She was a great friend and comrade-in-arms. I'll never be the same without her around."

"I always admired how Susan understood what she was feeling," Melissa admitted. "I keep bouncing between emotions and don't always know what I'm feeling. Yet Susan knew how to face her fears, to be brave. I thought I'd always live in her shadow, but now I'm afraid of the light."

George stirred uneasily. "I wanted to have a song written to convey how I feel about all of this, but I couldn't get anything right. Perhaps I'm too much of a perfectionist." He smiled sheepishly. "Susan was always a capable young girl. Even when she didn't quite understand what life was, she still did what was needed of her. She was a friend to all of us, and will sorely be missed."

Relatives, friends and acquaintances each added a few words about Susan. When no one moved to speak, Mrs. Lords asked, "Is there anyone else who would like to say something?" The room was silent and she nodded. "Then I'd like to ask Frederick to finish this."

There were a few gasps at Mrs. Lords announcement.

Freddy stood up, dressed in a black suit with his mohawk dyed black. He swallowed as he began, "I really don't know what to say. Susan was a wonderful girl. When we first met, I hated her. She was hopelessly naive and was a snobbish bitch. Her world was everything her mother told her, nothing more. I made it a point to open her eyes, to show her what the real world was like. That there are homeless people in our own community. That crime didn't happen 'to somebody else.' That the world wasn't black and white or pastels, but many shades of gray. I also showed her other things, like where's the best place to view a sunrise in town and the wonders of fast food."

Freddy wiped away a few tears. "I don't know when I fell in love with Susan. When we first met, I started mocking her. Somehow it became a joke, a game between us. We'd toss taunts and insults at each other, knowing neither of us meant them. It slowed things down so we wouldn't let our guards down and openly admit we loved each other. She knew she loved me. She wrote a letter admitting it last February, and I didn't get it until yesterday. I hadn't figured out my own feelings until she died. I never felt such sadness as I did then. I wanted Morgamon to pick me up and kill me as well just to end the pain.

"I wasted a lot of time playing silly games. Instead of joking about her being nobility to say three simple words. Words I'll never get to tell her."

Freddy looked up with a stern look. "Susan saw something in me that I would refuse to admit I have. That while I'm not noble in blood, I have the nobility of a true knight. That is why she called me by my given name of Frederick, and that is why I ask all of you to use that name as well."

Mrs. Lords walked up to him. "Susan knew how you felt. She didn't try to tell you because I didn't approve of you. All I ever saw you as was as the punk boy in leather. You did not look like the type of boy any mother would want her daughter to bring home. I'm sorry I had misjudged you. I'm sorry for taking time you might've had with Susan away."

"I..." Frederick paused. "Thank you, Mrs. Lords."

* * *

"After Frederick's speech ended, everyone began to leave for home. That night Mr. Lords and I got into a little drinking contest with some very strong rum. I may have won, but I lost to the toilet the following morning. Hangovers aren't fun," Sorcerymon said with a weak smile.

"Tell me about it. I still get a headache remembering the hangover I had after Takeru's bachelor party," V-mon replied with a slight joking tone.

Sorcerymon nodded. "It's a shame Susan didn't live to see the wedding. She would've loved going to see it."

"Yeah," V-mon replied. "Now what happened with Chuck, and why doesn't Koushiro know about him evolving with his digimon to Zanbamon?"

"Well, the first clue that Chuck was coming back was in the form of Cyber Dramon's head being stuck on a pike in front of the Lords family graves the day after the funeral. Somehow Zanbamon has the power to preserve the heads of slain digimon if he chooses to do so. It was New Year's Eve that Chuck finally returned home, with Nyaramon, as they had only just devolved then." Sorcerymon took a sip of her drink. "Koushiro and Gennai know about Chuck evolving to Knightmon and jogressing to Zanbamon. However, there's a risk to Chuck's evolution that it will become permanent, and Gennai felt it best that this bit of information wasn't something to be given out. We don't want any Digi-destined trying to evolve himself into a digimon and get killed in the process or to succeed and permanently become one."

V-mon blinked. "Koushiro agreed to keep it secret?"

Sorcerymon smirked. "I'd bet you'd be surprised what Koushiro has been keeping from you."

"I doubt it," V-mon replied. "He'll talk your ear off about anything given half a chance."

Sorcerymon giggled, wondering how she could make a bet out of it. She then turned and glanced at the clock set to London's standard time. "Midnight already?"

V-mon looked at Daisuke's D-Terminal and read nine in the morning, Tokyo time. "Whoa. I've been up all night."

"Guess we should both get some sleep." Sorcerymon stood up, and gave a longing look at V-mon. "I still don't want to be alone..."

* * *

Author's notes:

The events of Susan's death occurred on December 23rd, 2003. So in terms of War Diaries, this occurs months before the series started. As for Red Digivice Diaries, the scenes with V-mon occur after 'Entry 18 - Chocolate and Whip Cream' and after War Diaries Entry 18 and before War Diaries Entry 19.

Next in timeline order:

War Diaries Entry 19 - Cry for Justice  
Dark Seed Diaries Side Entry 1 - A World Away  
War Diaries Entry 20 - The Quest Begins  
Dark Seed Diaries Side Entry 2 - Foggy Dreams  
The 'Red' Digivice Diaries Entry 20 / War Diaries 20B - Casanova Part 1: Daisuke's Groove

Teenage Pregnancy in England:  
Despite boasting a statistic of having one of the highest contraceptive use among sexually active teenagers, England has seen a sharp increase in teenage pregnancy around the year 2000. The reason why is because many teens believe various old wives' tales like 'you can't get pregnant on a boat' and view that as using protection. Hopefully by 2004, England will have done something to inform teenagers what contraceptives really are.

Why Machine Dramon instead of Mugen Dramon:  
As I pointed out in the wedding entry's author's notes, when the name is in Japanese and it doesn't make sense for a foreign kid's partner then I'll use the American name if it makes more sense to the kid.

Then why Modoki Betamon:  
Because there's a variant of Betamon called Modoki Betamon who kept that name when brought over with the Digi-Battle card game.

Why Digi-destined instead of Chosen:  
Considering Dingo (Derek) announced himself as being 'Digi-destiny' there are multiple names the children are known by. The most common, per Diaries timeline, is Chosen for Asian countries and Digi-destined for most of the rest of the world.


	17. Cassanova Part 1: Daisuke's Groove

**The 'Red' Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 20 / War Diaries Entry 20B - Casanova Part 1: Daisuke's Groove**

_By: Lord Archive_

The concept of Digimon and most of the characters in this work of fiction belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved.

This series includes sexual situations between fictional characters, who are not based on real people. The characters involved may be stated as being under the age of consent and perform acts of illegal sexual practices, but they are fictional and do not have any real age or ability to commit real crime. Descriptions of digimon mating may be considered bestiality, but they are fictional creations and not real animals.

There are some sex fetishes referenced in this fict, but nothing excessively gross or disturbing.

* * *

Touch upon the ecstasy of sex, and you'll crave more of it. The torture of pleasure burns your body as a tension builds up within. Higher and higher you go, longing to fall over the edge into a deep bliss. Yet, it's missing. Try as you might, the final damn refuses to break. The want, the need to feel the pleasure of orgasm is all consuming, but nothing you try seems to work.

I've tried and tried to find release. It just won't come. I've tried almost everything, but nothing seems to work. I'd love to ask my parents or friends for advice, but sex is not something you can request help on. Especially me. It would shock them to know that _I_ want relief. That _I_ would do such dirty things. If they knew my secret wants, they would think I'm sick and shun me. I can't deal with that. Yet I still want to do those dirty things, to feel the pleasure that's being denied to me.

I just can't take it anymore. I must find release. I have to feel it. I need it. There looks to be no other option. If I want to know what is being denied... I'll have to submit myself to Motomiya.

* * *

Daisuke fidgeted in his seat. He tried not to think about the other girls in his class, but he couldn't help but think about touching them, being with them. He tried to grin and bare with the feelings the feedback from V-mon was giving him. After all, his partner had put up with him having sex several times a week. Now it was his turn to deal with horniness when he could not relieve himself. Though, he wondered if V-mon was timing his encounters with Sorcerymon to be at the same time Motomiya was stuck in classes on purpose.

"Mr. Motomiya," called out the pencil-neck, four-eyed, geek of a math teacher. "Solve the math problem on the board."

If Daisuke had been any other guy, he would be very embarrassed to go to the front of the room with tented pants. However, half the girls in this classroom personally knew what he looked like naked, a couple of them thanks to Hikari's birthday party. It still didn't stop the giggles or finger pointing as he went to the board.

"Smaller than advertised," Reiko jokingly whispered with an evil smirk from the back of the classroom, not pleased that her 'date' with the boy had become public knowledge.

"It's not the size, it's how he uses it," Yukimi retorted quietly, seated next to her. "And I only did anal with him."

"Maybe I should go for a full 'date' with him. It was unbelievable just doing oral," Dachi wondered. Just remembering what she had done with him and Miyako at Hikari's birthday party caused her blood to rush with excitement.

Musume sat next to the whispering girls, and blushing badly from their comments.

Daisuke quickly went through the math equation and finished it off with excessive chalk strokes in an attempt to impress the girls. Maybe he could get a girl someplace quiet during lunch.

"A good effort, but a number multiplied by zero is zero," the teacher corrected.

Daisuke sagged. He could always try to track down Miyako for a quickie.

* * *

V-mon had to have been in rare form that morning. Daisuke needed relief in a BAD way. As lunch started, he bolted out of the room to hunt for the one girl he knew could fully help him with his problem.

Motomiya found the lavender-haired girl amidst a gaggle of girls exiting her classroom. He called out to her, "Hey, Miyako! Can I talk to you?"

Miyako glanced over and didn't fail to notice his tented pants. She remembered the 'talk' he had with her the day before. "Sorry, Daisuke. Can't 'talk' now. Got a class project to work on."

Motomiya whimpered like a whipped dog as she walked down the hallway. He debated what to do now with his first choice unavailable. He could go hunting to see if any of the girls he had previously been with wouldn't mind a quickie. However, there were problems with them: Reiko and Misame had let him know from the start that their sex romp had been a one time thing, Ai had thought it was 'true luuuuuuv' and took him a week to beat her away, Subaru had shit for endurance and would be out in minutes, Mimoji was a screamer that'd let the whole school know she was being screwed, Megumi had gotten a serious boyfriend, and Yukimi also had gotten a boyfriend on top of only wanting anal sex.

Daisuke thought about the other possibilities from the girls he knew. Dachi was an option, but he'd have to track her down which would take time. Musume was out, considering she was likely a louder screamer than Mimoji. Of the remaining girls he knew well enough to make take a chance with were either the prudes in his class, like the class president, or were already involved. Even if she was at school, he wouldn't have counted Noriko, considering she was infected with a Dark Seed and would be more likely to remove his balls with chop sticks than kiss him. He sighed, realizing he had but one option left for immediate relief at the moment: his right hand.

Motomiya scampered off to the men's locker room, which he knew would be empty during lunch. Quickly he made his way to the locker assigned to him for the football season. Pushing aside the short sleeved shirt and shorts of his uniform, he pulled out some gel that doubled nicely as lubricant.

Daisuke quickly set himself to his task. He longed for the real excitement, and regretted having to make due with the pale imitation.

Daisuke leaned back as he enjoyed himself, but then he froze. He looked down the row of lockers to see what he would swear was a mirage. There before him was a girl bent over and advertising herself. Whoever she was, she obviously didn't want him to know who she was as she literally had a bag over her head.

"If you're offering, how can I possibly refuse?" Daisuke commented as he stood up, shed his shirt, and approached the mystery girl.

There was no question the girl was willing. Her attempts to stifle her moans failed. But she was quickly beyond caring, only giving passing thought to what her parents would think of her having wanton sex with a guy she didn't even like, just to feel the promise of pleasure. To find relief from the pressure in her life that dirty men with money had failed to do for her. And with Daisuke she finally got it, even if it lasted for just a moment.

The girl shakily sat up. Her hands patted the ground for a moment before she found her lower clothes and quickly put them on. She shambled to her feet and felt along the wall as she made her way around the corner and out of the locker room.

Daisuke had a good guess who that may have been, but then smirked at what he saw on the floor. A loose button from her blouse. Between the sweat and other stains on her shirt, that would be final proof to who was the latest entry into his little black book of conquests.

* * *

Motomiya grinned wolfishly as he returned to his classroom. He was RIGHT! There in the center of the front row was little-miss-perfect class rep fussing with her appearance and upset at the clinginess of her puke green blouse. Now how to have fun with her without letting everyone know what she did? After all, if a girl wanted to remain anonymous, he would keep it a secret. Especially as it meant an increased chance to do her again later. He just wished Reiko told him she wanted it kept private, not that she did a good job of covering up their encounter.

Ninami looked away from the leering the boy, but said nothing in fear even as he approached her desk.

"Ya know, class rep, you should really wear a leotard if you're going to do gymnastics. Your school uniform isn't good for the sweat, and I certainly didn't mind the free peaks when your ass was in the air." Daisuke then placed his hand on her desk. "Besides, ya lost this."

Ninami's hand was immediately at her blouse after the boy removed his hand revealing a lost button. Her face flushed dangerously finding that it had indeed been lost from her shirt.

Daisuke merely walked away from her, rather pleased with himself. Embarrassed her, but still let her save face... for now any way.

Takeru didn't buy Motomiya's lines for a minute. "You're unbelievable."

"Yep," Daisuke chirped.

Meanwhile Ninami had been swarmed by her friends.

"How could you flash your panties to that pervert!" one chastised. "He'll dog you to go on one of his 'dates' now."

"He's an annoyance, but he'll eventually go away," another countered. "I know you like gymnastics, Ninami, but why didn't you tell me you were practicing! We could use more girls on our team."

Ninami frowned. "I can't join any after school clubs. You know I have enough trouble being class rep and watching after my little brothers."

"Maybe your parents can work something out. You'd be great on our team. I'm sure of it!"

Anymore arguments were derailed by the school bell signaling the end of lunch. Their history teacher gave the class rep a thoughtful look before beginning his lesson.

Ninami was quite thankful for the start of class. Motomiya had certainly surprised her. He was as good a lay as the girls had claimed, and he had somehow managed to tell her he knew who he had screwed yet did so in a way that anyone listening wouldn't know the truth.

* * *

"Ah, shit," Takeru cursed, looking at his D-Terminal.

"What?" Daisuke questioned, surprised at the outburst. The answer came when Takaishi showed him the email, and Motomiya promptly cursed up a storm.

The message was just plain horrid. Iori had dark evolved Armadimon while they were at school. They should've known something was up with Noriko being absent. It was too much hope that she really did have the flu as the homeroom teacher had reported earlier.

"What are we going to do about that?" Daisuke asked.

"He's going to need time to come to terms with what happened," Takeru replied. "I'll drop by and see him after I make sure Hikari hasn't done anything."

Daisuke nodded. "I'm sure she already went to see Iori."

Takeru shook his head. "Not what I was talking about. Hikari's mood swings have been... irrational lately. Yesterday she wanted to redecorate the apartment and tried to convince Tailmon to shred the couch so she could throw it out."

Daisuke blinked repeatedly. "Never thought I'd say this, but... better you than me."

Takeru let out a hollow laugh before running off for home.

Daisuke grabbed his stuff and left for the locker rooms to begin football practice. He paused when he heard a mousy voice beg, "Excuse me, Motomiya... Can I ask you something?"

Musume fidgeted under the boy's gaze as he nodded to her request. "I... I was... um... wondering if... you were... well... doing anything... um... Saturday?"

Daisuke blinked repeated. Hikari's sweet and innocent friend was asking him for a DATE?! She certainly knew what his dates usually included from the slumber party. "I'm free after the football game. Did you want to go out with me afterwards?"

Musume blushed deeply. "Yes... I'll wait for you at the bleachers after the game."

"Sure, thing." Daisuke grinned. He'd certainly take her to a love motel as he knew she'd be screaming her head off, assuming she didn't decline to go all the way. "I've got to go practice now. Talk to you later."

Musume blushed and waved slightly.

* * *

Hikari enjoyed the sun on her face. She wasn't about to sit home when Daisuke was playing a home game. Especially after a typhoon brushed past Tokyo the day before. After assaulting Okinawa, the remnants were little more than a day long of very heavy rain and strong wind, but it still left her shut into the apartment. The storm had given Iori and his team an extra day in the Digital World, considering their classes were canceled ahead of time in the fear of the rain, winds and the strong possibility of tornadoes.

The best thing about typhoons was that the following day was usually beautiful, weather wise at least. While just about everything was wet, there was little in the way of heavy damage for Tokyo. Daisuke was going to be rather muddy after the game though.

The one thing Hikari wasn't entirely pleased with was that her increasing waistline was no longer 'in her head.' While she took the loss of her waistline and a gain of a kilogram over a month ago as a sign she was starting to show, now it really was the baby showing. Something that others were now commenting on. It was one thing for Takeru to notice and rub her belly, but was something else entirely when Miyako and her sisters did it. There was one highlight to the recent changes, every once in a while she would feel a twitch from her baby kicking. She still couldn't describe the feeling she got when she first felt her baby just as she was about to take a nap.

Takeru walked beside his young wife, carrying a few bento for their lunch. She was starting her fifth month of pregnancy and this was supposed to be the 'calmest' she would be of her pregnancy. He hoped not. Sure she wasn't puking several times a day anymore, but her mood swings hadn't gone away. If anything, they had gotten worse. When she declared they were going to watch Daisuke's football game, he wasn't about to argue. Though he wished she could've made up her mind on what to wear faster. It took her an hour to decide coveralls and a T-shirt made her look 'less pregnant.' Getting Tailmon to come with them hadn't exactly been a treat either, but she really needed to get out of the house having only been outside once in the past four months, and that was for the wedding.

The thoughts of the young couple were interrupted by the sound of a monstrous yawn. Ahead of them was Daisuke, looking half-dead on his feet.

"Long night?" Takeru insinuated.

"Not in that way, unfortunately." Daisuke stifled another yawn. "V-mon got into some trouble in England in the middle of the night and I managed to evolve him from here. Guess his dinner date with Sorcerymon and William went rather bad."

"I'd say," Miyako piped in, arriving from behind Daisuke. "Have you seen the news?"

"Sorry, didn't check the message board this morning," Hikari replied.

Miyako shook her head and pointed at an electronics store across the street. "No, I meant the NEWS."

They turned to look at the large screen television in the store window just as the image on it panned from a reporter over to a destroyed and partially frozen mansion and then zoomed in onto V-mon being treated by paramedics with Sorcerymon standing next to him.

"Ah, shit," Tailmon summed up for them.

"Koushiro's going to be throwing a fit," Takeru commented with a morbid tone.

"I thought the governments were blocking news concerning digimon," Hikari added.

Daisuke groaned. "Guess this one got through the cracks. No wonder I feel like a punching bag."

Miyako draped herself over Motomiya. "I know how to pick you up a bit for the game."

Daisuke grinned and suddenly looked a lot more awake. "Thanks. It'd be a good appetizer for my date later too."

"Date?" Miyako blinked. "With who?"

Daisuke laughed nervously as his eyes darted toward Hikari. "Doesn't really matter, does it?"

Miyako started to drag the boy off. "Oh, you'd better tell me." She then waved with her free hand. "See you at the game."

Hikari waved back, while blinking in confusion. "Isn't Daisuke dating Miyako?"

Takeru sighed. "Not exclusively."

Hikari looked at her husband blankly. "I know he's been with a few girls before, but hasn't he stopped that yet? I mean, they are lovers, right?"

Takeru frowned. "Kind of. But Miyako and Daisuke don't exactly want commitment. And considering she hasn't been faithful to him either..."

Hikari shook her head. "They could end up with a LOT of problems that way."

"Yeah, but it's not really our place to do anything," Takeru replied. "They aren't the kind of people who'd take kindly to being lectured. Sora certainly tried."

"I guess..." Hikari tried to think of something to do for her friends.

"Now that is settled, can we get to the field already?" Tailmon groused. "If you're going to drag me out here for lunch, I'd like to have it some time today."

"Sorry," Takeru replied reflexively. Two moody girls in the house made it more of a survival instinct. Right now Tailmon was especially agitated because she was away from her egg. It was a minor miracle getting her here even knowing Patamon would stay home and guard the egg with his life.

* * *

Sex with Miyako was like a force of nature. A whirlwind of kisses and touching as the two bestowed tortuous bliss upon one another. Despite they knew this would only be a quick lay to reeve Daisuke up for the game, their actions were that of a wild tornado. As quickly as the pair had started, a grunt from the boy signaled the end of it.

Daisuke sighed. He was certainly ready to go again, but now time was becoming a serious issue. He had to get down to the locker room to meet up with the team soon or he'd get in trouble with the coach. Reluctantly he put his missing clothes back on, and noted that Miyako didn't exactly look eager to end the romp either.

"Are you going to tell me now who your date is with?" Miyako demanded.

Daisuke shrugged. "Musume."

Miyako blinked. "You asked HER out?!"

"Nope." Daisuke grinned. "She asked me. Just didn't think Hikari should know about it, though."

"Screw half your class, why don't you," Miyako muttered.

"Not counting oral with Dachi and anal with Yukimi as half, Musume will make for half of the thirteen girls in my class." He then gave a small demented laugh. "And a quarter of class 1-C. May just end up doing half the freshman girls before the year's done."

Miyako punched Daisuke in the shoulder barely light enough to be considered a joking punch. "Not funny."

The pair left the cleaning supply room they had used for their rendezvous, and practically ran straight into Daisuke's guidance councilor.

"Well, you look rather awake now," Uremeshi growled.

Daisuke laughed. "Yeah, Miyako really knows how to get the blood flowing."

"I'm sure she does." Uremeshi folded his arms. "And what kind of 'pick-me-ups' does she offer? Cocaine? Speed?"

Miyako glared death. "I'd NEVER touch that shit."

Daisuke looked disgusted. "Why would I bother with that crap? I get enough highs off life and sex."

"I'll be watching you two. I won't have you dragging the school down," Uremeshi warned.

"Go ahead, but you'll be surprised at what you might find," Daisuke retorted as he walked off for the locker room.

Miyako shook her head and followed him, muttering, "Either digimon or free peep shows."

It did not escape the two that the guidance councilor went into the cleaning supply room to search for his evidence. They were rather curious as to what the guy's reaction would be when he found the only thing they left behind: a freshly used condom in the garbage.

* * *

Those watching the football game would have a hard time accepting that Daisuke was a freshman. The skill and control he displayed as he kicked the white and black ball, setting up shots for others and being in the right place to accept passes to shoot at the goal. To the spectators, the boy seemed wasted on a lowly public school when a more prestigious school could take him to the Nationals with a team of similarly talented players.

For Daisuke, there was no better place to play than for Odaiba, especially when his friends came out to cheer for him. Odd as it seemed that Hikari and Takeru were once again counted as his friends. Just last year he could truthfully say he hated their guts for being lovers and they had never bothered to tell him despite that they both knew he had a serious crush on Hikari. Yet now he was excited to see them in the stands cheering him on. He was a little annoyed that Ken wasn't here yet, but he apparently had an odd habit of being late to football games.

As the game entered the second half, Ken had arrived but Daisuke was getting a little worried about his date. Musume had yet to make an appearance. It wasn't until a penalty kick against his team a few minutes in that he finally spotted her, sitting on the far side of the crowd of the visiting team's parents and well away from Hikari and others from their school.

Daisuke sighed as the penalty kick scored, making the score tied at three apiece. He then smirked as the game resumed and the team captain sent the ball over to him. Time to impress Musume and all of the other girls watching.

Daisuke started running. From the way he moved, one would think he wasn't dribbling the ball with his feet. He threaded his way around the defenders as if they were standing still. When he approached the end of the field, he didn't bother to give a feint and rocketed the ball to the far upper right corner of the goal.

Many of the opposing players had a sudden sense of deja vu, remembering Ichijouji similarly trashing their defenses before his month long disappearance and subsequent fall from fame. They then blinked when they noticed amongst a group of rowdy home team fans was the devil of elementary school football, Ichijouji Ken, cheering on Motomiya by his personal name.

Despite the close game, the idea of Ichijouji training one of their opponents upset the morale of the visiting team. A fact that did not escape the Odaiba Junior High team. Daisuke moved to the forefront of the action. Dripping with mud and sweat, he stole balls and took command of the team. Two more times he invaded the opposing team's field and launched the ball into the goal.

By the time the visiting team realized Motomiya wasn't quite at the level Ichijouji had been at his prime, the damage had been done. The game ended at six goals to three, and Odaiba victory.

Musume fidgeted as the seats quickly thinned out. She was rather thankful that Hikari and the students from her school hadn't noticed her. She wasn't one for sports, which would raise questions as to why she was there in the first place. The answer to that had to remain a secret.

The young girl knew what happened during Motomiya's dates. It was why she had asked him, even though the thought of what they would be doing soon also scared her. More than once she considered canceling the date, but that would only delay the inevitable. Eventually she would have sex with a guy, and Motomiya was rather good at it. Better than the mindless groping of an inexperienced boy which had led Reiko to go to Motomiya to get sex 'done correctly,' especially after a string of arguments led to the girl to break up with her boyfriend.

As time began to drag waiting for Motomiya to arrive, Musume's resolve increasingly grew thinner. The fear of someone spotting her and asking question she didn't want to answer gripped her tighter. It wasn't exactly exciting sitting in the bleachers watching grass dry either.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Daisuke called out.

"That's okay." Musume stood up and smoothed out the short skirt she was wearing. She appraised the freshly showered boy, thankful he had taken the time to get cleaned up despite her wait.

"So... Where do want to go first? Movies? Arcade? The park?" Daisuke questioned.

Musume blinked in confusion. "I, ah, thought..."

Daisuke frowned. "If you want to skip the date and go straight to a love motel, that's fine with me. But I thought you'd like to make more out of this."

Musume blushed. All she had heard about his dates was the sex. She didn't think he'd actually treat it as a full date. She had to admit, she liked the idea of it being more than just going to bed. There was still one problem. "I'd like the date, but... I don't want anyone to know."

"Easy enough. We just don't have the date in Odaiba. After all, by now Takeru's working at the laser tag arena at the mall. But Tokyo has many other districts we can have fun at," Daisuke replied. "We'll just take the subway. And if there's classmates on the train, just act as if we're not together."

"You've done this before," Musume noted.

Daisuke grinned sheepishly. "Reiko and Miyako aren't the only girls I've done from our school. So, what will it be?"

"We really should've planned this ahead of time... but how about a water park?" Musume questioned. "We can meet up at the station near it after we've grabbed our swimsuits from home."

Daisuke nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. Just one question, which one?"

* * *

Musume glared ever so slightly as she watched Daisuke flirt with girls on the subway. They both had managed to grab the same train, which thankfully meant neither of them would have to wait once they arrived at their destination. Yet she could do without the boy she would be sleeping with in a few hours was trying to line up a date for tomorrow. She just couldn't believe how bold he was being, going as far as fondling the girl through her skintight shorts.

Daisuke grinned lecherously. "Not wearing panties, eh?"

The girl blushed. "Tomorrow at two o'clock. At Nerima station."

Daisuke nodded. "See you then." He patted the girl's ass, and then moved toward the door. The train squealed to a stop and it was time to disembark.

Musume slowly followed after him, not feeling entirely safe yet as some others who got on at Odaiba station were still on the train. It wasn't until they were a block away from the subway that she moved to walk next to Motomiya. "How can you pick up girls like that?"

"Confidence," Daisuke replied simply. "People respect it. If you're sure of yourself, others will follow."

"I wouldn't know..." Musume replied uncertainly.

"Listen, Musume, if you don't stand up for yourself, others will walk over you," Daisuke advised. "It surprised me when you asked me for a date, but it was really a good thing for you. You made a decision and took a chance. Maybe it could've turned out bad and the school found out about it, or maybe you'll have one of the best days of your life. Yet if you never asked, you'd be sitting at home and nothing bad could happen, but neither would anything good. You've got to live life."

Musume stared at Motomiya. She then let out a short laugh while shaking her head. "And here everyone thinks you're just a dumb jock."

Daisuke smirked. "I'm not dumb, just don't see the point of school. I've learned a lot more from my adventures in the Digital World than I ever would in a classroom. I know what I want to do with my life, and school's not helping with it."

"To be a sport's star?" Musume questioned, a little surprised that he would so casually mention the other dimension to her, despite that he knew she had learned of it from Hikari's slumber party.

"Nah, a ramen-ya owner," Daisuke replied with a goofy grin.

Musume giggled. "You're something else, Motomiya." She then sighed. "School still has a point for me. I don't know what I want to be."

Daisuke let out a small chuckle. "Here I was thinking you wanted to be a housewife. Keep your options open and make your own decisions for yourself. It is your life, after all."

Musume smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Arriving at the water park, the pair found it surprisingly slow for a Saturday. But with the typhoon from the previous day, a few of the park's attractions were closed for minor repairs and many office workers were at work today to deal with the missed work instead of taking the family out for a day of fun.

Daisuke paid for their way into the water park, and they split up to change into their bathing suits. Musume caused him to wait a few minutes before she finally came out wearing a simple navy blue one-piece. It was rather tight against her body, displaying her child-like figure. Not that her childish appearance mattered to him. He loved the female form. With boobs or not, girls still had the one thing he desired most.

Musume blushed under his lingering gaze. "Erm... Sorry I don't have much to look at..."

"Nonsense," Daisuke purred as he approached and moved behind her. "I like what I see."

Musume flushed and let out a surprised squeak as she felt his finger stroke her between her legs. Before she could react, the finger was gone. She turned to look at the smiling boy. "Motomiya...," she breathed a little harshly.

"So what first?" Daisuke questioned. "Paddle boats are out. They're still fishing a couple boats out of their pond."

* * *

Musume just couldn't figure out Motomiya. One minute he was a goof ball, the next he'd say something rather insightful and wise, and then he'd molest her. They had just doubled up on a water slide and he had slipped his fingers under her suit! She had to adjust her suit after crashing into the pool to keep from displaying herself. And before she could express her displeasure at being publicly pleasured he splashed her, laughed and rushed out of the pool declaring it was time to eat.

Musume pulled herself from the water and chased after him, slapping him with some force on the back while laughing. He was acting too much like a cute child who didn't know he did anything wrong to stay angry at him despite her embarrassment.

The pair turned the corner toward the park's eatery just in time to hear an angry shout of, "You stupid brat! Look what you did!"

A young boy of five or six sat on the ground and began bawling his eyes out as ice-cream melted over his head. The one who yelled was eleven or twelve, towering over the little kid and red faced in anger.

Musume frowned at the scene as the angry boy began demanding rather vulgarly for the little kid to pay for the ice-cream. She then blinked as Motomiya pointed at her and then the little boy. Before she could say anything, Daisuke interposed himself between the two kids.

The angry kid was taken aback. "What the fuck you want? This is between me and stupid shit."

"Only one looking stupid is you," Daisuke retorted. "Really, do you think a five-year-old has any money to pay for an ice-cream? Just go soak your head in some cold water to calm down and then buy yourself some new ice-cream and be careful with it." He finished his statement by placing a five-hundred yen coin in the boy's hand.

The upset boy looked dumbly at Daisuke and then the coin. He looked around and saw that the boy he had yelled at was now nowhere in sight. He slowly turned around and walked off. His reasons for being angry taken away, and the crazy guy who had given him the yen didn't seem like someone you'd want to mess with.

Daisuke nodded to himself noting that Musume had taken the boy away as he had wanted. He then checked his pocket and frowned what little money he pulled out. "Damn, this date is costing more than I thought."

A woman looked around, and then called out, "Shinji!"

"Little boy with red trunks and brown eyes?" Daisuke asked her.

The woman nodded. "Yes."

"Should be back in a minute. Some kid tripped over him and gave him an ice-cream hat," Daisuke informed. "Musume is helping him wash up."

It was only a few seconds later that Musume returned with the boy.

Shinji ran to the woman, squealing, "Mommy!"

"Are you okay, dear?" the woman questioned.

Shinji nodded and pointed at Motomiya. "He scared away the meanie."

Daisuke shook his head. "Nah. I just took away the reasons why he was upset. All he wanted was his ice-cream, so I gave him the money to buy a new one. So no harm done."

Shinji blinked in confusion. "But you coulda beat him up."

"Just because I could doesn't make me right, just stronger," Daisuke corrected. "And ice-cream or a few hundred yen isn't something to get worked up over, let alone get into a fight. Now an evil vampire digimon looking at you hungrily is something to be upset about! Especially if there are no friendly digimon around to help you!"

Musume shook her head in wonder while stifling a giggle as Motomiya was exaggerating his movements to the point he mimed looking scared and then scanning for someone far away.

Shinji's mother smiled and held Daisuke's hand. "Thank you for protecting my son."

"It's was nothing, ma'am," Daisuke replied.

Shinji waved good-bye as his mother led him away.

Daisuke present a crisp and dry thousand yen note the woman had just given him. "Time for dinner."

"I suppose I'm desert," Musume commented, and then blushed shyly at what she had just blurted out.

"It's always the quiet ones." Daisuke chuckled. "And, yes, you'll be a most delicious desert."

Musume flushed a deeper red, but made no response as she had created the verbal landmine and stepped on it.

* * *

"Now, Musume, we don't have to go here if you don't want to," Daisuke told the girl softly.

Musume almost glared. "After all the times you touched me today..." She shook her head, approached the automated teller and put in her own money to pay for three hours.

Daisuke blinked. "I would've paid for it." Though for only an hour in a room not designated for 'messy sex.' But if Musume wanted to go all out, he wasn't about to argue.

Musume didn't look at him as she grabbed the key from the machine. "My decision, Motomiya. I'm just making it clear." She turned and looked at him fiercely. "I want to have sex with you. Now more than ever."

Daisuke shrugged. "As you wish." He then followed behind the girl as she led him to the room. It looked like a sparse Japanese bedroom with a western bed. The floor gave the look of wood, but was anything but that, while the bed sheets were plain off-white that were easy enough to change and clean. The last customers could've taken a shit on the floor or bed, and there would be no way to tell. Which of course was the point of a messy sex room, though he doubted Musume understood that.

Despite her determination, Musume was frightened at what she was about to do. But after a few hours at the water park with Daisuke touching her whenever he could had made her extremely aroused. If a girl didn't storm off after being fondled the first few times, there was no way she could end the date anywhere else but here.

Daisuke noticed the girl was starting to get nervous. Though experience told him asking her again if she was sure about this would translate into her trying to take control of sex, and her inexperience would only lead to her hurting herself. It would be best if he lead the way.

"Musume, would it be all right if I kissed you?" Daisuke questioned knowing that some girls oddly placed their first kiss as being more important than who took their virginity.

Musume could only nod. Her anxiety increasing with every second. Soon she would be naked in front of this boy, and yet tomorrow a different girl would share his bed. Part of her mind screamed that she should stop this, but the rest of her had been yearning for this ever since she watched Motomiya have sex with Miyako and Dachi at Hikari's birthday party. The tiny voice of protest was further muffled when his lips landed upon her own.

Daisuke was about to break the kiss, noticing how she wasn't really kissing him back. But then her arms snaked around his body and she let herself go. This was definitely her first kiss, but she was quickly getting the right idea. Her tongue invaded his mouth first, and he was all too eager to taste her breath as well. She then pressed her flushed body against his.

Before long their clothes fell away. Daisuke took his time knowing that her youth and inexperience would be an issue. She was the least developed girl he had been with, yet he still made sure this was something she'd never forget.

Musume was amazed at the strange clarity and detachment she had. The intensity was beyond what she had expected. She had hardly been aware that Daisuke had taken her virginity. There certainly hadn't been any pain to it that she could recall. She gazed at him with tired eyes, savoring what she had been longing for ever since Hikari's birthday party.

"Everything you were expecting?" Daisuke questioned.

Musume smiled tenderly. "You surpassed that before we even got here. I will never forget this."

Daisuke leaned down and kissed her briefly. "Oh, I'll make sure of that! We've still got over two hours left."

Musume squeaked as Daisuke launched himself at her. He prodded her into action. His tongue wrestled with hers as their hands roamed over each other.

* * *

Musume blinked awake and tingling with all sorts of sensations from toes to hair. She wondered what just happened, but threw away her question as meaningless.

"You okay? You kind of passed out there," Daisuke questioned with worry.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can go again," she gasped out.

"I can think of something to do that isn't as intense. For you, at least." Daisuke grinned lecherously, rubbing her butt to clue her in on what he meant.

"Absolutely not!" Musume protested. "I don't know how Yukimi can even consider doing something so filthy! Sex is one thing, but that's just gross."

Daisuke sighed. He wasn't going to press his luck anymore. Sure he could go for more, but it seemed that V-mon was also done. "Fine. Why don't you shower up and go home? I'll follow afterwards."

Musume nodded. "Good idea. Wouldn't want to go home on the same train." She then leaned over and gave the boy a quick kiss. "I had a wonderful time, Daisuke. I can't thank you enough for it."

Daisuke placed his finger on her mouth. "I had a great time too. But you better get back in the habit of calling me 'Motomiya' or people will get suspicious."

Musume giggled. "I'll try. But you've become someone very special to me." She slipped off the bed and gathered her clothes before entering the attached bathing room. She quickly stuck her head back out. "One last thing, Dai... _Motomiya,_ clean up the mess!" With no further warning she pitched a towel at him.

Daisuke shook his head, knowing the love motel had cleaners that would take care of it. However, it was best not to argue with a girl over a simple job. It was less hassle in the long run.

Musume let the shower stream water down her body, enjoying the cool spray wash over her. She smiled remembering his touch, his wanting eyes, and everything else he did to her. She didn't feel entirely clean. But she was quickly being invigorated as soap washed away the stains of today's adventure. When she left the shower, she left clean and at peace with herself. This had truly been a day she would always cherish.

* * *

A shorthaired girl tilted her head as she looked at a strangely shaped furry animal. "Reiko, what is that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Subaru? It's a stuffed bear," Reiko replied with a smirk. "Higashi got the idea for it from Card Captor Sakura. Seems he's a closet CLAMP fan."

"Doesn't look like a bear to me. A two-humped camel, maybe, but not a bear," Subaru returned. "Besides, I thought you broke up with him."

Reiko absentminded petted the plushy. "I did, because he was taking me for granted just because I had slept with him. He wasn't even good at it. Then I did Daisuke to make him jealous. And it certainly worked. He went all out on me last weekend. And considering the school was 'kind enough' to tell my parents I'm not a virgin, they didn't object to me spending the night with him."

Subaru leaned in. "How was he this time?"

"Better, but he's still no Motomiya. At least he was trying this time." Reiko laughed. "But I'm teaching him a few of Daisuke's tricks, so he'll get better. At least Higashi not only agrees to wear condoms, but insists on it."

Subaru frowned. "How long was it again before we can check?"

Reiko's expression flattened. "About six weeks. And yes I'm aware it's still too soon for me to check."

Subaru fidgeted. "I wasn't talking about you..."

Reiko glared. "You didn't!"

"I did," Subaru replied sheepishly. "You kept talking about how great it was, so I thought..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reiko demanded.

Subaru giggled a little. "I kind of don't remember much. I passed out. But I had a great time up until then. He's really something else."

Reiko sighed. "He certainly is. Too bad he's too wild to be roped down. He'd make a girl real happy."

Subaru nodded. "But for now it's best to get the pony ride while you can."

"It certainly is a PONY ride, but still a wild one," Reiko joked, causing both girls to laugh.

Ninami had been doing finishing touches on a few projects for the class and overheard everything. She shook her head at the pair. There was something she had noticed of the girls who had been with Daisuke, that somehow their lives had improved even if there was no way he could've have done anything directly to help the girl. For Reiko it was getting her boyfriend back, Subaru had been displaying more confidence lately, and Mimoji had overcome her nervousness and started singing openly and beautifully. Then there was herself and she had an appointment to keep.

Daisuke arrived in the gym after football practice ended, and he was certainly pleased with what he saw, the school's gymnastics club. Tight, form fitting leotards that looked more like body paint on some of the girls. But it didn't take a genius to realize why he had been asked to be here. Shakily and inexperienced on the center mat was the one who invited him. She wasn't the best of the girls participating, but not the worst either. Knowing that the team had started up weeks earlier, that said something about her potential considering this would be her first day.

Too soon for Motomiya the practice session ended, but he remained in the gym waiting for the girl to return.

"Thought I'd show you my gymnastics while in a leotard this time."

Daisuke smirked. "I still prefer it without any clothing and as a two person sport, but you were looking good out there, Ninami."

"If I practice hard enough, I might be able to compete this year, but next year for certain," Ninami replied. "I still can't figure out how my parents learned I was interested in this, but they've arranged sitters for my little brothers so I can practice."

Daisuke smiled. "That's great."

Ninami nodded. "Yes, it is. And I somehow think having sex with you had something to do with it. I can't explain why I feel that, I just do."

Daisuke shrugged. "Stranger things have happened."

"I guess. I just wanted to thank you... To thank you with the one thing you can be first at for me." Ninami walked up to Motomiya, leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips. She felt herself heat up as their intimate contact continued, especially as his hand began to massage her rear.

Daisuke frowned slightly as she broke away. "You never kissed a guy before?"

Ninami shook her head. "Not on the lips at least... just other places. I had sex to feel good, to be dirty. Kissing someone was something I wanted to save for someone I actually liked. While I thought it would be to my boyfriend, it felt right for me to give it to you. No matter who I had sex with, it never truly felt right."

"I see," Daisuke said, not quite understanding the girl.

"Now I have what I want, Daisuke. I can finally be a gymnast. Something I would've given anything short of my family for, and I got it thanks to you." Ninami grinned devilishly. "I would've given you another sex romp, but I don't need that kind of release anymore." She waved her hand toward the gymnastic equipment. "What I've been yearning for is there."

Daisuke let out a sigh as he shrugged. One more girl who didn't want seconds. He had to wonder if he was so good, why he didn't get more repeat girls. But then new girls always seemed to line up at his door anyway. "I'll be sure to root for you when you compete."

Ninami nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

It would be impossible to describe Daisuke. He is everything girls have boasted him to be and more. There is something about him that makes you want to submit yourself to him. To let him ravish your body with his wanton desires.

Yet, despite how good he is at sex, how attractive he makes a girl feel, being with Daisuke is more of a once in a lifetime event. That it is an intoxicating experience best done once in order to prevent becoming addicted to it. To keep from ruining ourselves of ever willing to settle for a lesser man.

The time spent with Daisuke and all he's done for me will stay with me forever. I now have my piece of mind. I have found my release. I can go on with my life with a clearer mind.

My future is open to me, and I somehow have Daisuke to thank for it all.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Originally, 'Casanova' was meant to be one solid part. However, at twenty-two pages per MS Word, I decided it would be best to split the chapter into two parts.

One of the things foreign countries have found weird about Japan is that they have women only subway cars. But the need for them is very real and not due to segregation. The crowded conditions of the subways have lead to situations where men can molest a woman and it is impossible to be proven without the man confessing. Surveys have found that more than fifty percent of women have been touched sexually on the subway trains, and that the usual victims are teenage girls.

Next in timeline:  
War Diaries Entry 21 - Injustice for All  
War Diaries Entry 22 - Nightmares

Diaries Movie - The Greatest Meeting (Posted seperately from War Diaries and The 'Red' Digivice Diaries.)

War Diaries 23 - What Dreams May Come

* The 'Red' Digivice Diaries Entry 21 / War Diaries 23B - Casanova Part 2: Uncertain Mother  
Cassanova is one full story with a six plus week gap between the end of RDD Entry 20 and start of RDD Entry 21.


	18. Casanova Part 2: Uncertain Mother

**Red Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 21 / War Diaries 23B-26B - Casanova Part 2: Uncertain Mother**

_By: Lord Archive_

This chapter is going on in the background of War Diaries chapters 24 to 26. Yume's situation was not brought up in this chapter as it held little baring to Daisuke's story.

The concept of Digimon and most of the characters in this work of fiction belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved.

This series includes sexual situations between fictional characters, who are not based on real people. The characters involved may be stated as being under the age of consent and perform acts of illegal sexual practices, but they are fictional and do not have any real age or ability to commit real crime. Descriptions of digimon mating may be considered bestiality, but they are fictional creations and not real animals.

There is a reference in the first scene to a different Diaries series, Shaun Garin's D^3: Digital Diaries Dimensions.

* * *

Hikari choosing Takeru to be her lover over me has to be one of the best things that ever happened to me. I honestly did love her a year ago, and it hurt like hell when I learned she loved someone else, but I'm better off without her.

Surprising that I would think that now, eh?

Really, when Ken told me about his dimension hopping trip and that his first stop was to a world where I was one married to Hikari, I shuddered. ME married and expecting to be a father?! That's enough to give nightmares.

I wouldn't throw away responsibility if I did get some girl pregnant, but I'm quite glad that I don't have to deal with it already.

I like being free. Able to date anyone I please. It feels great having sex with girls. Before Miyako first slept with me I thought there had to be love in sex, but she certainly proved that it doesn't. It's only about sharing pleasure. She didn't love me, and I don't really see her as anything more than a friend, yet we had hot sex. Then I had sex with a classmate who was feeling a bit down. And now I'm having sex with two or three different girls a week.

I still have to wonder why most of the girls were one-time affairs, with Miyako being the only girl I've consistently laid every week. Ah, well. At least only one girl wanted a serious relationship, and she was far too weird and clingy for me. It allows me to go out and have fun without worrying about pissing off some girlfriend or having to explain myself. I can be with a girl and leave her, no questions asked, no problems, and no emotional attachment. After all, with V-mon practically married to a now partnerless Sorcerymon, he can't accidentally get an unknown Chosen digimon pregnant and me a girl who could've been the digimon's partner. It might even be impossible for me to get a girl pregnant this way.

Besides, from what I've heard of Hikari's sex life, she hardly has any imagination or stamina. I don't think I could be happy with a girl who half the time is happy enough just laying on her back when she gets laid. It's boring. I need something more!

* * *

Daisuke rubbed his hands with a demented grin on his face. There was a certain rush of feeling powerful having a naked girl tied up, gagged and blindfolded on your bed. You could do anything you wanted to her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Daisuke shook his head, thinking about what to do to her next. He was certainly going to need to wash his bed sheets after this. He then grinned devilishly, eyeing his computer. "Wonder what our web-viewers have to say."

Miyako began screaming into the gag, but he ignored her.

"Let's see. 'You're too young to be doing that shit.' Bet he's not getting anything. 'Can I have a turn?' Maybe I should send him your email address. 'Can you get a girl that's younger? Around eight or younger?' Geez, that guy is a sick fuck. 'Give me a close-up of her goods.' Heh, why not?" Daisuke hefted his monitor and moved it to the base of his bed. One of the perks of being a Chosen was the ability to have your monitor to work as a web cam. He didn't understand how it worked, despite Koushiro's attempts to explain it, but he didn't really care at the moment beyond that Miyako knew that it worked.

"Now let's see what they're saying." Daisuke leaned over her to look at the screen. He had to keep himself from laughing as Miyako struggled in her restraints and cursed at him through her gag. "'Shove something up into her.' Sure, but what to use? 'Have her screw a knife?' Damn, that's sick. 'Broken glass?' Hello, asshole! I'd like to fuck her later. Fist her? Oh, that I can do!"

Daisuke's playfully went to task but quickly frown. "Come on, Miyako. You need to relax if you're going to get anything out of this."

Considering Miyako's position and what the boy was trying to do, relaxing was far easier said than done.

"Let's see what they're saying now. 'You need to plow her tight ass more.' No argument there. It's probably why you don't like anal. Geez, you don't even want to see some of these suggestions. Try the bowling pin? Hmmm... that's a thought. Wouldn't be the first time it was used that way." Daisuke looked at the ill-gotten trophy of one of his stranger conquests. "Let's see how much of a slut you are. Bottom end first."

Miyako fought against her restraints holding her wrists and ankles to no avail.

The computer began to make a beeping sound.

"Looks like V-mon's ready to come home." Daisuke sighed. He hefted the monitor back to its usual resting place and turned it on. He nodded at the message sent and verified the portal location, which was oddly nowhere near Sorcerymon's home. "Digiport open!"

With a flash of light, V-mon appeared and plopped onto the floor.

Daisuke noted the strange look on V-mon's face. "Something wrong?"

V-mon looked at his partner with lost eyes. "Sorcerymon... Sorcerymon is going... She's going to lay an egg!"

"Oh, wow! V-mon, that's..." Daisuke tried to think of something to say.

Miyako leaned forward, moving her head near her restrained right hand. She pulled down her gag and blindfold with her fingers before pulling out the simple knot holding that hand with her teeth, then proceeded to remove the other restraints. As soon as she was completely free, and then hurriedly tossed on her clothes.

"Miyako?" Daisuke questioned. While he wasn't sure he wanted to continue their sex game, he was a little surpised she used their built-in escape to end it.

Miyako glared at him. "What? Chosen have been batting a thousand with having both partners getting pregnant at the same time. Chances are you got some girl pregnant and I want to know if it's me."

"Shit!" Daisuke cursed, plopping down next to his partner.

"What am I going to do?" V-mon questioned.

"At least you're in love with the mother," Daisuke commented. "I might not even know who she is... or her name for that matter."

Miyako cast a glare at Daisuke before slamming his bedroom door on the way out.

* * *

Well, that's just fucking great. V-mon is going to be a Dad, and now everyone thinks I got some girl pregnant too. I'm a little worried I did, but I'd bet I didn't. Yeah, sure, I've had sex a LOT in the past few weeks, but come on. Just because V-mon knocked up a digimon doesn't have to mean I'm going to be a Dad too.

The way Miyako is acting you'd think she wants to be pregnant, after going through several home pregnancy tests and two doctors. We can be pretty sure it's not her, but she still plans on taking the tests again every week. I really don't know what her deal is. Though if I had knocked up a girl, I would've hoped she was the mother.

I wish I knew how to help V-mon. He's in a constant state of panic. He doesn't know what to do anymore. Being a boyfriend and then lover was easy enough to deal with, but becoming a father is something else.

As much as V-mon's world has been turned on its head, the world was greeted with a 'surprising' revelation. One that explained the reason Koushiro and Taichi disappeared for a few days.

* * *

"The latest word from the United Nations and the United States: that there exists another dimesion besides our own. In that dimension there is a planet called the Digital World, where alien creatures known as digimon live," reported the newswoman on the television. "For those who live in Tokyo, and particularly Odaiba, this is hardly news.

"The statements given by the United Nations does contain some surprising information about digimon. Odaiba is not unique in having a team of children partnered to digimon. These children from around the world act as peacekeepers for the Digital World and protect Earth from digimon who might seek to cause trouble here as well.

"Those children who are currently partnered to digimon range from seven to sixteen. Before even advancing beyond the sixth grade, these young warriors have fought, hated, and killed. They have seen experiences that many adults could not cope with. And they have done so silently, often without even their parents knowing of their deeds, accomplishments, sorrows and pains.

"In the United States, they have made members of one team known. Lead by Honorary First Lieutenant Hank Thomas, his team has defended an Oklahoma military base from nuclear disaster. Though only fifteen, the American media has shown just how grown his adventures have made him, considering Honorary First Lieutenant Hank Thomas is married and expecting to be a father."

Koushiro shut off the television. "Well, we're officially public now." His gaze briefly swept over Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato, Iori and Sora trying to read their reactions.

"So... what does that mean for us?" Daisuke questioned, wondering if these meetings were why Takeru and Hikari had refused to take leadership of the second team.

"Well, first off we've been technically given military powers. If the Japanese Self Defense Force was to engage a digimon in battle, we can order them to withdraw and take over. This also applies to the police," Koushiro explained. "Apparently our government has already been acting on our behalf. Hikari should've been expelled from school entirely for being pregnant, yet they arranged it that she was only suspended for a year."

"Can they do anything to help with the Dark Seed Children?" Sora wondered.

Taichi shook his head. "That'd be a bad idea. Sure, they could try to arrest them, but they'd likely end up fighting a digimon. It's far too dangerous for them. The other option would be to use snipers to kill them, and that's something I don't want to consider."

"What about telling their parents?" Sora pressed.

"That wouldn't work. They'd just pull a Kaiser and disappear into the Digital World or wherever and we'd have less warning to fight against them," Daisuke replied dismissively.

Taichi nodded. "We've pretty much agreed that the Dark Seed Children are our problem."

"The main question we have at the moment is whether or not to go public with our identities," Koushiro stated evenly. "We'd face some prejudice, though except for a few isolated incidents, communities have largely been supportive of the teams that are locally known."

"We should test for reaction by having one or two of us become public," Iori advised.

"As the active team, your group would be the last to become public," Taichi replied. "If any of us should go first, it'd be our rock star."

Yamato glared. "I'd rather not. If the reaction turns out bad, my music career is sunk."

Daisuke shrugged. "I have no problem with letting people know about V-mon."

Koushiro scowled. "V-mon has been spending more time in Digital England than here. If trouble happens-"

Daisuke interrupted, "It'd be no worse than any of you. Your digimon are all in the Digital World too."

Koushiro nodded shallowly. "And what about the girl you probably got pregnant? We don't even know who she is. If reaction is bad, you put her at greater risk."

Daisuke shook his head. "Sorcerymon isn't partnered anymore. I mean, come on, what's the chances I got a girl pregnant?"

"Too large of one to be ignored," Koushiro snapped back.

Sora frowned. "We probably should hold off on having anyone going public just yet. Let's see how the other teams decide to handle this. I, for one, don't want to put my family at risk. If my connection to digimon became public, the Kyoto police would make my Dad's life hell because of the deaths at the Kyoto battle."

Taichi let out a short laugh. "The other teams are all likely waiting on us to set the example."

"I guess we should wait," Koushiro agreed. He then turned back toward Daisuke. "Any luck in figuring out who might be the mother?"

Daisuke sighed. "Well, I've narrowed down the list, but there are a couple girls I don't know the name of." He then shifted nervously as only Yamato didn't glare at him. "What?"

* * *

"Daisuke, you've really done it this time," Takeru groused, taking his seat at school.

Daisuke sighed. This was becoming very old, very fast. "Maybe, maybe not. Sorcerymon doesn't have a partner anymore so we can't be sure her baby will be partnered."

"It wouldn't hurt to warn the girls you've slept with. Particularly those from four to six weeks ago," Takeru advised.

"Right. How do I tell a girl that I have reason to believe I got someone pregnant? Most of the girls I've been with don't know about V-mon," Daisuke returned, he kept his voice hushed enough to keep most people from overhearing. Though he had to keep himself from smirking at Musume's stunned look as he made sure she at least heard him. It was the safest way to tell her, considering he couldn't find his school directory and call her.

"Have you at least narrowed down who might be pregnant?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke shrugged. "About ten. Of them I could question two of them and have absolutely no means of contacting three others."

Takeru's eyebrow raised questioningly. "Why can't you?"

"Simple, they were girls I picked up, laid, and went home. I don't even know their full names," Daisuke answered.

Takeru groaned. "That's just great. Maybe Koushiro could do something to help track them down."

Daisuke shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. If it happened, it happened. We'll find out soon enough."

"What's the chances the mother is in our class?" Takeru wondered.

"A couple of them could be," Daisuke replied.

"Class rep certainly looks like she could use more sleep," Takeru commented, then heard a loud rip sound come from her seat. "Farting a bit, too."

"Can't rule her out, but I hope not. She'd kill me," Daisuke half-joked.

Takeru scowled. "Megumi looks flush and shifting a bit in her seat."

"If she is, it wouldn't be mine. She'd be almost as pregnant as Hikari," Daisuke informed.

"ARGH! I left all my homework at home!" Ai screamed.

"Hell, no," Daisuke broke in before Takeru could comment. "Over two months and I'd feed myself to a digimon before I'd even kiss her again."

"Looks like Reiko and Noriko are going to be absent today," Takeru added. "Course we can discount Noriko."

"No kidding." Daisuke nodded. "She'd sooner kill me. As for Reiko, not likely. She's pushing two months."

"Anyone else besides class rep I should keep an eye on?" Takeru questioned.

"I'd be more worried about what Noriko is plotting." Daisuke frowned. "Subaru is within the upper range. And Miyako, of course, but her pregnancy tests came up negative." He didn't want to mention the other possibility, considering it would likely upset Takeru and Hikari if they found out. But he didn't need to approach her now that she had overheard the situation.

* * *

V-mon paced erratically around the living area of Sorcerymon's home. "What are we going to do now?"

Sorcerymon's lips flattened. "Have a baby."

"That's not what I meant!" V-mon scratched his head. "How are we supposed to take care of the baby? Daisuke's parents don't want you to move in, especially if there's a chance Daisuke got a girl pregnant and she has to move in with him. But I can't just move in with you, either. Daisuke still needs me. Odaiba has to face those Dark Seed Children and will need me to help fight. I don't know what to do!"

Sorcerymon smacked V-mon's forehead with her wand. "You can start by calming down. Freaking out over this won't solve anything."

"How can I not be freaked out? You're having my baby!" V-mon insisted.

"Yes, I AM having the baby. I AM going to go through hours of pain laying the egg. I AM going to spend the next few years or more raising the baby," Sorcerymon stressed, poking V-mon with her wand repeatedly.

V-mon growled. "I have to help you! It's my baby too and I love you."

"You want to help? Get me some food then!" Sorcerymon hissed.

V-mon immediately rushed off.

Sorcerymon then sighed. She tried to regain control of herself. In the past few weeks her emotions were becoming increasingly harder to control. While she knew she hadn't come close to hurting V-mon, there had been temptation. She loved him and wanted to have his child, but his fretting in panic wasn't helping her at all.

V-mon returned overloaded with fruits in his arms.

"Some food, V-mon, not all of it," Sorcerymon admonished.

"Sorry. But whatever you need, tell me. I'll do it!" V-mon promised.

Sorcerymon stared into his pleading eyes. "Please don't make me face this alone."

V-mon hugged her tightly. "You won't! I promise! I'll be here for you!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Daisuke questioned.

"That's why we have to approach her," Takeru replied. "Class rep has been sleepy, moody, and having stomach problems for over a week now. If she was just sick, it should've run its course."

"I haven't heard anything about Ninami throwing up," Daisuke pointed out.

"Morning sickness isn't just vomiting. Believe me, that's only one of the symptoms," Takeru explained. "If she's the mother, we have to know."

"But how do we approach her about this?" Daisuke questioned. "She doesn't know about V-mon."

Takeru smirked. "That's why I'm here. I KNOW what happens with morning sickness."

"Fine." Daisuke shook his head. "Well, we'd better hurry after her. She's on her way to practice."

Takeru growled and chased after the girl, with Daisuke lagging behind him. "Class rep!"

"Is there something you need, Takaishi? I'm in a hurry," Ninami stated flatly.

"I need to speak to you privately," Takeru told her.

"Maybe some other time. I'm already running late to practice," Ninami insisted.

Takeru sighed and then spoke in a low voice, trying not to be overheard in the busy hallway of their school. "Look, I know you slept with Daisuke several weeks ago, and I thought I'd warn you that you've been showing signs of morning sickness."

"YOU SLEPT WITH DAISUKE?!" Subaru cried out, drawing unwanted attention to the supposed private conversation. "AND YOU'RE PREGNurph-?!"

Reiko slapped her hand over her friend's mouth. "Who hasn't slept with him? Excuse us." She proceeded to drag Subaru away.

If a glare could kill, the school population would have been obliterated. "I am NOT pregnant," Ninami hissed, her voice dripping with venom. "It's stress, you moron. There's a gymnastics meet this weekend and I'll get to perform. My family will be there and I don't want to mess it up!"

Takeru looked like he was ready to runaway, while Daisuke tried to pretend he wasn't there.

Ninami then grabbed Takeru by his shirt and whispered harshly into his ear. "I've already taken the test. It was negative. Bring this up again, I'll kill you."

Takeru laughed nervously. "Sorry. I... ah... sorry." He then ran off.

"Told him it was a mistake," Daisuke mentioned before leaving.

* * *

Daisuke trudged his way over to Sorcerymon's home after receiving a message from V-mon announcing 'She's laying the egg!'

Daisuke waved as he passed a boy in black clothes and jet-black buzzcut for hair, who did little more than nod back. The Londoner then returned to watching a Goblimon lay waste to an innocent tree. Guessing that was Sorcerymon's ex-boyfriend and that the boy was the digimon's partner, Frederick, he made no comment. They would not be able understand him anyway.

Arriving at the hollowed-out giant tree, Daisuke opened the door and entered. He merely shrugged at the even larger interior. "Hello," he greeted in accented English, with his 'l's sounding more like 'r's, to most of the London team members.

A short, yet decently endowed, girl began talking to him in rushed English. Daisuke guessed she was telling him what was going on, but a few months of English courses and random words learned from television and movies didn't help him understand a single word she said. The girl only stopped talking after a large, burly boy likely told her he didn't understand English. She then blushed and muttered out, "Sorry."

"V-mon?" Daisuke asked, and was answered with fingers pointing at a door. He shrugged and went to the door. Looking inside, he was greeted by screams and the sight of a digimon's legs pushed impossibly wide as a large egg was emerging from her. He promptly shut the door. "Ouch."

V-mon didn't notice his partner at the door. His attention was on the girl whose hand he was holding. She was going through this pain for them. She was bringing a new life into the world that was part of him. And he would do anything for her as he could never repay her for this.

This may have been Jyou's third time midwifing a digitama. And he expected it to be easier since Sorcerymon was twice the size of the other two mothers. However, the expected and reality often differs. Tailmon's and Elecmon's bodies were more animal in nature, with their legs only minimally being in the way. Sorcerymon, on the other hand, was built more like a young teenage girl. What she was going through was likely what Hikari would experience later this year.

Teressa stood to the side, acting as Jyou's nurse. She wanted to do more to help, but there was little she could do at the moment. Using her sword power to heal the digimon would likely cause more harm at the moment as the 'injury' was still progressing.

Teressa's Tapirmon clutched her partner's leg. "I'm going to wait before I have a baby."

Teressa nodded. "Henry and Tsukaimon won't be happy with us."

"They'll have to deal with it," Tapirmon returned.

* * *

"How goes the hunt for the mother-to-be?" Takeru questioned from his post at the laser tag arena he worked at.

Daisuke shrugged. "All girls I can contact certainly don't seem to be. Ninami is feeling better, if you don't count the sprained ankle she got at the gymnastic meet."

"Guess it was just stress." Takeru nodded. "What about the other girls?"

"Koushiro has all I could tell him about them." Daisuke frowned. "Unfortunately, chances are if they appear in his search soon, it's because they had an abortion." He then shook his head. "I really don't think we have anything to worry about. Sorcerymon has no partner anymore, so I doubt her baby is partnered."

"Maybe...," Takeru reluctantly agreed. "I'd still be careful if I were you. We can't be certain conception has to occur at the same time either. You might not have gotten a girl pregnant YET, but will soon."

Daisuke pouted. "Don't talk about that destiny crap. If things happen, they happen. We can't worry about what we can't change, just work on what we can improve."

"Yeah, but 'things' tend to happen to us more often," Takeru returned.

Daisuke laughed. "Such is the curse for having an interesting life. See ya. Time to find tonight's date."

"Do get her full name and phone number," Takeru advised.

Daisuke waved to acknowledge he heard him, but no sign of agreement.

Takeru sighed. "I hope you didn't get a girl pregnant."

* * *

"Hikari, I have to talk to you!" Musume cried out.

Hikari blinked in surprise. The look of panic and disheveled appearance of her childhood friend made her wonder if the girl had been assaulted. "Um, hello, Musume. Come on in."

Musume scanned the apartment nervously. "Are you alone?"

"Besides Tailmon and her egg, yes," Hikari replied.

Musume nodded slowly before moving to sit down on the living area's couch.

Hikari slowly followed her friend, being overly careful as she eased herself into the chair near the couch. She may have only been a few kilograms heavier with her pregnancy, but she didn't want to take any chances. "What's wrong, Musume?"

The girl fidgeted in her seat. "I, ah, guess there's no easy way to approach this. Hikari... I... I'm pregnant."

Hikari stared at her friend. The idea that her friend had been assaulted would certainly seem true to her at the moment. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

Musume nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm afraid so. Daisuke may not have approached me, but he didn't exactly keep it a secret that he believed he got a girl pregnant. I know I only started having periods not that long ago, and I didn't know what most the symptoms were, but my last period was over two months ago. I went to a doctor, and she told me I was pregnant."

Hikari's mouth hung slightly agape. "You slept with Daisuke?"

Musume nodded. "Yeah. I was... curious. I wanted to feel good. To take a chance."

Hikari sighed and motioned to her slightly bloated waist. "You know where that got me."

"I know." Musume pouted. "But I had to do it."

Hikari frowned. This wasn't like the shy, innocent girl she knew. It was hardly something she would've endorsed to prove the girl was growing up. "I take it you want to know what it's like to be pregnant?"

Musume shook her head. "Not just yet. I first need to figure out what happens now."

"I see. Well, Daisuke may certainly seem unreliable, but he actually takes responsibility seriously. He would never leave you to raise the baby alone," Hikari informed.

Musume looked away. "So, he'll always be around to help me."

"Daisuke would probably be willing to marry you," Hikari corrected.

"Marry me?" Musume squeaked out.

Hikari nodded. "You are going to have his child. He'd want to make sure the baby is brought up to fulfill his destiny."

Musume didn't say anything for a moment. "Right. The baby would be partnered to V-mon's child."

"I'm afraid so. Your baby will be one of the next generation of Chosen along with my own baby," Hikari confirmed.

"So, even when the baby is younger than I am now, he will have fought and killed digimon," Musume said with a sense of dread.

Hikari sighed. "Yes. However, the baby will be a hero to many. Someone you can be sure to be proud of."

"Yet, the baby would grow up like Daisuke and you. Surviving harsh conditions and growing up before his time," Musume added.

"That's true," Hikari agreed.

Musume let out a small laugh. "I guess I'd get a year off of school too."

Hikari shook her head. "Actually... you'd probably be expelled. I was only suspended because I got married to Takeru and, well, apparently the government is protecting me due to Tailmon. With Daisuke as the father you might only get suspended, if you marry him."

"I see." Musume hung her head. "Hikari, do you regret being pregnant?"

"Not at all," Hikari replied firmly. "I already love my son. Would've preferred to be a bit older first, but I'm still happy."

Musume stood up. "Hikari, can you please keep this a secret? I need some time."

Hikari frowned, but nodded. Musume should be the one to tell Daisuke. "Sure. Don't be afraid to talk to your parents about this. Sure, they may get upset, but that's because they love you and will want to help you through this. You can talk to me any time as well."

"Thank you, Hikari." Musume bowed before leaving the apartment.

Hikari almost regretted the small smile on her face. It would be nice to have a baby at the same time as one of her friends.

* * *

V-mon fidgeted as his hand traced over the specially made D-Terminal hanging from his neck. Gennai gave it to him as not only a means to stay in contact with Daisuke but also to work as a Japanese-English translator for everyone around him. Now he didn't need to rely on Sorcerymon to talk to the London team, not that he had a clue what to talk to them about.

V-mon sighed as his 'housewarming party' was finally winding down with only Daisuke and half of London's team remaining. He hardly had anything to move into his new home, though some of what he brought here technically belonged to his partner. Despite the growing belief that Daisuke didn't get a girl pregnant, Daisuke's parents still didn't want Sorcerymon to move into their apartment.

Some laughter attracted V-mon's attention as Daisuke quickly retreated from Melissa, who was glaring viciously at him.

"Pressed your luck too far?" V-mon asked.

Daisuke shrugged. "Guess so. She was happy enough when I told her how pretty she was, but as soon as my hand touched her ass- she was ready to feed me my balls."

V-mon let out a small laugh. "Melissa is like that. Some sort of mood disorder."

"Gee, thanks for the warning," Daisuke groused with little heat. "What about the other girl?"

"Teressa is Henry's lover," V-mon replied. "And she's not the type to sleep around."

Daisuke shrugged. "When all else fails, there's Miyako."

V-mon shook his head, wondering why the boy didn't just make Miyako his girlfriend and stopped screwing around.

Teressa and Tapirmon stood near enough to V-mon to hear what was said, but did not hear them. The looks the pair gave the egg Sorcerymon held in her lap set Henry and Tsukaimon on edge. Despite the promise to wait on motherhood, both girls had thoughts of having their own babies dancing in their heads.

Sorcerymon sat in the corner with a small smile on her face, which quickly turned to horror as the sound of something cracking plunged the room into silence. All eyes moved to Sorcerymon's egg. Large fissures formed over the shell as the protective covering began to fall away.

"No! It's too soon!" Sorcerymon cried out in distress.

The eggshell dispersed into nothing, leaving a small blue head that began screaming as if being tortured. His entire body seemed to shift and grow fuzzy as if about to delete.

"No! Don't you dare die on me!" Sorcerymon hugged her son, willing her energy into him.

Teressa shot up and brought out her sword. She rested the hilt against the mother's hands and the baby's forehead. "By the light of Compassion, HEAL!"

No words were said between Melissa and Henry as they pulled out their swords with flourished moves, held them upright with the flat of the blades resting on their left forearms in order to impart their strength to Teressa. Daisuke pulled out his Digivice and pushed his power into the healing as well.

V-mon could only watch as the others tried to save his baby. He could only cry and pray. He felt as if he had been cast into hell. The agony of tense moments waiting to know if his child would survive or not.

The hopes and wishes of everyone at the tree home became a blinding light that flooded the room.

The light and screams began to fade, and the child remained whole in his mother's lap.

"We did it," Teressa cheered tiredly before collapsing into sleep onto the floor.

"What just happened?" Henry questioned.

Melissa frowned. "Do you think that the baby's partner just miscarried?"

Daisuke's fist clenched. "Or was aborted." He stomped toward the door. "I'll send Jyou to check on the baby. I've got something to do."

* * *

Daisuke burst into the Takaishi home with the 'greeting' of, "God damn it!"

Takeru and Hikari looked at him with startled looks. "What's wrong?" they asked in unison.

"Sorcerymon's baby almost died!" Daisuke blurted out. "He just suddenly hatched and began deleting. If Teressa wasn't there, he probably would've died."

"How could that have happened?" Takeru wondered.

"One thing I can think of, MY son just died," Daisuke growled.

Hikari dropped what she was cooking. "Oh, no... She couldn't have..."

Daisuke's glare fixed on her. "You knew who the mother was?"

Hikari nodded slowly with a deep frown. "She came to me to ask about what to expect. I didn't think she'd ever do that. I thought she'd at least tell you."

Daisuke stomped closer to her. "Who is she?"

Hikari swallowed nervously. "M-Musume."

"Musume?!" Takeru cried out in surprise. "SHE slept with Daisuke?!"

The door slamming was all the reply Takeru got.

Hikari immediately set herself to the task of cleaning the mess she just made. Tears started to fill her eyes. "How could she do that? How could she? I thought she wanted to be the first to tell him. That was her baby, and she... How could she?!"

Takeru cautiously approached his now sobbing wife and brought her into a hug. He wanted to say something, but knew his words were the last thing she wanted to hear.

* * *

"Well, there's the bitch," Daisuke hissed.

A hush fell over the grounds of Odaiba Junior High, not just because of Daisuke's curse but with the sudden appearance of Fladramon, a two-meters-tall blue digimon with flaming armor, next to him. The unlikely situation heightened as the pair advanced threateningly toward a shy, timid-looking girl.

This wasn't quite how he imagined bringing his connection to V-mon out into the open, but Daisuke was not going to prevent his partner and best friend from having a few words.

Musume merely stood still, staring at the ground.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Daisuke growled. "You knew about my connection to digimon and that since he was going to have a child that I was likely to have one as well. Yet you went ahead and had an abortion without even telling me you were the one that was pregnant. I would've helped you! Even married you!"

"That's why I did it. I don't love you. I didn't want to have my future become nothing more than your token housewife," Musume told him in a meek yet firm voice.

Daisuke almost screamed. "If you didn't want our son, and yes I know the baby was going to be a boy, you could've given him to me to raise! You didn't even tell me! That was my son and you killed him without giving me a chance to say anything!"

"What could you say to help me? Just agree to let you have the baby? What would that do to me? A year suspension, like Hikari, or kicked out of school entirely? What would that do to my dreams? How would I be able to go college then, huh?" Musume glared at him. "I made a decision for my life."

"A DECISION?!" Fladramon howled in rage. "My son almost died because of you! If we didn't have a healer nearby, he would've been gone. Torn away from his mother's arms all because of your fucking decision!"

Musume took a step back as the digimon advanced, his claw twitching.

"That's enough!" Takeru called out, Patamon standing on his head.

"You know what she took from me!" Daisuke snarled. "What she took from the world! My son was already partnered to a digimon! If the world gets destroyed because my son wasn't there to save it, it will be her fault!"

"And will yelling or even hurting her solve anything? Make you feel better?" Takeru questioned harshly.

"It might," Fladramon replied.

"Let's go, Fladramon," Daisuke ordered bitterly. "You have a wife and son waiting for you. Besides, by now her Dad has seen my email detailing in graphic description of how his little girl got all dirty."

Musume remained where she stood as the pair marched off, only looking up as Takeru moved to face her. "Thank you," she squeaked out. The immediate reply was his hand striking across her face. There was no force to it, yet somehow it still stung. She stared at him disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry. That was from Hikari. She made me promise to slap you. She never wants to see you again," Takeru told her with a pained expression in his eyes. "I know it's not easy. That it's scary beyond words. Yet I can't forget seeing the ultra sound images of my son, knowing that there is a child inside Hikari that is part of me."

Tears streamed out of Musume's eyes. "And what was I supposed to do? You love Hikari, but I don't love Daisuke. I don't want to spend my life with him. Yet you still want me to destroy my life to give birth to a child whom I could only watch fight and kill? I didn't want to face any of that!"

Takeru shook his head sadly before walking away slowly. "Never give up on life."

Patamon moved to hover before the girl. "I'd give you Tailmon's message to you, but you're not worth killing."

Musume collapsed to the ground, sobbing. No one moved to comfort her as the school day began.

* * *

"What a week it has been," Miyako groused, stretching out on a plastic chair at the mall's eatery. "I kind of feel sorry for Musume. She caught a lot more flack for screwing you than I ever did. Don't even know who gave her that black eye."

"Probably her Dad," Daisuke guessed. "He sure threatened to do worse to me. Looks like her family is going to be moving out of Odaiba soon."

Miyako nodded. "Don't blame them. It's hardly safe for Musume to be here anymore thanks to your little outburst. Not to mention her so-called 'shame.' Guys have been trying to get her on dates knowing they won't worry about her keeping the baby if they knock her up."

"Ya know, she'd be two months pregnant," Daisuke mused. "Just over seven months away from giving birth."

Miyako glared. "Snap out of it! It's done and over with. Nothing will change that."

Daisuke played with his drink. "I should've approached her. I knew it could've been her, but I didn't want Hikari to find out. She would've been upset that I had slept with her."

Miyako sighed. "Daisuke, she wasn't like us. She was never forced to become strong like we have. She felt like that was her only choice. Hell, when I thought I was pregnant, I considered abortion. It's not like it's something hard to get done."

Daisuke glared at her. "You can see where that would've gotten us."

"Yes," Miyako agreed reluctantly. "I guess I'm glad that decision was taken from me. That I know what would happen if I aborted a Chosen baby. But I doubt it makes keeping the baby and being a mother any easier."

Daisuke stood up. "I'm going home."

"Do you want company?" Miyako questioned. She watched as he merely shook his head and left. She raised an eyebrow as identical and blushing twins stopped him, but he brushed them off.

"Well, looks like even Mr. Casanova can have an off day," a guy commented.

Miyako looked at the thin boy who was one of her classmates. "Hi, Takemichi. He's still upset over Musume."

Takemichi shrugged. "Would've thought he would've been happy not to get tied down yet."

"Daisuke can be surprisingly responsible at times," Miyako informed.

"You doing anything tonight?" Takemichi asked.

Miyako pondered for a moment. "My plans just literally walked off, so no."

"How about we catch a movie, maybe some dinner, and um...," Takemichi trailed of nervously.

"Sounds fun. Let's go." Miyako grabbed his arm, hoping to enjoy the night.

* * *

You think everything is fine and great, and then life smacks you in the face. I kept trying to make myself believe that I wasn't going to be a father. I didn't want the responsibility. That's why I only did half-ass attempts to find out who the mother could've been. I didn't want to find out I really had gotten a girl pregnant.

I should've done more. I could've done more. Now I have to pay with the knowledge my son, a future Chosen, died because I had done nothing.

I'm still pissed at Musume. There's no doubt about that. I might be able to understand her choice to end the pregnancy, but I can't forgive her for not telling me. The baby was my son. I had the right to know he existed, to be part of the decision of whether he should be born or not...

And, the gods help me, I would've paid for it. I can never let V-mon know that.

I didn't want to be a father yet. I'm not ready for that. I would've agreed that ending the pregnancy would be for the best. That it'd be better to wait on becoming a father.

Then I saw V-mon's egg hatch. The horror, the desperation and the love all for a digimon who had barely come into existence. Scarcely had he drawn breath and he was dying. Everyone fought to keep him alive and the relief and joy that followed that this baby had lived. Then there was anger.

Anger at the girl who almost took away this life. Anger at the girl who stole away a life that was inside her. Anger at the girl who hadn't told me. Anger at myself for having considered being a part of that death.

I don't know if I'll ever have another one-night stand. To take a risk of getting some unknown girl pregnant and have her kill my child without my knowledge. Perhaps it's time I let go of all the wild sex and find myself a real girlfriend.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Timeline of chapters:  
War Diaries 24 thru 26  
The 'Red' Digivice Diaries 21  
The 'Red' Digivice Diaries 23 - The Culture of Sex  
For the school's cultural festival Daisuke's class puts on a program dealing with teenage sexuality.

Red Digivice Diaires Entry 22 will not be converted into The 'Red' Digivice Diares. 'Friday Night Gaming' deals with a poker game where clothes, questions and dares were used as bets. As the chapter ends with a litteral orgy, editing it 'down' to being just Mature would not be possible without destroying the much of the chapter. As the chapter has little baring on what is going on in Odaiba with Jyou and Mimi as the only characters present with direct connection to that team, the other characters coming from Diaries series located from various places around North and South America, it will do nothing to the series skipping it. Not to mention Entry 22 occurs the Friday after the bondage scene with Miyako, meaning it occurs at a point in time questions of if Daisuke got a girl pregnant started go around.

For those who didn't understand the ending of the the bondage scene with Miyako, it's a matter of safety. Daisuke was playing mind games with her and wasn't really doing all that he said he was. Also, Miyako always had the ability to free herself and could do so whenever she felt the game went too far. It's an important part of advanced sex games to leave avenues to back out to avoid injury.

Yamato didn't glare at Daisuke as one of his band members has been doing the same thing with sleeping around.

Personally, I'm of mixed oppinion on abortion: neither fully prochoice nor prolife. Pregnancy by rape or that puts the mother's life at risk, abortion should be an option; a twenty-year-old financially able woman, shouldn't be allowed. I will not go into my stance anymore than that.


	19. Seduction

**The 'Red' Digivice Diaries**

**Entry 23 - Seduction**

_By: Lord Archive_

The concept of Digimon and most of the characters in this work of fiction belongs to Toei Animation and Akiyoshi Hongo. Since Toei has all but dropped Digimon completely, I shall do with them as I see fit.

This chapter starts during War Diaries chapter 23 and ends during chapter 25.

* * *

"We have an intruder," the Digimon Kaiser intoned.

Wormmon cowered behind him. "It's just a Floramon."

"No one is allowed to defy me," the Kaiser retorted. "Floramon, hold that intruder down!"

The unbound Floramon stepped back fearfully. "Please, don't you recognize me? Snap out of it! We're friends!"

Her words meant nothing to her fellow Floramon as Evil Rings took away their ability to think, only obey the words of their master. She struggled as her digimon kin tackled her to the ground and held her firmly in place.

"Now what sort of example should I make of her?" the Kaiser wondered. He snapped his fingers and a gate opened. "Dark Tyrannomon come forth!"

The giant black dinosaur digimon emerged from his cage with unintelligent eyes.

"Are you going to kill all of them?" Wormmon fretted.

The Kaiser grinned. "Let's see how real this is. Dark Tyrannomon show me how a digimon mates with that Floramon."

Even under the influence of the Evil Ring the viral dinosaur still grinned as he approached the struggling child digimon.

"You certainly knew how to have fun," Mamuro commented.

The image of the digimon Kaiser faded into the now older Ken as he turned to look at the intruder of his dreams. "Should've guessed you were the reason I'm remembering this."

"Don't look away now. It's getting to the best part," Mamuro chastised.

"No point. It doesn't last long," Ken retorted as the Floramon's screams stopped abruptly.

"You know you're a fool to give up this power," Mamuro noted.

"This sort of power leads to being alone and weak. Do you really just want the fleeting pleasure it offers?" Ken shot back. "Friends will be there for you when you need them. A girl who loves you will do almost anything for you."

"'Friends' will see what they can get out of you. And girls are lying, cheating, sluts out to find a guy who will support her lazy ass as she watches television," Mamuro countered.

"If that is how you feel about friends, then you are likely the one who wasn't being a good friend trying to get more than you give," Ken retorted. "Life is about compromises."

"I won't make any compromises. Not for friends, and not for a girl!" Mamuro yelled. "Let's see how you like being the victim."

Ken calmly sat on the Kaiser's throne as the controlled digimon turned and attacked him.

In his bed, Ken rolled over and smiled, the dream had ended yet he remained comfortably asleep until his D-Terminal began to beep annoyingly. Groggily he reached to grab it to see what was so urgent. His heart froze and he leapt out of his lofted bed, quickly getting dressed.

"Ken-chan?" Wormmon tired asked.

"We're going to the hospital," Ken announced. "Yume has been attacked. Stabbed by a poisoned dagger."

"In a dream?" Wormmon hoped.

Ken shook his head.

"Let's go." Wormmon leapt from the bed into his partner's arms.

* * *

"They've gone too far!" Daisuke yelled as he walked away from the hospital Yume was being treated at. Most of the Chosen and some of their digimon were walking home as well.

"They're infected with dark seeds and you expect them to play nice?" Ken retorted.

Taichi shook his head. "The problem isn't that they've gone too far, but that they made this even more personal. Attacking us for real."

Sora nodded. "Things will only get worse from here."

Daisuke punched his open hand. "You can bet it will, for them."

Hikari frowned. "That's not what they meant. Each time they do something evil, it becomes easier for them to do even worse things. The next time they attack... the target is liable to be me and my baby."

"Not going to let that happen," Takeru vowed.

Hikari smiled weakly. "With Tailmon being so territorial, I doubt they'd get past the window before she'd attack them."

Patamon let out a forced laugh. "She would."

"Yume might not be the last target," Taichi warned. "They could come after any of us next."

Sayuri looked away. "There may be another threat to worry about. Mamuro had his partner rape a D'Arcmon. I'm afraid he might turn his attention on to us next."

Psychemon shivered. "I certainly don't want THAT forced on me... especially with those tentacles."

"What a wonderful thought," Miyako remarked sarcastically.

"Especially since that is something Tailmon might not be able to help me with," Hikari agreed.

Takeru clenched his fists. "We can't let them get away with all of this."

"We definitely need to find out how to bring the fight to them, otherwise we're stuck having to wait for them to make their next move," Koushiro intoned bitterly.

"We will stop them. We have to do it," Taichi vowed.

The entire time Iori said nothing. His ever present glare looking past the other Chosen. His fists clenched tightly. They would pay for this.

* * *

Miyako struggled against her restraints. Whether this was reality or not, it was certainly a nightmare. She was completely at the mercy of her captor. She didn't even have clothes to protect herself.

The unwanted hand of her enemy ran over her stomach and fondled her. "Please... don't," Miyako pleaded.

Mamuro kissed the struggling girl. "Do you really hate my touch so much?"

"This should never be forced," Miyako whined as he continued to touch her.

"That coming from the Odaiba slut?" Mamuro chastised.

"Stop! Please," Miyako begged. She squirmed as his fingers moved between her legs.

"You really don't want my touch?" Mamuro asked.

"No," Miyako answered weakly.

Mamuro pulled his hand away and stepped back. "Fine. Then I'll let Vadermon have his fun instead."

"WHAT?" Miyako screeched as the digimon with tentacles for legs climbed on top of her. The alien digimon wasted no time as he assaulted every opening of her body.

"You like this, don't you slut?" Vadermon taunted. He pulled one tentacle out of her arse to be replaced by two others. Then took that first dirty tentacle and made her smell her lingering excrement on it before shoving it down her throat.

Miyako thrashed as much as she could, bile rising up from the foul intruder in her mouth. Her body reacting in ways she didn't want it to. Not even Daisuke could arouse her like this, and hated it was not by her choice. She could not hold back her disgust any more and began to throw up.

"Oh, gods..." Miyako wiped her face. "Fucking jerks." She groggily pulled herself from her bed and then rushed to get a towel to clean up her vomit. She was oddly thankful she had actually thrown up, causing her to wake from that nightmare. She tried to clean the mess that was made, but was doing more to smear it around. She would need to wash her pajamas and bedding.

Those jerks... those fucking jerks. She began to cry.

Miyako was thankful that she had been warned that Vadermon had raped a D'Arcmon, and with their nightmares the digimon and his partner might try to attack them in a similar manner. She thought she was ready for it. That of any of the girls, her experience in sex wouldn't make it as bad. She had even been curious what it might be like. To be completely at the monster's mercy, to be completely powerless. Forced to feel pleasure she did not want. It was sick and wrong. She curled up into a ball and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

The village before him was nothing but destroyed homes. Half of the inhabitants had been killed by their friends and family. The ones who committed the atrocity were now marching toward another village.

"What an impressive display of power," a voice mocked.

Ken turned toward the Dark Seed Child. "This was the first day. The first Evil Tower, the first slaves to my megalomania. Your group may have killed some humans, but I killed countless digimon, some of whom still have not been reborn and may never be."

"You know very well the power of evil. To do as you wish, when you wish, however you wish," Hiroshi commented.

"And that road only leads to pain and loneliness. You cannot allow anyone to get close as they will get in the way. True happiness does not come from power, it comes from friends. To be able to love and be loved." Ken motioned toward the destroyed village. "Despite all the evils I committed, I was saved. You can be as well."

Hiroshi put his hand on Ken's shoulder. "And what if I don't want to be saved? Power is intoxicating. It offers a freedom that friends and family would take away."

"That is only an illusion. If everyone acted as they wanted, did not care about consequences, humanity would still be living in caves. Only by working together can anyone advance. You've only been able to advance as far as you have because you share similar goals as the other Dark Seed Children. When your wants goes against their desires, they will have no qualms about removing you," Ken warned.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Hiroshi replied with a smirk. "I'll just have to remove them first."

* * *

"Something bothering you?" Hikari wondered.

Miyako pouted. "Why would you ask?"

Hikari folded her arms. "You've been here five minutes and haven't said anything or tried to rub my belly."

Miyako sighed. "Trying to figure out what to say. At least it's harder to remember dreams."

"The Dark Seed Children hit you with a bad one?" Hikari guessed.

Miyako nodded. "Let's just say, thanks to Mamuro, I don't have to imagine what it's like to be tentacle raped."

Hikari hugged her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Thankfully it was just a dream, even if they make it more 'real.'" Miyako shuddered. "I hate being at their mercy."

"Yume has shown us how to defeat them, we just have to figure out how," Hikari replied.

"And you know where that got her. They put her into a coma," Miyako retorted.

Hikari nodded. "It's because they feared her. She showed us how to fight."

"Easier said than done," Miyako retorted.

"That may be so, but we will defeat them. We can't let them win," Hikari insisted. "And you can give Mamuro some payback in the process."

Miyako pulled away from the girl. "You're not going to say we should be trying to save him?"

"Dark Seeds unleashes their desires. It doesn't make them do stuff they didn't want to do, it let's them do the stuff they want to do but know they shouldn't be doing," Hikari pointed out. "Without the seed, you wouldn't be attacked like that, but it doesn't mean Mamuro didn't want to violate you. Besides, his partner doesn't have a dark seed to blame his actions on."

"He wouldn't have had the guts to do it," Miyako surmised.

Hikari nodded. "We all have dark desires. And even with the Dark Seed, it doesn't give them the right to hurt you or anyone else."

Miyako stared at the girl. "If you feel this way, how did you ever forgive Ken?"

"He thought he was playing a game, those children know this is all very real with real consequences. They'll still get a chance to redeem themselves when we find out how to cure them. Just because they're under the influence of an unholy drug that was forced on them doesn't mean we have to treat them with kid gloves," Hikari replied.

Miyako chuckled. "We wouldn't be able to defeat them if we did."

Hikari smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

Ken stood at the blackboard of his classroom, completely exposed to the scrutiny of everyone in the room. He was more worried about their reaction to his speech on redemption than the fact he was completely nude. It did not help that everyone staring at him were digimon he remembered for all the wrong reasons.

A yawn drew his attention. He turned to see the Dark Seed Child, Yuri, was sitting at the teacher's chair.

The girl's eyes were not gazing at his face, but a bit lower. "Don't see why you're asking for the forgiveness from weaklings. If someone gets in your way, push them out of the way."

Ken frowned at the girl. "These aren't just digimon I hurt. I killed most of them personally, the others I had tortured to death. Compared to what I have done, you're without sin."

Yuri smirked. "You know what I've done. How I've helped accomplish our goals."

Ken folded his arms, still not bothering to hide himself from her. "And yet I have not heard of you doing more than fighting us or letting your partner distract Jijimon. Despite your noted interest in guys, I suspect you're still a virgin."

"I'll do what I want when I want," Yuri countered. "I'm not about to piss away my virginity to some jerk. When I find the right guy, I'm going to take him."

"As any girl would want to protect," Ken retorted.

Yuri got out of the chair and leaned toward the boy. "And what would you say if I decide you're the one I want?"

Ken blushed and backed away a little. "Would you really want a jerk that took advantage of his best friend's sister?"

Yuri grinned. "So there's still a little evil in you."

"There's good and evil in all of us. I know there is good in you still, just as Wormmon knew that no matter how bad I was there was still good in me," Ken retorted.

"Ah, but being a bad girl is so much more fun," Yuri cooed, reaching out to caress his boyhood.

"There is good and bad, even in that. Hikari and Takeru were 'bad' to have been together even if to celebrate the good of their love and have been bless with a child which some consider to be a good thing and yet others see it as a bad one," Ken told her seriously.

"So, you don't mind the idea?" Yuri teased.

Ken could only laugh nervously.

Yuri smirked at the obvious reaction she was getting. He was firm, hard and pressing against her hand. "Well, I think this will keep you 'up' the rest of the night." She then vanished as the dream came to an end.

* * *

Mamuro rubbed his hands gleefully. The few times this Chosen's dreams had been attacked, either Sakura or Noriko was the one to mess with her. Now she was all his and Elecmon's and, unlike yesterday when Vadermon had his way with Miyako, they were going to share.

"What's with this building?" Elecmon wondered. It was filled with ornate pillars and the many stained glass windows showed various angel digimon, particularly of Angewomon and Holy Angemon.

"It's a western Church of some sort," Mamuro replied. "Guess she really does think she's holier than the rest of us."

Kneeling behind an altar and facing toward them was their target, Takaishi Hikari. Her eyes were still closed in prayer as she asked, "What reason have you come here?"

"To defile you and this Church," Mamuro announced proudly.

"What do you mean?" Hikari wondered.

Mamuro dropped his pants, exposing himself. "I'm going to fuck you silly."

"Such evil can not be permitted," Hikari intoned. Her eyes opened and a blinding white light was emitted from them. Dazzling brightly wings sprouted from her back as she took flight. "Begone from my presence!"

Mamuro and Elecmon went flying as they were forcibly ejected from the dream. "What the hell was that?" the boy wondered, quickly pulling his pants back on.

Sakura smirked. "Hikari has more power than any of the other Chosen, especially as her unborn child is adding to it."

"That bitch thinks she's some sort of god!" Mamuro spat out as he stood up in the Realm of Dreams.

Sakura shrugged. "Good, so she is at least having a nightmare."

"How do you figure?" Elecmon wondered.

"She fears becoming a goddess, and losing herself in the process," Sakura replied. "As if being a god is something to fear. I've seen enough of her dreams to know that is a fear she truly carries."

* * *

Yuri smirked. "It amazes me how many of you Chosen have nightmares without any help."

The Digimon Kaiser hung crucified before her and a group of digimon.

"And what have I done to you?" the Kaiser wondered. "I don't remember hurting any girls, but then again I've hurt too many to count."

"Guess you're not awake to my presence yet," Yuri noted devilishly. It was so much easier to hurt them when they didn't know it was a dream.

"I am, he's not," Ken intoned from behind her.

Yuri blinked as she turned around. "Dreams can be confusing."

The digimon began to unleash attacks on the crucified Kaiser, who merely taunted them. When the various lethally charged attacks subsided, the Kaiser remained unhurt and laughing at his tormentors.

"As much as I wish I could burn away the Kaiser, he is part of me. He was my desires unleashed. He did everything I wanted to do, but would've been afraid to try," Ken related.

"Talk about being a fashion victim. Really, the whole evil overlord look doesn't suit you," Yuri teased.

"I was eleven," Ken defended with a blush.

"You know you should really let him free," Yuri suggested. "Reining in your desires is no good. You should do everything you want. Who cares what the others would think!"

Ken folded his arms. "A world of no restraint is a world of anarchy. Instead of everyone being free, everyone will be hurt by the desires of others."

"You think the illusion of rules out there stops people from hurting others? To live is to be hurt, but it's also to get the most out of it. Hiding in your bedroom may keep you safe, but you're not alive either," Yuri retorted.

Ken nodded. "One must live with their desires, but in moderation. If a guy wishes to have sex regardless of the girl's feelings, that victim's life is destroyed. But if the guy tried to connect with the girl first, make his feelings known, they may find both of their lives enhanced and what would've been a night of torture for her becomes a life time of joy and shared life."

"There are too many restrictions out there," Yuri retorted.

"Maybe there are, but would you rather there be no laws protecting you? That a man could pick you up off the street at five and sexually assault you until you die," Ken pointed out. "That IS what a world without restriction would lead to. Where being a cute girl, like you, is a curse not a blessing. To be a never ending victim of other's desires."

Yuri leaned forward. "And who said I would be the victim?"

"Reality would put you in that position," Ken stressed, leaning forward as well.

Yuri let out a sarcastic laugh. "This is still your dream, your nightmare. Let's see what you would do as the Kaiser"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Ken warned.

"Let's see what you desire," Yuri intoned.

Ken closed his eyes and bowed his head as he felt Wormmon's voice of reason grow dim in his head. "Do you know that while I don't believe I'm a virgin, I can't be certain how far I truly got because I was very drunk at the time. And if I'm not a virgin, I want to know what I can't remember."

"And what are you going to do about that?" Yuri taunted.

Ken looked up, now wearing the Kaiser's glasses. "I'm going to rape you, bitch." And then he was on top of her, their clothes exploding off of them by his force of will.

"Whamrph?!" Yuri could say no more as captured her lips in a violent kiss. She squirmed as his hands touched her in places that she had only touched before.

Ken pulled away from her. "You've been asking for this."

Yuri smirked. "Yes, I have. Do you really have the ball for it?" She then cried out as her virginity came to an end. "You're a jerk, you ass."

"My desire is to screw a girl, not to make her feel good," Ken intoned. "You would've liked it better had you let Ken stay in control, bitch."

Yuri grimaced as he violated her body without mercy. "Who said I didn't like it?"

"So you like it rough, huh?" Ken asked as he continued to assault the girl, speeding up as smashed his hips brutally against hers over and over again.

"You don't see me pushing you away," Yuri retorted.

"You are a slut," Ken chastised, not bothering to hold back. With a grunt he finished.

Yuri pouted at him and took his glasses off. "Well, that sucked."

Ken began to blink repeated. He then closed his eyes. "I warned you." He tried to pull away from her, yet she held him in place by hugging him.

"And I wanted you to let go," Yuri retorted. "Only thing I regret is that you were pathetic."

"Only because he... er, I only cared for myself, not you. It could've easily been better for you," Ken admitted.

"Prove it," Yuri demanded.

"Huh?" Ken stared at her with wide eyes.

"You've already taken me Ichijouji... or should I say 'Ken' now." Yuri smiled coyly. "There's no reason to hold back now. Let your real desires take hold, and don't use the Kaiser as an excuse."

Ken frowned at her. He had been trying to reach out to them, get them to fight the dark seed's influence. Yet Yuri was doing a good job of turning the tables on him. To get him to follow his desires and forget everything else.

"Well, Ken what will it be?" Yuri questioned.

"As much as I may have wanted to remember what real sex is like, I also want a relationship that'll last me all my life. I do not want to cheapen sex the way Daisuke has. I want the sort of love Takeru has with Hikari." Ken leaned down and kissed Yuri's forehead. "That is my true desire, to selfishly have a girl with me for as long as I live. Something you can't do while you let the seed control you."

"So, you're going to leave a girl wanting after you took her virginity," Yuri accused.

"Sorry... As much as I want to... And I really do want to be with you..." Ken sighed. "I want sex to mean something. To be with a girl I truly love."

"Jerk!" Yuri proceeded to knee him between the legs.

Ken sat up with a jolt and clutched at his balls.

Wormmon blinked awake. "What happened?"

"Don't ask," Ken moaned.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Next:

War Diaries Entry 26 - Imperial Battle  
The Dark Seed Children go after the Imperial Mirror of Dreams.

Red Digivice Diaries 24 – The Culture of Sex  
For the school Cultural Festival, Takeru and Daisuke's class put forth a discussion on teenage sexuality.


End file.
